Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play
by CrazyCriticer46
Summary: A five years old Orimura Ichika enters an abandoned building and finds something that make his life more harder than it should have been.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue to Drive

**(A.N: Japan's midnight started on 10:00 AM. Remember it well, cause Chapter 3 is the last time I will remind you so continuously. I live in Indonesia, and midnight is 12:00 AM for us.)**

 **Disclaimer: I did _not_** **own Kamen Rider or Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

It was the year, 2074. Morning comes, and people do their usual routines. Adults go to work, teenagers and childrens go to school, it was truly a normal day.

However, it's not going to be normal in the future.

* * *

 **(仮面ライダードライブ 再プレイ)**

* * *

 **(January 22)**

 **(18:04:40 PM)(1)**

"Hah!" In an empty field, a boy around the age of 5 is playing a soccer alone. He had raven black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a simple shirt and pants.

His name, is Orimura Ichika. "Sorya!" He kicked the ball hard, but too hard as it flew into a building. "Ah! My ball!" Ichika exclaimed as he ran into the building, trying to get his ball back.

As he run into the building, he stopped midway as he recognized the tall structure.

Many years ago, after the building began to age and are about to be demolished. A car noise is heard, and something suddenly attacked the workers, fortunately, no one is killed except for a few bruise and broken bones.

Nobody knows what attacked the workers, one of the workers said that he saw a glowing lines of light, but before he can see anything else, he was knocked out.

The paranormal investigator are interested about the news, and tried to investigate it, but before they could even enter, they too, ended in the same state as the workers.

Until this day, no ones want to enter the building out of fear of being attacked.

And now the boy is about to enter the dreaded structures. Ichika gulped as he stares at the building in front of him.

He shook his head and took a deep breath to steel his resolve before heading towards the building.

As he enters and inside the building, an uncomfortable feeling begin to surround him, and so, he began to sing in a quiet tone in order to comfort himself-or at least, tried to lessened that feeling

"Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara Aozora ga te maneki shiteru Alright sorosoro ikou ka

Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai

Chokkan wa shinjite itai

High Time hajimari wo sagashite Fire Up, Ignition Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite Accel fumikome Surp-oh, there you are!" Ichika exclaimed happily as he found his ball near an open door of what it seem a basement.

"Finally I found you," Ichika release a breath as he walk down the stairs and pick his ball up. "Hah, now let's get-" before he could finish, he sees a glowing red line inside the basement.

"Huh? What the...?" Ichika blinked as he stares at the basement.

Then...

(O_O;) _'Uh oh...'_ Ichika realized as his heart begin to pound heavily.

Before he can run back home, he saw something else in the room that was really out of the ordinary.

 _'Wait, is that a... car? What's a car doing in a place like this?'_ Ichika thought to himself as he furrowed his brow in confusion, his fear and thought about going home left forgotten.

Deciding to investigate, Ichika began to walk toward the basement slowly while still holding his ball.

As he entered the basement, the 'basement' is revealed to be some kind of ruined garage. "What is this place?" Ichika said to himself as he look around the room.

Finally, he returned to what brought him here.

 _'The car!'_ Ichika thought as he widened his eyes and look toward where the car is.

 _'Two belts, a bunch of toy cars, a bunch of toy bikes, a sword, an axe, four guns, a brace, a toy trailer, two Go-karts, and two bikes. Huh?'_ Ichika thought as he stares toward the equipment surrounding the car with a bewildered look.

 _'Just what the heck is this place?'_ Ichika wondered as it is not an everyday subject for a car to be surrounded by a so many odd equipment.

The first belt is really weird as it is bulky, the center bearing a round glass, and the right side seem to look like a red key switch...?

The second belt have a blue color while having an empty pad in the right side, the left side have a metallic silver color and raised upward, it's also seem to have a hole in it, as well as a button on the top.

The brace seem to have the same empty pad as the blue belt, it look like something was able to put it in there, and it is bended sideways.

The toy car is... how could he describe this? Colorful, as well as the toy bikes, maybe they're the one who attacked the workers and the investigator...

Nah, that's just too ridiculous.

The sword seem and look like it was a real sword with a neon blue color blade and has a steering wheel placed on its hand guard, and in the middle of the wheel, it has the letter (R).

The gun also look like a real gun, shaped to look like the mysterious car's door.

The second gun seem to be partially resemble the front wheel of a bike, and was colored white.

The third gun seem to resemble a tekko with a purple color.

The fourth gun resembles the third except that it was colored red and gold.

The axe seem similar towards a pedestrian crossing sign and is colored silver and purple.

The toy trailer is just look like a normal toy with the exception of the back that have a huge hole in it. It is colored blue.

The Go-karts is practically identical with the only difference was that they're colored red and blue, the under seem to have a spinning blade of some kind and the back have two tires acting as a spoiler.

The two bikes seem that they were based on Honda NM4 Vultus with the first bike having a white color with red stripes while the second bike is colored black with purple flames and having a skull on the front.

Finally, now Ichika has a better look at the car, it look like it was a modified 1992 Honda NSX. The car body color was mainly red with two white lines that disconnected from the hood to the top of the car, there's also a black color on the side skirts. The bumper seem to be pointed on each side of it, with two round headlights and a silver metal that was right in front of the window. The rear seem to have two tires acting as a spoiler and the number is Tridoron-3000.

 _'Tridoron? Is it the car name or something?'_ Ichika pondered in thought.

"Hmm... this is really strange... why is this..." Ichika looks around him. "Garage doing in this building and how is it even here along with..." Ichika then gaze at Tridoron and the equipment. "Them...?"

"There might be some clues in here." He said.

 _'First, the drawer._ ' Ichika thought as he put his ball down and walk toward an old drawer. "Aha! Gotcha!" Ichika exclaimed as he grabbed an old journal from inside the drawer.

Ichika opened it.

Year 2014, six months ago, one night, a massive slowdown incident happened to the east asia region, slowing down everything except people's consciousness, causing destruction and death. It is unknown how such thing can happen. Some people says that the end of the world has started and some says it's the work of Aliens. The incident was later called, Global Freeze.

The scientists predict it might happen again, so they create a Density Shift detector App for the public to warn the police of the slowdown, but I know what are causing them. Roidmude! Also called, Kīkai Seimetai, a robotic monster created by a mad scientist named Banno Tenjuro who wants to change the world in his own image.

The Roidmudes have a sentient minds and they seems to seek perfection, but in order to do that, they have to form a pact with humans, and that is to grants their host's strongest desire.

The police didn't want to investigate the Slowdown seriously, so... we, Keishichō Tokushu Jōkyōka Jiken Sōsaka, (Metropolitan Police Department's Special Circumstances and Incidents Investigation Division) or, Tokujōka ( Special Investigation Unit) for short, are created. Our group are consisted of six people, and one of them is...

Tomari Shinnosuke, our primary Detective.

Shijima Kiriko, Shin-chan's bodyguard. (^_^)

Honganji Jun, our unique leader.

Genpachiro Otta, our muscle.

Saijo Kyu, our brain.

And me. Sawagami Rinna. The greatest scientist in the universe. (/^_^)

Now let me reintroduce myself, my name is Sawagami Rinna. The scientist of Tokujōka and the inventor of Kamen Rider Drive's arsenal, the Roidmudes was able to create a slowdown waves through their Core Driviar. They are based on three animal types. Spider, Bat, and Cobra.

They are able to evolve into their next stage if they'd succeeded in their pact. After they've evolved, they are more powerful, and gained additional ability like, magnet, electricity, etc...

On a side note, their body is also changed.

While the Roidmude are on their base form they are able to utilize the ability of that animal. For example, Spider-types are able to shoot web and climb walls, Bat-types are able to generate bat wing and create sonar screech, and Cobra-types are able to shoot sharp projectile and has the strength of a cobra bite.

Now the Drive system is what we use to counter the Roidmude's attack. At first, it was used by a friendly Roidmude, Proto-Zero, numbered, 000, or, Chase. But in the middle of a fight, he was ambushed and defeated by the first three Roidmude. 001, 002, and 003, or, Freeze, Heart, and Brain, and was supposedly, killed.

If not for him, the world would probably have been ruled by the Roidmudes by now...

The Drive system was created by a man named Krim Steinbelt, he was also the one who created Roidmude Proto-Zero, but he too, was killed by the first Roidmude trio, luckily. Before his death, he was able to transfer his consciousness inside a belt, and that belt is called, the Drive Driver.

"Masaka..." said a shocked Ichika as he torn his eyes from the journal and look at the bulky belt with wide eyes.

Krim and Banno are once friends, they're the ones who created the Core Driviar for the Shift Car, Signal Bike, Tridoron, and the Roidmudes, but their opinion on their creation are different. Krim want his creation to be helpful for humanity, while Banno wants to do more research, now this wasn't so bad if he doesn't torture Roidmude 002 for resisting his order to gets what he wants.

Krim saw his friend torturing 002, he was completely shocked, horrified, angry, and disgusted. As Krim saved 002, Krim angrily demand Banno if he's going to sacrifice everything around him just for his research. Banno said. "Yes."

Krim was completely disgusted and scared of Banno at that time, so much that it led to the end of their friendship, and partnership.

Soon after, Banno began to implant a chip containing human's negative emotions to the Roidmudes, starting off with 001 and 003.

At the same time, he secretly stole Krim's mind uploading technology. Ironically, Banno was also killed by the three Roidmude, but it was soon revealed to be one of his plan.

He was able to upload his mind inside a tablet that 002 stole and become its precedure.

Tomari Shinnosuke was once an elite police officer and detective, solving cases like he was walking on a park. But after he can't save his friend, Akira Hayase from being injured. He became a veeeery lazy person! X( always slacking from work, but when there is a case, he returned back into a Hardboiled detective. :D

He was sent to investigate a murder attempts, doubled with a Jūkasoku (Heavy Accelaration) by our chief, Jun. On order, he entered Tridoron and met Krim, nicknamed, Belt-san (Mr. Belt) for the first time.

Belt-san then lock him inside Tridoron and let the car drive itself to the location with Kiriko-chan onboard. Before Shinnosuke made it to the crime scene, I asks him and Kiriko-chan to wear my Heavy Acceleration Particle Measuring Device to sense the Heavy Accelaration.

Shinnosuke...

As Ichika continued reading, the Shift Car and Signal Bike behind him beginning to react.

* * *

 **(19:05:11 PM)(2)**

Ichika read it all, Global Freeze, the promised number, Banno's plan, Sigma Circular, everything. "To think all of that happened 60 years ago..." Ichika said in an amazed tone.

"I wonder why in the history book, they're doesn't seem to have anything on Global Freeze." He said curiously.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.

On reflex, his body duck itself, narrowly passing by a glowing red line. Ichika look up to see the one who attack him, it turned out to be the red Shift Car, Speed, if he recalled, lights glowing with hostility.

It doesn't end there as he heard noises behind him. He looked back, and saw _all_ the Shift Car and Signal Bike is activated and began charging at him like an angry bees.

"WHOA!" Ichika yelped in shock as he immediately somersault to the left to avoid being in the same state as the workers and the investigator.

He remember in the book, the Shift Car and Signal Bike maybe small, but they're _really_ strong. _'How the heck this kind of thing happen to me? I just want to get my ball and get out of here! Curse my curiousity!'_ Ichika berated himself as he keep dodging and somersaulting left, right, back, and front.

 _'Belt-san.'_ Ichika realized. "BELT-SAN! WAKE UP! BELT-SAN!" Ichika shouts as he tried to wake the belt up while still dodging the mini vehicle's assault.

"Ugh, what?" Groaned a voice.

"BELT-SAN!"

"Huh? Who's that!?" A red L.E.D face suddenly appear on the center of the bulky belt.

"BELT-SAN!" Ichika screamed.

"A child? STOP!" With that said, the Shift Car and Signal Bike immediately stop their assault.

"Daijobu, boya?" The belt asked worriedly.

"*Huff* *huff*, yeah, I'm just... tired, *huff*." Ichika panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"I'm very sorry about them, they were meant to protect this building." The belt apologized to him.

"That's okay, they were just... doing their, job, *huff*." Ichika pant for the last time as he finally regains his breath.

"By the way, boy, who are you? And what are you doing here? And how did you even find this place?" The belt asked.

Ichika straightened himself. "My name is Orimura Ichika, what I only want is to find my ball, and I only found this room by accident, Belt-san, or should I say, Krim Steinbelt-san." Ichika snickers discreetely when he saw the belt grunted in shock.

 _'I always want to do that.'_ Ichika grins mentally.

"W-what!? H-how?!" The now named Krim said, shocked to know that there are other people who knows his true identity.

"I read a journal that was once owned by a woman named Sawagami Rinna." Ichika said as he pointed at the old journal _'Rinna...'_ Krim thought as he stared at the old journal. Old?

"Ichika-kun, what year is this now?" Krim asked the 5 year old boy softly.

"2074." Ichika replied. _'That's right, its been 59 year since he sealed himself.'_ Ichika thought.

Krim grunted in surprise. ' _2074!? I've been asleep for 59 years!?'_ He thought.

"I-I see..." Krim said as he took a moment to speak.

"Ichika-kun, can I trust you to keep all this quiet from the outside world?" Krim asks seriously. "It would be disastrous if this get out."

Ichika shrugged casually. "Sure, it won't get out, I promise you." He swears.

"Good." Krim sighed in relief.

After that, suddenly, a red wave of energy passed them and make Ichika slow as a snail. "Guh!" Ichika grunted in surprise as he fell down in slowmotion.

"Nani!? Jūkasoku!? Nānde!?" Krim said in shock as he sees what's going on around them.

After a while scaning their surrounding, Krim yelled with authority in his voice. "SPEED! INTO ICHIKA'S HANDS, QUICK!" At that command, the red sports car type Shift Car complied, heading his way into Ichika's hands while honking on the way.

When Speed made contact with Ichika's hand, Ichika found himself able to move normally again. "Argh!" Ichika cried as he finally fell down to the dusty floor.

"You okay?" Krim asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ichika assured him as he stands up and dust himself off.

"...Is that-" Ichika began. "Yes, there's no mistaking it, my sensor says that it was truly a Density Shift." Krim said in a serious tone.

"Everyone! Search where that slowdown signal coming from, and show it to us!" All the Shift Car and Signal Bike honks before going toward the location.

"What are we going to do now?" Ichika asks the belt.

"We wait..." Krim responds.

* * *

 **(19:09:09 PM)**

Krim's transmitter made a beeping sound, signaling that the Shift Car and Signal Bike have made it to the location. Krim opens his transmitter and letting out a video of what's the Shift Car seeing, more precisely, his own preferred Shift Car, Speed.

"W-what?! H-how!?" Krim said in disbelief as it is shown that Roidmude 029, 042, and 088 have been brought back to life and is walking normally while everything around them move like snail, they're also carrying of what it seem an empty bag.

"This doesn't make any sense! How did they come back!? We've destroyed them completely!" Krim said frantically, trying to figure out how they're back.

Krim grunted in realization. "Except," Krim muttered.

"Krim-san?" Said a very confused Ichika.

"Banno must've written some kind of journal just like what Rinna write, and someone found it! That means those Roidmudes are a brand new robot with a new core, and that also means they must've not remember me or even Banno." Krim theorized, seemingly to doesn't hear the 5 five year old.

There is no way the Roidmude suddenly returned, their core are their soul and memory. If the core is completely destroyed, the memory they have when they are living also dissapear. There is also no way to fix a completely destroyed core. The only way is to replace them with a new one.

Unbeknownst to him Ichika is also having the same thought as him.

Ichika is very confused right now, here he was, beginning to start a friendly conversation with Krim Steinbelt, only to be interrupted by a sudden slowdown waves by the first three Roidmude that Tomari Shinnosuke encounter, and they was supposed to be destroyed! How could they come back to life? He read everything in the book, Roidmude's core are their everything, if they're destroyed, then that means bye-bye universe.

'Except,' Ichika thought. 'Did Banno write a journal just like what Rinna-san write?' He pondered.

Back to reality, Krim and Ichika continue to watch as the Roidmudes walked the road.

The Roidmude trio seem heading toward a bank, just across their left. 'A bank? Why would they be heading towards a bank?' Ichika thought in confusion.

Krim just stared at them with calculated eyes.

As the Roidmude enters the bank, 029 speaks to his companions. "Oi, you two know what to do?" 029 questioned.

"Hai!" 042 and 088 answered as they nod together.

042 and 088 then goes to the money vault while 029 begin to wreck all the money dispenser.

'Huh? What kind of Roidmude steals money?' Ichika's still innocent mind, thought in bewilderment as he look at the trio who was now grabbing the money and putting them in the bag they hold.

'Hmm... it looks like the person who recreated them is a greedy one, or just need the money for something.' Krim thought as he watched their movement and speech.

Having enough, Krim raised his voice. "GRAVITY! SPIKE! FLARE! FORMULA! PROCEDE TO ENGAGE THE ROIDMUDES!" Krim ordered.

The designated Shift Car in the area complied and begin to assault the Roidmude trio.

First, Gravity crash into the left shoulder of 029 causing the android to go flying into the wall.

042 and 088 look on in shock at their leader who just got smashed.

Before they see who attacked their leader, 088 felt something smash through his back as he exploded, the number 088 float where the Roidmude once stood. Core 088 panicked as he quickly fly away from the bank.

042 look toward where his friend once stood, unaware that Flare is heading towards him.

Something sharp struck his face, and before he know it, his body starts burning before exploding. Core 042 quickly fly away from where his body was before heading outside, screaming like a girl. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Uhhh, that hurt..." 029 moans.

A Formula F1 is heard. "Eh?" 029 jolted.

He doesn't see anything else as something fast as the wind quickly smash through his chest before exploding in a big ball of fire.

 **(BOOM)**

* * *

In the ruined Drive Pit, Ichika stare in awe at the Shift Car's display. "Whoa..."

* * *

Back at the bank, in the middle of the explosion, core 029 quickly flies away from the bank.

"ALL SHIFT CAR AND SIGNAL BIKE RETURN TO THE DRIVE PIT!" Krim commands.

All the Shift Car and Signal Bike heard their creator's command as they honked before heading back to base.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit—19:10:59 PM)**

Krim turned to face Ichika. "Ichika-kun, I'm sorry about this, but... will you help me fight the Roidmudes and find the one who recreate them? If you don't want to, that's fine. I understand, I also didn't want to make a child fight against the Roidmude. But you're the only one who found the secret hidden from the world, so... will you please, help me?" Krim begged.

Ichika was about to refuse, but then stopped himself as he remembered Banno's plans to erase all lifeforms, and transform it into a machine world that he could control.

'What if the one who recreate the Roidmude have the same plans as Banno's?' Ichika thought to himself. 'I can't just let the world be demised and get ruled by some kind of madman... or women.' Ichika contemplate himself on the matter. Then, he thinks of his sister. And after that, he decided.

"Okay, I'll help." Ichika answered with a determined look.

"Are you sure? If you say yes, then there'll be no going back," Krim questioned for the final time.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't let the Roidmude do everything they want." Ichika replied. "Besides, I've read everything in the journal, there is no way I would let this world be doomed just because I'm too scared." He said.

A minute passed as Krim and Ichika stared at each other. Krim was the first one to speak. "Okay! Tomorrow, we will begin your training!" Krim said in a happy tone.

 _'At least I won't be alone in this.'_ Krim secretly thought.

Ichika blinked at that. "Wait, training? What training?"

"Why, training to become Drive, of course!" Krim replied.

Ichika blinked.

He blinks again.

...

He then finally registers his words. "Wait, WHAT!?" Ichika yelled in shock.

"Hmm...?" Krim look at Ichika with curiousity. "What's wrong?" Krim asks.

"B-b-but... we don't even know that if I was compatible with Drive!" Ichika replied hurriedly.

"We don't know until we tried. And that is the reason why we are going to train. To make your body get used to Drive's speed, especially Type Formula." Krim retorts.

"O-okay, but, when will we began to test the Drive armor?" Ichika asks.

"9 years from now, if you don't slack off, that is." Krim answered.

If this were Anime or Manga, Ichika would have sweatdropped at that last sentence. "Don't worry, I'm not going to slack off or anything." Ichika assured the belt.

"Okay then, please call me Belt-san from now on." Krim, now Belt-san said, the 'face' of the belt turn into a smiley one.

"Okay, Belt-san." Ichika smiled the same.

"By the way, you should probably return home, it is already 19:11 PM now." Belt-san informed.

"!?" A bell ring in Ichika's head. "EH!? NĀNDĀTE!?" Ichika shouts, alarmed.

Ichika's eyes snapped. "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW IN 10:19 PM,(3) BELT-SAN!" Ichika grabbed his ball and ran toward the door leading upstairs. 'Crap, Chifuyu-nee's going to kill me.' Ichika thought with fear etched in his face.

Belt-san watched as Ichika ran upstairs. "(Chuckle) what an interesting boy, truly." Belt-san said to himself.

* * *

 **(Unknown location—19:15:37 PM)**

"How is it that you three failed in your mission as simple as to rob a bank? Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't destroy you three!" In a dark room lit by a burning fireplace, is a golden-haired man with golden eyes, green shirt, brown pants, and white trench coat.

The man is currently sitting on a wooden victorian chair and is facing the core of 042, 088, and 029 with a scowl.

Core 042 and 088 whimpered in fear, while 029 explains why they failed. "We're sorry, master, but something attacked us before we put the money in. I didn't know what it was because they were so fast, but I did see a glowing blue lines before it struck my chest."

The golden-haired man widened his eyes in realization. "I see..." the man's face wander off the three as if thinking something.

The man finally get his bearing before speaking to them again.

"Go! You three are dismissed." 029, 042 and 088 gasped, happy that they are not going to be turned into scrap metals. Then, the core trio heads off somewhere.

'Hmm, it look like they have finally awaken.' The golden-haired man thought as he pick up an old journal that has the word...

 **'Banno Tenjuro.'**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending: Re-Ray By Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Mirai he leading to the future Kizutsukiore ta tsubasa Itami mo tsure te iku no sa Mabushiku hikaru re-ray Sekai no owari he to tsuduku nara Kumo no kirema ochiru hakumei kousen Umare ta imi o mina sagashiteru Kire ta yubisaki nijimu re-ray Makka ni moeru taiyou senaka uke te Furikaera nai aisare ta hibi no shoumei Aishite ta kimi o ude ni otoshi ta namida ha Boku no naka ni stay seigi to aku ha dare ga kimeru?**

* * *

 **A.N: Please review, follow, or fav to let me know if you like this story and also, this is my very first story, so it's bound to have some changes in the next chapters.**

 **P.S: If you didn't quite catch it, the paranormal investigator is a reference to Kamen Rider Ghost, and the scene is based on Onari.**

 **(1) 18:04:40 PM is 16:04:40 PM here in Indonesia.**

 **(2) 19:05:11 PM is 17:05:11 PM here in Indonesia.**

 **(3) 10:19 PM is 12:19 PM here in Indonesia.**

 **Remember the time rotation...**

* * *

 **4,679 words.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why did I have two partners?

**Disclaimer: I did not own Kamen Rider/Drive or Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE!"**

* * *

 **(Four years later)**

Four years has passed since Ichika read the journal writtened by Sawagami Rinna, meet Belt-san for the first time, found out the Roidmude being recreated, and promised to train to become Kamen Rider Drive.

* * *

 **(2078: August 28)**

 **(10:12:11 PM)**

"Whoa, what happened here?" In the Drive Pit, nine year old Orimura Ichika said in an amazed voice as he saw the scene in front of him.

The Drive Pit is completely fixed and renovated, the front door leading upstair now has the word, **[D** **rive Pit II]** , the room also has a training area in the left corner of the room near the door. It was filled with training dummy used for hand to hand combat, sword practice, a shooting target used to practice Ichika's gun accuracy, 10 weight each with a heavy range of 1 to 10 kilogram, and a treadmill for a mock run. There's also a new workbench to create Drive's weapons, Tridoron's parking station is also changed, now, having a red, black, green, white, blue, gold, and sliver lining. There's also a new huge metal gate leading somewhere. Tridoron also have a little upgrade, Ichika can see the side of the car seems to have fins now, though, he doesn't know what's the purpose is.

There's also a game station in the right side of the room, just in case Ichika gets bored after training. In the wall, now have a Heavy Accelaration Alarm to warn them of the Roidmudes attack, and now in the right side of the door, have a teleport pod for a long travel.

"You like?" Said a very pleased Belt-san, right now, he's situated in some kind of a red mover. "This is the reason why we train in the Makeshift Drive Pit and Africa, when we were training, I ordered the Shift Car and Signal Bike to renovate this place into a new one." Belt-san said, feeling proud of his idea to change the ruined garage.

"Though, it do take some time to get all of this done." He frowned in displeasure at the last part.

"Okay, but where did you get all this stuff?" Ichika asked as he look at the training spot and the gaming station.

"Oh, that. I steal them, of course." Belt-san replied nonchalantly.

...

...

...

Ichika just gave him a 'really?' Look.

"What? I can't just walk around the city and buy them in my hologram form!" Belt-san defended. "Besides, my currency is pretty much outdated." He added.

Ichika stared at him as if saying _, "A crime is still a crime, no matter how you would look at it"._

"Enough of this. How'd your sister doing? Does she won the tournament?" Belt-san asked, ignoring the look that Ichika gave him.

"You bet she is!" Ichika replied back with a haughty look, feeling and looking proud of his sister.

A month ago, 2341 missiles from all over the country in the world is heading towards Japan. When they're about to hit, a mysterious warrior appears, and completely decimate all the missiles before dissapearing.

The warrior was later named, 'White Knight'

All the countries in the world denied that they did not send those missiles to Japan, but rather an unknown hacker did.

At that very moment, Ichika deduced that the mysterious warrior is his sister and the one who send the missiles are her childhood friend, Shinonono Tabane.

And next, the machine, Infinite Stratos are introduced to the world, or I.S for short. It was introduced, and presented, boldly, he might say, after the 'White Knight' incident by Shinonono Tabane.

The I.S was actually intended to be made for space-missions, but apparently, Tabane has a more ingenious idea in mind for the machine, and that is turning it into a super-weapon.

However, there is one flaw that has made the world change, the I.S can only be used by female, thus, making the society changed from male-female, to female-male.

The world almost come into World War IIII if not for the Alaska treaty which stated that the I.S would never be used for military combat and that existing I.S technology must be equally distributed to all nations to prevent any one nation from dominating the others.

Despite all that, the I.S popularity continued to grow, and so, the government create the I.S Academy, an all-girls school that teaches women to pilot and understands I.S.

And recently, an I.S tournament called the Mondo Grosso Tournament has been opened. The tournament is kinda like an I.S world cup, it was planned to be held every three years, but since it was recently opened, they use it as an excuse to start the tournament.

The winner for the tournament, was none other than Orimura Chifuyu, the elder sister of Orimura Ichika, who is just a first year at I.S Academy. Thanks to the tournament, she earned the title Brynhildr.

And also, Belt-san is completely fascinated by the I.S and want to study them to try and fix the balance of male and female.

"I see, that's good. But let's get back to the main topic, shall we?" Belt-san asks.

Ichika nodded. "Hai."

"Your training progress is becoming seriously well, you're able to run from 1 to 36 kilometers easily. 40, if pushed. Your Intelligence is high enough for you to enter junior highschool and it will increase over time. Your fighting skills is now in moderate level, but still not enough to fight the Roidmudes. But the most amazing thing, is your reflexes and pain tolerance. You were able to dodge 50 tennis ball without getting hit, and you were able to hold pain that may caused normal people to flinch." Belt-san recapped.

Ichika's eyes twitched.

"So... what does that mean?" Ichika asked carefully.

"It mean we have to increase your training!" Belt-san replied.

His fears were confirmed as Ichika paled at that, if he thought that his sister, Chifuyu was a slave driver, then Belt-san is something else.

* * *

 **(Flashback—2074: Mar 4)**

 **(10:00:01 PM)**

"Your goal is to run 30 miles in Africa. So prepare yourself tommorow." Belt-san told him.

"3-30 miles in Africa?" Ichika stuttered as his body turned rigid.

"That's right. The weather in Africa is hot enough to make your body exceed it's limit. Plus, with a very wide range of area and no people around, a perfect location for training!" Belt-san exclaimed.

"U-umm..." Ichika started, but Belt-san was having none of it. "I've already told you there's no going back! When you said yes, you'd already sealed your fate!" Belt-san reminded sternly.

Ichika gulped. "I-I understand." He swallowed. "But, how are we going to get to Africa, though?" Ichika asked curiously.

"Using Ride Booster Tridoron, of course." Belt-san answered.

* * *

 **(Africa: Mar 5)**

 **(19:25:12 PM)(1)**

It takes 20 minutes for full speed Booster-Tridoron to reach Africa and another minute to prepare the running.

"C'mon, Ichika! There's still 15 miles to go!" Belt-san barked in a strict voice from ontop of a flying Booster Tridoron.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*"

Ichika panted. 'Kuso, _why the heck did I agree to this?!''_ He mentally berates himself for his mistake in helping Belt-san as he keep on running through the hot land of Africa.

When Ichika made it into the finish line, he cannot stand without flinching, let alone move.

Belt-san found the risk about Ichika's condition, and so, he order Mad Doctor to 'heal' his legs, much to his horror.

* * *

 **(Makeshift Drive Pit—2074: Mar 11)**

 **(11:30:01 PM)**

"What's this?" Ichika said as he grabbed a black metal armlet that Belt-san pointed at.

"That... is how we will begin your fighting skills, that armlet will heightened your reflexes, sense, and pain tolerance." Belt-san clarified.

"Eh? But isn't that... cheating?" Ichika said as he look toward the scientist turned belt.

"It will not be cheating once you put it on..." Belt-san prompted.

Ichika narrowed his eyes at the belt, not trusting him at all. Ichika looks toward the armlet in his hands, and reluctantly put it on.

Nothing happens.

Belt-san smirks. "Speed." He commands quietly.

At that, the red sport Shift Car responded as it drove and charge at Ichika with normal speed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Guh!" Ichika grunted in shock as he stumble back and hold the specific shoulder with pain etched in his face. "What... the he-?!" He exclaimed incredulously.

Belt-san laughed. "Actually, that armlet were made for your body to feel pain more clearly."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ichika gritted as he look at the armlet in his left arm. He didn't see it before, but there was four small buttons with words on the top that says, low, medium, hard, blinding.

"Anyways, enough chit-chat, let's begin your training." Rising from the ground, a tennis ball machine comes up. "Let's see if you can dodge fifteen tennis ball..." With that word, the tennis machine start its assault.

There is two types of training with the armlet. The first one is to try and dodge the merciless assault of the tennis machine, while the second one is called 'Hide-n-Seek'. Now 'Hide-n-Seek' is basically just that, a Hide-n-Seek, but against the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes. If you get touched, you lose, doubled with various types of pain on the touched spot.

Shadow is the master of the game, and Mad Doctor keeps 'healing' him to prevent any unusualities from his sister.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

 **(Reality—** **10:13:40 PM)**

Now Ichika is on the normal level. The boy flinched at the memory of a certain pain. "W-what are the next stage?" Ichika asked nervously.

"...Follow me." Belt-san said as he opened and enter the teleport pod. Ichika looked confused, but followed anyway.

As Ichika entered the pod, the door automatically closed itself. "Makeshift Drive Pit." Belt-san spoke. The pod then suddenly make a whirring sound. "You might want to close your eyes." Belt-san warned. Ichika immediately do that, knowing better to trust the old scientist's words.

Ichika heard the whirring sound stop, and the sound of metallic door being slided open. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He heard Belt-san speak.

As Ichika open his eyes, he soon gasped at what he saw.

A Roidmude! Not just any Roidmude. But Roidmude 000, to be more specific, Chase, standing in the middle of the Makeshift Drive Pit.

"You recreated him!?" Ichika asked in awe as he stared at the one who become Kamen Rider Proto-Drive and Kamen Rider Chaser, and also, the one who saved the world from the first Global Freeze.

"Yes, and he will be your partner in your training and fighting the Roidmudes." Belt-san clarified.

Belt-san and Ichika move forward until they were right in front of the silver humanoid. "000!" Belt-san commanded.

At that sound, 000 begin to move. "Welcome, 000." Belt-san greeted.

 **"Dareda?"** Said 000 tonelessly in a deep voice.

"My name is Krim Steinbelt and this boy, is Ichika Orimura." Belt-san introduced.

"Ah, yoroshiku." Ichika greeted with a bow.

 **"Krim Steinbelt? Ichika... Orimura?"** 000 questioned.

"Yes. I'm your creator, and this boy, here, will be your student. We've also need your help to exterminate the Roidmudes threat. So, will you help us?" Belt-san asked.

...

After a few seconds, 000 finally spoke. **"Understood."** 000 said in an emotionless tone.

"Excellent! Your name is now will be, Chase! And please revert to your disguise form." Belt-san said to the Human-type Roidmude.

 **"Understood."** 000, now, Chase, said, still in his emotionless deep voice.

Ichika watched as Chase's body was converted into silver data, and stood in the place of the silver humanoid, was a man that look like he was still on his early twenties.

The man have a typical japanese black hair, and wear all type of purple color clothes, ranging from his leather jacket, that also have a skull motif in it, and purple color pants. The man also bears a completely emotionless face, completed with his voice sounds.

"Now, Ichika. I want to see if you're able to land a hit against him." Belt-san said, loud enough for Chase to hear him.

Ichika nodded as he walked over to Chase.

No words were given as Chase unexpectedly run towards the young boy and prepares to punch him using his left arm. Ichika, thanks to his high reflexes, managed to dodge Chase's punch.

Though, it doesn't end there, as Chase send his left knee toward Ichika's face, but the boy managed to block it using his right hand, but thanks to the armlet, he still can feel the force behind it. Chase continued his assault by throwing a right jab, but again, Ichika blocked it.

Chase pulled back, and jumped, kneeing Ichika's face in the process. "Gah!" Ichika cried in a bone breaking pain as he stumbled back, but Chase didn't wait for him to recover, as when he lands, he quickly caught Ichika in a headlock. "Guh!" Ichika choked at the strength that Chase used on him.

"Okay, that's enough." Belt-san commanded.

The two let go of each other. "Ichika, Chase. I want you to to fight each other until 11:50 PM, **(2)** understand?" Belt-san commands.

"Hai!/Wakatta." The two responds.

"Good. And Chase. When you're done, come to the Drive Pit. We need to talk about something." Chase nodded. "Wakatta."

* * *

 **(Random cafe—11:16:28 PM)**

A blonde-haired man wearing a green blazer, green pants, and glasses are staring towards a tablet as he talk with the golden-haired man. "...You must be very careful, understand!?" With that, the golden haired man ended the call.

The blonde-haired man just scoffed at the warning. "What does he want now... Brain?" A man wearing a red trenchcoat and red leather pants asked. The man also wear a fur warmer and a heart shaped earrings.

"Oh, nothing. Just our 'master' saying that he 'cares' about us." The man now Brain answered disdainfully.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? At least our 'master' said that he 'truly cares' about us." The red wearing man smiled.

Brain scoffed again. "Really, Heart? When will you stopped that compassionate mouth of yours, huh?" Brain asked.

"Oh, you know I can't do that!" The man called Heart gasped dramatically. "I wouldn't be called 'Heart' if I doesn't have compassion." He continued jovially.

"Hmph."

Suddenly, Brain's tablet beeped. "Oh? Look like somebody have just reach his next stage." Said Heart as he look toward the tablet. "Now let's greet our new friend, shall we?" Heart smiled as he stands up.

"Hmph, let's just hope that this one is not as obnoxious as the others." Brain agreed as he too stands up. Both were converted into green and red data, and standing in the place of the two 'males', were a brain and heart motifed Roidmude.

Brain, as his name suggest, is a Roidmude with brains armored parts with a cape and green 'skin'.

Though, Heart was a different case, his bodycolor was all red, his shoulder pads seems similiar to a heart. The chest though, doesn't have any armor in it, with a yellow heart in his left chest. The leg has a belt connecting his trenchcoat, just like in his human form, but the most terrifiying parts, was his head. The head doesn't seem to have any eyes, with his sharp teeth exposed, and have a yellow curved horn.

After transformed, both he and Brain released their Heavy Accelaration waves.

As the two Roidmude enforcer begin to walk away from the cafe, Brain began to think about what his 'master' said two minutes ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback—11:14:01 PM)**

"Brain, I want you to watch out for a red warrior bearing a tire on his chest. He's a threat toward the Roidmude race, even to the stronger Roidmude like you. So when you found this warrior, prevent Heart from trying save his 'friends' and think of a plan to eleminate him, I can't risk to lose any of you. I need 4 strong Roidmude to achieve full perfection. You must be very careful, understand!?"

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

 **(Reality—11:17:13 PM)**

 **"You're okay there, my friend?"** Heart asked Brain as he noticed his friend trailing off and becomes worried of it.

 **"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just thinking about something."** Brain replied, washing away Heart's concern.

 **"Well, okay then. But don't try to walk while moving like that, you might hit something with that incredibly big head of yours."** Heart joked.

 **"Hmph."** Brain just grunts in annoyance towards Heart's joke.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—11:24:52 PM)**

"What do you want to talk about, Krim?" Chase asked as he walked out of the pod and stepped into the Drive Pit.

"Chase! A bit faster than I expected. Where's Ichika?" Belt-san asked.

"He's in his home, resting." The Human-Type Roidmude answered. "Now answer. What do you want?" Chase repeated, heading straight to the point.

"Right," Belt-san mutters. "Chase. I want you to become Drive until Ichika is 14 years old." Belt-san explain.

...

"...Is that all?" Chase asked. Belt-san keep quiet, but Chase already knew his answer. "I understood, I will become Drive until Ichika is 14." Chase agreed tonelessly.

 **"That's good."** Belt-san said in perfect english.

Suddenly, the H.A.A (Heavy Accelaration Alarm) rang. "Look like it's time." Belt-san commented.

Chase nodded. Then, the purple wearing Roidmude pick up the Shift Brace, the Shift Car holder that has Flare, Shadow, and Spike in it. The Break Gunner, he didn't know why, but he seems to like the tekko-shaped gun. And also not to forget Belt-san himself before stepping and entering Tridoron.

As Chase entered Tridoron, the parking place began to rotate to the right, the gate also begin to open. The red light on top of the gate turned green, signaling it's good to go.

For the first time in 64 years, Tridoron once again, will drive through the world. **(VROOOOOOM)** with that, Chase drived the car toward the Roidmude's location.

* * *

 **(City—11:27:09 PM)**

In some part, 029 is testing his new power by punching buildings left and right.

After evolving into the Iron Roidmude, his appearence is changed with a dark blue color and yellow on his chest, thighs, and arm. True to his name, Iron. the Roidmude now have a shiny blue armor and look like a titanium.

 **"Heh, finally I have achieve my completion. This power... is amazing!"** 029 or now Iron exclaimed in glee.

 **"Awww... look like the boss achieve his completion first."** 042 complained. Beside him, 088 nodded in agreement. **"Oh, suck it up you two, you will complete your evolution later."** Iron said as he moves to his next target, humans.

As he's approaching his first target, a schoolgirl that look like a 15 years old. He is shoted from the back, sending sparks everywhere. "Agh!" Iron cried as he stumbled forward.

 **"Nani!? Who did that!?"** Iron demanded as he turned around.

He then looked on in shock at what he saw.

A human, walking through the slowdown while pointing a weird purple gun. Behind him, was a red colored car.

 **"Kisama! Dareda omae wa!?"** Iron demanded while pointing his right claw at him.

 **"Yeah! Who are you!?"** The duo Roidmude follows next.

"Those who are about to die doesn't need to know my name." Chase stated as he moves his right hand towards the Advanced Ignition, and twisted it. The belt made a techno music sound. After that, he raised his hand slightly. As if called, Speed goes flying towards Chase's palm. Chase twist his back, making the mini vehicle look like a lever, and placed him on the Shift Brace.

"Henshin." For the last touch, Chase push the Shift Car forward.

Circle of light surround around Chase and covered him in a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs. Then, red armor materialized around him and attaches to his body. Tridoron behind him began to shake, and spews out a tire with red lines. The side of the tire containing the word, Type Speed. The tire begin to fly toward Chase before attaching to his chest. **"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"** Belt-san announced, followed by an upbeat jazz music thus, completing the transformation.

The armor is completely similiar to a sports car, the colors are completely red except his back that is colored black, having a pointed shoulder plates, silver knee pads, red handguards, red shins armor, a helmet that have a car's headlight for eyes, two white lines that left a thin blue line on the center of his forehead, the letter, (R), metal mouthpiece, and a spoiler.

 **"Get him!"** Iron ordered his two subordinates. **"Hai!"** The two Roidmude nodded in compliance as they began to charge towards Drive.

First, 088 throw a punch toward Drive's face, but Drive step to the side and counter it with his own punch. 042 come up with a flying axe kick but Drive canceled it by holding his arm to hold his leg and raised it upward. **"Ite!"** 042 flinched in pain.

Drive gripped 042's leg tightly and throw 042 as hard as he could, hitting 088 along the way. **"AHHHHHHl!/Deh!"** The two screamed as they were flung away from the battlefield.

 **"Hmph, useless fools."** Muttered Iron when he saw their performance. **"Looks like I have to take care of this myself!"** Iron exclaimed as he start to run towards the sports car themed Rider.

Drive, hearing Iron's footsteps, summon Door-ju, insert it with Speed and Flare, and begin to shoot it at Iron. **(BLAST BLAST BLAST) "GAH! BASTARD!"** Iron yelled in pain as he stumbled down.

 **"HEY! DON'T BULLY OUR BOSS!"** 042 who had just recovered from Drive's throw and is now running back, yelled.

 **"YEAH!"** 088 agrees as he follow behind.

 **(BGM: Surprise Drive** )

"Hmph." Drive scoffed as he twist the Advanced Ignition, causing Belt-san to sound a different tune.

Then, Drive pulled Max Flare out of the Door-ju, twist it, and insert it to the Shift Brace. **"TIRE KOUKAN: MAX FLARE!"** Belt-san announced followed by an electric guitar squeal.

Type Speed tire were ejected from its place and hit the two Low-Class Roidmude. **"Ugh!/Ah!"**

Tridoron ejected another tire as it flew to Drive, this one is colored a flaming orange with flame-shaped spike, and has the word, Max Flare.

As the tire attached itself on Drive's chest, Drive held up both of his arms and creates two huge fireballs as he throws them at the Roidmude duo and another two at Iron. **"GAH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"** The three yelped as they tried to put out the flames covering their bodies.

Drive push the lever thrice. **"FL-FL-FLARE!"** Belt-san announced. A giant fiery version of Max Flare tire materialized in front of Drive and he kicked it like a soccer ball at the Roidmude duo, destroying them and their core.

 **"AAAAAH!/OOAAGGHH!"**

 **"NO!"** Iron yelled as he watched his comrades being completely destroyed. He turned to Drive. **"KISAMA!"**

Iron shouts, enraged as he uses his full speed.

 **"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"** Drive changed back to Type Speed and push the lever thrice. **"** **SP-SP-SPEED!"** With that, Drive also run using Speed's full potential.

The battle now is nothing more than a blur as Iron and Drive clashed on in high speed.

Eventually, Drive win the clash by managing to caught Iron off guard by a hard kick to the stomach.

 **"Gurk!"**

"Todomeda." Drive stated as he twist the Advanced Ignition before pressing the button on the Shift Brace and push the lever once. **"HISSATSU: FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!"**

Tridoron began to move by its own and starts to circle Drive and Iron at a speed that turned itself into a red blur.

Drive jump up with a flying kick into the red circle that is Tridoron and the car bounce him back into Iron which caused Drive to bounce back into the circle and back again as he repeat the process. During this, Drive looks like a pinball.

Drive kicked Iron a few more times before bouncing off with a hot red glowing right feet.

As the kick hit, Iron instantly exploded along with his core as Drive lands on his feet with Tridoron stopped near him.

 **"UAAAAAAGH!"** Iron yelled out.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **"Nice drive."** Belt-san's face turned into a smiley as he complimented Drive in english.

As Iron, 042, and 088 were destroyed, so is the Slowdown, and every moving thing is now back to normal.

The girl that Iron attacked stumbled and heard the people talk. "Whoa, is that an I.S?" One person ask.

"No way! An I.S is supposed to be huge! Not human sized." Another person said.

"Look at that car..." A third person pointed.

"Forget about those two! What the heck happened here!?" Another demanded as he look around seeing the streets wrecked.

The girl looked to where the people are talking about.

"Oh crap, it's Chifuyu." Belt-san muttered quietly as possible when he saw her.

"Chifuyu?" However, Drive questioned with a normal volume.

"It's a guy!" Another person exclaimed, causing the people around to whisper to each other.

"Ichika's older sister. Chase, we better get out of here. Somebody might-" A light flashed. "...Nevermind."

"Understood." Drive complied tonelessly as he entered Tridoron and drove back to the Drive Pit.

Orimura Chifuyu stared at the leaving car. _'_ _Just who the hell is that?'_ She thought.

* * *

 **(With Heart and Brain—11:28:01 PM)**

The two Roidmude enforcer suddenly stopped in their track when they felt core 042, 088, and 029 were destroyed one by one.

 **"Nani!? How could this be!?"** Heart exclaimed, alarmed as he can't sense his friends anymore.

 **"It would seems that they were destroyed by something."** Brain said calmly with his hands behind his back.

 **"Is it the I.S?"** Heart asked his fellow enforcer.

 **"No. The I.S doesn't have the ability to counter our Heavy Accelaration. They were most likely destroyed by someone or something with a Core Driviar in them."** Brain answers.

 _ **'Masaka.'**_ He thought.

 **"Hmph, whoever it was, I'll make em pay for what he or she's done to our friends."** Heart swore as he clenched his fist tightly.

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—2048: Mar 29)**

 **(07:09:31 AM)(3)**

The next morning, Ichika woke up from his slumber as he opened his eyes slowly. _'Ughh...'_ Ichika rubbed his eyes as he turn his head and check the watch.

He widened his eyes in shock as he stared at it. _'It's already tommorow?!'_ He thought incredulously. _'Chase actually beat me so hard that I were knocked out for a whole day?!'_ He continued before closing his eyes back and groaned.

 _'Thank goodness today is sunday.'_ Ichika thought as he remembered the calendar, he didn't want to think on what his sister would do if he skipped school just because he slept too much.

Wait a minute, sister? Ichika snapped his eyes open. _'Chifuyu-nee!"_ He immediately get up from the bed. _'Crap, how am I going to tell her that I've been asleep for the whole day?!'_ Ichika thought panickedly as his head started to work on trying to find a good lie.

One lie occured to him. Though, he hope it doesn't go anywhere.

When Ichika came down the stairs, he heard the reporter in the T.V Speaks. "Once again, the mysterious heavyness incident happens in-" Ichika snaps his head at that.

 _'Heavyness!?'_ Ichika thought, alarmed as he turn his head and watch the T.V with fixated eyes.

Chifuyu, holding a newspaper, suddenly spoke behind him. "I was there, you know?" Chifuyu said to her little brother.

He jumped as he look behind him. "E-eh? Really? Are you hurt or something!?" Ichika asked his sister in concern.

Chifuyu just laughs at that. "Me? Hurt? Don't be silly, my dear brother. I can easily defend myself. I'am the Brunhilde and the champion of the Mondo Grosso tournament, remember?"

 _'Although, I don't really know what happened back there...'_ She thought, replaying the events yesterday.

"I'm just asking!" Ichika defended.

Chifuyu ignored on what he said as she spoke again. "And what is this about me finding you home sleeping for the _whole day?"_

Ichika blinked. "W-well, yesterday, Rin brought me to her house to help her with her homework, and... I kinda had to stay there as she said that there's more that I need to help her with." He lied with a sheepish look. Though, inside, he's a nervous mess.

 _'Sorry, Rin.'_ Ichika apologized mentally to his chinese friend.

"Sorry, sis."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes. "I see."

She was silent for a few moment before shooking her head. "And take a look at this." Chifuyu said as she hand him the newspaper she was holding. Ichika took it

* * *

 **-Mysterious human-sized I.S appears in the slowdown-**

* * *

The cover have the picture of Drive and Tridoron. Ichika widened his eyes in shock as he began to read it.

* * *

 **It is unknown where did this I.S come from, some says it wasn't an I.S because it was human sized, and is driving a car. The one who controlled the I.S is said to be a male, because he spoke the word, "Chifuyu." What would he want with the champion of the Mondo Grosso tournament? And what are his connection with her? Are the men began to fight back by creating this human sized I.S? And more importantly, does he have a relation toward the mysterious slowdown and the destruction of (city name)? The answer is still unknown.**

* * *

"Looks like you're gonna be in a big mess tomorrow, huh? Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika remarked.

"You don't say, I'm gonna talk to Tabane about this!" Chifuyu said who had just took notice of his brother's face. _'That look, does he know something?'_ Chifuyu thought in suspicion before dismissing it.

 _'Nah. What are you thinking, Chifuyu? This is **your** little brother.'_

"Hey, Ichika. Can you go to the grocery and buy some eggs? We ran out of it yesterday,#. I would do it myself, but I don't want to get mobbed. And you know how much I hate paparazzis." Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at her mention of them.

"Sure."

* * *

 **(07:14:23 AM)**

As Ichika exits from the grocery, the sky darkened and began to rain. "Oh, c'mon, really?" Ichika complained as he stares at the dark cloudy sky.

Ichika quickly run toward his home, but when he's nearing the house, he saw a girl his age sitting in a fetal position on the front of a closed shop.

The girl have long black hair that reaches her back and is wearing a blue blazer with white lines and a blue colored skirt.

Ichika, due to his naive kindness, can't help to see if the girl is alright.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked a concerned Ichika as he approached the girl.

The girl looked at him but doesn't say anything. Ichika now can see that the girl have brown eyes, much like his own. "What are you doing here in the rain? Shouldn't you be home right now? Where are your parents?" Ichika asked.

"They're dead." The girl answered stoically.

Ichika gasped a bit at that. "I'm sorry..." he said sympathetically. After that, the two were silent for a few seconds.

"...Look, what's your name? My name is Orimura Ichika." Ichika asked as he crouched down the girl's level.

"H-Haba-Mamoru Risa." The girl quickly corrected herself, much to his confusion.

"Okay, Risa, how about you come with me to my home? I'm sure my sister won't mind taking you in. Besides, I can't just leave a girl behind to fend for herself. Not if I can help." Ichika said as he held out his right hand.

Risa look toward the boy's hand.

"..."

She then look to his face. He nodded in encouragement

Finally, for what it seems an eternity, Risa grasped his hand. Ichika smiled brightly before standing up with the girl. "Yosh! Welcome to the family, Risa. Now let's get to your new home." Ichika said happily.

Risa nodded meekly as she begin to run with Ichika with the rain pouring over them. **(4)**

* * *

 **(07:14:59 AM)**

"Tadaima!" Ichika announced as he opened the door forcefully.

"What took you so long!?" Chifuyu demanded as she descended down the stairs while holding a towel. She stopped midway when she laid her eyes on Risa. "Ichika... who's she?" Chifuyu asked as she stares at the girl with calculated eyes.

Risa starts to feels uncomfortable under Chifuyu's gaze, but fortunately, Ichika saved her. "Her name is Mamoru Risa, she'll be our new family member from now on." Ichika answered.

Chifuyu looks at her brother, surprised and confused. "Family member?" Chifuyu raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, she said her parents died, and I can't exactly leave her out there in the rain!" Ichika started.

"But Ichika, what if that was just an act so she can attract random passerby in hope for one of them to bring her into their home, and then later in the night, she'll steal something!" Chifuyu argued.

"She won't." Ichika assured her, but then looked behind towards Risa. "Are you...?" Risa shook her head.

"See! Nee-san, if she do of what you said, I swear I will take the responsiblity." Ichika said with a serious look.

Chifuyu was shocked. _'Ichika never used nee-san as a way to call me, that means he is completely serious about this.'_ Chifuyu thought.

For the next few seconds, brother and sister are staring each others in the eyes.

Finally, Chifuyu sighed in defeat. "Fine, she can stay here. But promise of what you said, okay?" She warned.

 _'_ _Māttāku, you and your selflessness.'_ Chifuyu thought with a hidden smile.

"Arigāto, Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said honestly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. And change yours and the girl's clothes, I'm heading off to Tabane's." Chifuyu said as she throws him the towel before grabbing an umbrella and heading to the door.

 **(Click)**

After the door was closed, Ichika took the chance to speak. "I'm really sorry about her, it's just the way she acts." Ichika apologized.

Risa shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You have to face your sister like that because of me." Risa apologized.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who brought you here, so of course I have to face my sister like that." Ichika said, trying to wash Risa's guilty thought.

"But, still-"

"Enough already, you already heard Chifuyu-nee's words. Follow me, let me give you a tour." Ichika interrupted as he motion her to follow him.

Risa nodded meekly as she followed him. For the next hour, Risa finally getting accustomed to Ichika's presence and memorized every room in the house.

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—2078: Mar 30)**

 **(04:26:08 AM)(5)**

The sun has been raised, the rain's also stopped. Ichika opened the door to his room slowly before closing it.

Then, he tiptoe his way out of the house. He stops in front of Risa's given room, he opened the door slightly.

He uses the gap to peek through. Inside, he sees Risa still in her bed, sleeping.

Ichika smiled as he closes the door again before heading outside.

When he made it out, Ichika starts trekking toward the old Kuruma Unten Menkyo Shikenjō. (Kuruma Driver's License Center).

Unknown to him, someone began to follow him.

* * *

 **(04:29:20 AM)**

"Ohāyo, mīnnā!" Ichika greeted as he entered the Drive pit II. Belt-san looks at him. "Oh, Ichika. Ohāyo, do you read the newspaper two days ago?" Belt-san asked him.

Ichika nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe you become Drive once again, Chase!" Ichika said with awe as he looked toward the Human-type Roidmude. "I've only do what I was ordered to." Chase answered stoically.

"But, still-"

"Ichika-san?" Said a familiar voice.

"AHHHH!" Ichika screamed as he, Belt-san, and Chase look toward where the voice is which is at the door.

"R-Risa!" Ichika stuttered, stunned as he stared at the girl that he brought home. "What are you doing here?" Ichika asked with cold sweat running down his face.

"Umm... well..." Risa began.

* * *

 **(Flashback—04:26:21 AM)**

It was 04:26 AM, Risa begins to awake as she start to stretch her body.

 **(CRACK)** "Ite." Risa flinched as she heard her bones make the noise.

Risa start to get up from her bed. Just when she's about to get up, she heard the door downstairs opened and closed.

She blinked. _'Does Chifuyu-san's home already?'_ She thought.

She was told by Ichika that his sister would probably not going to come home until morning.

Feeling cautious, she opened her door and head out to check if a thief has just entered the house.

When she's in the stairs, she look down to see if someone's there.

Seeing or hearing no one, she came to a conclusion.

 _'Did Ichika-san leave the house?'_ Risa thought _. 'If so, why would he be out this time of hour? The sun hasn't even rise yet.'_ She wondered.

She then decided to see outside.

As she descended down the stairs, she sprinted to the door and open it slightly.

She was right,

Ichika-san _did_ leave the house.

There, outside, was Orimura Ichika running toward somewhere.

 _'Ichika-san, where are you going?'_ Risa thought.

When he's already far enough, she opened the door and close it before trailing him.

She keeps her distance away from him, hiding here and there. Finally, Risa saw that Ichika seem to head to an abandoned building.

 _'Why would he go into that place?'_ She thought in confusion.

 _'Hmm... something is definetely going on around here...'_

As Ichika entered the building, so did Risa. She's also seen him enter some kind of basement. As Risa follow him down the stairs, Risa heard Ichika speaks. "Ohāyo, mīnna!"

 _'...Eh?'_ After that, she also heard a man's voice. "Oh, ohāyo, Ichika. Do you read the newspaper two days ago?" As Risa peeked through the door, she saw that the 'basement' is revealed to be a super garage, with fancy utilities, and Ichika is talking to a robot belt and a purple wearing man.

"Yeah. I can't believe that you become Drive once again, Chase!" Ichika said with awe in his voice as he look toward the purple wearing man.

"I've only do what I was ordered to." The purple man, who is revealed to be Chase, said.

Risa couldn't hold back anymore, she opened the door and called Ichika's name.

"But, still-"

"Ichika-san?"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

 **(Reality—04:30:46 AM)**

"Sokkā..." Ichika lean back his head in disbelief.

 _'I can't believe I let someone follow me._ ' Ichika thought as he mentally cursed his carelessness.

"Ichika, who's she?" Belt-san asked the boy curiously.

"Her name is Mamoru Risa, she's our... new family member." Ichika answered.

Chase blinked when he heard that term. _'Family?'_ Chase wondered in confusion as something clicked in his head.

"New family member? Ichika, what exactly do you mean?" Belt-san asked, confused.

Ichika began to explain his experience two days ago. "Hmm... I see. So that's why you didn't bother coming here yesterday. I thought it was just the rain, and it _sure_ is a long one." Belt-san said as he look toward Risa.

"Since Risa found out about this place just as I do, what should we do?" Ichika asked.

"Tell her about it." Belt-san simply answered.

Ichika almost choked on his own saliva at that. "W-w-what!?"

Ichika gawked, shocked that the old scientist would even say such thing.

"B-b-but, that is too dangerous! We can't let another person to fight against the Roidmudes! Especially another kid!" Ichika argued.

"It's already unavoidable, Ichika, after seeing this, she'll probably will demand answer later on." Belt-san said back.

"B-B-But. Eh... ah, uh, ugh... fine." Ichika sighed reluctantly and hanged his head down in defeat.

The boy look up and looked toward the girl.

"Risa. Come here," Ichika called, his voice doesn't have the usual kindness.

At this, Risa looked confused and scared, but wisely complied.

"Risa-chan, will you promise to keep this secret from the outside world?" Belt-san asks affectionally but seriously.

Risa, again, looked confused, but nodded. She felt like that she's entering a cage filled with hungry dogs.

"Good, Ichika!" Belt-san called out.

"Hai."

Ichika began to explain the history 64 years ago and the incident four years ago.

"...and Belt-san here, is requesting for you to help us fight the Roidmude threats." Ichika finished the last part hestitatingly.

Risa didn't know what to say, she'd just trying to follow the boy who had taken her in to see on where's he's going, only to being dragged to all this 'robots trying to take over the world' stuff, but after hearing on what the original creator of the Roidmudes had planned, she felt scared and terrified that the one who recreated the Roidmude might have planning the same thing as the original.

"I'll-I'll help, I can't let the world be ruled by this... mad scientist you speak of." Risa spoke meekly, she had made her decision, she would help Ichika and the crew terminate the Roidmudes and keep the world safe.

 **"Excellent!"** Belt-san exclaimed in perfect english.

Ichika glared at the belt for that which said belt promptly ignored. "We will begin your training at 10:00 PM! We need you to catch up with Ichika after all." Belt-san continued.

Ichika send Risa a pitying look, for some reason, she didn't like that look.

"You should have said no, now you have to endure Belt-san's harsh training." He whispered to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"You'll understand soon enough." He tells her.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Belt-san exclaimed as he looked toward the two. "How about you two becomes partners in this?" The two became silent at this.

"Huuuh!?"

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending: Re-Ray By Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Mirai he leading to the future Kizutsukiore ta tsubasa Itami mo tsure te iku no sa Mabushiku hikaru re-ray Sekai no owari he to tsuduku nara Kumo no kirema ochiru hakumei kousen Umare ta imi o mina sagashiteru Kire ta yubisaki nijimu re-ray Makka ni moeru taiyou senaka uke te Furikaera nai aisare ta hibi no shoumei Aishite ta kimi o ude ni otoshi ta namida ha Boku no naka ni stay seigi to aku ha dare ga kimeru?**

* * *

 **A.N: Please point out some mistakes, I would definitely appreciate it, and will instantly fixed it!**

 **That also goes for the future chapters and stories.**

 **(1) In Africa, 19:25:12 PM is 10:25:12 in Japan.**

 **(2) 11:50 PM is 01:50 PM here in Indonesia.**

 **(3) 07:09:31 AM is 05:09:31 AM here in Indonesia.**

 **(4) This scene is _not._ Romantic at all.**

 **(5) 04:26:08 AM is 02:26:08 AM here in Indonesia.**

* * *

 **7,530 words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I did not own these two series.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Why did Orimura Ichika get kidnapped?**

* * *

 **-Three years later-**

Three years has passed since the recreation of 000, or, Chase. The first appearance of Drive since 67 years, and Ichika bringing a girl named Mamoru Risa to his, and his sister's home, and later on, becoming his new partner.

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—2081: April 7)**

 **(19:07:34 PM)**

"YAWN!"

In the Orimura's house, 12 year old Orimura Ichika yawned tiredly in his room.

After finishing up his homework, he got up from the chair he sit on and lay down in his bed. "Ugh... man, I'am sooo tired." Ichika mumbled as he crack his back.

 **(CRA-CRA-ACK)** "Uagh," Ichika flinched as he heard it numerous times.

Right now, the house is empty except for Ichika and Risa. Chifuyu is currently at the second Mondo Grosso Tournament while Risa is fast asleep in her room.

Ichika's mind begin to think back when Risa first joined the Drive crew.

* * *

 **(Flashback—2078: Mar 30)**

 **(04:31:24 AM)**

"Huuuh!?/Eh?" Ichika and Risa gaped at what the belt has just said.

"What do you mean by partners!?" Ichika demanded as he took a step forward to the belt. Behind him, Risa nod her head in agreement.

"I said how about you two become partners in fighting the Roidmudes. Why? Is there something wrong?" Belt-san asked curiously.

"But what about Chase? Weren't you said that _He_ will be my partner in fighting the Roidmudes?" Ichika reminded forcefully as he gestures toward the purple Human-type Roidmude.

"Well, technically, Chase is still _Your_ partner. Think of him like a somewhat third companion." Belt-san told him.

Ichika looks like he still wants to argue, but then sighed and close his mouth, knowing at this state, there's no point arguing with the old scientist anymore.

"Anyway, you two should probably get home. You _do_ have school, after all." Belt-san reminded the school part towards Ichika.

"Ah, you're right! Risa. Let's go." Ichika called as he walk and entered the Teleport Pod with Risa curiously following suit.

Belt-san watched as the door of the pod closes and starts flashing, when the door slides open, the two was not on the pod anymore.

"...Those two will probably act like Shinnosuke and Kiriko in the future, I just knew it." **(1)** Belt-san commented.

In the background, Chase was muling on what Ichika has said. _'Family?_ ' Chase thought, intrigued as he is _sure_ something _clicked_ in his head.

* * *

 **(Flashback end—2081: April 7)**

 **(19:09:04 PM)**

Right now, Ichika is in his final year of upper highschool along with Risa. Mamoru Risa is proven to be a _very_ smart girl, smart enough to outclass Ichika in terms of knowledge and graduating her current school in just a few months before joining Ichika in junior highschool, and then, upper highschool, and in the next year, (If they're lucky), they soon will enter college.

Speaking of Risa. During the last three years, Ichika found out more about her personalities and traits. She seems to be pretty strong, it is shown when she could handle Belt-san's training without some problems, even though she looked a bit scared for a moment. And after a while, she's also taken a habit to tackle Ichika in a headlock when he failed to do something important or; annoyed her too much.

And also, she started to develop a fangirl personality toward Shijima Kiriko due to her past achievement and dedication to her job as a policewoman.

Back to reality, Ichika chuckled at the memory. Just before he could go to sleep, his wall and roof exploded, causing a bit of smoke and debris to fall down. And after that, 9 group of people wearing burglar outfit entered through the hole in his wall, causing Ichika to quickly jump from his bed and take a defensive stance.

Ichika took a moment to analyze the situation around him before speaking. "Dareda omae-tachi!?" Ichika demanded them.

"Orimura Ichika. We wish you to come with us or this girl die." Someone from the roof said with a voice distorter.

Ichika look up to the person who said that and he sees Risa on a man/woman's? Clutch with a knife pointed at her throat.

Ichika narrowed his eyes. "Put her down, now!" He said with a sharp tone similiar to his sister's.

The man/woman shook his/her head. "Nuh, uh, uh. Like I said, give yourself to us first, then I let the girl go." The man/woman repeated.

"DON'T DO IT, ICHIKA-SAN! REMEMBER WHAT 'CHIFUYU-SAN' HAD SAID!" Risa shouted.

Ichika catch on to her words as his eyes sharpened. It was a lie, It was actually Belt-san who had said the word.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" The man/woman graze Risa's neck with his/her knife, causing a little amount of blood to drop down.

The 12 year old boy recalled the words Belt-san had told them.

* * *

 **(Mini flashback—2079: January 7)**

 **(10:19:23 PM)**

"Remember this, you two." Belt-san spoke as he stares at them. "Never trust your enemy's words, or you'll regreted it."

* * *

 **(Mini flashback end—2081: April 7)**

His eyes glinted like a perfectly polished knive. "I'LL NEVER GOING TO TRUST ANY WORD YOUR MOUTH SAYS!" Ichika declares as he glares toward the man/woman.

"So be it, then..." The man/woman mutters. He/she look toward his/her goons, and nodded in confirmation. The goons saw the signal and they began to charge toward the young boy.

When they came in range, Ichika jump high and kicked goon #1 in the face, goon #2 prepares to throw a punch toward him but Ichika canceled it by doing a backflip kick and quickly hit him with a high kick.

Continuing, Ichika does a double jumping roundhouse, hitting goon #3 and #4 who had just been running towards him.

Goon #5 jumps and do a frontflip kick at him, Ichika dodged by doing a back handflip. when goon #5 lands, Ichika jumps. And axe kicked him/her in the head.

Ichika noticed goon #6 pulled out a silenced gun and aimed it at him.

Acting fast, he spotted his pencil laying down on the ground near him, he pick it up and throws it at the goon's hand, successfully stabbing it. Goon #6 hold back a gasp of pain as he/she drop his/her gun Ichika didn't waste any time in knocking him/her out as he delivered a flying kick to the face that sends the goon back into the hole they came from.

Ichika heard a clicking sound and looked to see goon #7 and #8 are aiming their own gun at him. Ichika grab the gun that goon #6 drops, and began to take cover beside the closet. **(Pyu, Pyu, Pyu, Pyu, Pyu, Pyu)** more bullet was wasted as they they keep on shooting the now covered Ichika, when they ran out of bullet and about to reload. Ichika get out from his hiding spot, and began to shoot the gun out of their hand with perfect accuracy.

 **(Pyu, Pyu)**

When the guns is out of their hand, Ichika throw #6's gun toward #8's head, knocking him/her out, and then running jumped #7 to knee the goon in the head.

Ichika noticed that #9 is missing and he heard #10 laughing softly.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm. Chifuyu taught you well, boy, but this is where it ends!" #10 declares.

Ichika looked confused, but suddenly, he widened his eyes as he sense a presence behind him. Before he could turned around, his body convulsed.

"Ack!" Ichika gasped as his body spasms before drifting unconscious.

It is shown that #9 is wearing a cloaking device and using a taser to sneak and shock the boy unconscious. "ICHIKA-SAN!" Risa screamed as she watched her partner fell down.

"Oh, shut up." #10 sighs as he/she punched Risa ontop of her head, causing it to bleed out.

"Oh, did I do it again?" #10 blinked before shooking his/her head.

"Oh well. At least there's no witness." #10 sighs again. "Mission complete, Orimura Ichika, captured." #10 said to his/her transmitter.

"Good." Said a girl's voice. "Prepare the next operation!" She commanded.

"Roger." #10 complied as he/she look towards #9.

#9 nodded as he/she hoisted Ichika on his/her shoulder and escapes through the hole they'd make.

#10 look at Risa dangling in his/her hand for a second before casually dropping her on the roof before jumping off to grab his/her squad.

* * *

 **(20:06:51 PM)**

On the ocean, heading back towards her country, Orimura Chifuyu cursed.

She didn't know how it happened, she was just about to enter her 99th match before a transmission from an unknown receiver telling her that they kidnapped her little brother and will kill him if she doesn't forfeit the match, thus, making her do what they want to save her only family. And now, she is heading back to japan with only her I.S.

 _'Those bastards! How dare they hurt my little brother!'_ Chifuyu mentally seethed.

 _'I swear when I get there, I will definitely rip them a new one.'_ She swore.

* * *

 **(Unknown location—20:09:10 PM)**

"Ugh... what? Where am I?" Ichika groaned as he rubbed his neck. He snapped his eyes as the memories hit him full force.

"Risa!" Ichika exclaimed as he quickly stand up but only to hit his head doing so.

"Ite!" Ichika cried as he held his head in pain.

"What the...?" Ichika wondered as he look up. It's dark. Does he in some kind of metal box or something? That hurt like hell!

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—** **20:10:03 PM)**

Mamoru Risa groaned as she woke up and grabbed her head in pain. Feeling a wet spot, she widened her eyes as she remembered.

"Ichika-san!" Risa exclaimed as she stands up and jumps off the roof before landing in said boy's room.

The room was now a completely mess, it's look like a grenade have just been tossed in. She couldn't find Ichika nor his kidnapper, probably already succeeded in their mission.

 _'Why would somebody kidnapped Ichika-san? The Orimuras doesn't have anything valuable in their family nor they are rich.'_ Risa thought.

 _'Hmm... this kidnapping seems a bit convenient...'_ She continued.

Risa widened her eyes as she thought of something.

 _'Wait, did someone didn't want Chifuyu-san to won the tournament?'_ She thought.

 _'This day, the time...'_ Risa look at the clock.

"...I need to tell Belt-san about this." Risa mutters as she starts running down from the house towards the old Kuruma Unten Menkyo Shikenjō.

* * *

 **(Unknown location—20:10:05 PM)**

 _'Damn it! Why would they kidnapped me? Our family doesn't have anything valuable nor we are rich!'_ Ichika growled in frustration as he kicked whatever was locking him.

 _'Unless...'_ He realized.

 _'Somebody wants Chifuyu-nee out of the tournament! They kidnapped me so that she forfeit!'_ Ichika thought.

 _'...Damn it! I can't believe all that training was for nothing! How could I defeat the Roidmudes if I was beaten by a normal human?!'_ He angrily groused.

 _'I need to ask Belt-san and Chifuyu-nee to increase my training. I can't stay weak forever!'_ Ichika swear to himself.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—20:12:13 PM)**

"What?! What did you say?! Ichika has been kidnapped!?" Belt-san exclaimed, shocked and alarmed.

Risa nodded her head as she panted. "Hai. I think that the kidnapping is to make Chifuyu-san forfeit her match in the Mondo Grosso."

"This is really troubling. Computer! Tell me the location of Orimura Ichika!" Belt-san commanded. The computer on the table activate automatically and began searching.

"Don't worry, Risa. When you and Ichika were training, I ordered Chase to shoot a tracker that enters your body. It'll react by creating a 'pulse'." Belt-san explained.

As if on cue, the computer begin to make a beeping sound.

"Okay! Let's see. Hmm... it looks like he's located in (Japanese docks name), it seems." Belt-san mused.

"Chase, let's go!" Belt-san commanded.

Chase nodded stoically. "Understood." He complied as he pick the belt up and enters Tridoron.

Sometimes, despite the situation, Risa wish that the purple Roidmude shows a bit of emotion, even if it was just a tiny bit.

Belt-san spoke up from inside the Tridoron. "Don't worry, Risa. We'll get him back. That is if Chifuyu hasn't get to him first." With that, Chase drove Tridoron toward Ichika's location.

* * *

 **(City—20:15:24 PM)**

As Chase drive through the road, he was stopped by 2 Low-Class Roidmude, numbered. 074 and 060 and 1 evolved Roidmude.

This one is bulky with a grey color. Hammer-like protrusion attached to his arms. His head is also look like a hammer's head with an "x" shaped eyes. If looked from far away, he seems to look like a giant hammer from feet to head.

"Kuso! This is not a good time for a Roidmude to appear!" Belt-san angrily pointed out.

"Chase! Destroy them quickly!" Belt-san commanded.

"Understood." Chase get out from Tridoron.

" **Look, bro!"** Pointed 074 as he look towards Chase and Tridoron. **"Something to destroy!"**

 **"I see that, my brother, now let's go and have some fuuuun!"** Crush wiggled his body in excitement as he activate his Heavy Accelaration waves.

 **"YEAAAHHH!"** 074 and 060 cheered as they begin to charge at Chase.

Chase calmly twist the Advanced Ignition, called Speed, and push him into the Shift Brace.

 **"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

* * *

 **(20:16:31 PM)**

In the docks that held Ichika's captive, the boy heard a few scream and smashing sound outside of the metal box. He wondered what it was, until...

"ICHIKA!" A familiar voice called out.

 _'Chifuyu-nee! She made it...'_ Ichika thought as he widened his eyes. "I'M IN HERE! CHIFUYU-NEE!" Ichika shouted as he punched and kicked the box.

Finally, the metal box was ripped open as Chifuyu, who is wearing her I.S, stood in front of him.

"Ichika. Are you okay?" Chifuyu asked him seriously.

He nodded. "Yeah, they only shock me with a taser, but other than that, I'm okay." Ichika answered.

Chifuyu nodded in relief and . "I see, then. That's good. Now let's go home, little brother." Chifuyu said as she hold up her arm.

Ichika nodded, but before that, he asked her the question.

"Ne, Chifuyu-nee..." Ichika began.

"Hmm?"

"Can you increase my training program so that something like this won't happen again? I want to be a police officer to capture people like this and help other people." Ichika requested.

Chifuyu looks surprised at that but accepted his request with a smile.

"Sure thing, but be ready, my training is _not_ going to be easy." Chifuyu warns.

Ichika just laugh at that. "Don't worry, I can take _anything_ that you throw at me!" Ichika assured her as he grab his sister's hand.

* * *

 **(City—20:19:20 PM)**

"Uagh!" Drive grunts in pain as he, yet again, get punched into a building.

 **"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHERS!"** Crush exploded.

Chase was never felt so overwhelmed in all his created life. He managed to destroy 074 and 060 using Spike, but can't even faired against Crush due to his durable body and brute strength.

"Look like there's no other choice." Belt-san spoke. "Chase! Gather a strong emotion or memories from your experience!"

"Wha-agh!" Drive began but got interrupted by Crush who hit him in the face again with his hammer-like protrusion.

"Yes! Choose a memory that you precious the most or set your mind heavily on something!" Belt-san instructed.

"Under-gah!" Drive cried out as Crush uppercuted him into a metal pole.

 **(CRASH)**

Chase groans in pain, but despite that. He begin to search his memory about his life. Being activated and meet Ichika and Krim for the first time. Fighting the Roidmude and become Drive for the first time, meeting Risa and train both her and Ichika. Trying to get Ichika back from his kidnapper.

Inside the helmet, Chase snapped his eyes open. Saving Ichika, saving humans and prevents them from getting hurt...

Chase's eyes begin to burn with uncharacteristic fire as he slowly stands up. "I got it all now, the real reason why I complied in trying to save Ichika..." Chase began as he blocked a strike from Crush. "Is because I want to protect humans!" He yelled out as he punched Crush away.

"Good. Wild!" Belt-san called.

With that call, a black colored with white lines dune buggy themed Shift Car appeared and lands on Drive's hand.

Without any words to say, Drive twist the Advanced Iginition, twist Wild's rear, insert him into the Shift Brace, and pushed him like a lever.

 **"DRIVE: TYPE WILD!"** Belt-san announced, followed by an urban hip-hop music. **"GO, GO, G-GO, ON, O-ON, ON, DO SOMETHING BIG!"**

Drive is enveloped in a circle of light with his Type Speed's armor and black bodysuit dissapearing and new black ones materialized around him before attaching to his body.

His bodysuit has changed from black, to silver and having a new armor piece on his thighs and upper arms. His torso armor now resembled the front of a dune buggy with blue lines above and red lines on the left shoulder pad. His head is now black, and seem to resemble the frontal headlights of said vehicle. And finally, Tridoron ejected a large dune buggy tire that lands on Drive's right shoulder, completing the change.

 **(BGM: Surprise Drive)**

 **"A CHANGE OF ARMOR WON'T HELP YOU!"** Crush roared as he madly charged at Drive, unaware of the armor's power.

When he's in Drive's vicinity and are about smash his face with that protrusion of his, Drive block it with ease, holding the protrusion with barely any efforts.

Then, he shoulder checked Crush with his tire attached shoulder that sends the Roidmude flying a few feet away from him.

 **"AHHHH!"** Crush cried as he crashed on the road.

As he recovers, Crush looks at Drive and begin to growl in a more frenzied state from before.

 **"Grrr... KISAMA! AHHHHHH!"** Crush roared into the sky before running at his enemy, swinging his arms like an animal.

Drive summons the Handle-ken and dodge Crush's swing before rapidly slashing Crush with blurring speed. He then turns the wheel on the sword three times and pressed the button on the center.

 **"DRIFT-KAITEN!"** Belt-san announced. At that, Drive begin to rotate at high speed and starts to slide the ground like a top towards Crush and slash him like a saw blade.

Drive drift back to where Crush is and keep continuously spin slash him and back again.

 **"AH! UUH! ACKG! GUH! AHHH!"** Crush cried out as the Rider spin/slash him and drifted away.

Drive stops his spinning as he inserts Spike and Shadow to the Handle-ken and let loose a barrage of energy shuriken and spikes projectiles at Crush.

 **"GRAAHHH!"**

"Todomeda!" Drive declared as he twist the Advanced Ignition, pressed the button on the Shift Brace, and push Wild once.

 **"HISSATSU** : **FULL THROTTLE: WILD!"** Tridoron behind him, begin to change into it's dune buggy form and start to drove towards Crush at it's full speed and hitting him, sending the Roidmude flying towards Drive who jumps and execute the WilDrop.

As the kick hit, Drive literally drilled through Crush, destroying him and his core before landing on top of Tridoron Type Wild.

 **(BGM: End)**

"Nice Drive!" Belt-san congratulated.

When Drive's about to enter Tridoron and continue driving towards Ichika's, Belt-san got a call from Risa.

"Eh? Moshi moshi? What is it, Risa?" Belt-san said.

"..."

"Huuh?! Chifuyu already got to him?" Belt-san exclaimed.

Chase stops, and looks surprised.

"Okay, okay. I understand, we'll be heading back now." With that, Belt-san ended the call.

"Ahhhh, look like we're too late in saving him thanks to those damned Roidmudes." Belt-san moans dissapointedly, his L.E.D face turning into that of a sad ones.

"...Chase! We're heading back!" Belt-san commanded.

Drive nodded. "Wakkatā."

* * *

 **(2081: April 8)**

 **(10:24:14 PM)**

"Hello, everyone..." Ichika greeted like a zombie as he walk inside the garage/auto shop.

"Oh, hello, Ichika. How's your school?" Belt-san asked.

"It was great." Ichika answered blankly

"Hmm...? You're alright?" Belt-san questioned, worried over his partner-in-training's tone.

"...Belt-san, can you increase my training method so the incident last night won't happen again? I'm supposed to fight the Roidmudes, but how could I do that if I was beaten by normal humans!? Even though I keep on training for the past seven years!" Ichika ignored Belt-san's question, and ranted.

"How could I become a police officer if I was beaten by a common criminals!?"

...

...

Belt-san just looks at him impassively. "Are you done yet?" He asks.

"Eh?" Ichika blinked.

"I SAID ARE YOU DONE YET!?" Belt-san yelled/repeated, causing Ichika to step back in fright.

Seeing this, Belt-san calm himself down. "Ichika, you doesn't need to be strong. You're already strong enough to fight, and _be_ a police officer, it just the way your current body works. You're still a child, Ichika, there's nothing we can do about it." Belt-san tells him.

"But..." Ichika said quietly, his head down.

"Look, I will increase your training for the next 3 years. At that time, you will take the mantle Drive and achieve your dreams." Belt-san assured him.

"Dreams..." Ichika muttered out.

Ichika then took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Belt-san, and I'm sorry for my behavior earlier..." Ichika apologized.

"It's quite alright, Ichika, just don't do it again. If you need anything else, just ask. No need to voice your feelings on me." Belt-san smiled.

Ichika nodded. "I will."

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending: Re-Ray By Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Mirai he leading to the future Kizutsukiore ta tsubasa Itami mo tsure te iku no sa Mabushiku hikaru re-ray Sekai no owari he to tsuduku nara Kumo no kirema ochiru hakumei kousen Umare ta imi o mina sagashiteru Kire ta yubisaki nijimu re-ray Makka ni moeru taiyou senaka uke te Furikaera nai aisare ta hibi no shoumei Aishite ta kimi o ude ni otoshi ta namida ha Boku no naka ni stay seigi to aku ha dare ga kimeru?**

* * *

 **3,946 words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I did not own Kamen Rider or Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: How did the Roidmudes comes to care for each other?**

* * *

 **(Two years later)**

It's been two years since the '2nd Mondo Grosso incident' that resulting Ichika being kidnapped by an unknown group and forcing Chifuyu to forfeit her match to save her little brother. The first appearance of Drive Type Wild. And Ichika's passed dilemma.

* * *

 **(2083: July 10)**

 **(Unknown location—?:?:? AM)**

The golden-haired man was sitting on a chair while drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper that reads...

* * *

 **(Phantom Task strike again!)**

 **The infamous terrorist group notorious for stealing many I.S from all over the world has attacked England and successful once again in their mission in stealing the I.S Silent Zephyrs. It is still unknown of what they are really after, but we know that it can't be good.**

* * *

The golden-haired man sneered in disgust as he read the words, Phantom Task. "Tch, just what are these guys really after?" He wondered.

"Stealing I.S from all over the world, what kind of bullshit is that?!" He snarled as he threw his coffee cup and newspaper away before standing up.

"If they do nothing more than just stealing those worthless piles of scrap, then they might as well dissapear from the world." He sneered.

* * *

 **(2083: July 10)**

 **(City—11:18:43 PM)**

Ichika and Risa. Now, a 14 years old police officer and detective are currently investigating a recent kidnapping in an Art museum. The reports said that two girls from the I.S academy are missing when they were visiting the building, and never to be found again. Ichika begin to think back of how this happen.

* * *

 **(Flashback—Drive Pit II: July 10)**

 **(10:42:39 PM)**

As Ichika and Risa entered the garage/auto shop, they noticed it was unnaturally dark, and it seems that there were no sign of Belt-san, Chase, the Shift cars, or the Signal bikes anywhere. "What happened here?" Risa said as she looked around the place in confusion.

"Don't know." Ichika shrugged beside her, also looked confused, and... worried.

Suddenly, a confetti sound being shooted appeared out of nowhere and make Ichika and Risa jump in shock.

The light started to run back up and revealing Belt-san and Chase wearing a birthday hat while the Shift cars and Signal bikes having sparkles all over them.

Both gaped when they saw Drive Pit II were covered in streamers and confetti all over. And in the ceiling, was a banner that reads...

* * *

 **CONGRATULATION!**

* * *

"Congratulation on your early graduation, you two!" Belt-san congratulated with the Shift cars and Signal bikes honking behind him while Chase stays quiet.

"Umm... Belt-san, what's going on around here?" Ichika asked along with Risa who merely nodded in agreement.

"Oh, since we can't attend on your graduation day, we decided to make a plan to celebrate it in here, in the Drive Pit." Belt-san answered.

"Ah, I see." Ichika nodded in understanding as finally everything begin to make sense to him.

"So... what are you going to do with your life now since you two already graduated?" Belt-san questioned the two teenager.

"Obviously, I'm going to pursue my dreams of becoming a police officer." Ichika answered his elder's question as he crossed his arms, and smiled.

Risa nodded in agreement. "Me too, I also want to be a police. Just like Kiriko-san." She clasps her hands together.

"Ahh... she is such an amazing person...~" She said dreamily.

If this were Anime/Manga, Ichika and Belt-san would've fought the urge to sweatdrop as they watched Risa go into her own little world.

 _'Risa...'_ They both thought at the same time.

Belt-san snapped his eyes from the scene and proceed his talk. "Ahem..." Belt-san coughed, gaining the attention of the two teens.

"Well, you're in luck since we found a Police Department that is really similiar to the Keishichō Tokushu Jōkyōka Jiken Sōsaka." He informed.

"Eh? Really?! Where?!" Ichika exclaimed.

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.H—10:53:59 PM)**

"Are you sure you both are able to handle the job? You two seems to be pretty young..." Said the chief with a droopy look named Tokugonjawa Makura as he stares towards Ichika and Risa standing in front of his desk while holding their diploma.

"Do not worry about our age, chief. We know everything on how to be a proper cop." Ichika assured.

"Hmm... well, if you're so sure... okay then. But if something happens, it will not be our responsibility. You have to take care it on your own, got that?" Makura said to the teens lazily.

Ichika and Risa nodded.

"Good. Keira!" Makura called.

At that, a woman that look like she's on her mid twenties pokes her head. "Hai~!" She said in a cheerful voice as she depokes her head and came back later while holding two folded uniforms and giving it to Ichika and Risa.

"Hai. Dozou~." The woman—Keira said as she winked.

The two nodded in thanks as they took it from her hands politely.

"This will be your uniform from now on. Now go and get changed!" Makura ordered them.

"Hai!" Ichika and Risa straightened themself before heading to the dressing room.

When they were gone, Keira started. "Chief, are you sure about this? They seem to be pretty young." The woman asked hestitantly.

He agreed with her. "That's what I'm saying, see this?" He said as he hold out their diploma.

"This is completely legit. It's wonderful and all, to see that these two manage to graduate in such an early age. I'm just giving them a chance to see if they can prove themself." Keira took the diploma in her hands.

"Hmm... well, if you say so." She said as she look over them.

Makura looks at her. "What are you doing staying here, anyway? I did not order you to stay, am I?"

"No. I'm just trying to see how our new recruits look like." She teasingly says.

Makura sighed tiredly. "I need a break." He mutters.

* * *

 **(10:58:04 PM)**

When they came back, Ichika's now wears a white dress shirt, black pants, jacket, and a red tie while Risa's a white dress shirt, red tie, blue blazer, and blue skirt with three white lines. She also tied her hair in a bun and covered it with a female police hat.

"Mmm." Makura's droopy face nodded in approval at their approaching forms.

"It's certainly suits you both." He commented as he smiles a bit and gaves them a lazy thumbs up.

Beside him, Keira also smiles. "Mmm." She nodded.

They both smiles shyly at them as they nodded back in gratitude.

"Now, let's see your first case..." The two newly recruited cops blinked at that.

"Already?" They asked.

"Yes, I want you to investigate a kidnapping in an Art museum." Makura said as he shows the picture of said building.

"The reports said that two girls from the I.S academy has suddenly gone missing for two weeks while they are in that building. But that's not all, a woman said that she saw a group of female ghost being devoured by a monster a week ago outside the atelier." Ichika and Risa raised an eyebrow at that.

"We have investigated that place but none came in. Think you can find something?" He asked.

"Hai!" Ichika and Risa saluted before heading out.

"Oh!" The chief called before they can go even further. "I want you to be careful on this one, you got that? I got a weird feeling on my stomach when I explained this to you two." Makura confesses.

"...Hai." Ichika and Risa nodded before finally walking out.

As Makura saw them leave, he sighs. "Now let just hope they didn't do anything stupid and is good as they're claimed to be."

* * *

 **(Art museum/Atelier—11:15:13 PM)**

When Ichika and Risa entered where the crime took place, they see the curator scolding someone.

"This is not good enough! Go back and capture more!" The curator barked. At that, the scolded person ran off and head to the door, passing by them.

The curator notices Risa and Ichika, and quickly apologize to them.

"Sorry you had to see that, my student always bring me something that 'I don't even want to say'." The curator said as he approached the two.

"My name is Mizoyuchi Hare, the curator of this museum." He introduced. "And judging from your uniform, you two must be a cop." Mizoyuchi guessed, suddenly looking at Risa with a strange look.

"That's right. My name is Orimura Ichika, and the girl beside me... is Mamoru Risa." Ichika introduced as he show his badge along with said girl.

"We are here to investigate a recent kidnapping of two girls that happens in this place." The boy said.

"Ah, again, huh? Sure, but let me tell you something." Mizoyuchi started.

"Those kidnapping are just rumours by people who wants fame. There are no kidnapping here nor a freakin ghosts!" Mizoyuchi raised his voice at the last part. "But if you still want to investigate, be my guest..."

Ichika blinked as he remembers something _. 'This situation seems familiar...'_ He thought as he started to rack his brain.

"Mamoru Risa-san, isn't?" Mizoyuchi asked as he walked toward the female of the group.

Risa nodded her head. "Hai, what is it?" She ask curiously.

"You are pretty young to be a cop, how old are you, really?" Mizoyuchi asked.

"14. Me and Ichika-san have just graduated today, so, this is our first case." She answered.

Mizoyuchi nodded in approval. "Mmm... two geniusses with a job to protect society. Now that is the type childrens these day should follow." He applauded.

Ichika and Risa fought the embarassed blush coming at the attention he's giving them.

Mizoyuchi continued. "Anyways, Risa-san, are you and this young man are dating?"

Both their heads snapped back. "No./No!" They denied it as if insulted.

"Then can I ask you if you want to be my model?" Mizoyuchi requested.

The two blinked. "...Huh?/...Eh?"

"I said can I ask you if you want to be my model?" He repeated, this time, with an unashamed clarity.

"W-wait! I can't! I have a job to do!" Risa shook her head frantically.

"Well, how about when your job is finished, you come back here and let me paint your beauty?" Mizoyuchi tried to insist.

Risa, now starts to feel uncomfortable while Ichika feels a little creeped out by the man's request. Yet, through this persistence, more and more of his memory started to clear like a dispersing fog.

"I-I'll think about it." Risa agreed hestitatingly.

"Excellent!" Mizoyuchi exclaimed happily.

 _'Okay, that's it. I think that's enough.'_ Ichika thought, a little put off by the man's friendly personality change to... this.

"Then, we'll take our leave now." Ichika stated as he and Risa bowed before leaving the museum.

* * *

 **(Flashback end—11:18:14 PM)**

"Risa, you noticed the way he looks at you, isn't it?" Ichika asked her seriously as they walked away from the building.

Risa nodded. "Hai, and the way he insist me to be a model for him is just too suspicious."

Ichika chuckles. "Maybe that's just your female sense telling you there's a pervert nearby." He snarked.

Risa looks at him in annoyance.

Ichika chuckles again at the response she's giving him. "Well, look like we have our suspects!" Ichika exclaimed loudly as he stopped.

Risa stops too as she looked at him in confusion. "Suspects?" She asked.

"Yes, this is similiar to the 'women trapped in the portraits' case, 83 years ago." Ichika told her.

"Eh? You mean, that case where Kiriko-san and _that_ Roidmude?" Risa asked, surprised.

"Yep, I wouldn't be surprised if we're going to get attacked by _that_ Roidmude by now." He continued.

As if on cue, a Heavy Accelaration waves appears, causing them to stumble in slowmotion.

Ichika make a noise of surprise while Rise turned her head to glare at him.

Behind them, an evolved Roidmude stood in front of the building they had just been in.

The Roidmude's color is red, black, and yellow. The right shoulder have a giant paint tube while the left one having a stacked paint board. The stomach have a paint attached, and is wearing a robe that look like a couple of portraits. And his head looks like a french painter, completed with a golden beret.

The Paint Roidmude's right hand glowed with colorful energy before raising it and shooting it at his target.

Risa suddenly noticed her hand starts to dissolve into colorful wires-like data. She look on in shock as she watch her hand slowly dissapearing.

Ichika noticed it too as he cried out.

"Risa!"

Before it can go any further, Tridoron suddenly appears and ram into Paint, causing the Roidmude to fly a few meters away into the air.

The slowdown stopped, and Risa's hand also stopped dissolving. People begin to ran away screaming when they saw Paint.

Paint recovers as he look towards the car's direction. **"Dareda kisama wa!?"** He demanded.

Getting out from Tridoron, was Drive in his Type Speed form.

Drive ignored Paint's question as he looked to the two young cops.

"Get in." Drive commands them both.

Ichika and Risa snap out of their stupor as they nod together and enters Tridoron who begin to drive itself to the Drive Pit.

 **"KISAMA! HOW DARE YOU TO SEND OFF MY MODEL JUST LIKE THAT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"** Paint roars as he shoots energy paint from his tubes.

 **"SP-SP-SPEED!"** Drive run full speed towards Paint, zig-zagging his shots left and right.

When Drive is close enough, he leg sweeped Paint up to the air and quickly get up to his feet to send a rapid punch that create a projection of a speed-o-meter.

For the last touch, he gave Paint a punch that sends him flying 20 feet away from him.

 **"GAH!"** Paint grunts as he skid a few small feet away into the ground.

"Todomeda." Drive stated from his position as he twist the Advanced Ignition.

Before he could push the button, he is suddenly shoted from behind and a huge smokescreen exploded in front of him.

Drive grunts in pain when the bullets hit him as he bring out Door-ju and shoot where Paint is at.

He heard the shots make contact.

When the smoke finally dispersed, he saw that Paint is gone with whoever is helping him.

"Tch." Drive clicked his tongue at this.

"AaaaAhh, not again." Belt-san deadpanned.

"Chase! We're heading back!" He commanded.

Drive nodded as he push Speed three times once again.

 **"SP-SP-SPEED!"** With that, Drive becomes nothing more than a blur.

* * *

 **(Unknown area—11:19:59 PM)**

A man runs away from someone or something as he hold on to a bag full of money.

As he runs, he found a random abandoned warehouse, and without any pause or hestitation, he immediately take shelter in it.

As he stop inside to rest, he is greeted with the sight of Brain walking out of the shadows towards him with his tablet in hand.

He attempts to run back but was greeted with Heart smiling at him from the entrance.

"There's no need to run away." Heart comfortingly said as he walked forward.

"After all, we're all friends, aren't we?" He smiled.

The man throws his hat down angrily. "What is it that I did wrong?! It was just a little bank robbery! Nothing more!" He yelled in frustration.

"You idiotic ignorant fool!" Brain growled from his spot. "It's how you were doing it! Your actions were unnecessary, too careless, too destructive, too extensive. And most of all, too haphazard!"

"Do you want someone to notice us?!" He demanded.

On the balconies, a black clothed Chase suddenly appears.

The three notices him. "Shinigami!? You've returned?"

The robber said, surprised as he look up his direction.

Shinigami said nothing as he brought out and points a Break Gunner at him.

 **"GUN!"** The Break Gunner exclaimed with a distorted voice as he press the trigger.

The robber quickly throw his bag at him followed by a slowdown as the shots easily blasts through it.

Now money was flying everywhere as the man transformed into his Roidmude form which is 051.

Shinigami presses his palm against the Break Gunner's muzzle as heavy metal based standby music plays.

He hold it for a few seconds before pointing it upward and press the trigger.

 **"BREAK UP!"** The tekko shaped gun announced, followed by an end riff based Heavy Metal music.

Shinigami jumped as purple circle of light with two tires and lightning surround him and beginning to transform him into something else.

As the tires smashed through the circle, he is now some kind of black cybernetic lifeform with purple armor pieces and cables connecting to his body. On his right shoulder, he has a silver cooling generator, and his head has silver circuits with two horns sticking out to the left, left orange eye with the right covered in grill, and a right purple mouthpiece doubled with a grilled one on the left.

Machine Chaser shoots 051 with the Break Gunner, causing him to stagger back against a table.

051 look up to face the Roidmude's guardian. "If you're going to judge me, then do something about that out of control painter and his pet dog of a student!"

Chaser said nothing to reply that as he puts his palm against the Break Gunner's muzzle. **"EXCECUTION: CHASER!"**

Chaser then charges at his fellow Roidmude with purple energy covering his weapon as he slashes through him, causing 051 to explode except his core.

His core soon enters Brain's tablet. "Start over once more." Chaser stated.

"051 is correct, we must keep an eye on that one, too." Heart agreed with the rogue Roidmude's words earlier.

"Paint and 084, right...?" Brain answers knowingly.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—11:22:23 PM)**

"Risa, you sure you okay?" Ichika said in concern as he saw his partner shaking.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about me." Risa lied.

Ichika frowned as he, once again, see through her lie. "Risa..." He began as he grab her shoulders. "If you're worried about what happened back there, don't. I'll protect you with my life, and I'll be damned if that Roidmude hurts you!"

Risa blushed slightly at his determination and fire as she stared at Ichika's face. A car wheel screech was heard and interrupt their moment together. Soon enough, the door that served as a path for Tridoron to enter and out opened, and the one who make the noise entered in.

Drive screeched to a halt as he made it back and deactivated his transformation as he turned back to Chase.

"Risa! Are you alright?" Belt-san quickly asked her in worry. She suffered the same thing Kiriko had, and the outcome was not pretty.

Risa nodded in response. "Yes, thanks to Ichika-san over here." Risa answered as she gestures towards said boy.

"It was nothing, really..." Ichika said as he scratched his head in embarrasement.

"Oh, I see." Belt-san said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, right!" Ichika realized. "Belt-san, can we test my compability with Drive now? Nine years have already passed and I've already finished my training without slacking." Ichika reminded.

"Oh. Right, I forgot." Belt-san remembered. "Looks like I've gotten too used at being Chase's partner," Belt-san chuckles at himself.

"Now let us test your compability with Drive!" Belt-san exclaimed.

* * *

 **(11:25:54 PM)**

"Okay, Ichika. You know what to do?" Belt-san asked from Ichika's waist.

"Hai." Ichika nodded in response.

"Okay, Start Your Engine!" At that, Ichika twist the Advanced Ignition and pulled Speed out of the Shift Holder, twist him before holding his arms forward, and rotates it in left clockwise motion and crossed his hand in an x, the left hand showing the Shift Brace while his right holding Speed.

From there, he insert Speed into the Shift Brace. After that, he throw his left hand forward with his right followed suit. "Henshin!" For the final touch, he pushed Speed to the limit onto the Shift Brace.

 **"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"** As the Drive armor covered Ichika, Tridoron ejected Speed tire from its wheel. As the tire fly and attached itself to the armor. Ichika stood his ground against the force of the tire attaching to his chest.

They wait for a minute as Ichika, still transformed in Drive. "Ichika, try to move your body," Belt-san instructed.

Drive nodded slowly. Drive then began to move his arms bit by bit, feeling no constriction, he started to do high speed attacks.

As Drive do a flying roundhouse, Belt-san stopped him. "Okay, Ichika, that's enough. Now, tell me, did you feel any constriction?" Belt-san asks him.

"No." Drive answered.

"Are you sure?" Belt-san press on.

"Yes."

"...Well, I guess that's means you passed, then." Belt-san confirmed.

Risa smiled brightly at the result.

"Congratulations, Ichika, you are definitely compatible with Drive." Belt-san smiled at the boy.

Ichika was about to say thanks, but Belt-san interrupts him. "But don't thank me yet, we still don't know if you're able to hold out the other Types. But I suppose that can be do for later, you do have a case to solve, after all." Belt-san mentioned.

"Ah! Right! The case!" Ichika remembered as he detransformed and put Belt-san on his mover. "Risa, please wait here. That Roidmude seems to like you, so I need you to stay put. Got it?" Ichika tells her.

Risa seem to hestitate for a moment, but complied to his order.

"Hai." She nodded.

Ichika nodded back at her before running towards the door. He were stopped by Belt-san who called out.

"Wait!"

Ichika looks at him. "Maybe I can help, this case is totally similiar to the 'woman trapped in the portrait'."

Ichika smiles apologetically as he shook his head. "Thank you for the help, Belt-san, but I've already figured it out after Mizoyuchi asked Risa to be his model. I just need a confirmation." He politely denied.

"Oh, okay then. But at least brought Speed with you, just in case." Belt-san said as he ordered Speed to enter Ichika's pocket.

Ichika nodded in response. "Arigato gozaimasu." With that said, he runs back to the Art museum.

* * *

 **(Art museum—11:55:12 PM)**

When he entered back to the place, he immediately went to talk with Mizoyuchi.

"Mizoyuchi-san! Can I see your paintings for a bit? I need to see if there's something wrong in all section of this building." Ichika asked the curator in front of him.

"Oh, sure, go ahead. The paintings is right in the corner." Mizoyuchi pointed.

"Ārigāto gozāimāsū." Ichika thanked while bowing before heading towards the painting.

As soon as he neared the paintings, the paintings became alive, causing to him stop as they spoke.

"Please, help me..."

"Help me!"

"It's so agonizing...

"...Someone..."

 _'Yāhāri nā, this case is definitely similiar to the one 83 years ago.'_ Ichika thought.

"...Mizoyuchi-san! can I see the one picture that your student make?" He asked.

"Ehhh? Are you sure you want to see that crap?" The curator asks disbelievingly.

"Hai." Ichika nodded.

"...Fine, it's upstairs. You can't missed it by it's pencil drawing-like texture." Mizoyuchi told him.

"Arigāto gozāimāsu." Ichika bowed.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't say anything when you saw it's really bad." He warns.

"Don't worry, I won't." With that said, Ichika walked upstairs.

* * *

 **(Upstairs—11:57:01 PM)**

 _'Pencil-like drawing, huh?'_ Ichika thought as he mentally repeated the words Mizoyuchi have told him.

 _'Pencil-like-ah, there you are.'_ Ichika thought as he found it in the desk.

When Ichika picked the sketch of paper up, he heard the same noise crying for help just like the painting below.

"Help..."

Ichika's eyes sharpened.

 _"A woman said that she saw a group of female ghost being devoured by a monster a week ago outside the atelier."/"There are no kidnapping here nor a freakin ghost!"/"Can I ask you if you want to be my model?"/"This is similiar to the 'women trapped in the portrait' case 83 years ago."_

"I got it all together now." Ichika said as he straightened his tie and adopted a look that Chifuyu wore when she is highly serious about something. "My brain is in full gear!" As he said that, he folded the sketch and insert it in his pocket before going downstairs.

* * *

 **(Downstairs—11:57:24 PM)**

"Did you find it?" Mizoyuchi asked the young police.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me see the painting and your student's sketch." Ichika thanked the curator with an aloof kind smile.

"You're welcome." Mizoyuchi began before continuing. "So, did you find anything?"

Ichika nodded. "Hai, thanks to you, now I have a clue of where the kidnapped girls is, but I need to get back to my headquarters to report the chief about this." He lied.

"I see, then, feel free to come here anytime. I would definetely appreciate it if you get these blasted rumours off my museum. Oh! And please brought your beautiful partner next time." Mizoyuchi said while smiling.

Ichika fake a smile as he bowed before leaving.

As Mizoyuchi watched him leave the door, his smile faded as he checked upstairs and found that the sketch has been stolen. His body glowed as he transformed into the Paint Roidmude.

* * *

 **(Outside—11:58:59)**

As Ichika stepped outside, he immediately run back to where the old Kuruma driver's license center is.

As he run midway, Heavy Accelaration waves appeared, but he still running normally as the people around him began to move like snail. _'Thank god that Belt-san ordered Speed to go with me.'_ Ichika mentally thanked the belt.

 **"BOY! COME BACK HERE!"** A very pissed off voice yelled. Ichika doesn't look back as he keep running.

His senses suddenly telling him to dodge, and he did just that as colorful energy lands on the ground where he runs and become sticky as glue.

 **"No escape, boy! Now give me back that sketch and I let you live..."** Paint threatened as he moves forward toward Ichika who take a step back.

As he keep moving, Paint heard a familiar car noise with an unfamiliar bike noise as he turned around. He was immediately hitted again, this time, by a purple motorcycle.

 **"NOT AGAIN!"** Paint shouted as he crashed into a tree.

Ichika saw Chase on his Ride Chaser and Belt-san on Tridoron.

"Ichika! You okay!?" Belt-san called from inside the red car.

Ichika nodded at him. "Aaah! I'm okay!"

Before they can go on, they were interrupted by Paint who angrily demand Chase. **"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HIT ME WITH YOUR VEHICLE!?"**

Once again, Chase ignored Paint's question, making him growl in rage. **"I'AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU! YOU BASTARD!"** Paint exploded as he began to charge a big corrosive shot from his tubes.

Chase responded by inserting Proto-Speed into his Break Gunner. **"TUNE: HAYAI!"** And shoot it at Paint's currently charging tubes.

When the shot hit, explosion engulfed Paint, sending him for another ride to the air. **"GAAAHHH! WHYYY!?"**

Tridoron's door opened. "Ichika! Henshin da!" Belt-san shouts as he shot himself towards Ichika.

Ichika catch the belt in his hands and strap him on his waist. Chase also bring out a purple version of the Mach Driver and strapped it to his waist.

Ichika widened his eyes as he saw the belt. "...Belt-san, you-"

"Yes! Now enough talk, we have a Roidmude to terminate!" Belt-san scolded.

Ichika nodded as he look forward. "Hai!"

"Start our Engine!" Ichika twist the Advanced Ignition while Chase raised the Signal Landing Pad. After that, both grabbed their respective transformation device. Speed for Ichika, and Mach Signal Bike for Chase. Ichika make his pose before inserting Speed into the Shift Brace while Chase just insert the Signal Bike into the Signal Landing Pad and closed it.

 **"SIGNAL BIKE!"** Mach Driver exclaimed.

"Henshin!/Henshin." Ichika cried/Chase stated. **"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!/RIDER: MACH!"** The usual upbeat jazz music plays for Drive while the new Rider plays an enthusiastic groovy trumpet music.

This time, Chase make his hands go into a left clockwise motion as he put his left hand on the left side of his belt, while the other stretched to the right as blue circle of light with two tires surround Chase, creating a mismatched bodysuit and materializing a purple and white armor.

The tires smashed through the circle and attaching to his right chest creating a new figure.

The figure was wearing a mismatched bodysuit which is silver on the chest, milky white on the upper arms, black, blue and white on the thighs. A silver chest armor with purple lines that ran down the side and inside of the armor, silver with black lines shins guard, a golden knee pads, an extra white armor on the upper chest with two red lines, and a yellow (R) with white two red lined scarf. On his back, was another tire. A rounded shoulder pads with another one on the under that is curved down and colored black, silver gauntlets and a silver and purple helmet with orange eyes and four antennas on the forehead.

 **(BGM: Surprise Drive)**

"Saa! Hittopashiri tsukiayo!" Drive declared as he and Mach Chaser run towards Paint.

First, Drive made a punch at Paint who blocked it but Mach Chaser surprised him by a quick spinning roundhouse to the face. **"Agh!"** Paint cried as he staggered to the side.

Drive flicked his wrist as he pushed Speed thrice. **"SP-SP-SPEED!"** Drive leg sweeped Paint into the air and punch him like a machine gun. For the last hit, he high kicked Paint into the sky.

"Chase! Time to finish this!" Drive exclaimed as he crouched and moves his shoulder. Mach Chaser recognized the gesture as he nodded and bring out the Shingou Ax, insert the Mach Signal Bike in it, and pressed the button. The red light on the axe glowed as it exclaimed. **"Matteroyo!"**

Mach Chaser ignored the warning as he jump to Drive's shoulder and jump again to the sky to finish Paint off.

 **(BGM: End)**

The red light on the Shingou Ax turn green as it exclaimed. **"Itteiyo!"**

"HOOOOOHHHH!" Mach Chaser cried out as he prepared to slash Paint body and core in half.

Instead he slashed a random Roidmude numbered 084 who replaced Paint with himself with said Roidmude falling off the sky. The random Roidmude groan one last time before exploding.

Paint, who saw everything, just stay silent as he watched the explosion that was his student.

 **"...084!"** Paint shouts in anquish as he crash into the ground with a hard thud.

Drive, Belt-san, and Mach Chaser who is in the air saw the whole scene with a stunned expression.

Belt-san spoke up. "The Roidmude, they were programmed to truly care for each other!" He realized as he stared at Paint who is still lying on the ground. "I should have known this since me and Chase destroyed those four!" Belt-san berates himself angrily for his shortsightedness as he remembered Iron and Crush goes into rage when Chase destroy their companions.

Paint lifted himself off.

 **"...Kamen Riders, if I can't destroy you two with my hands, then... might as well taking one of you with me!"** With that, red lightning comes out from his body as he began to run towards Drive.

Drive break out of his stunned stupor as he noticed Paint charging at him with red lightning.

Inside, Ichika widened his eyes in alarm as he realized what's going to happen. Acting quick, he pulled Speed out of the Shift Brace, summons Door-ju, insert him, and shoot where the most lightning comes.

When the shot hit its target, Paint immediately exploded along with his core.

Drive's hand was shaking as he drop his hands down, his breathing turn heavy and his face starts to let out cold sweat.

Mach Chaser lands on the ground near him as Belt-san spoke. "Ichika... you okay?"

Ichika ignored him as he keep on shaking.

"Ichika." This time, Chase was the one who said that.

Ichika reeled. "I... I feel like that we killed a normal human, even though they're Roidmudes..." he stammered out.

Belt-san sighed as he knew what happened. "Ichika, every Kamen Riders have to face this kind of thing too, you know?" He informed. "We just need to cope with it to keep everyone else from danger. And isn't that one of your reason to become a police detective?"

Ichika took a deep breath as he calmed down a bit. "...You're right," He sighed, dissapointed in himself. "I'm sorry for worrying." He lower his head down.

"Apology accepted." Belt-san said with a smiley face.

As they were about to head back, they heard footstep approaching them.

They turn around, and look on in shock as they saw a man bearing a similiar face and clothes to Chase.

The man stopped as he look toward the scorched ground of where Paint had exploded.

The man narrowed his eyes towards them.

"Omae-tachi... nakama ga horobosu!" He stated as he glared at them. The black-clothed Chase brought an exact replica of the Break Gunner and pressed it to his palm. A heavy-metal based standby music plays.

Inside his helmet, Ichika grimaced and readied himself as he knows what's going to happen.

 _'Who is he? Why does he look like Chase?'_ Drive thought, mind whirling.

At the same time, Belt-san also think.

 _'Could it be, Chase were also recreated? This time, into a true Roidmude?'_ Belt-san thought.

The Chase-lookalike hold it for a few seconds before releasing and raised it upward. He pressed the trigger. **"BREAK UP!"** An end riff based Heavy-Metal music plays, a purple circle of light with two tires appeared and transformed him into a monster/Kamen Rider-like figure.

"Dareda!?" Mach Chaser demanded his counterpart.

"I will not tell my name towards the people I'm about to judge, but I suppose I can give you my title," The mysterious foe stated.

Drive and Mach Chaser tensed.

"My name is Machine Chaser, the guardian of the Roidmude, and the Shinigami!" Chaser introduced before continuing. "And you've destroyed eight of my comrades, and for that, I will personally terminate you!" Chaser points his Break Gunner at them. **"GUN!"** And shoots.

Drive and Mach Chaser move away from each other as the shots blow a hole through the concrete they stood.

Drive aimed Door-ju toward Chaser and began to shoot him as well.

Mach Chaser burst into his full speed to Chaser who was caught off guard and began to relentlessly chop him up in fast movements.

Eventually, Chaser was lucky enough to be able to shoot Mach Chaser in the stomach while in midrun, making him lose his balance and fall.

"Grrrr..." Drive growled as he summons Wild and insert him into the Shift Brace.

 **"DRIVE: TYPE WILD!"** Belt-san declared. **"GO, GO, G-GO! ON, O-ON! ON! DO SOMETHING BIG!"**

Ichika changed from Type Speed to Type Wild successfully as he summons the Handle-ken and began charging at Chaser.

Chaser heard Drive's footstep as he immediately block a slash from him with his tekko-like gun.

Chaser kicked Drive in the stomach and continued by shooting him all over the body.

Chaser sense a presence coming up behind him fast. He know who it was, as he quickly insert a Cobra Viral Core into the Break Gunner.

 **"TUNE: CHASER COBRA!"** The gun announced, followed by a monstrous cobra noises, a tongue lick, and a hiss.

The tire on Chaser's back produces a purple liquid that transfered to his right arm and formed a silver metal whip of some kind that has a plug attached back to the tire.

As Chaser equipped the Tail Whipper, he spins to the right and canceled Mach Chaser's attempt to hurt him and hitting Drive along the way.

 **"EXCECUTION: COBRA!"**

 _'Oh crap, this Chaser is built even more better than the one they've made before! We'll end up dead if this keeps on.'_ Belt-san thought panickedly.

"Tridoron! Shoot!" Belt-san commanded.

Tridoron complied as it shoots two laser in Chaser's line of vision, causing a cloud of dust and blinding him.

Tridoron open its door and quickly drove towards to the two Riders and forced them in before heading back to the Drive Pit with Ride Chaser in tow.

When the cloud of dust dispersed, Chaser noticed that the ones he was sent to destroy was gone.

He snarled.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—12:12:12 PM)**

Ichika and Chase collapsed to the ground, panting after detransforming.

"Ichika-san! Chase-san!" Risa shouts as she run down towards the two and help them up. "Belt-san, what happened?!" She demanded/asked the belt.

"After defeating Paint and his subordinate, we were under attacked by Machine Chaser." Belt-san answered.

"Machine Chaser...?" Risa queried.

"A counterpart of Chase, the guardian of the Roidmude, and the Shinigami." Ichika told her.

"A counterpart of- wait, what!?" Risa widened her eyes as she look at Chase with disbelief.

"Forget about this!" Ichika exclaimed as he stands up and run to the door.

"Chotto! Ichika-san! Matte!" Risa yelled.

"Don't have time! I have to send away the sketch from here before the woman get out!" Ichika yelled back as he leave the Drive Pit.

Chase's mind begin to think back toward Machine Chaser's human form.

 _'Why...? Why is there another me?'_ Chase thought as he brought his Break Gunner out and look at it.

...

He press the muzzle to his palm.

Belt-san and Risa heard an end riff based heavy-metal music behind them. As they turn around, they look in shock as Machine Chaser stood there.

"Chase./Chaser!" Chase, or now Chaser keep silent as he look over his new form.

...

"Krim." He said to the belt.

Belt-san sighed to himself, this was going to be long.

* * *

 **(Unknown tunnel—12:07:03 PM)**

Shinigami and Brain are conversing with each other.

"So, Kamen Riders, huh?" Brain mused with crossed arms.

Shinigami nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm... what do you think, Heart?" Brain look over his shoulder. There, Heart was standing still when the whole issue came up.

Heart said nothing, but his fists were clenched so tightly that his whole hand is completely white.

Brain was about to look away, but Heart spoke soon after. "They've destroyed our friends, therefore, they must be eliminated."

Heart turned around. "If one of them shows up, I'll be the one who will face them next." He swore.

Brain quickly turned his face to meet Heart's.

"You can't. Heart, if you're gone, then who will be the fourth one?" He asks.

"There still those four." The red Roidmude reminded him.

"Yes, but we don't know the whereabouts of those two and the other one is still on his longtime mission while she is..." Brain trailed off, trying to find the right word as to not offend Heart.

"Then what do we do!? Are we going to let those two destroy more of our kind!?" Heart demanded angrily.

"No. We're going to make the others to stay even more lower than before while I think of some plan to take down those threats. In my opinion, Heart, you are more a better leader than those three. Or her, for that matter. Isn't that right? Shinigami?" Brain asked, looking over the guardian.

Shinigami nodded. "Yes."

Brain smirked.

"You guys..." Heart stared at them, touched by their loyalty and slightly dissapointed at their lack of trust in the others.

A soft giggle echoed through the tunnel. Brain sighed in a not-so-hidden-frustration as he recognized the voice.

"...They're right, Heart-sama. You are more precious than than a million jewel. And because of that, many of our kinds look up to you. Me included, even if four-eyes over there made a statement of my leading skills, he's right." Walking from the darkness, was a woman wearing a black clothing that is a combination of ballerina and nurse outfit. Her face was very beautiful, and her hair is tied up in a bun.

"Medic! You're back?!" Heart said in surprise and happiness.

The woman, Medic, giggled in response. "That's right~! The angel has returned~!" She makes a cute pose as she winked.

Shinigami said nothing about this but Brain snorted and proceed to asks her 'questions'.

* * *

 **(2083: July 11)**

 **(05:50:35 AM)**

Ichika and Risa are outside the S.C.T.P.H Headquarters and is about to enter in. When they do, they were immediately welcomed by a hundred or so police clapping and congratulating them.

"Not bad for a first timer, you two." Commented the only lieutenant, Shunjūji Getta.

"Yeah! And take a look at this." The informant, Joūja Yondo gives them a newspaper.

* * *

 **(Mysterious kidnapping uncovered by two young cops!)**

 **The case of the missing womens and the two I.S Academy student is revealed to be the work of Mizoyuchi Hare. The case of the missing womens are a case that have been occuring for a few months prior. The police and local detectives are unable to solve the case, making it one of the most biggest kidnapping ever. The womens kidnapped are about 91, including the two students and doesn't seem to remember anything during their capture. Strangely, the paintings in the atelier are all blanks, and is counted to be 82, almost the same number as as the kidnapped womens.**

 **The culprit, Mizoyuchi Hare are taken into custody, but for some reasons unknown, it seems that he can't remember anything about the girls or the womens that he kept, nor a student that people seem to keep pointing out. The one who uncovered his crimes are two 14 years old rookie cops named Orimura Ichika and Mamoru Risa from the S.C.T.P.H.**

* * *

 **(Bonus news!)**

 **The red human-sized I.S appears again outside the museum while confronting a strange robotic paint-themed monster.**

* * *

After reading it, they were pulled into a hug by the woman who gave them their uniform. "Congratulations, you two! For solving your first case after joining us!" Megami Keira, the only I.S pilot around and head of the autopsy forensic group eccentrically congratulated.

A clap was heard. "Okay you all, that's enough! Give them some room, they must be stressed from the case yesterday." Makura called them out.

Everyone returned to their spot just as they were told with Risa bowing to the chief before heading somewhere else.

"...So... it looks you're able to back up your words, after all..." Makura smirks at the boy.

Ichika looks at him.

"...Chief... are you doubting us?" He asked.

Makura snorted in response. "Of course! I mean, who would've thought that two 14 years old was able to solve a case such as kidnapping? Especially one big such as _that?"_ He insert in.

"True. But sometimes, childrens have a random ability to accomplish something that adults can't do." Ichika replies. "Though, those womens part was purely coincidental..."

"HAHAHAH! Coincidental or not, out of the two of you, you are definitely the most interesting one, Orimura Ichika." Makura laughed. "Now come here, let me treat you a coffee." He offered.

* * *

 **(2084: October 10)**

 **(19:33:56 PM)**

All the crew of S.C.T.P.H has gone home with only Makura and Ichika remained with the latter standing at the opened front door.

"Oyasumi, chīfu." Ichika, now a fifteen years old Japan's famous detective said.

"Hai, hai. Saa iko." Makura ordered before going back to his paperwork.

Ichika nodded. "Iku te imasu." With that, Ichika left and closed the door.

* * *

 **(Outside—19:37:21 PM)**

As he walked home, Ichika begin to think back of how he and Risa has been doing for the past year.

After the kidnapping case, him and Risa got more cases like murder, kidnapping, theft, and many more as they solve all of them like they are on a simple date.

One reporter asked if they are really courting each other in which they quickly denied with a massive "NOO!"

After that, they were called by the people as the 'most perfect battle couple', much to their massive chagrin and other's teasing.

He also learned from Keira that their chief, Tokugonjawa Makura's history is similiar toward Tomari Shinnosuke's own history. He is once a super police chief. A hard-willed person who take his job seriously and an unshaken man, he heard, but after society changed, he became the lazy chief that Ichika has known today.

All because his beloved wife abandoned him when she thinks that her and the other womens are now strong enough without a mans lead.

Poor guy.

In his Drive's training, he is now able to use all the Types normally except for Deadheat in which Belt-san told him that Deadheat doesn't want to fully cooperate. What happened was, when Ichika goes Deadheat, the Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid quickly drains his energy like leeches on a feast.

And also, Shift Tridoron is malfunctioning for some reason, and can't be used. He is now in the fix bay. Belt-san theorized something, but wasn't so sure.

He stopped reminiscing when he saw someone wearing all white and a cape entering a warehouse down in the grass hill in his left. _That_ got his attention.

 _'What the?'_ Ichika thought in surprise as he blinked.

Feeling wary and suspicious, he decided to investigate. As he carefully walked down the grassy hill and entered the warehouse, he noticed that the all white-wearing man was gone like he never entered in the first place.

Feeling cautious, he pulled out his gun and start to point it at every direction.

He was startled when he spots a dark figure two times his size standing in the middle of the warehouse.

He approach the figure slowly while pointing his gun at it. He immediately know what it was as he got close enough.

"An I.S? What's it doing here?" Ichika muttered to himself. _'Does that guy want to steal this or something? If it is... then right now I should've find him here... but no.'_ Before he can ponder some more, he heard footstep right outside the warehouse.

 _'Oh crap!'_ Ichika thought as he widened his eyes. He quickly search for a place to hide, but seeing nothing but small things except the I.S in front of him, he was forced to take cover behind it as he readied his gun.

As he lean on the back of the I.S, it suddenly activated and opened itself, surprising him and the person who just entered.

 _'Shit!'_ /"Huh?" They thought and said at the same time with the latter in a female voice.

The woman approached the I.S, unaware of the male behind it.

"Is it broken or something?" She wondered to herself as she looked at it up and down.

She spotted a black shoe sticking out from the left leg. She immediately think it was a female thief since the I.S can't be activated without a woman's touch.

Instead she found out that a male is leaning on the back of the I.S while holding a gun. _'A guy!?'_ Before she can do a body response, she was immediately knocked unconscious by Ichika.

His heart was beating fast and hard as his face was full of sweat.

 _'Damn it! I hate it when I have the 'I must not be found' moments!'_ Ichika thought to himself as he took a breather to calm down and shook his head when he did before looking towards the now activated I.S.

 _'But how is it activated? I thought the I.S can only be activated by female? It can't be me! Is it?'_ He thought as he touch the I.S.

...

Deciding to test if his theory is correct or not, he enters the suit.

As the suit closed up, his body begins to feel light and his feet leave the ground as he start to float.

Ichika was speechless. Here he was, following a strange white-clothed caped man into a warehouse and finding no one inside and discovering that he was able to use a machine that was said, 'can only be used by woman.' But he was not a woman! He already know that from childhood!

He began to slowly move, but due to his inexperience and knowledge in controlling an I.S, leads the machine goes out of control and bursting out from the warehouse.

"AH!" Ichika yelled in surprise as he got out.

The suit boosted hazardly in the air before it decided to head to the city.

"AH! Wait, wait, wait, wait wait, wait, wait, wait, AHHHHH! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! AHHHHHHH...!"

 **(BOOM)**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending: Re-Ray By Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Mirai he leading to the future Kizutsukiore ta tsubasa Itami mo tsure te iku no sa Mabushiku hikaru re-ray Sekai no owari he to tsuduku nara Kumo no kirema ochiru hakumei kousen Umare ta imi o mina sagashiteru Kire ta yubisaki nijimu re-ray Makka ni moeru taiyou senaka uke te Furikaera nai aisare ta hibi no shoumei Aishite ta kimi o ude ni otoshi ta namida ha Boku no naka ni stay seigi to aku ha dare ga kimeru?**

* * *

 **A.N: If you had any questions, just ask.**

 **8,564 words.**


	5. Chapter 5: How did it comes to this?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the serieses.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **(2084: October 13)**

 **(I.S Academy—Class one—05:13:05 AM)**

"Everyone's here, right? Then, let's start the student homeroom meeting." The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya said to everyone as she stood in front of the blackboard and earnestly smiled at them. The students.

Ichika ignored the green-haired bespectacled teacher speaks as he sighed and begin to think back of why he was even here in the first place.

After discovering that he was able to use the I.S, crash landed on a crowded place and waking up on a hospital the next day, the world immediately find out about his unusual ability to pilot the I.S. The S.C.T.P.H, the Drive crew, and his only family was no exception as they shared a various reaction.

Getta have a disbelief look on his face, Yondo just infinitely ask random question to his face, Keira was so happy that she practically suffocate him into her breast, Makura is also happy and hopeful that the males will once again, rise to the top, Risa have the same look as Getta, Belt-san is intrigued, Chase is Chase, and Chifuyu just said "How troublesome..."

And right now, he was forced to attend the prestigious I.S Academy by the Japanese government to learn how the I.S work. Translation: To observe/protect him, much to his massive chagrin.

"Orimura Ichika-kun." Maya called.

Ichika sighed as he muttered "Here we go." With a very low voice before looking toward the class.

"Ore no namaewa, Orimura Ichika. I will not say anything else, cause right now, I'm _not_ happy..." He said that with a stare, but apparently, they doesn't seem to notice as the class gone into an uproar.

His eyes twitched as several girls began to shriek.

"KYAAA-! IT'S THE FAMOUS ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAMA!"

"ICHIKA-SAMA! I ALWAYS LOVED YOUR ACHIEVEMENT! SO PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"ICHIKA-SAMA! I'VE BEEN YOUR FAN EVER SINCE YOUR FIRST CASE!"

"I'm so happy that I'm on the same classroom with the youngest detective~!"

"I'LL GLADLY TOOK A BULLET FOR YOU ICHIKA-SAMA!"

Ichika silently grit his teeth in frustration as he keeps hearing the girls' mindless screeching.

Then, he hold his arm out and catch a hand that is about to hit him with a blue attendance book.

Ichika looked on in surprise at the one who try to hit him. "Chifuyu-nee?" He asks with well-surprise evident in his voice.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?" Maya asked.

"Yamada-sensei, it must've been tough on you, forcing yourself to make these girls and this guy here to introduce themselves." Orimura Chifuyu said as she pulled back her hand from Ichika's.

"Oh, no! It's nothing, really!"

The black-haired teacher nodded in understanding before facing the class.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of I.S. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?" Chifuyu waited for a response.

 _'3, 2, 1.'_ Ichika mentally counted.

"KYAAA-! I'TS CHIFUYU-SAMA! IT'S THE REAL CHIFUYU-SAMA HERSELF!"

"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN YOUR FAN!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama..."

"I'll gladly die for you, Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu and Ichika stared at the chattering girls with a disheartened look in Chifuyu's case while Ichika is that of an annoyed one.

 _'Useless no-name fangirls.'_ /"It's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise. Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?" Chifuyu raised her eyebrow in a scary manner. Again, the girls doesn't seem to notice the gesture.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

 _'Masochistic freak.'_ He continued.

"So, Chifuyu-nee. You-" Ichika stopped himself as he grabbed his sister's hand from hitting him with the attendance book again.

"Call me Orimura-sensei, you dimwit." She commanded with a glare.

"Hai, hai. Orimura-sensei." Ichika nonchalantly complied as he release her from his hold.

"Eh...? Then, that means that Ichika-sama is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

"You've just realized that now!?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only male in the world that can use the I.S?"

"Ah~~, I really wanted to switch him over now...~"

Ichika suddenly felt a stare bore through his head. Looking to where the feeling is, he saw his childhood friend, Shinonono Houki who he noticed with surprise earlier back was now looking from outside the classroom, to him.

 _'Oh, great. What does she want?'_ Ichika thought curiously. _'...Ahhh... Never mind, I'll ask her about it later.'_ Just as he was thinking that, the bell rang.

"Oh my, S.H.R is over." The green-haired teacher said.

Chifuyu speak next. "Everyone, I'll have you memorize the basics of I.S within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's instincts within half a month, okay? If you understand, answer me, whether it's acceptable or not, otherwise respond to whatever I've said."

 _'Hah, piece of cake.'_ Ichika thought with a mental smirk as he sit down on an empty chair.

Orimura Chifuyu, the elder sister of Orimura Ichika was the first generation I.S pilot that represented Japan and was undefeated in every actual match and nicknamed Brunhilde for winning the first Mondo Grosso tournament. However, on the second Mondo Grosso, she forfeits her 99th match and announced her retirement before dissapearing.

And it seems that she work on the I.S Academy all this time...

* * *

 **(05:51:04 AM)**

The first theory class for I.S is finished, and it is now break.

As Ichika starts to get up, he heard someone speak to him. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Hmm...?" Ichika look to the one who said that.

"Houki." He acknowledged.

In front of his eyes, stood the childhood friend whom he last saw six years ago, namely, Shinonono Houki. She and Ichika used to train together in the art of kendo during their childhood, and always lose to him in every match in her family's dojo.

 _'Look like she doesn't change her hairstyle at all.'_ Ichika noted her more than shoulder-length hair.

"Is it ok if we talk in the corridor?" She asks.

"Sure." Ichika nodded.

Houki then hurried to the corridor, and the girls gathered there stepped away immediately.

Even though they came out to the corridor, Houki and him were still surrounded by others, gathered outside.

"By the way, Houki," Ichika started as they walked their way through the crowd of students.

"What?"

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations." He smiles.

After Houki heard that, her mouth immediately took the shape of 'へ', and her cheeks turned red.

"How do you know that?" She stammered.

"How? It's because I saw it in the newspaper, silly." He snickered.

"Why did you see it in something like a newspaper?"

He stops.

Ichika could hear the wind blows outside as he stared at his childhood friend with an incredulous look.

"That's a dumb question, Houki. I always read the newspaper everyday. And you haven't changed a bit from the last time I've seen you, via, your attitude, and your hairstyle." He pointed out.

Houki slightly blushed in embarassment when he pointed out the first one, but start to play with her hair nervously as she heard the second one.

"At-at least you still remember that." She huffed.

"Oh, you know I can't forget something like that!" He said with fake shock. "We are childhood friends, after all." He continued with a friendly grin.

A fierce gleam flashes in her eyes, making him stop.

 _'Uhh... okay, what's with that look?'_ A slightly confused and wary Ichika thought.

 **(Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong)**

 _'Oh, break's over, huh?'_ Ichika thought to himself as the bell rang the start of the second period rings. The many people that had flooded the corridor consequently dispersed as they spread out to their classes.

Ichika look at Houki in the eyes. "Saa iko, let's go back to class." He said as he walked off.

"I-I know." Houki quickly answered with an unhappy face.

* * *

 **(Class one—06:00:02 AM)**

"...thus, the basic operations of I.S have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities." Maya continued with her lesson ever so eloquently.

Five heavy books were sitting in front of him as he flip to the top page, he only sees columns and columns of text.

 _'Damn, I really don't get it with all this I.S stuff.'_ Ichika thought as he skims through the words and the complicated matters of them all.

He took a peek at the girl on the next table and could only see her listening to the green-haired teacher's words, noting away and jotting down notes from time to time.

Feeling somewhat foolish, Ichika lowered his head, and peeked over at the girl who was jotting down notes.

"Is-is there something wrong?" The girl asked Ichika when she noticed him looking at her. She expressed surprise and nervousness, and showing a forced smile that conveyed a certain kind of expectation.

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Sorry for bothering you." Ichika apologized as he return to his normal position.

"Is-is that so?" The girl showed him a look of relief and disappointment before returning back to working in her notebook

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?" Maya asked as she noticed him talking to the girl.

"Ah, that..." Ichika looked back to his textbooks.

"If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher, after all." Maya lifted her well endowed chest up and answered confidently. Ichika begins to contemplate the situation.

Deciding to test it out, he called out the green-haired teacher's name.

"Yamada-sensei."

"Yes, Orimura-kun?" She answered with enthusiasm.

"...I don't understand anything about this at all." He bluntly said.

Everyone blinks in surprise.

"Erm... ev-everything...?" Maya asks, looking extremely bothered and was wearing a completely stiff expression.

"Th-Then... except for Orimura-kun, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?" Maya raised her hand to prompt the class.

Nobody reacted.

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?" Chifuyu asked as she walked to her younger brother.

 _'Reference book?'_ Ichika thought as he furrowed his brow in confusion. Then, he widened his eyes as he remembered.

"Umm... I think I mistook it for the old telephone book that we have, and... I kinda... threw it away." Ichika said sheepishly.

 **(PANG)**

This time, Ichika let his sister hit him with the attendance book as he felt he deserved it. "I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it?" She ordered with a glare.

"Hai." Ichika sulked in his chair as he looked down shamefully.

Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the I.S far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon _thoroughly_ before operating it, accidents will occur, and that is the reason _why_ Ichika is here.

Heck, he didn't even wish to be here, he has a job and duty to do, the only reason why he was sitting on the chair the school provided, is that a bunch of black-clad men snuck up behind him, knock him out, then him woking up in the infirmary of the I.S Academy. And then, one of the staff said something about "We'll protect you" or something weird like that-AND, was told that he can't leave the school without the principal's permission, thus, forcing him to enroll back to school.

"You're thinking that you didn't come here of your own choice, right?" His sister asks him.

 _'Damn.'_ He cursed mentally.

"No matter whether you wished for it or not, people can't get away from an interactive life. If you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."

Chifuyu's right. Ignorance maybe can comfort you, even if you doesn't make any fault. And everything can happen, so you need to accept it no matter how hard it was.

Ichika gave her an annoyed look. "I know that, Chifuyu-nee, you don't have to tell me."

Chifuyu scowled, but stay silent and return to her spot.

"...Th-Then, Orimura-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know, so you must work hard? Alright?" Maya said as she tightened her hands and closed it.

As she's shorter than Ichika, it naturally make her to shyly looking away from him. "Hai. I'm sorry for troubling you," Ichika apologized as he bowed to her before sitting back down.

"Ah! No, no, Orimura-kun, it's okay, in fact, I'll gladly help you to reach the top." Maya said quickly.

"Yamada-sensei, can we get back to business now?" Chifuyu asked from her position.

"H-hai!" Maya frantically yelped as she tried to move back to the podium... and failed.

"Uu-itai..." she whimpered.

* * *

 **(Class one—06:29:44 AM)**

"Ahh, can I have a moment?" Someone unfamiliar asked.

"Hmm?" During the break for the second period, Ichika was again, confronted by a person in his seat, this time, by a foreign girl who is naturally blonde and blue eyes with face that is unhappy.

Her hair was slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility, she has a demanding air around her which is the one that women normally give off in today's society.

In current day society, due to the I.S, women are given higher status. It's not just a privilege, even the archetype of 'women = great' came into being. At the same time, men were relegated to being slaves. It's not really rare to see men being abused by women they never met on the streets.

Right now, in the minds of the women nowadays, men are basically considered servants to to them. In Ichika's eyes everyone and everything deserves freedom. And that is one of the quotes of the Kamen Riders.

On a side note, since the I.S Academy has the duty to accept a large number of students, it's not really rare to see so many foreign students enrolled there. As a result, only about half the girls in the class are Japanese.

Ichika took a look at her face and remember her from his class.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" Upon hearing his reply, the girl deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What are you saying? Just the fact that I'm talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?"

 _'Not this again.'_ Ichika inwardly sighed, he hates dealing people with attitude like this, but since he was a cop, he need to bear with it, and it's not like his school years is 'peaceful' either.

"I'm sorry. But I have no idea on who you are." His reply didn't seem to bode well with the girl as she narrowed her eyes to slits and said in a tone conveying complete contempt with regards to men.

"You don't know who I'am? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer on the school's entrance exam?" The now named Cecilia demanded/questioned.

Ichika mentally beat himself up again for throwing the reference book away. "Uhh... can I ask what's a representative candidate student is?" He ask sheepishly.

 **(KA-THUNK)**

Several girls eavesdropping on their conversation suddenly collapsed onto the floor as if it were an Anime.

"A-a-a..." Cecilia stuttered out before setting herself in motion. "Ahh-Ahh, Are, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" She demanded angrily.

"Yeah, wasn't I said it in class before that I throw my book away by accident?" Ichika answers plainly.

Cecilia forced herself to calm down as she pressed her thumb against her temple when a headache started to form. "I can't believe this, this is really quite unbelievable. Though this is a land to the far east, this is not some under developed country." She sighed to herself before looking at him.

"This is common knowledge. Common knowledge! Don't tell me you don't have a television?" Cecilia questioned before explaining.

"What's a representative candidate? A representative candidate is a top student chosen by the government to represent their country, as well as the one who must participate in a tournament such as the Mondo Grosso. You get that? Or did you need more _through_ explanation?" Cecilia mocked him.

"Now after that, that _does_ ring a bell." Ichika mentioned as he adopt a thinking pose, ignoring the hidden insult like he usually do.

"That's right! We're elites!" Cecilia gloated as she pointed her finger at him, the tip nearly touching his nose. "It's a miracle for you to get into the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel blessed. Do you realize the situation that you're currently in now?" She asks him pridefully.

"Is that so? Oh, how fortunate of me." Ichika replied sarcastically as he realized what she wants.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Cecilia demanded when she heard his tone.

"Wasn't _you're_ the one who told me how lucky I was?" He taunted to her.

"In the first place, you knew nothing about the I.S, and yet you were able to make it into this school. When I first heard that you were the only male in the world who could pilot an I.S, _and_ a _good_ detective, it had me expecting a lot more of you." Cecilia told him.

She then scoffed. "But no. It seems those things about you being 'great' was just exaggerated, but since I'm an elite, I'll even be nice to people like you." She raised her head high.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding the I.S..." Cecilia began to think. "...If you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teach you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the only one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

Ichika discreetly snort when he heard 'only' said so strong by her. "Are you talking about initiating the I.S?" He asks.

"What else?" Cecilia haughtily said.

"Well, I managed to beat an instructor as well." He replied nonchalantly.

"...Huh?" Cecilia blinked.

It's true, when he was forced to enroll, he was asked to defeat an instructor to enter the school. He was about to make himself lose, of course, but the staff warns that if he do what they are thinking, he will be locked up in the school without any means to get out. Government's order, thus, he was forced to fight the instructor, with a little bit of difficulty.

Cecilia widened her eyes in disbelief at that. "But-but, I heard that I was the only one..." She trailed.

"Maybe the rumors doesn't spread?" Ichika give a thought.

"In-in other words, I'm not the only one?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah?" Ichika shrugged his shoulders off-handedly.

 **(DING-DONG-DANG-DONG)**

The bell for the third period interrupted their conversation.

Cecilia spoke first. "I'll be back! Don't run away, all right?!" With that, she run back to her seat.

Ichika sit down on his seat as well. _'What a troublesome girl.'_ Ichika sighed tiredly

* * *

 **(Class one—06:37:17 AM)**

"...For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics." Chifuyu who replaced Maya who's only taught the first and second period lessons said as she stood at the front of the class. Behind, Maya took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class' representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament." Maya said.

The class representative is kinda different in I.S Academy, the class representative will not only compete in the inter-class tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement to each.

The class started to become abuzz, not knowing what was going on. Ichika and some other students deduced that they're going to decide on who's going to be the class' rep.

 _'Hmm... I pity the one who will have to take the responsibility, that person will have a **hard** time ahead of her.'_ Ichika thought. He had seen his chief do all kind of things during the past year, and everything ended with him moaning in exhaustion. Not to mention that **he's** the class rep and council president of his old school, so speaking from experience, that job is hard.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

 _'...Hm?'_

"I think that's a good idea too! He's a graduate and a police officer, right? So he could probably take it."

 _'Wait, what?'_ Ichika's eyes snapped.

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika. Is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine." Chifuyu informed the class.

"NO!" Ichika shouts as he stood up. What struck him were the piercing stares of the students, even without looking, he knew that they conveyed irresponsible expectations of 'if it's him, he can do it.'

"Sit down, Orimura, you're a troublesome sight." Chifuyu commanded quietly.

Ichika refused. "No! Orimura-sensei, I'm sorry, but I can't take that position anymore, and you know the reason."

"It's different here, and besides, no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone else nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse." Chifuyu countered before looking to the class. "Isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

 **(PAM)** Cecilia Alcott dramatically slammed her hands against the table as she stand up. "This kind of election's outcome is totally unacceptable! Having a man as our class' representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?!" She screams.

Everyone stays quiet as they look at her.

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that _I_ should be the class' representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my I.S skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!" Cecilia shouted.

Ichika closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he took note on everything she says. _'She has to be the most idotic and prideful woman I have ever met in my life.'_ He thinks.

"...Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class' representative, and I'm the most suitable one!" She continued, and he could definitely hear the hint of excitement in her voice.

Ichika's left eye twitched with irritation.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me..."

The only male snapped as he turned and looked at the pompous girl, he also noted that some of the students including Maya looked annoyed at Cecilia's words, especially the Japanese ones. "Even if Britain's a 'powerful' country as you said, you're far too arrogant on your part, how many years has it been, since your country won the world's worst cuisine award and not getting any better?" Cecilia shooked in rage.

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country!?" She demanded.

"Weren't you also just insulted _our_ country? It will only be fair if I do the same." Ichika glares.

"That's it! I challenge you to a duel!" **(PAM)** Cecilia slammed her hands on the table again.

Ichika, too bothered to care, raised his hands in a mocking manner. "Oh, greaat! Bring it on, then. It's better than a debate, anyway." He says.

Chifuyu looked at his back with a dissapointed gaze.

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant-no, a slave!" She arrogantly declared.

"Pfft, yeah, yeah, whatever." Ichika closed his eyes and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Such manners..." Cecilia sneers at him before getting back to business.

"Perfect timing, this will be the opportunity for me, Britain's candidate, Cecilia Alcott to display her ability!" She declared.

"How much of a handicap do you want?" Ichika asked her in 'no joke' tone.

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?" Cecilia inquired haughtily.

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you." At that, some of the girls in the class erupted with laughter.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"O-Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

"Isn't a man being stronger than woman a story of the past?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you're a skilled police and can pilot an I.S, but that's just overdoing it."

The male twitched.

 _'I'm seriously sick of the way women treated us.'_ Ichika silently gritted.

True, men are overwhelmingly weaker than women. They're powerless against them. It's true that only a few can pilot an I.S, at least that's what the higher ups hopes, but all females are potential I.S pilots. In reality, men logically can't pilot an I.S at all. If a war happened because of a difference in views between men and women, the male faction probably wouldn't even last 3 days. If there's a champion, they'd likely be suppressed within 3 hours. This is all because as a super weapon, I.S far exceeds fighter planes, tanks, and anything that of the past.

"...Then I won't give you a handicap." Ichika decided, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Yes, that should be the case. More accurately, it bothers me that I don't have to give you a handicap. Hm, hm, saying that men are stronger than women, Japanese males really have quite a sense of humor." Cecilia commended, though, with a contempt expression.

The laughter had died down as a girl sitting diagonally behind him spoke. "Hey, Orimura-kun, it's not too late, you know? You can still get Cecilia-san to give you a handicap?" The girl sincerely advised. However, the expression of hers, the laughter and smirk that she was visibly holding back made him even more angrier.

"A man have his own pride to keep. I have no need for a handicap." Was Ichika's reply.

"Hai? A representative candidate is being looked down on? Or is it that you don't know what an I.S battle looks like?" Cecilia queried.

"To be honest, I had never seen a real I.S battle before. But I imagined it's going to be intense." Ichika admitted.

Chifuyu nodded in confirmation. "Then we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson." Chifuyu clapped her hands to end the conversation.

Ichika was deep in thought as he sit down. _'I can master the basics in a week. It wouldn't be too much of a problem, however, if I win, I'll be taking the position of class representative. Though it's a headache, I can't back down now.'_ Ichika thought.

 _'...Yosh! time to pay attention to class.'_ Ichika immediately opened the textbook on the table.

* * *

 **(After school—Class one—02:46:00 PM)**

"Ugh..." Orimura Ichika moaned as he tiredly sprawled his upper body to the table.

"No, I didn't understand anything at all, I'm too used on using the Drive system." He moaned pitifully.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good." Ichika lifted his head at the call, it was his vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya walking towards him while holding a book and thankfully, she doesn't seem to hear his words earlier. And if she did, she did good job at not showing it.

"Your dorm's ready." She said as she handed him a key with a brown rubber keychain that has the number 1025 in it.

The I.S Academy is also a boarding school, and the school requires all students to live on the campus. Most likely to protect I.S pilots who have massive potentials like Chifuyu. These individuals are integral to the future defense of countries. Ever since the Academy started, there have been some news about countries trying to tempt Japanese pilots into their forces ranging from minor 'Hook, line, sinker, to extreme kidnappings. The latter one is rare, but it _has_ happened.

Speaking of which, he remembered a recent news some week ago about countries trying to lure over elite/above average pilots in the I.S Academy, but failed. _'Wait, does the reason why I'am here is because of that?'_ Ichika wondered to himself.

It makes sense, considering his circumstances last day, not in the protection of the higher ups usually meant an easier confrontation and/or abductions.

"Wasn't my room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week." The male said, recalling what the staffs had told him during their explanations.

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; it seems like you were forced to change rooms for a while..." The green-haired teacher lower herself to his head. "Orimura-kun, have the government call you or anything?" The last few words were said so unusually close to his right ear.

Ichika shook his head.

Maya continued. "Because of those circumstances, the government created a special directive. Anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month. So until then, please endure and live with the others." The endowed woman said, still close to his ear.

"Well, okay then, and Yamada-sensei. Will you _please_ stop breathing next to me?" Ichika asked, annoyed.

She pulled back like a bullet being launched out of a pistol. "Ah! No, this is because... it wasn't on purpose!" She stammered out with a red face.

Ichika gave her a disbelieving look which sends her into another shade of red.

He then sigh. "Forget it," he mutters.

Ichika focused to her again. "Anyway, since there's a room for me, I need to to go back and get my stuff. So can I go back home today?" He asked, eyes gleamed with a hidden hope.

"Ah," Chifuyu, all of a sudden, entered the classroom and walks towards them.

"That's no need. If it's luggage, I've already arranged everything. Be sure that you are thankful for this." She warns him as she finally stops besides the two.

"Hai, hai." Ichika answers with a tone that basically said 'I-don't-really-care'.

She ignored this as she continued. "It's just some daily necessities." She said. "Some changes of clothing and a cellphone charger should be enough." As expected of an unrefined and careless individual. In truth, she's right. But personally, he feels that everyday conveniences are important as well.

Maya, after a moment of silence, spoke up. "Then please use this time and head to the dormitory. For dinner, please be sure to head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 4 to 5pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's also a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year." She explained.

"Well, currently, Orimura is not allowed to use the large public bath yet." Chifuyu reminded her fellow teacher.

"Eh? Why? You know that I like bathing in a large public bath." Ichika questioned.

"Are you an idiot or something? Do you want to bath together with girls of the same age as you?" Chifuyu raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh... right. Forgot that everyone's a girl here." Ichika scratched the side of his head in embarassment.

"Orimura-kun, you want to bathe with a girl!? No. We _can't_ allow that." Maya shook her head fiercely.

"Oh, no! It's not that, I don't want to bathe together-" Ichika was interrupted by the green-haired woman who loudly spoke in... is that dissapointment he hear? "Wha-? You're not interested in girls!? That-that could be a problem..." She mumbles.

Ichika felt he ran full speed with Drive and crashed into a hard wall as he heard the words, "not-interested-in-girls".

Immediately the same time that words left Maya's mouth, it spread around rumors like a broken telephone. The girls who overhears in the corridor started to gossip.

"Don't tell me, Orimura-kun's only interested in guys..."

"However... that's not bad."

"We'll need to check his background starting from his school days! It'll be done soon! The results will be here in 2 days!"

 _'...Shit.'_ Ichika rubbed his forehead as he groaned.

Maya looked depressed at that moment before quickly recovering. "...Then, we have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye, Orimura-kun, please head to your dorm room, and don't wander about aimlessly." She told him before leaving the classroom.

Chifuyu stays as she called to her fellow teacher.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei, can you please go on ahead? I need to speak with Orimura in private." For some unknown reasons, Maya's face goes red as she quickly nodded and closed the door of the classroom.

After that, suddenly, fast as lightning, Chifuyu's fist came down on her brother as he expectedly, instantly dodged her punch.

Ichika look at his sister in shock. "What was that for, Chifuyu-nee?!" He demanded.

"You idiot!" She hissed. "Accepting her challenge like that! I thought you better!"

Ichika grimaced as he realized what she's talking about.

"Yeah, I know accepting it was a stupid idea... but my mind is not thinking straight at the time! I can't just let her speak her mouth off without consequences!"

"And she _will_ considers what she said and apologize." Chifuyu glares.

He snorted. "I'm sorry, but I have to doubt you on that one." Ichika began to move.

As he's in front of the door, he turned his head to her again. "And one more thing, can you please prevent those girls from invading and showing my privacy? Thanks."

With that, he left the classroom to the hall of murmurs.

* * *

 **(Dormitory** — **02:52:36 PM)**

"...1022, 1023, 1024... ah, here we go. Room 1025, right?" Ichika confirmed the room number in the key before starting to insert it.

He stopped doing so when he saw the lock position.

 _'..._ _Eh? The door's already unlocked?'_ He thought in surprise.

As Ichika opened the door, he widened his eyes slightly when he saw that the inside look like a five star hotel room with the items neatly placed.

He gave it a look of approval before walking inside and closing the door behind him. He dropped his stuff on the table in the left side of the room before going to the two bed in the center.

Ichika lay his body in the left bed and sighed at the softness. _'Man, what a looong day,'_ He thought as he stretched his body and winced at the crack.

"..."

 _'...I wonder, how is everyone doing right now?'_ He pondered before chuckling. _'Not even a full day here and I already miss them.'_

"Is someone in there?" A muffled voice cautiously asked from inside the bathroom which is on Ichika's right side. Said boy opened his eyes and looked at it.

A moment later, the voice continued. "Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on." The door opens. "I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono... Houki...?" The girl stopped as she look at him.

"..." (Ichika)

"..." (Houki)

"..."

".."

"..."

"..."

After five seconds staring at each other dumbfounded, reality snaps in, and Houki's face became extremely red. "Do-don't look!" She yelped as she put a hand on her towel-covered chest and turn her body to the side.

"S-sorry!" Ichika quickly turned his head to the right and tried to not think about how well she has grown.

"Wh-why are you here?" She stiffly asked.

Ichika, still with his head to the right, answered. "Well... I'm also staying her-" He quickly dunk his head down to avoid an attempted slash to the neck by a bokken before jumping out of the bed and to the door.

 **(Slam)** Ichika breathed out as he rest his back.

"Saved..."

Then suddenly...

 **(Chi Dong)** The sound of the door splitting is heard as the bokken break through beside his head. Ichika look at it and saw that the tip was missing him by 2mm.

With a surprised face, he continued to look at it for a second before chuckling.

 _'To be able to stab a bokken **through** a wooden door... you've improved, Houki.'_ Ichika thought as he gained a nostalgic smile.

The blade sank back through the door. _'Is she letting me off?'_ He thinks.

Ichika widened his eyes as he move away from the door just in time to avoid a barrage of stabbing to his head. **(Ci Ci Ci CI DONG)**

 _'Nope.'_ He tells himself as he look at the door with five holes.

"Oi Houki! Are you trying to kill me or something!?" Ichika yelled.

"What?/What?"

 **(Click)** "Ah, it's Orimura-kun!"

"Huh? so Orimura-kun lives in that room? That's a good piece of information~"

With all the commotion that was caused, the other girls started to emerge from their rooms, and what was troubling was the fact that they were wearing simple nightgowns, completely oblivious to a guy before them. Some of them had even taking it a step further by only wearing a shirt and panties.

He twitched as he looked at them. _'Seriously, girls, should you really be revealing yourself so casually? In more ways than one!? There's a guy over here, damn it!'_ Ichika screamed in his head.

He looked at the door again. "Houki! Oi, Houki! let me in! I'm sorry about what happened, okay!? I thought I was the only one in there!" The only response he got from the room was silence, however, the bokken was pulled back. He hoped that she wouldn't lock it right there, and thankfully no, but it was silent for about 2, 3 awkward minutes.

During that time, Ichika thought to himself.

 _'Why am I have to be put in this situation? Couldn't it have been someone else instead?'_ He cried despairingly as the girls took a photo of him with their phone.

Then finally, the door opened and showing Houki in an unfinished kendo attire.

"Come in." She said.

"Finally!" Ichika exclaimed as he run inside the room.

After Ichika entered, he was greeted by a fierce glare in the face courtsey of Houki.

"Oh, now what?" He asked exasperately.

Houki sat down on the bed while having an angry look as she quickly tied her wet hair back into a ponytail.

"So you said that you're my roommate?" She asked.

"Yeah." Was his plain answer. But after he said that, he was again being glared at.

 _'This girl is, seriously, this girl definitely need to take a chill pill.'_ Ichika thought while having an irritated look.

"What-what's your purpose?" She demanded.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking what you were thinking? Boys and girls can't share the same bed after they turn 7. It's common sense!"

"Wha-"

"Was it because you asked for this...? To be in my room?"

"That's a stupid reason. Why would I purposely endanger myself and choose something like this? Besides, I did not-" Ichika was again interrupted by Houki who bring down the bokken toward him.

He easily caught the bokken with his left hand. "Mattaku, will you _please_ stop that?" Ichika glared.

"It's really stupid for us to bicker like childrens!"

"Stupid? Stupid!? You're saying that's stupid!? So it's like that, huh?" Houki said as she pushed the bokken down with all her might.

 _'This girl is... (sigh), never mind.'_ Ichika thought as he hold the blade in place despite she uses more power than needed.

"Waaah... Shinonono-san, very bold!"

"You shouldn't take the lead~"

"Orimura-kun is not bad at it either."

"Wh-wh-wha...?!" Houki was greatly surprised when she heard the girls' voice in the opened doorway, so much that she immediately pulled back her bokken.

 _'Okay, I gotta say that I owe these girls... nah!'_ Ichika thought as he inwardly smirked. _'No way in hell.'_

"Ah, it's already finished?"

"The feeling obviously wasn't bad."

 _'Do high school girls nowadays say 'the feeling wasn't bad' when they see a fight?'_ Ichika thought with a bewildered look as he watch Houki quietly chased the girls out.

 _'...Dramas.'_ He amended as his childhood friend whole-heartedly closed the door.

"...Ichika..." Houki called.

"What?" He replied as he crossed his arms.

"If you want to stay here, then we need a rule placed in this room." She said.

Ichika gives gives her an inquiring look.

"That means that drawing a line in the aspect of living is needed." Houki clarified.

"I know that, what my expression meant is "What is your conditions?""

"First is the bathing schedule. Mine is from two o'clock to three. Yours is from three to four."

"Uhh... isn't it better if mine is earlier?"

"Do you want me to wait with my body drenched by sweat from my club activities?"

"Club activities? You already joined? Let me guess, it's kendo."

"Ye-Yeah, they made me captain immediately after I join."

"Seriously? Damn, looks like your reputation precedes you. Never mind what I said, doesn't clubs have showers?"

"I don't feel easy if it's not in my own room."

"Well, if you say it like that, then I can't object to it, I also think that the washroom at home is better than the ones at school anyway." Ichika nodded in understanding of her reason.

"Oh, speaking of which, there's no toilet in our private rooms, right?" He continued.

"Yeah, there are only two at either end of each floor."

"Great, just great, that is pretty far away from where we are now."

He sighed.

"Do I really have to use the women's bathroom?" He contemplates with himself. _'No, it will be too embarassing. Besides, I don't think that the toilet will be **that** much of a problem. I can run very fast, after all.'_

Unfortunately, Ichika didn't realize that he was overhear by Houki about using the women's room and so, the girl let out a killing intent that was soon felt by the male.

Ichika look at the K.I source and saw Houki gripping her sword tightly as she pointed at him. "You... you! We haven't seen each other for a long time and you've already engaged in these perverted interests... I've misjudged you!"

"Hey! Why would I become of what you said?!" Ichika tried to defend, his face grimacing at the accusement.

"Weren't it obvious?! Wanting to go into the women's bathroom... if you're not a pervert, then what else could you be!? Never mind, I'll just execute you right now!"

"Hah! Like I'd let you!"

As Ichika argued with Houki for the past few minutes, he found a shinai at the edge of her luggage which is under the wardrobe near the mirror on the left bed. Without wasting anytime, the male pulled out the sword and blocked Houki's attack.

Suddenly, the girl began to act strange, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, panicking and looking freaked out.

Ichika furrowed his eyebrows at this but quickly find the reason as he noticed something unusual attached to the front of the shinai. It has a structure of two parallel triangles attached together-

"Re-return it to me!" Houki throws her bokken to the left bed and grabbed the thing attached to the shinai in which she quickly covered with both of her hands.

"Houki..." Ichika started, he did _not_ saw what he SAW and THINK, isn't he?

"Wh-what?" Houki asked in an embarrased voice.

He looked at the gap between her arms and saw a light pink, light blue fabric. Ichika visibly smirked.

"I see that you started wearing bras...~" He teased.

And then a nuke happens.

* * *

 **(2084: October 14)**

 **(I.S Academy—Cafeteria—05:52:12 AM)**

"Mattaku, just how long are you going to be angry?" Ichika asked the girl in front of him.

"I'm not angry."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying!"

There is absolutely no change in the second day of I.S Academy. Ichika and Houki are still arguing nonstop as if yesterday hasn't passed.

"Look, look, he's the famous boy~"

"He's also Chifuyu-neesama's younger brother, you know?"

"Huh? So both siblings are I.S users? Is he strong? On using the I.S, I mean?"

"I heard that he challenged Representative Candidate, Cecilia Alcott in his class..."

"No way! Really?"

"Hmph, I guess being famous is also being arrogant."

"Now, now..."

The male tuned out the girls' chattering as to focus on business.

"I already said that I'm sorry, Houki-"

"Don't call me by my name!"

"...Fine, Shinonono."

 _'You're getting worser and worser, Houki, you really need to learn, 'forgive and forget'.'_ Ichika thought dissapointedly.

"O-Orimura-kun, can we sit here, please?" Some girl asked beside their table.

"Hmm?" Ichika look at the one who said that and he sees three girls holding their trays of breakfast as they anxiously waited for his reply.

"Sure, as long as you and your friends stays quiet..." The girl heaved a sigh of relief at this and the nearby girls overhearing the conversation starts to chatter.

"Ah~I should have tried to talk to him earlier..."

"It-it's just the second day. Nothing to panic over!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

8 first-years, 15 second-years, and 33 third-years came over to Houki's and Ichika's table to introduce themselves but they were ignored as Ichika stare at Houki blankly.

"Wow, Orimura-kun! You do eat a lot in the morning."

"He's a guy, you know?"

"Orimura, I'm leaving now. " Houki said with closed eyes.

"Whatever," Ichika snorted as he rolled his eyes.

After Houki cleanly finished her food, she left her seat and move, leaving the fifteen year old boy alone with the 56 girls.

Ichika sighed sadly as he think back of how they meet.

When he was four, Chifuyu brought him to the Shinonono dojo to train, and from there, he meet Houki for the first time, since the Orimura's parents abandoned them, Ichika and Chifuyu were often taken care of by the Shinononos' parents and were invited for dinner. It really helped them a lot when they were poor.

However, instead of saying that their relationship was bad, let's just say, back then, it was terrible. Houki dreams to be a master swordswoman while Ichika dreams to be a police detective.

And then the Shinonono moved four years after...

"Orimura-kun, are you familiar with Shinonono-san?" One of the girls asked.

"Hmm...? Oh, yeah. We're childhood friends." Ichika answered. But after he said that, the girls screeched, making him jump out of his silenced state.

"WHAT!?"

A clapping sound is heard.

"How long are you going to spoke nonsense?! When you're eating, don't talk! And be efficient! If you're late, you'll have to run around the field ten times!" Chifuyu's voice echoed throughout the cafeteria and everyone frantically return to their food in fear.

Ichika calmly finished his two minutes later before looking toward his sister, his hunch was correct as he saw her looking tired, even though she hide it well.

 _'It looks like Chifuyu-nee was acting as the first-years' dorm supervisor,'_ The male thought as he sighed. _'And it look like she wasn't getting any rest at all... again.'_

Ichika lean back to his seat. _'(Sigh) I give up, I couldn't think of any other way, on learning the I.S at all.'_

The match against Cecilia is next week, but before that, he have to learn how to control the I.S before the second period ends.

When he accidentaly touched the I.S in the warehouse, he feel like he was completely familiar with it with many years of experience, even though he never bother with the thing.

 _'Hmm...'_ He pondered.

* * *

 **(Classroom—06:15:30 AM)**

"...In other words, the I.S was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilot in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, Endorphins, etc." Maya explained.

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that." One of the student said with an uncertain look on her face.

"The I.S has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot, in other words, understanding each other by living together. The longer the operation time, the more the I.S understands the pilot's characteristics, and the more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capabilities. You have to understand that the I.S isn't a tool, but your friend."

 _'That, seems familiar.'_ Ichika mentally smirked as he begin to think of a space-themed Rider that show up 73 years ago.

A girl raised her hand. "Sensei~, is it like a lover~?" She asked curiously.

Maya recoiled. "Well, that, umm... it should be that kind of feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so, I don't really know." She blushed as she lowered her head. At this point, the girls in the class started to chatter about things related to boys and girls dating each other.

 **(DING-DONG-DANG-DONG)**

"Ah, then, during the remaining time, we're going to start training on basic I.S braking in the air." The greenette told the class.

Other than practical skills and other subjects, I.S Academy are also in charge of all the basic training within 15 minutes of rest time to the teachers who have to head back to the office.

"Hey, hey, Orimura-kun."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"

Once Maya and Chifuyu walked out of the classroom, half of the girls wound up gathering around Ichika's desk, as he heard the words, "I can't delay this any longer!" And, "I guess that it's not a mistake on my part," The male is, once again, annoyed, and while he was trying to finish what he wanted to say, he saw a girl giving away some sort of coupons, and even receiving money for it.

 _'Does she even know that I'm a temporary off-duty cop? Or is she just doesn't care?'_ Ichika raised his eyebrow at her.

Houki wasn't far away from the group surrounding him as she just looked on blankly. _'Okay, if she's still angry, then she and I need to talk.'_ The boy mentally add that to his brain.

 _'...And will all this girls ever stop?!'_ Even if it was only for a short time, it was brutally annoying to endure these 'hurry up and answer me' looks that the girls were sending him.

* * *

 **(Classroom—06:30:57 AM)**

"Break time's over! Scram!" Chifuyu suddenly barked to the girls surrounding Ichika and making the desired effect before looking at him. "Orimura, your I.S needs some more time before it can be prepared."

"What?"

"There's no available suit, so you have to wait for a while. It seems like the government is sending a personal suit for you."

Ichika blinked. "A personal suit...?"

"A-a personal suit?! For a first year?! And at this time?!"

"By the government themself?! Wow, how lucky."

"Ah~so good... I want to have my own personal suit..."

The male showed Chifuyu a confused look.

"...Page 6 of the textbook, read it." She muttered, and he did just that.

"Today, even though we have links to many countries and enterprises that provide I.S technology, all the information related to the manufacturing of the core is never revealed. The cores of the 467 I.S that exist in today's society are all created by Professor Shinonono. This core has been completely transformed into a black box, and none have achieved the success that Professor Shinonono has. However, the Professor has declined to continue creating more after a certain amount, and all countries, organizations and enterprises have started research, development and training of their own cores. The dealings of cores are against Title 7 of the Alaska Treaty, these are forbidden no matter the circumstances." Ichika readed.

"That's the case. You understand?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yeah."

"Erm, sensei? Is Shinonono-san, a relative of Professor Shinonono?" A girl trembled.

Shinonono Tabane, the elder sister of Shinonono Houki, the complete genius who designed the I.S all by herself. She was also Chifuyu's classmate and childhood friend, and right now, she is a person who's placed under unique security that exceeds National laws. Even though she's not a criminal, the whereabouts of the person who has all sorts of technology in regards to the I.S are unknown. This makes every related person to the governments and organizations feel rather insecure.

"That's right, Shinonono's that person's little sister."

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"That-that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person!? She's a genius, right!?"

"So Shinonono-san's a genius too!? Teach me how to operate an I.S the next time!"

They were supposed to be having lessons now, but the girls were now gathered around Houki. Ichika visibly smirked.

 _'Now you know how I feel...'_ He thought, feeling smug.

 _'...Speaking of which, did Houki ever pilot an I.S before?'_ He wondered.

 **(SLAM)**

"I HAVE NO RELATION WITH THAT PERSON!" Houki's sudden loud voice stopped his wondering like a grenade thrown at his feet.

Looking over, the girls that surround Houki were also revealing similar expressions as they stared at her.

"...Sorry for using such a loud voice. However, I'm not that person, there's nothing I can tell you." Houki said as she sits back down and turned her head to stare outside the window.

Just like that, the girls' enthusiasm got doused, and every single of them was looking troubled and unhappy as they returned to their seats.

 _'...Does she take that promise seriously?'_ Ichika thought incredulously as he remembered his joke promise to her.

When they were nine, there was a Kendo tournament match, and Houki participate in it, she said to him that if she won, he would agree to become her boyfriend, of course he accepted... jokingly.

Unfortunately, the day of the tournament is also the day the I.S was introduced to the world, because of that, Houki and her family was forced to leave the Orimura for protection since her sister Tabane created the I.S thus, canceling her match. And for that, Houki starts to resent her sister for what's she's done. He knows, cause he'd seen her at the time.

"Then, let's start the lesson, Yamada-sensei." Chifuyu commanded.

"Ye-Yes!"

* * *

 **(Class one—07:34:03 AM)**

Ichika was having a bad day as Cecilia came over to his place and said this as she placed a hand on her hips. "Oh my? The victor's obvious already? It's really unfair though."

"Why the hell would you say that?" He asked exasperately.

"Oh my, you still don't know? Alright, let me tell you, an ordinary civilian. I, as the English representative of England, Cecilia Alcott... in other words, have my own personal machine." She boasted

"Oh, I see." Ichika nodded with a bored look

"Are you taking me for a fool?"

"...Where were you during the start of the last lesson?"

The British girl looked highly offended at that. "You mean you didn't see me walking out of that sliding door to save myself from having a headache of seeing you surrounded by girls?" She asked incredulously. "Hmph, to answer your question, I was in the maintenance area to see if there's something wrong with my I.S."

Ichika sighed. "Figures." He muttered.

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"Ano..." A girl spoke up, making Cecilia to go to look at her. "Yes?" She asked politely.

"Alcott-san, you didn't hear this from Orimura-sensei but, the government has send Orimura-kun a personal I.S..."

This time, disbelief was etched on her face. "What...?"

Soon, that disbelief turn into anger as she let out a vicious snarl. "You... you...! Have you have no shame?!" She hissed.

"What?"

"Do you even realize how one need to go through just to gain a personal I.S?!"

Ichika furrowed his brows. "No."

"Hardwork! One needs to go through very hard training and test to gain government's interest while you was given one without any of those!" Cecilia ranted.

"...How despicable... tsk. At least the battle will be fair and square..." With that, the blonde girl left the class.

Silence.

Everyone was now staring at the male with varying degrees of emotions.

Ichika cough to break it before standing up. "Excuse me." With that, the young detective also leaves the class.

Unknown to him, Houki were giving a worried look before standing up.

* * *

 **(Corridor—07:38:41 AM)**

"Orimura!" Ichika heard the familar voice as he stopped and look at the source.

"Shinonono." He acknowledged.

The girl stops in front of him as she spoke. "Are you okay?" Houki asked concernedly.

Ichika blinked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asks as they continue moving.

"You know what I meant!" She hissed.

Ichika gave her a thoughtful look as he answered. "I'm fine. I'm just awkward."

"It's because of what she said, isn't it?"

He snorted. "Obviously, it does seems unfair, don't you think? She had to go through all of that while I got one because I'm special."

Houki hummed in thought. "I guess so..."

Ichika stopped.

Houki stopped.

She gave him a curious look as he opens his mouth.

"Shinonono. Let's go eat."

She blinked. "Eh?"

She was even more surprised when he grabbed her hand.

"Hey!" She blushed as she screams. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

But she went ignored.

"Ichika!"

* * *

 **(Cafeteria—07:39:23 AM)**

"So, Houki? What do you want?" The boy move his eyes at his female partner's.

"...Anything's fine." The girl answers as she look away flustered.

"If you say so." Ichika look at the counter lady. "Obaa-chan! Two meal of the day sets, please? Ah, can I leave the coupons here?"

* * *

 **(07:42:09 AM)**

"Here's your two 'Meal of the day' sets, sorry for making you wait."

"Arigato gozaimashita." Ichika smiled gratefully to the woman as he took the trays before turning.

"Oi, Houki, are there any empty... seats?" The young swordswoman were not in her position.

Ichika blinked as he look around the cafeteria and found her seated on a booth in the middle right.

The detective looked bewildered. _'Majii?'_ He thought to himself.

Ichika walked to the booth that the girl is sitting on as he put her tray first before taking his seat.

As they begun eating, Ichika started. "This may seem to be out of the blue, but..."

"What?"

"...Can you teach me anything that related to the I.S? I mean, I'm not a girl, so, I did not take any test whatsoever. If this keeps up, I'll lose the battle next week without even trying."

"Who asked you to accept such challenge? Idiot." She chided.

"Look, if someone insulted your country, will you let that go unpunished? Wasn't samurais suppposed to defend their country's honor?" Houki became silent at this. Ichika took that as a continue.

"So will you please teach m-"

"Hey, aren't you that guy mentioned in the rumours?"

Ichika quickly suppresed the urge to glare at the person who said that as he move his head toward the voice. The culprit is revealed to be a third-year student identified by her red tie.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The boy answered with fake politeness.

The girl sat down beside him as she folded her arms and placed them on the table.

Houki gave the older student a narrowed glare, but the third-year doesn't seem to notice. "I heard that you're going to fight against that representative, is it true?" She asked.

"Yes, what of it?"

"...You're still an amateur, right? How long have you piloted an I.S?"

Ichika recall back his I.S accident and his I.S test. "Hmm... I guess about... 6 minutes."

Houki bit her lip hard to stop a small laugh from coming.

"You can't win if that's the case. The key to an I.S is the operation time. Your opponent's a representative, right? Then it's likely that she has exceeded 3 hours easily."

 _'3 hours, huh?'_ Ichika let that information sink to his brain.

"Do you want me to teach you about the I.S?" The older girl asked as she latched herself on his right arm.

Houki twitched.

The male was tempted to show his badge to the girl and tell her to back off, but since it's still in his suit that was in his and childhood friend's dorm, well...

 _'Hmm...'_ Ichika began to think. _'Maybe she could be a little help, plus, she's a third year, so she might have more knowledge than Houki who is a first year...'_

"...Okay then, please hel-"

"No need. I'll be teaching him anyway." The childhood friend suddenly says from her seat.

The older girl raised an eyebrow. "You're only a first-year, right? Pardon me, but I think a third-year student would be more suitable to teach him." The girl replied logically.

"I-I'm Shinonono Tabane's little sister." Houki announced reluctantly.

"Even if you say tha-huh!?" Once the young swordswoman had said it, the third-year become stunned.

"Thus, there's no need to bother, isn't it?" Houki asked.

"H-hai. If, that's the case then, it can't be helped..." The girl awkwardly stand up, and leaves.

"...So..." Ichika began as he look at Houki.

"What?"

"You are going to teach me?"

"That's just what I just said, isn't?"

"Wouldn't it have been much faster if you said it right from the beginning?" Ichika smirked.

"S-shut up! At least you got someone to teach you now." Houki huffed as she look away.

"Okay, okay, will you calm down? Sheesh..." The boy held his arms in defense.

"Today, after school."

"Hm?"

"Come to the kendo arena later. I want to see if you've gotten rusty in your movements."

"But what I want is-"

"Just do as I say!"

"...Fine." Ichika sighed in defeat.

* * *

 **(After school—Kendo club—02:15:22 PM)**

Ichika, once again, defeat Houki with no effort. "Mattaku, just how long is this going to go?" He asked as he blocked a slash from Houki.

"UNTIL I DEFEAT YOU! HYAAAH!" Houki shouts as she made another slash toward Ichika who blocked it much to her frustration, in the sidelines, the other girls who is in the club were watching the match with a stunned look. Why? Because they never imagined to see their idol/captain to act like this.

Ichika sighed as he begin to think back of how this happens.

After they enter the club, Houki ordered him to wear the 'men', but refused stating that he didn't need it, much to her dismay.

After the match start, the girl attacked first, but was soon defeated quickly, much to her shock.

After that, she demands a rematch but was soon defeated again.

And after that, Houki got sidetracked as she keep demanding more and more rematches. She act like this because in the past, she had made a vow to defeat Ichika after he keeps on beating her when they were five and declaring him her rival in kendo.

Ichika grunted as he blocked another slash. _'This is getting me nowhere.'_ With that thought, he proceed to finish the match once and for all.

As Houki made a downward slash, Ichika knocked her shinai into the air and jump high to catch the flying wooden sword before landing behind her and bringing the swords at her neck.

Houki grit her teeth as she move to try to grab her sword but the male pulled it back and said, "That's enough, Houki. You're tiring yourself more than I even do."

The girl clenched her hands tightly. "Why? Why can't I ever take you down? I've trained hard for the past six years but the result is still the same. I keep losing, and you've gotten even better than the last time. How...? How?!" Houki asked desperately.

Ichika stared at her for a few seconds before answering. "You need to find that on your own." He said simply.

Houki looks at him with a frustrated look before stomping to the changing room.

Ichika stared at her leaving figure as he heard the spectators speak.

"Wow... that was amazing!"

"I didn't think that Orimura-kun was _that_ good with swords!"

"Did you see that jump he made?! That can't be natural! ...is it?"

He tuned out the rest before walking out of the club.

* * *

 **(Changing room—02:21:39 PM)**

After Houki finished showering and changing her clothes, she had been thinking about what Ichika had said over and over again. _"You need to find that on your own."_

 _'Find the answer on my own, huh...?'_ She thought dryly.

After six long years, she and him had finally met each other again, and from the childish boy she remembered as a child, Ichika has become more mature, wiser and stronger from what she remembered, probably due to his job as a police detective. _'He also become more handsome and cooler.'_ She added.

Her heart started to race with that thought.

 _'No, get a grip on yourself, Houki! This is not the time to think like that!'_ The girl shook her head and slaps herself.

Removing the towel from her head, her silky hair scattered and extended all the way to her waist.

Even though six years have already passed, even though her face and other parts of her body have entirely matured, he already knew it was her before even hearing her name, and this made her extraordinarily happy.

The moment she heard the news about Ichika solving a kidnapping case last year, the bowl in her hands immediately shattered to the floor. Ichika also had said that he read about her winning the national championships, but those kind of reports normally don't have any photos.

However, he mentioned that he recognized her because of her hair, so does that mean that it was worth not to change her hairstyle?

"Huh?" She realized what face she was making in the mirror before quickly recovered.

She sighed, feeling rather embarrassed about the naìve expression she had make just now as she backed off.

Anyway, starting tomorrow, she'll be training him in the art of I.S. Besides, how troublesome can it be?

Houki folded her arms and nodded in agreement with herself. _'And besides,'_ She unconsciously thought. _'That means I have a reason to be with him tomorrow...'_

 _'...Wha!? No! Focus, Houki, focus! I'm not. Supposed. To be. Thinking like that...!'_ The girl slapped herself multiple times.

* * *

 **(October 20)**

 **(I.S Academy—Corridor—02:30:01 PM)**

"Hey Houki." Ichika began as the two walked toward the 3rd Arena.

"What now, Ichika?" Houki questioned.

"About you teaching me how the I.S work, thanks a bunch about that, I understand and learned a lot from you." The boy smiled at the 15 year old girl.

Houki blushed.

"I-it was nothing." She told him as she look away.

Ichika grinned. "Well, if you say so.~"

"By the way, how's your I.S doing, has it made it yet?" She asked.

Ichika shook his head. "I don't know."

After he say that, they heard the familiar voice of their bespectacled teacher.

"O-Orimura-kun! Orimura-kun! Orimura-kun!" Maya called out as she came running to them with Chifuyu following behind.

The green-haired woman stopped as she tried to regain her breath and causing the male to raise an eyebrow.

"Hm...? Yamada-sensei? Doushita?" Ichika nonchalantly asked which resulted him getting hit in the head by Houki.

After Maya finished regaining her breath, she finally answered.

"Th-that, there! It's here! Orimura-kun's personal I.S!"

"Huh?" Ichika blinked.

"Orimura, hurry up and get ready. It's in the 3rd Arena, I'm sure you can find it no problem. Oh, and you can only use the arena for a limited time, so make this match yours." Chifuyu told him.

He blink again. "Huh? O-O-Oh, right." He turned to his friend.

"Houki..." He gave her a heavy look.

The girl flinched. "H-Hai?"

Then, his face brightened. "Wish me luck!" With that, he took off.

"E-Eh?!"

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—02:30:19 PM)**

The cargo doors of the base leading towards the arena opened, letting out a blunt sound. The slanted patterned fireproof doors opened, letting out a heavy sound. On the other side, was his I.S, and scarely enough, it has a resemblance towards Proto-Drive from the color, to the armor parts. The only thing different from _him_ was; 1. It doesn't have a helmet. 2. The chest doesn't have a tire, but rather it was large circle in the middle. 3. The back have a booster similiar to Type Formula. And 4. The feet have little wheels similar to Type Tridoron.

"So this is mine, huh?" Ichika mused as he inspect the black/purple mech.

He gets an uncomfortable feeling the more he stares at it.

 _'Why the hell does it so similiar?'_ Ichika furrowed his brows as he touch the I.S. _'If this is the Default Setting and they're trying to based this off of Drive, then they're pretty spot on."_ The I.S' circle glows white as it opens, and inside, was a folded black white-striped full bodysuit.

The male raised an eyebrow as he pick it up. _'Well, at least they were considerate enough about this.'_ He thought dryly as he unbutton his uniform.

He froze midway as he stopped and look around the place.

Surely enough, there was a camera on 12 o clock of the I.S, and it was staring right at him.

He look at the camera for a few moment before heading to the back of his I.S.

A few minutes later as Ichika enters the exo-suit. He frowned. _'Hmm..._ s _trange, I didn't get that feeling of when I touch the I.S like the last two times.'_ The male thought as the machine closes up on him.

 _'And_ w _hy is there a paper on my chest?'_ Two holographic words were made from his glowing chest.

Ichika widened his eyes. _'Light-Drive...?'_ He thinks.

 _'No... it can't be a coincidence... is it?'_

His I.S making a sound snaps him of his thought as the machine let out a hologram and information of his opponnent.

 **[I.S detected: [Blue-Tears].]**

 **[Generation type: 3rd Gen.]**

 **[Battle type: Area Long-range.]**

 **[Armaments: Starlight MK. III Sniper rifle. [Blue-Pierce.] 4 Interceptor BITs + 2 Missile pods.]**

 **[Equalizer: Unknown.]**

 **[Pilot's name: Cecilia Alcott.]**

 _'Well, that is rather dull...'_ Ichika thought. _'Giving your enemy knowledge...'_

The **[Blue-Tears]** has an interesting parts that he look over first compromising of four floating wings with the front two having pinchers-like design and a very bulky legs. That's it.

He now wears a worried expression.

 _'Does she know about my I.S? Cause I don't.'_ After bending down slightly, the **[Light-Drive]** floated in the air using its feet before jetting forward to the cargo doors.

"Oh, my, so you didn't run away." Cecilia with her I.S floated above the ground as she placed a hand on her hip while the other casually holding a huge blue sniper that look like the American M200, giving off the spoiled, but odd princess vibe. But Ichika doesn't care about right now as he look at his surroundings.

The arena was 200m in diameter, and he estimates the time for her sniper to reach him was about 0.4 seconds or more in their current positions.

The bell rang, indicating the start of the match. "I'll give you one last chance." Cecilia moved the hand that was on her hip and pointed her index finger at him, the muzzle of her sniper pointed downwards.

"Chance? No thanks, it's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now..." Ichika mocked.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

 **[Warning: Enemy pilot's in locking mode.] [Light-Drive]** informed.

Despite this, the male continued. "...In other words, that chance wasn't yours to give."

"Oh, really? That's a pity, if so..."

Ichika tensed.

"It's farewell with this!" With that, she shot her sniper.

The flash was fast, but his reflexes was faster.

Dodging the laser beam, the detective waste no time as he boosted towards his opponent who widened her eyes.

Cecilia quickly unleashes a barrage of lasers from her sniper rifle as Ichika lands on the ground and uses **[Drive-Light]** 's tires to maneuver through them.

The foreign girl goes into shock.

"WHA-" But that was all she can get as Ichika kicked her hard on the stomach and gives her another one as it sends her away from him.

But he's not done, the male quickly follows her.

Thanks to her shield, who only drops by a few tens, Cecilia immediately recovers and raised her right arm as the pinchers on her wings de-attached as they flew forward.

Ichika saw the whole thing and realized that those were the 4 BITs his I.S was talking about as he boost back to gain some distance and analyze the situation.

As the BITs quickly approached him and open fire, on instinct, the male summons a gun similiar to Door-Ju except without the Shift Car slot and with the door on both sides. He immediately uses his Type Technic experience to bring down the drones with precise precision and jump back a bit to avoid a laser to his chest.

As the last of the BITs were down, he waste no time to shoot the gun toward Cecilia's sniper, knocking it out of her hands.

Right now, the blonde girl is beginning to look panicked and desperate as she watched her BITs and rifle get destroyed/thrown aside. With that, she swept her left hand and deployed another 4 BITs from her wings that began to charge at him.

However, it was pointless as Ichika brings them down with ease as quickly as they were launched.

"H-how did you...?" Cecilia asked, shocked when the smoke dispersed from her face..

* * *

 **(Control room—02:38:05 PM)**

"Ooh... Orimura-kun's amazing!" Maya exclaimed as she watched the live broadcast on the screen. Truly, the way the boy is fighting doesn't look like one who has just mounted an I.S for his third time, it's like he was a veteran in terms of battle.

Chifuyu looked on the screen with calculated eyes as she noticed Ichika (unknowningly) clenched his left hand.

"He's going to make a mistake." She remarks.

"Wha...? How do you know?" Maya asked, surprised.

"Look at his left hand." Chifuyu pointed.

The greenette noticed it too, but still having a confused expression as she stares.

"That's a habit he have since he was still a child. When this happens, he'll start to make a very simple mistakes." Chifuyu answered her colleague's question.

"To be aware of that... you two really _are_ siblings!" Maya said in awe.

The woman looked stunned for a second before recovering.

"Ye-Yeah, I mean... he _is_ my brother."

"Aww, are you embarrassed? Are you embarrassed?"

 **(CRRRAACCCKKK)**

"OOWWWWWW!"

"The one thing I hate the most, is to be made fun of."

"Yes! Yes! I know! I know! Pease let me-OWWWW!" Houki was completely unaware or ignoring the commotion her teachers was making as she intently stare at the screen.

 _'Ichika...'_

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—02:38:08 PM)**

With no time to waste, Ichika point his gun toward Cecilia with the intent to finish the match.

As he pulled the trigger, something happens.

He expected laser to come out of the muzzle, but nothing came, signalling it's out.

His opponnent seeing the chance, deployed her secret weapon.

 **(PAM)**

The skirt-shaped armor spread from Cecilia's abdomen and started to move, letting out two missile pods on each side that began to point at him. "I'm sorry, but this is _my_ victory!" The missiles were then launched at a very high speed.

 _'Shit!'_ Ichika thought as he began to move to the side.

That seems to be fruitless as the launched weapon also move to his direction and so, the male dashed towards the other end of the arena as he look at his gun, trying to find a way to reload it.

Ichika found three black button on the back of the grip as he frantically pushed the middle one and it rewards him with a charging sound.

Unfortunately, the time he pushed that button was also the time the missiles hit him.

 **(BOOM)**

* * *

 **(Control room—02:38:10 PM)**

"ICHIKA!" Houki shouted.

Maya and Chifuyu who were squabbling about just now looked serious as they stared at the screens' image of the male pilot that was covered in black smoke.

Then, nine seconds later the latter snorted.

"Hmph, you got saved by the machine, you idiot." The smoke that covered him scattered, and the once black and purple machine has turned red.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—02:38:15 PM)**

 **[Formatting and optimizing of settings are complete, please touch to confirm.]**

 _"Wait, what?'_ Ichika thought as he stared at the window that suddenly appeared from his chest.

Doesn't know what to do, he decided to do what it told him.

After he touch it, a large wealth of information came to his head. After that, lights surrounded him.

As the lights dissapeared, **[Drive-Light]** 's color has turned from black/purple, to red and white.

 _'Masaka!'_ The recolored I.S again, let out a dim glow that erased all the damage he got from the missiles.

 _'So it **is** the Default Setting,'_ Ichika thought and realized that something were covering his ears.

He goes to touch it and found out that it was a Drive's spoilers/headphone mix.

 **(BGM: Surprise Drive Instrumental)**

His eyes sharpened as the smoke dispersed and look at his target.

"So, you achieved your First Shift, huh? That's good, but still not going to help you!" Cecilia with her sniper back, exclaimed as she point it at him together with her missiles pods.

The two pods reloaded themselves before sending the missiles.

Ichika, this time, summons a sword that is similiar to the Handle-ken with the difference is the wheel was replaced by a bike handle and the blade were colored blood red.

With no fear, the male burst forward even faster than before as he cut the missiles and creating a huge explosion.

 **(BOOM)**

Cecilia was so caught off guard by his speed that she pull the trigger on her **[Blue-Pierce]** by accident and making her lose focus of her target as he instantly appeared in front of her.

As Ichika prepared to slash her by an indefinite amount, the buzzer rang, signalling the end of the match as he stopped.

 **"Ending the match: Winner, Cecilia Alcott."**

 **(BGM: End)**

The boy twitched, Cecilia slightly opened her mouth, and not just her, _all_ the spectators in the 3rd arena was the same including Houki and Maya who were watching from the control room.

Everyone was shocked except Chifuyu who's only sighed.

The boy twitched again as he thought.

 _'At least I doesn't lost by defeat.'_

* * *

 **(02:38:40 PM)**

"Well... that was something..." Houki said awkwardly as Ichika deactivates his I.S that turned into a colorless bracelet on his right hand as he look at his sister.

"You didn't tell me that the time was _that_ short, what was that? Eight minutes?" He raised an accusing eyebrow at Chifuyu.

"It's not like I expected you to win, anyway." Everyone gave her an incredulous look.

She amended. "Your I.S is still new, the time setting malfunctioned this morning, and we had no time to fix it as it would take all night."

"And you didn't even bothered to tell me that." Ichika shook his head as he sighed and turned around.

"I've said to 'make this match yours', hasn't I? And you did. I have to admit, Orimura, I'm impressed." The detective turned back to look at her.

"No pilot has ever summons their weapon instantly like you do during their first time. Ignoring the missiles, you did a pretty good job at avoiding damage to your I.S, as well as giving Alcott a few hits and almost landing a finisher."

He refrained from rolling his eyes at that. _'Those were nothing. Still could've officialy win, though...'_

"And regarding your I.S, Orimura-kun, you can summon it anytime you need, however, there's rules to abide, so please read this." Maya handed out the large book she was holding since she came there.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the size as he took it.

"Anyway, that's it for today. Head back and rest." His sister ordered.

Ichika finally rolled his eyes at the tone. "Hai, hai."

"Let's go." Houki said before she walked out of the door.

However, the male still stays.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you to head back?" She asked inquiringly.

"Are you serious? Do you want me to leave the place like this?" Ichika gestured at his bodysuit.

Maya blushed when she realized this as she look down.

"...Fair point. But there is a camera in here..." The black-haired woman move her eyes to it.

"Don't worry about it." The male raised his right hand and summons **[Drive-Light]** before getting out. "Now can you please leave? I need to change back to the school uniform."

After a moment, Chifuyu finally leaves while Maya took a bit longer than that.

Ichika sighed as he goes to the back of **[Drive-Light]** and unzipped his bodysuit.

Once he is partway through, he ripped a black paper that is on the chest of the suit and read it.

* * *

 **"Hey Ikkun, ;-) I hope you enjoy the gift I gave you."**

 **Love~Tabane.**

* * *

He goes pale at this.

* * *

 **(02:39:50 PM)**

The hot water continued to spurt out from the shower head as Cecilia Alcott let it rush down her body as she pondered deep in thought.

It was unknown what would have happened to her if the male had continued that attack of his...

 _'I won the match, but I wasn't satisifed by it...'_ She thought botheredly.

Cecilia still remembered the guy with those eyes, that kind of look reminded her of her own father.

 _'But daddy would always go according to mommy's whims.'_ Her mind told her. Having married into a wealthy family, her father must have felt extremely inferior to her mother, and having such a father during her growth, Cecilia had thought. _"I don't want to marry such a man."_ And after the I.S was rolled out, her dad's attitude got increasingly sulkier. Her mom must have felt that such a man was a dissapointment that she didn't want to talk to him.

Her mother was already an impressive woman, even before society became a women-strong, men-weak, she had already managed numerous companies and was an accomplished person. Though she was extremely strict, Cecilia had always respected her a lot.

Yes, 'had', her parents died in a train accident 3 years ago. Why were they together on that day? They had been working separately since she was ever known. There were once rumours of conspiracies, but the accident removed that posibility.

After that, time flew, and Cecilia had a vast amount of inheritance, and in order to protect them, she studied hard to learn everything about politics, and during an I.S suitability test that was part of her learning curriculum, she got an A+ grade and gained the attention of the government.

With the deal that they could protect her parents' inheritence, she had the condition of being her nation's representative, and she had immediately agreed.

Cecilia was chosen to be the first test pilot of the 3rd Generation armament, **[Blue-Tears]**. In order to obtain operation information and battle experience, she came to Japan to attend the prestigious I.S Academy. And then she met Orimura Ichika. She had met the ideal man who had such a firm and strong looking eyes.

"Orimura, Ichika..." She said his name out loud.

Unbelievably, she felt her chest start to heat up and her heart begin to pound without restraint.

Cecilia gently stroked her lips. _'What's with this feeling?'_ She thought.

Before she knew it, her heart begin to overwhelm her as it start beating faster and faster.

 _'I want to know.'_ She wants to know its true identity, she wants to know what's behind this feeling. _'I want to know. I want to know about... Ichika-san...'_ Only the sound of water flowing echoed throughout the bathroom the whole time.

* * *

 **(2084: October 21)**

 **(I.S Academy—Class one—05:05:21 AM)**

"Then, the class representative of 1-1 will be Orimura Ichika-kun. Ah, it sure is nice to have a '1' for everything!" Maya said delightedly.

Ichika raised his right hand slightly. "Sensei, I have a question."

"Oh, yes, what is it? Please say, Orimura-kun." The greenette answers as she look at him.

"I definitely lost the match yesterday, so why did I still become the class representative?" He queried.

"That's because-"

"That's because I gave up on it." Cecilia suddenly stood up and quickly put her hands on her hips.

"Huh?/EH!?" Ichika and every students looks at her with an incredulous expression.

"Hmm... even though you lost... that was to be expected, since your opponent was this Cecilia Alcott!" The male's eyes twitched as the memory of yesterday replayed in his mind.

"Ahem!" Cecilia coughed. I have reflected on my actions for being unable to control myself, so... I decided to hand over the class representative position to Ichika-san."

Said person blinked. _'Ichika... san?_ '

"Ooh, Cecilia-san is really professional!"

"That's right! That's right! Since he's the sole male in the world that can use the I.S and we're in the same class, we _have_ to support him!"

"We can gain valuable experiences and sell the information to other classes! Orimura-kun's presence here can kill two birds with one stone!"

Ichika flinched when he heard that as he look at the girl.

Cecilia continued. "Also, I would like to apologize to everyone about what I said over the last week, I've said some disgusting things about this country, and I wish that everyone in this room forgives me for that. If not, that's okay."

Everyone gave her an awed look including Maya as Chifuyu gave an unnoticeable smirk.

Ichika sighed as he lean back to his seat. _'At least she finally realized her flaws...'_ He thought as the classroom erupt to her speech.

"I forgive you! Cecilia-san!"

"Yeah! Yeah! No harm's done, right?"

"It's always forgive and forget, isn't it?"

Cecilia gave them all a beautiful smile. "Thank you, all of you."

Then, she looked at Ichika and broke her image. "And if this outstanding, graceful, elegant and perfect person that I'am were to teach you how to pilot an I.S, you would definitely imp-"

 **(BAM)**

Houki without warning, slammed her hands into her table as she stood up. "Sorry, but Ichika already has an instructor. He already asked me directly!" She said as she glared at the foreigner with intense killing intent. But the blonde noble wasn't fazed as she took the Japanese girl head on and stared back, looking rather satisfied.

"Oh, my, I.S grade C, Shinonono-san? Is there anything you want to talk to this grade A me about?" She asked haughtily.

"This-this has nothing to do with level! I was requested! Ichika begged me earnestly for this!"

"First of all, I doesn't beg, secondly, you're grade C?" The male said as he stared at Houki.

"I-I said that it has nothing to do with level, right!?" She glared at him.

Before anymore problem could escalate, Chifuyu smack them both. "Sit down, you pair of idiots!"

 **(SMACK/SMACK)**

"OWWW!/OWW!"

Despite the pained cries, the woman continued her assault. "Your level's like that of trash. The way I see it, each one of you are flocks of a feather. Don't show your superiority before you break through your shells!" Cecilia couldn't argue back at that.

"I should have mentioned before that even representative candidates have to learn everything starting from the beginning. Though I would say that it's a youth's privilege to bicker over something trivial, unfortunately for you people, I'm in charge, so you better respect yourselves more."

Chifuyu gave Ichika a quick triumphant look which he realized a second later that it was because of the conversation a week ago as he shook his head to say that he was not sure.

"Then, the class representative will be Orimura Ichika. No one has any objections, right?" Maya asked the class.

"Nope." Everyone except Ichika replied.

Said boy sighed as he fold his arms across the table.

 _'How troublesome...'_ He thought.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending: Re-Ray By Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Mirai he leading to the future Kizutsukiore ta tsubasa Itami mo tsure te iku no sa Mabushiku hikaru re-ray Sekai no owari he to tsuduku nara Kumo no kirema ochiru hakumei kousen Umare ta imi o mina sagashiteru Kire ta yubisaki nijimu re-ray Makka ni moeru taiyou senaka uke te Furikaera nai aisare ta hibi no shoumei Aishite ta kimi o ude ni otoshi ta namida ha Boku no naka ni stay seigi to aku ha dare ga kimeru?**

* * *

 **A.N: For those readers that are desperately wishing to create a story of their own but don't have a computer or laptop to do it, don't worry, you can upload a story through your mobile phones.**

 **It's simple, really. All you need to do is download Microsoft Words. First, write a draft in Words to create the document, and then go to Fanfiction, not the m one, login, go to your profile, then go to Publish, New Story, visit Guidelines, accept it, and there you go.**

 **Now you only need to finish the chapter in Fanfiction.**

 **How to do that? Go to Doc Manager, scroll down, choose files, document, you might want to be neat on the chapter's number in Words or you will probably choose the wrong one by accident.**

 **Once you have submitted the chapter doesn't mean it's published. To publish, go to Manage Stories, and there you go again.**

 **However, entering desktop mode need a strong internet and 3G or 4G, 4G is the best one.**

 **Remember, stay creative.**

 **15,937 words.**


	6. Chapter 6: Why did the 2nd comes to go?

**Disclaimer: I do not own these two, or the Gundam series for that matter.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **(2084: October 30)**

 **(I.S Academy—06:16:01 AM)**

"Well then, let's recap the basic maneuvers. Orimura, Alcott, do your thing." Chifuyu said while folding her arms.

Maya clicked the stopwatch in her hand.

It has been a week since Ichika won the place for 1-1 Class Representative, some things have happened during the past few days including the boring duty as a class rep.

Ichika also had told Belt-san about the note, and the old scientist doesn't seem to be happy about it.

He took that as a precaution and told Ichika back to keep his guard up at all times in which the boy immediately agrees.

After that, life has been hectic for him as handling his seemingly never ending popularity as well as reprimanding both Cecilia and Houki when their argument start to goes too far.

Cecilia and Ichika instantly summoned their I.S as they boost 400m into the sky, creating a shockwave and came back later 10cm above the ground.

Maya clicked the stopwatch.

Their classmates cheer and clap at them but Chifuyu shushes the girls with a glare.

Then, the woman look at the pilots. "Now go around the school."

Maya clicked again.

 **(BOOM)**

A few seconds later, the two stopped to where they are before.

Maya clicked.

Chifuyu walked to the front of the pilots and look at her brother. "Orimura, we sense that your I.S have more weapons, can you-" Without letting her finish, Ichika summons two purple shuriken-like chakrams.

"...Alcott! Deploy your weapon!"

"H-Hai!" Cecilia raised her right hand to where her left shoulder was and then stretched it to the side. A sudden burst of light and she was already holding a readied **[Blue-Pierce]**.

Chifuyu nodded in approval. "Good. Now deploy your close-range weapon."

"Hai!" Cecilia dispersed her sniper in another burst of light as she deployed a combat knife in less than a second.

"It seems you mastered it." The black-haired woman remarked.

The girl let out a haughty look as she pump her chest in pride.

"However, don't let that small achievement gets to you, I know a few student who could do that in less than a day."

Cecilia sputtered.

"Next!"

* * *

 **(After school—02:28:40 PM)**

"So this is the place, huh?" Said a petite twin-tailed girl with a boston bag as she stood in front of the I.S Academy entrance.

"Lemme see," She pulled out a slip of crumpled paper from her shirt pocket. "The 1st level General Service Counter is in the Main Building... so... WHERE IS IT?!" She yelled angrily.

The girl crumpled the paper back into her shirt. "I'll just have to find it, right? So be it." She muttered as she starts to move.

 _'Really... I was told that no one would come to pick me up, but isn't this too ruthless of them? Those government people, aren't they worried about dumping a 15-year-old girl in a foreign country?'_ The girl thought irritatedly.

 _'Is anyone around? A student? A teacher? Anyone who can lead me?'_ As she continued to walk in the unfamiliar school looking for people, it was already past 02:28, and the lights were already out. At this hour, the students were most likely already in their dorms.

 _'Ahhh! That's enough! So troublesome! I might as well fly to the sky and look.'_ She decided. But upon remembering the school rule book which was as thick as 3 'city telephone directories', she quickly dismissed it.

 _"It would be bad if you activate your I.S before being formally transferred! In the worst case, it would become a diplomatic issue! So please spare us that agony!"_ She remembered the high-ranking officials pleas and useless expressions... the girl started to feel better at that.

 _'Haha! That's right! I'm an important person as well! Better have some self-discipline.'_ The girl mentally laughed.

To be honest, seeing adults many times her age kneeling down and begging her stirs a good feeling for her who has always hated 'adults who flaunt on their seniority'. Today's society could be described as 'comfortable'.

 _"Men's muscle power is just a kid's act, a lady's I.S is the real justice!"_ One quoted, and she was also happy about this as well as she had also always been a girl who hated 'kids whom are full of themselves just because they're males'.

However, that guy's different, to her, he was the biggest reason for her to return to Japan.

 _'Hmm.. I wonder if he's doing alright now? Maybe he's still rather energetic?'_ She never saw him being gloomy, he's that kind a person.

 _'Besides... that-'_ A sound was heard, she turned to its point of origin and saw some girls coming back from an I.S training facility.

 _'Great! I'll just ask them!'_ The girl thought happily as she strolled towards the entrance of the arena.

Another voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Like I said, I'm not thinking like that!" The unexpected shout shocked the twin-tailed girl. It's a guy's... then that means...

The unexpected reunion caused her heart to race. _'Will he recognize me? After all, it's been five years...'_ She thought worriedly.

 _'...No! He must have! If he doesn't recognize me, then that means I've gotten prettier.'_ With that optimist thought, she turned and move to the voice.

"Ic-" She stopped.

 _'Ah! The volume's too much! Doesn't this mean that I'm being mindful about this? So embarrassing!'_

"Ichika, when are you going to grasp that feeling? You've been stuck at it since last week!"

"That's because your explanation is too strange! What's that 'huh' feeling? I don't understand!"

"It's a 'huh' feeling."

"See! Hey, Houki, Oi! Mattaku, you little...!"

 _'Who's that girl? Why do they seem so familiar with each other? Why are they calling each other by their names?'_ The racing heartbeat vanished as if it had never taken place and is replaced with an icy feeling, stirring her with frustration.

After that, she quickly found the General Service Counter. The main building was actually behind the arena, and since it was lit over there, she immediately found the place.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

"...Mm, then, the procedures are complete. Welcome to I.S Academy, Huang Lingyin-san." The receptionist's friendly words seemed distant to her as none of it was engraved into her brain. The girl, now named Lingyin, didn't look happy at all.

She pouted and asked, "Which class is Orimura Ichika in?"

"Oh, that famous kid? He's in class 1. Huang-san's in class 2, so you're in neighboring classes. Oh yeah, that kid's the representative of class 1. As expected of Orimura-sensei's younger brother!" The receptionist said.

Lingyin, however, coldly stared at the receptionist who noticed the look as she continued. "Is the class representative of class 2 decided?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"What? Erm... why are you asking this?" The receptionist looked troubled.

"I would like to ask her if she could relinquish the position of class representative to me." Veins could be seen popping out of her smiling face.

* * *

 **(October 31)**

 **(Cafeteria—02:30:25 PM)**

"Orimura-kun, congratulations on becoming the class representative!"

"Congratulations~!"

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

Ichika wore an emotionless expression similiar to what Chase always have as the pops and ribbons land on him from all directions.

(¤_¤) The boy glanced at the wall.

 **[Orimura Ichika Class Representative Assignment Party!]** He stared at it for a few seconds before looking away.

"Ya~~the class representative tournament will be a lot more exciting!"

"That's right! That's right!"

"We're really lucky to be in the same class as him!"

"That's right! That's right!"

"You're really popular, Ichika." Houki commented as she looked at him, looking annoyed.

The male replied back with no emotion. "You think so, huh?"

"Humph."

A brown-haired bespectacled student pops up. "Look over here! Look over here! I'm from the Newspaper Club. I'm here to do a scoop on the hotly discussed freshman, Orimura Ichika-kun's special interview!"

Everyone gave an excited 'ohh' at that.

"I'm Mayuzumi Kaoruko, nice to meet you. I'm the vice-president of the Newspaper Club. Here! This is my card." The girl handed said item to him.

Ichika took the card and looked at it blankly.

"...A little late for a celebration, isn't it?" He remarked as he send it back to the girl.

"Eh? Well, as you can see, the preparation took some time to arrange, a week is the best we could do, but enough of that!" Mayuzumi held the recorder in front of him.

"Now, Orimura-kun. Please state your thoughts on becoming the class representative." Her eyes are shining like that of a naìve kid.

Ichika contemplates with himself to answer or not before deciding.

"It's tough." He spoke.

"Can you tell us what makes it that?"

"Since I was the class rep of my old school, I know how tough it was when you were just starting out, and this is a different type of school, so, there is a couple of things that I need to learn and attend to during the last week." The male gave his answer.

"Ehh... so it's that hard..." Mayuzumi nodded.

"...Then, next question. How do you like the I.S Academy so far?"

"So far? Well, nothing changes ever since I came here, but I guess that will change during the next few months." Ichika replies.

"Next, how will you do your duty as a Representative Candidate?"

"Like I said before, I have a lot of things to learn, but I will take all responsibilty as well as helping the class improve."

"Then final question, do you have something to say about our class to all our rival classes?"

"Warui," Ichika chuckled. "But that kind of speeches are not my thing." He smiled.

"Oh, come on, Orimura-kun! It's for the class! Give us something awesome like, 'don't get too close, or you'll get hurt.' or something like that!"

He chuckled again. "I'm sorry, but my words will be the same."

"Aww..."

The wannabe reporter turned to the blonde British. "Cecilia-san, do you have something to say?" Mayuzumi asked.

"I don't really like to make this sort of interview, but since you asked me, it can't be helped..."

"Ahem! Then, we'll have the candidate Class Representative make a statement. So-"

"Ahh, if it's going to be long, forget about it. Can you just take a photo?"

"No problem, I'll just make up some content. Oh, let's just assume that you like Orimura-kun."

"Wha-wha!?" Cecilia immediately blushed.

Ichika's phone suddenly ring, catching the attention of Houki.

The fifteen year old grab the object on his pants pocket and excuse himself before leaving.

* * *

 **(Corridor—02:34:51 PM)**

Ichika looked at the caller's name and is surprised and gleeful at the same time when it's revealed to be Risa.

The boy quickly answered his phone as he put it on his ear. "Moshi-moshi?"

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D)**

"Ah, Ichika-san! How were you doing during the last two weeks? Are you well? I hope I didn't call at the wrong time." Risa asked from her phone.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy)**

"Ahh, Risa! It's really good to hear your voice again! And to answer your question, yes, I'm well, thanks for asking, and no, you doesn't call at the wrong time. In fact, I'm really happy that you called, I finally have a relaxing talk without getting a headache." Ichika said with a big smile.

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D)**

"Okay, first of all, don't make it sound so weird, second, what do you mean that you 'finally have a relaxing talk without getting a headache?' Don't you have any friends there?"

* * *

 **(I.S Academy)**

"Never mind about that," Ichika shook his head. "Anyway, I'm sure you doesn't call me just to see that I'm okay, c'mon, spill it, what's the news?"

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D)**

"As sharp as ever, eh? Well, I've got 2 good news, and 2 bad news." Risa informed.

"(1), is that Chase have joined the SCULTPH a week ago."

* * *

 **(I.S Academy)**

"Really? That's great!" Ichika exclaimed.

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D)**

"Isn't it? Now, let's go back to the topics, (2), four more Roidmudes have been destroyed."

* * *

 **(I.S Academy)**

"Oh, I see..." He nodded. "And the bad news?"

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D)**

"Well, (1), Heart, Brain, Medic, and Chaser have regrouped and nearly destroyed Chase."

* * *

 **(I.S Academy)**

Ichika's eyes sharpened. "What else?" He asks seriously.

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D)**

"And... you might want to check today's newspaper."

* * *

 **(I.S Academy)**

Ichika furrowed his brow in confusion but nodded in response. "Wakkata." He said.

As if on cue, a girl reading a newspaper walked by and doesn't seem to notice him as she is buried deep in her reading.

 _'Convenient.'_ He thought.

"Ah, excuse me, but, can I have a look at that?" Ichika asked, pointing at the newspaper as he run towards her.

The girl finally looked at him and blushed in embarrasment when she realized that she's been too infatuated in her reading to notice him.

"A-ah, u-uhm, s-sure." The girl stuttered before giving him her newspaper.

Ichika saw the paper have the picture of the caped man that he saw in the warehouse. He widened his eyes slightly as he quickly took it from her hands before reading the headline.

* * *

 **(Kamen Lupin strikes again!)**

 **The uncatchable thief, Kamen Lupin. Famous for his always successful stealing and his feats to always evade the police and the current super weapon I.S, Kamen Lupin's skill in stealing** **is _beyond_** **professional, as he was able to steal without making himself known to the public.**

 **The only reason why his existence was revealed, it's because Lupin himself has declared his existence and taunt all the police and millitary in the world to try to hunt him down if they can.**

 **He was proven to be able to back up his words as he was able to evade the cops in each stealing attempts two weeks ago, and then, I.S pilots were sent to try and capture him but like the cops, their attempts were futiless.**

 **His taunting got even more bolder when he always sent the police a message to tell them where he's going to steal next and how's he's going to do it.**

 **And until right now, Kamen Lupin is still roaming and always planning his next move. We hope that when the famous detective, Orimura Ichika is out from the I.S Academy, he will soon start to catch the uncatchable thief, Kamen Lupin and end his terror once and for all.**

* * *

("Have you read it?") Risa asked from the phone, Ichika bring the object to his ear.

"Yeah, I really hope that I can help the crew out about this." He said honestly.

("Ichika-san, don't worry too much about helping us, okay? We'll going to try our best to capture Kamen Lupin-")

("Risa! Enough talking! Lupin has been sighted again!") Getta voice could be heard over the phone.

("Hai!") Risa yelled.

("Gomen, Ichika-san, but I have to end it here.") The young policewoman apologized.

"I understand, make sure you call me everytime and then, okay?"

("Okay.")

("Oi Risa!")

("HAI! I'll call you later, Ichika-san.") With that, his partner ended the call.

Ichika took his phone from his ear before returning the newspaper to the girl. "Here, sorry for wasting your time." He apologized.

The girl shook her head as she take it back. "No, it's not a problem. In fact, I'm very happy to help, Orimura-kun." She said, hearing his talk.

"Sokka." Ichika nodded neutrally in response. "Well then, see ya." He waves as he walked back to the cafeteria.

 _'Kamen Lupin, huh?'_ The detective thought as he think back of the caped man in the warehouse. _'He's no doubt, the same man that I saw, and he would explain those reports about people's treasure being missing. But what would he possibly doing in that empty warehouse? It's not the I.S that he after, but something else...'_ Ichika continued thinking, but soon, it became too much for him when it caused a big headache.

 _'Ugh, damn...'_ He gritted as he hold his head.

* * *

 **(2084: November 1)**

 **(I.S Academy—Class one—05:10:47 AM)**

"Good morning, Orimura-kun! Have you heard about the rumor of the transfer student?" Just as Ichika was about to head to his seat, his classmates started talking to him.

"Transfer student?" The male asked in confusion.

"That's right! I heard that she's from China!"

"China, huh?" Ichika smiled as he was reminded of a certain girl as he sit down in his seat.

"Oh, my? So is she wary of my existence and decided to transfer in?" Cecilia wondered with her usual... traits.

"She can't possibly transfer into this class, right? There's nothing to get worked up over." Houki said from behind him.

"Wasn't the Class Representative Tournament is coming up next month?" The male mentioned.

"Ah, that's right! I remembered!" Cecilia looked at him. "Ichika-san. In order to get ready for the class representative tournament, we'll be having more practical lessons. As for the opponent, allow me, Cecilia Alcott to take that place. Besides, the only ones with a personal machine in this class are me and Ichika-san."

"That's right! That's right! Do your best, Orimura-kun!"

"This is for the free coupons!"

"Only the Representatives from class 1 and class 4 have a personal I.S! So it should be easy to win this!"

As Ichika didn't want to ruin his classmates' mood, he merely replied with an amused 'yeah yeah'.

"Your information is outdated." Someone spoke from the entrance of the door.

"Hm?" Ichika and everyone look at the one who said that.

"The Class Representative of class 2 also has a Personal I.S, you know?! You can't win that easily!" The girl said, acting cool as she folded her arms in front of her chest and puts a leg on her other kneecap and leans on the wall.

Ichika widened his eyes in surprise as a sense of familiarity came to him. "...Rin? Is that you?" He asked the girl.

"That's right! I'm the Representative Candidate from China! Huang Lingyin! Today, I came here to declare war!" She gave a little smile as her trademark twin ponytails swayed about left and right.

"...What are you acting cool for? It seriously doesn't suit you." The male told her.

She recoiled. "Wha?! Why are you saying something like that?!"

 **(PA)**

"It's time for S.H.R. Head back to your class." Chifuyu ordered.

"Chi-Chifuyu-san..." Rin stuttered.

"Call me Orimura-sensei, now hurry up and go back, don't block the door here. You're a bother."

"So-Sorry." Rin trembled as she retreated.

The girl looks at him. "I'll come again later. Don't run away, Ichika!" She warns him.

"Why must I run away...?" He questioned.

"Hurry up and get back!" Chifuyu glared at the pig-tailed girl.

"Ye-Yes!" With that, She dashed towards class 2.

Ichika shook his head and sighed. _'Great, more trouble.'_ He thought with an annoyed look as he move his eyes toward his friends.

"Ichika, who was that? Someone you know? You two seem rather familiar with each other." Houki said.

"I-Ichika-san? What sort of relationship do you have with that girl-"

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

"HURRY UP AND GET TO YOUR SEATS! YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Chifuyu yelled.

* * *

 **(Class one—05:15:13 AM)**

 _'...Just who was that girl...?'_ Getting so concerned about the girl that appeared five minutes ago, Houki has been unable to concentrate during class. _'...And,_ _Ichika seems like he... no. It seems like they're childhood friends...'_ With that thought, the Japanese girl looked infuriated.

 _' **I** should be his ONLY childhood friend, right!?'_ She continued to try and suppress her anger as she glanced at Ichika who is studying seriously. _'_ _I can't even concentrate on the lesson! And you even!'_ She started to feel a lot angrier and started to develop a little 'notice me some more!' feeling.

However, she calmed down after thinking about it. _'It's really nothing, besides, since I'm living in the same room as Ichika, we can have some time on our own.'_ She thought optimistically.

 _'Really? Such a worthless guy. I'll be the one to teach him more I.S stuff!'_ She folded her arms in front of her and smiled heartily. Her advantage won't change, it'll remain the same even with the presence of the girl that just appeared. Same goes for Cecilia and the other classmates.

 _'Looks like we need more special training from today onwards.'_ Houki nodded in happiness, her face unable to suppress the happy look. Ichika noticed it and he looks at her strangely.

"Shinonono. What's the answer?" Chifuyu, who also noticed, walked and asked her sternly.

"Yes! What?" Having her name suddenly called out, Houki accidentally raised her voice as she look up to her teacher.

"What is the answer?" The woman repeated scarily as she folded her arms.

"I-I wasn't paying attention to the lesson-"

 **(PAM)**

* * *

 **(05:17:38 AM)**

At the back of the classroom, Cecilia was writing seriously in her notebook with her mechanical pencil. Or so everyone thinks. In reality, she was just drawing some random lines, unable to create any phrases.

 _'...Just **who** was **that** girl!?' _Cecilia thought frantically. Like Houki, she was also really bothered by the girl who was obviously close to her Ichika. Right now, she already has the strongest opponent in Houki, and she couldn't let the number of competitors rise.

Besides, in terms of relationship with Ichika, the pig-tailed girl is obviously closer to him. Right now, she feels like she's a marathon runner who has almost finished, only to have another runner overtake her from behind.

 _'That's too despicable! She should be fighting with me fairly...!'_ The blonde thought lamely.

 _'And that girl's actually a representative candidate?'_ She has been muling this facts over and over again with disbelief.

Currently in the I.S Academy, there are little more than twenty representative candidates, counting the newcomer, there is now twenty one. Each class/grade have four each, but subtracting Ichika and her, the number of students who have a personal I.S should be 2. This is an advantage they have before, but now...

 _'She said that she has a personal I.S as well, this is bad, this is really really bad,'_ It's like she had let the medal in her hand be forfeited and rendered useless. _'This-this is cheating, right!?'_

But then, it doesn't matter, right now, she has to fight for the driver's seat, and it'll be useless if she can't deal the deathblow to Houki and the chinese girl.

 _'An I.S mock battle won't be enough, I have to find something much more definitive.'_ The blonde thought.

"Alcott."

"How about I ask him out on a date? No, if I want an effective-"

 **(PAM)**

* * *

 **(Class one—05:50:51 AM)**

"It's all your fault!/It's all thanks to you!" When first break started, the first thing Houki and Cecilia started to do was to blame him.

Ichika sighed. "What did I do now?" He asked. Just this morning alone, they got warned by Maya 5 times and slammed by Chifuyu 3 times.

The two were about to open their mouths but the male interrupted them. "If you have something to say, we'll talk through lunch. I'm hungry."

"Uuu... well, since you said it, let's do it." Cecilia was the one who said that.

"That-that's right! It's not like I can't go along with you!" Ichika just rolled his eyes at their antics.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria—05:53:29 AM)**

Ichika bought a Japanese set for Houki at the lunch voucher vending and him a beancurd skin udon while Cecilia bought a Western-styled lunch.

As Ichika carry his and Houki's food to the nearest seat, someone blocked him.

"I've been waiting you for a long time, Ichika!" With a loud voice, the one blocking him was none other than the rumored transfer student, Huang Lingyin. But Ichika normally call her 'Rin'.

She was also carrying a bowl of noodle.

"(Sigh), Rin, step aside, you're blocking us." The male said bluntly as a diamond.

"How rude, is that the way you-"

"The noodle has lost its spring."

"It's because you made me wait for so long! Why didn't you come over faster?!" She demanded.

"How should I know?"

Rin shook her head as she stepped aside and walked beside him. "Never mind, speaking of which, it's really been a while. We haven't met for exactly five years, right? How are you doing right now?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Fine."

After they sit on a table, Ichika began.

"So, Rin when did you arrive in Japan?" He started his first question.

She pouted. "Hey, I should be the one who asked first."

"Fine, fine, go ahead." Ichika sighed.

Rin beamed. "I want to ask you, how could you use an I.S? I was shocked when I saw you on the news." Before he could answer, Houki and Cecilia interrupt.

"Ichika, it's about time you give us an explanation."

"That's right, Ichika-san! Are you... going out with this person?" He choked on his own saliva at Cecilia's question as he coughed a bit.

"N-no-no-not really, we aren't dating." Rin stammered as she blushed.

"That's right. We're only childhood friends." Ichika confirmed as he looked at Cecilia.

Suddenly, he felt a glare boring through him.

Ichika look at the source. "Why are you glaring at me?" He asked Rin.

"Nothing!" The petite girl suddenly said with an angry tone, much to his confusion.

"Childhood friends?" Houki asked, surprised with a barely hidden agitation.

"Oh, right, let me explain. Your family moved out when we were 9, right?" Houki nodded. "Rin here, come to Japan a few days when you moved out. After that, she went back to China when she finished her sophomore year in school, so it's been about, 5 year since I last saw her." Ichika explained.

"And Rin, this is Houki. She's the first childhood friend that I've told you, and if I need to remind... I've known her since I was four, she's also the daughter of the dojo owner where I used to go to train kendo." Ichika introduced.

"Oh, I see." Rin stared at Houki carefully, and the latter did the same.

"...Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along." Rin greeted as she sends a secret glare.

"Yeah, me too." Houki said as she did the same.

From Ichika's sight, he could swear that he saw sparks flying between their eyes. But that's impossible, this is real life, not some Anime or Manga.

"Ahem! It would be bothersome if you forget about my existence, Representative from China, Huang Lingyin-san." Cecilia cut in.

"Huh? Who are you?" Rin asked tonelessly.

"What? I'm Cecilia Alcott! The representative candidate from England! Don't tell me you don't know of me?" The blonde girl demanded.

Ichikaa supressed the urge to facepalm as he heard her words.

"Um, I'm not really interested in other countries." Rin admitted.

"Wh-Wha-What?" Cecilia did a doubletake as she heard that. "Let-let me say this first, I won't lose to someone like you!"

"Really? If we were to fight it out, I would win! Sorry, but I'm really strong." Rin replied in a proud voice.

Cecilia glared at her. "You... you actually dared to say it?"

Houki wordlessly put down her chopsticks while Ichika look upwards and muttering "Oh dear."

Cecilia trembled as she clenched her fist. Rin was still eating her ramen casually as if she doesn't felt British glare at her.

"Ichika!" Rin called out.

"Hm?"

"I heard that you're class 1's Representative."

"Oh, yeah, even though I don't want to, what's done is done."

"Oh..." Rin picked her bowl up and started to drink the soup in large gulps. Ichika supressed an eye twitch as he heard the loud gulps coming from her throat. "That, if possible, may I guide you a little on your I.S piloting?"

 **(BAM)**

 **(BAM)**

Houki and Cecilia stood up after slamming the table.

"It's my job to teach Ichika! He requested me to do it!"

"You're in class 2, right? We won't receive help from the enemy!"

"I'm talking to Ichika right now. Would people not involved please leave?"

"Who said that I'm not involved? Ichika practically begged me to train him!"

"I doesn't beg!" The topic guy said, looking and sounded offended.

He got ignored.

"Since he's the representative from class 1, he has to be taught by someone from class 1. Seeing how it is, to suddenly appear like this, I'm guessing that you're plotting something-"

"I didn't just pop out of nowhere! I've known Ichika longer than you have!"

"If you're going to point that out, I've known Ichika since a _lot_ earlier than you! Besides, Ichika has often come over to our house to eat, so we understand each other very well!"

"He ate at your house? However, the same goes for me."

Houki widened her eyes. "I-Ichika, what's going on!? I've never heard of this!"

"Neither have I! Ichika-san, I demand a proper explanation!"

"What's to explain? We're just childhood friends, and I often patronized the Chinese restaurant Rin's family owns." After he told them that, Rin who was wearing a carefree expression, now seems rather unhappy in contrast.

Cecilia and Houki heave a sigh of relief. "So it's just a restaurant..."

"Oh, I see. If it's just a restaurant, there's nothing strange about it."

Ichika looked at them with a strange look before returning to Rin. "Is your dad doing well? No, wait, he should have recovered by now, right?"

"What...? Erm, yeah, he's doing well—seems that way." Rin replied dejectedly.

 _'Hm?'_ Ichika frowned as he noticed her depressed look. "Rin, you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Hmm... yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about me." The boy's frown deepened in concern as he stared at the petite girl who is now playing with her chopstick.

 **(Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong)**

"Ichika, next break, it's time for training." Houki said.

"That's right. Special training is required for the inter-class tournament. I have my personal I.S, you know? Oh, and also, while Ichika-san's training, I have to be around, no matter what!" Cecilia added.

Before he could object, Rin quickly said.

"Well, then, after you're done with training, I'll come looking for you. Remember to leave some time for me, okay? Bye bye, Ichika." Rin drank up the last gulp of soup and walked away.

Ichika pondered on why she's suddenly depressed, that is, until his two friends interrupt his musing.

"Ichika, I have priority in your training!"

"Ichika-san, we'll be spending meaningful time in your training, don't forget this fact!"

 _'Ugh.'_

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—06:31:56 AM)**

"Uhh, Houki, what are you doing here?" Said a confused Ichika as he stared at his first childhood friend who was wearing the mass produced **[Uchi-Gane]** I.S.

"Yeah, Shinonono-san? What are you doing here?" Cecilia added with the same look as Ichika's.

"What's with the "Why's?" Ichika requested me to do so." She explained to the blonde British. "And besides," She look at him. "Wasn't you said that you want a 2 vs 1 match?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Ichika remembered.

"Ichika-san, are you sure that you want to fight with the both of us? You might get seriously hurt..." Cecilia asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me, Cecilia, I'll be fine." Ichika assured as he deployed Drive-Light.

"Well then, Ichika, let's begin. Draw your sword!" Houki commanded as she pulled the **[Uchi-Gane]** 's sword out.

Without any word to say, Ichika summons the Grip-ken.

"Alcott-san, let's go!"

"Hai!" With that, Houki charged at him while Cecilia shoots from afar. And the training, began.

Ichika easily sidestepped the laser as he singlehandedly blocked a slash from Houki and pushed her away by a bit.

Houki wasn't fazed by this as she come back and send a downward swing toward Ichika who countered it with a quick and powerful slash/thrust. A slash at the sword, and a thrust to the chest area.

Ichika dodged yet another laser from Cecilia as he summons I.S Door-ju and shoot it at her.

As expected, she easily evaded his shots.

The male do a limbo on a swinged sword as he recovers and run full speed behind Houki who quickly turn around and getting stabbed by a charged Grip-ken doing so as he point his gun at her and shoot until its out.

Ichika dodge a small laser as he jump back a couple of times to avoid more before flying and evading Cecilia's sniper shot.

The male boosted toward the sharpshooter who is now on alert as she expertly dodge all of his attacks.

Cecilia boosted full power away from Ichika as she shoot her sniper a few times.

Ichika boosted to the side but was intercepted by her BITs who fire from behind.

The sniper's lasers hit him.

"Guh!" Ichika stumbled a bit.

"Hyaaah!" Houki charged at him full speed with sword in hand as the BITs keep firing, forcing him to dodge and weave through them.

Ichika tried to dash away from the BITs area of fire but was almost got hit by one fast acting Cecilia.

"Hyaaah!" Houki was now in front of him, just about to land her slash before his reflexes save him again.

Ichika quickly rotates the handle of the Grip-ken as he reappears behind her, just in time to dodge a sniper shot as it hit Houki in the face.

The boy sighed as he charged his sword and slash Houki a couple of times before kicking her away. "Oi, Cecilia! What was that?! If you want to take that kind of advantage, use it against someone who's not fast!" Ichika called the girl using his headphones as he dodge a BIT laser and shoot back with his own recharged gun.

"I-I know that!" He heard the blonde girl stutters and the BITs stopped moving for a moment.

Ichika took that chance to shoot the remaining three as he hold the trigger and boost full speed toward Cecilia as he appears behind her.

During this, the girl snaps back to reality as she tried to fly away but she was too late as Ichika appears behind her and shoot her with a charged beam shot from his gun.

"AAH!" The shot was powerful enough to send her by a few meters away from him as Ichika follows her and brought his leg up and kick her into the ground.

She landed hard and tumble a few times before stopping.

But it wasn't over as the male shouts "NOT YET!" and she heard another shot being fired.

She was about to boost away from her spot, but to her surprise, an energy cage surround her and began to sap away her shield.

Cecilia widened her eyes in shock as she saw how the numbers going down quickly.

Ichika narrowed his eyes. _'One minute, start.'_ He thought as he headed towards Houki's location.

Houki, who had already recovered, position herself in a defensive stance as Ichika flies at her in a very high speed. Faster than the times she trains with him during the last week.

Ichika charged his sword with a little amount of shield energy as the red blade turn into a large 2 meter red energy that produces electricity.

Houki brought her sword up.

The male swing the enlarged blade as it goes through his childhood friend, taking out a massive amount of her shield before the I.S exploded, fully taking out her shield.

 **(BOOM)**

Ichika stopped and look back. He frowned. _'A classic Rider explosion.'_ He thought.

The boy look at Cecilia who is still in the energy cage, trying to escape.

Ichika hold the trigger of his I.S Door-ju and charged it with shield energy as the muzzle starts to glow red and letting out electricity.

He point it at the sky.

Cecilia was trying out her hardest as she use everything in her arsenal to get out of her energy prison, but whatever she did, her I.S seem to be unresponsive as if the cage also jammed Blue-Tears' power.

A minute has passed, and the cage's glow has started to wear off and dissapear. However, it seem pointless to fight back anymore as her shield is now 89 and she had saw Ichika charged up of what it seem a powerful shot to the sky.

As Ichika saw the energy cage start to dissapear, he let go of the trigger and a huge red blast of energy flies to the air.

As the energy flies ontop of Cecilia, it exploded, and a hail of lasers starts to fall down on her.

 **(BOOM)**

Like Houki's **[Uchi-Gane]** , **[Blue-Tears]** also exploded.

As the smoke goes away, an unconscious Cecilia was spotted. Ichika breathed a sigh of relief as tension leaves his body. "Phew."

The male open his eyes and flies towards Houki who is also unconscious as he picked her up.

He then goes to Cecilia.

"Urgh," Ichika grunted as he towed them both in his hands. "Man, you two are really heavy in those suits." He gritted as he flies to the control zone.

Once he entered the area, both girls awaken. "Ummh..." Houki opened her eyes and saw the ground. She blinked.

She then heard a groan beside her left as she move her head towards the sound and saw Cecilia being carried by someone.

Ichika stopped and looked at them. "Ah, are you two alright?" He asked.

Houki stared at him.

Then a furious blush came to her face. "Kyaahh!" She screams as she struggles and forced Ichika to drop her with a metallic clank.

Cecilia snaps her head to the side as she heard the scream and saw Houki in an Uchigane laying on her front. She blinked when she realized she was being carried like a bag.

Ichika stared at his childhood friend like she was deranged or something as she scrambles away from him.

The girl stood up and pointed her finger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CARRYING US LIKE THAT!?" She angrily demanded, the blush still on her face.

Cecilia realized she was being carried by Ichika as she blushed a little but didn't say or do anything.

The male answered. "You two were unconscious, didn't you remember the training?" He inquired.

"T-Training?!" Houki then stopped herself. "O-Oh..." She said awkwardly as she lowered her hand down.

Ichika tilted his head to the side and looked at her suspiciously. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"N-Nothing!"

"Umm..." Cecilia opens her mouth. The two looked at her. "Ichika-san, it's not like I doesn't like it, but, can you put me down, please?"

"Ahh, Cecilia! How're you doing?" Ichika asked as he let the blonde girl on her feet.

"Fine, a bit exhausted, but fine."

"Ichika!" They heard someone calling him as they turned their head.

They saw Rin coming towards them with a towel and a sports drink.

"Ichika-san, I'll be heading back to my room now, so please excuse me." Cecilia said as she deactivate **[Blue-Tears]** and walked away.

Ichika then asks Houki. "By the way, Houki, can I use the shower first?"

"Yeah, sure, but make it quick." The girl answered. "Ichika, I'm going now." The male nodded at that.

With that said, the Japanese girl stowed the **[Uchi-Gane]** and walked away

Rin approached him. Ichika deactivate **[Drive-Light]**.

"Here you go! Man, I don't think that you could win against those two at the same time! Especially when one of them is a Representative!" She exclaimed as she hand the drink and towel to him.

"Thanks." The male smiled in gratitude as he grabbed the two items. Even though he knows that sports drink are not good for the body after workout, he drank it anyway.

Rin smiles. "You haven't changed, Ichika." She commented.

"Huh?" Ichika stopped drinking as he look at her confusingly. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." Rin continue to smile.

"Hmm. If you mean about my personality, then you're wrong. I've changed a bit." He replies as he continue to drink, he didn't know he was _that_ thirsty.

"Ah, it's because of your job, isn't it? Can't believe you managed to achieve your dream at such a young age." Rin hummed.

"I work hard." He replies casually as he closed the now empty bottle.

She giggles. "And _that's_ where your personality doesn't change." She grinned widely.

"Oh, shut up." Ichika rolled his eyes as he let out a small grin of his own.

They spoke for a while, catching up for the last five years.

He was rathered surprised by the fact that her parents divorced and is the reason why she had to move back to China.

"So _that's_ why, huh?" Ichika frowned.

Rin nodded. "Mmm... Ichika, you must have felt lonely without me, right?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He inquired curiously.

The girl continued.

"What I mean is... umm... you're my long-lost childhood friend, right? You should have something to say to me."

Ichika blinked. "Uhh, Rin, can you be more specific? It's already been five years, after all." The boy reminded her.

"Well... it's about... umm..." Rin looked uncomfortable as she struggles to open her mouth.

Ichika raised his left hand and look at the Shift Brace which has been modified to look like a curious-looking watch when not in use.

He lowered it back down. "Can you please hurry it up? I don't think Houki will wait for the shower if this keeps going."

Rin immediately look up, her eyes wide. "S-Shower!? I-Ichika, what do you mean by that!?" She asked, shocked.

Ichika also widened his eyes as he realized his words.

"Oh, no! It's not like _'that'!_ My entrance was rather unexpected and sudden that they couldn't get a room ready for me yet, so I'm now living in a standard two people room-"

"Does that mean that you're living in the same room as that girl?!"

"...Well, yeah, to be honest, I'm glad." His words shocked her even more, but he continued. "I'm always uncomfortable sleeping with people I don't know, so I'm just glad that it was my childhood friend rather than someone else." Ichika admitted.

"..."

The boy felt awkward when she didn't say anything. "Uhh, Rin? You okay?" He asked.

The pig-tailed girl lowered her head as she uttered something.

"What?" Ichika bring his ear closer to hear her better.

Rin look up. "I'M JUST SAYING IF IT'S A CHILDHOOD FRIEND ITS OKAY, RIGHT!?" She screamed to his ear.

"GAHH!" The male jumped back in shock at her voice.

"I got it, I got it, I see, I see, I understand it clearly." Rin nodded her head furiously and Ichika who is holding his ear looked at her like he just found out that his second childhood friend is crazy.

"Ichika!"

"...Yes?"

"Don't forget that you have two childhood friends!"

"I won't forget, even if you don't remind me."

"Then, see you later!" After saying that, Rin dashed out of the control zone.

The male just stared at the door she leave with.

"...Ugh..." Ichika groaned as he massaged his forehead.

* * *

 **(Room 1025—04:17:28 PM)**

"...As I just said, let me change rooms with you!"

"Wha-what kind of a joke is this?! Why should I listen to you?!" When Ichika finished dinner and is pouring some tea, Rin suddenly barged into their room and demanded Houki to switch room with her.

"No, this is not a joke, but Shinonono-san must hate living together with a guy, right? Since you have to consider your own feelings, you probably can't relax at all. I'm not bothered by it, so I'm saying that we should switch rooms." The shorter girl tried to reason.

"I-I never said that I hated living together with a guy! Besides, this is both our own problems! I don't want anyone else interfering!" Houki argued.

"Relax, I'm his childhood friend anyway." Rin assured as she waved her hand.

"What kind of reason is that!?" Houki demanded.

Ichika stared at them with a bored look before shaking his head and drank his tea.

He then noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Rin." He started.

"Yes?" The former look at the latter.

"Is that your luggage bag over there?" Ichika asked, his eyes pointing at the door.

"Yup. All I need is a Boston bag and I'm ready to go!" She answered proudly. Ichika chuckled a bit, feeling nostalgia as he shake his head again and take another sip of his tea.

"Anyway! I'll be living here from today onwards!" Rin declared as she grabbed her things and entered without permission.

"What kind of a declaration is that!? And get out! This is _my_ room!" Houki angrily demanded the pig-tailed girl.

"It's also Ichika's room, right? Then there's no problem." After Rin retorts, she dropped her luggage again. She turned toward said boy and gives him a look that said, 'Agree with me'! Houki also do the same as she stares at him.

Ichika responded by giving them a look that just said, 'don't-get-me-involved-please'.

"...Anyway! I won't switch rooms! _You're_ the one who should get out! So get back to your own room!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, do you remember our promise, Ichika?" Rin asked the topic boy.

"Don-don't you dare ignore me!" Houki glared murderously at her fellow female before deciding.

"If that's the case, then, I'll use violence!" She declared as she grabbed the shinai beside her bed and quick as a blur, brought down the wood toward Rin's head. She doesn't want to do this, but feeling no other choice, she had to.

Ichika widened his eyes in shock at Houki's action as he throw his tea away before running full speed toward his first friend.

As the blade neared Rin's head, Ichika, just in time, grabbed the shinai and roughly pull it out of her hands.

Ichika glared angrily at Houki who is taken aback at the look he was giving her. Feeling dissapointed that she's willing to use violence so easily, he spoke up.

"WHAT, in the world are you trying to do, Houki? Didn't kendo taught you anything about 'No attacking enemies that are unnarmed, downed and didn't fight back'?!" Ichika scolded.

"What choice did I have, then!? I don't want to do it! But she's just forcing me to hit her!" Houki tried to defend herself.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to use violence so easily! If we're in the streets, and I see you doing something like this, I _will_ arrest you, doesn't matter if you're my childhood friend or not." He warned.

Houki, right now, can't say anymore words as she's never seen Ichika like this before. Feeling guilty and ashamed, she stepped forward to Rin.

"I-I'm sorry for my action earlier, Huang-san, I let my temper get the best of me and I couldn't control myself, and for that, I apologize." Houki apologized as she bowed.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Rin waved it off, feeling happy and smug that Ichika defended her like that and have Shinonono in submission.

Truthfully, she could handle it herself, but she was so shocked by how quick her male friend was that she just paused right there.

"Now, what did I say earlier? Oh, right! Ichika, do you remember our promise?" Rin said, looking excited as she waits for his reply.

Ichika, who had returned to normal, blinked.

"Umm, Rin, what kind of promise?" He asked, confused.

"Wha?! You should...remember... _that_ , right?" The petite girl said as she lowered her head, feeling embarrased but still peek her eyes up at him.

"Hmm... let me search my memory for a while." Ichika said as he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

(-_-)

(-_-)

(-_-)

(o_o!;)

Immediately, he tensed. "O-oh, y-you mean, _that_ one?" Ichika asked nervously.

Rin perk up and nodded.

"Umm... Rin, I'm sorry, but... I can't." Ichika apologized sincerely.

"...What?" Rin said with a shocked look.

"I'm very sorry Rin, but I can't fulfill that kind of promise." He apologized again.

"W-why?" Rin muttered, feeling her tears about to rise.

Ichika sighed as he placed both of his hands on her shoulder. "Listen, Rin, that promise is only a child promise, we're already matured and changed. I'm not the Ichika from six years ago, I've-"

 **(SLAP)**

"Ichika no BAKA!" Rin shouted with tears in her eyes as she forcibly push his hands away, grabbed her luggage, and run to the door.

 **(BAM)**

Ichika just looked blankly toward the door, ignoring the stings in his right cheek.

"Ichika..." Houki looks at him, waiting for an explanation.

Ichika sighed as he tell her to sit on the bed.

* * *

 **(Room 1025—04:23:05 PM)**

"...So let me get this short." Houki said with a blank look. "You accept her promise to become her boyfriend when she improved her cooking skills...?"

Ichika nodded. "That's the gist of it. Yeah."

"..."

"...Hmph," Houki look away sharply and folded her arms. "Why did you accept such stupid promise? You should know that it wouldn't end well."

"Hey! Back then, I was still a kid and doesn't think enough. Besides, wasn't you made the same promise as Rin?" Ichika reminded her.

Houki froze and blushed in embarrasment. "S-shut up!" She huffed. Ichika chuckled.

"Anyway, we should probably sleep now. We need to be early."

"You doesn't need to remind me!"

* * *

 **(November 2—I.S Academy—05:10:07 AM)**

Ichika look at the match schedule pasted on the Class Representative Tournament Schedule.

 **November 9.**

 **Match 1: Orimura Ichika (Class 1-1) vs Huang Lingyin (Class 1-2).**

 _'...sigh.'_

* * *

 **(Corridor—06:30:15 AM)**

"Ichika, the inter-class battle will be next week. The arena will undergo a setting adjustments, so today will be the last day for a practical battle." Houki says.

"You don't need to tell me that, Houki, I already knew." Ichika casually replied as they walked toward 3rd Arena control area.

The Japanese girl rolled her eyes at his carefree attitude. "Anyways, let's recap your I.S training, shall we?" He nodded.

"Your I.S control has gotten perfect, so you-"

"Because I've been training him as well! It would be strange if he had not reached this level of skill yet." Cecilia interrupted with pride coming off her words.

" _We've_ train him, don't get too full of yourself." Houki scolded with an irritated look on her face.

"If you recall, _I'm_ the one who managed to corner and hit him while you're not, and that means _I'm_ the better teacher." Cecilia countered.

"You're-you're only managed to graze him!" Ichika rolled his eyes as they started another meaningless argument.

"Okay you two, stop it. Let's just get back to business." He tells them.

"Hai!/Hai!" Houki and Cecilia stop themself as they glared at each other before turning their attention to the male.

"Ichika-san, we'll practice the 'no recoil spinning attack' we worked on yesterday." Ichika nodded.

"Yeah, for some reason, I couldn't do that attack..." He frowned.

 _'Or...'_ Ichika wondered as he think of Drive Type Wild. _'Ahh! Just thinking of that woman pisses me off!'_ The boy yelled in his head as he touched the sensor for the 3rd Arena.

 **(WHOOSH)**

The door opened, and standing in the middle of the arena is... Rin?

"I've been waiting for a long time, Ichika." Rin said as she folded her arms, looking rather cocky and fearless as she smiles.

Said male looked confused at her sudden change of mood while Houki and Cecilia frowned behind him.

"Why are you her-"

"Unauthorized personnel are not allowed to enter this place." Cecilia interrupted. Rin gave a taunting smile as she spoke with self-righteousness. "I'm authorized! I'm related to Ichika, so there's no problem."

"Oh? Then I should ask what sort of relationship do you have with him, truly?" Houki asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I guess the saying 'the wicked strikes first' refers to people like you." Cecilia added. When she had been debriefed of last evening's incident, she was none too pleased with the smaller girl, especially the slap she had given to Ichika. Even she knows what growing up is.

"You-you bitches!" Rin hissed. "It's my turn to take the stage! I'm the main character now! All supporting characters should just move aside!"

"Su-Supporting character?!"

"Ichika, have you properly reflected?" Rin's eyes left the two as she looked at the boy, rudely ignoring the girls.

"Huh? About what?" He blinked.

"About what you say?! You should feel regret about making me mad! Or thinking how to 'make up with me'!"

Ichika narrowed his eyes. "Look like you can't accept what I said yesterday."

"Of course I'am!"

(¤_¤)

"AHHHH!" Rin shouted as she scratched her head frustratedly. "HURRY UP AND APOLOGIZE!"

(¤_¤)

"...So you won't apologize no matter what, huh?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it? Until you accept the truth, I won't apologize." Ichika crossed his arms and looked at her defiantly.

"So be it! In the class rep battle next week, if I win, you will become my boyfriend! And if you win, we'll...just...be...friends." Rin said hestitantly.

Ichika gave an approving smirk. "Deal!" He accepted, much to Houki's and Cecilia's distraught.

After seeing the smirk on her childhood friend's face, Rin immediately forget all of her worries and suddenly feel determined to win and wipe that smirk off his face.

"Hmph." She huffed. "Prepare yourself, Ichika! Cuz I will definitely win!" She declared as she take her leave.

"We won't know until we finished." The male taunted when she passed by them.

"Hmph!" Was her response as Rin left the 3rd Arena.

Behind him, Houki and Cecilia are whispering to each other.

"Do you think Ichika-san will win?" Cecilia asked.

"Of course he will! He defeated us without effort, after all." Houki whispered back.

"But still, you heard the deal just now, isn't?"

"Of course I'am!"

"Oi! What are you two whispering about?" Ichika interrupt their talk.

The girls jump in surprise as they quickly replied. "Nothing!/Nothing!"

He chuckled. "If you're worried about me losing... don't, cause I will _never_ get myself become somebody's boyfriend just because of a stupid deal." Ichika assured them with a half smirk, half smile.

The girls blushed in embarrasment as they had been caught and feeling stupid for doubting him like that.

"Then! Let's start the last train, shall we?" Ichika asked as he deployed his I.S.

"HAI!/HAI!"

* * *

 **(November 9—3rd Arena—02:32:29 PM)**

Ichika and Rin are in their I.S, floating 2f in the air and 5m away from each other and is waiting silently for the match to begin. As they wait, the male is currently inspecting her magenta and black I.S, **[Shen-Long]**.

 **[I.S detected: Shen-Long.]**

 **[Generation type: 3rd Gen.]**

 **[Battle type: Close-range.]**

 **[Armaments: Souten Gagetsu. Ryuhou.]**

 **[Equalizer: Unknown.]**

 **[Pilot's name: Lingyin Huang.]**

Ichika looked at the massive shoulder armor **[Shen-Long]** has carefully and the giant Chinese blade strapped on her back.

"Both of you, please move to your position." The broadcaster prompted.

Just as he was about to do that, he got a transmission from Rin.

The male turn on his communicator to see what she have to say. "Ichika, I'm still kinda angry from what you say eight days ago, so if you apologize, I'll reduce the pain I'll inflict on you." Rin said.

Ichika rolled his eyes for thinking it was something more. "No thanks, I prefer to fight each other without holding back." He replied in a bored voice.

"I see, but let me say this first, the I.S defenses aren't perfect. The suit can be damaged by an offensive power that can break through the defensive shields." Rin informed.

"I already know that, Rin, do you really think that I doesn't know everything about the I.S by now? Besides, I had good teachers." Ichika chuckled as he looked toward where Houki and Cecilia were, both girls blushed on the spot when they saw him looking straight at them.

Ichika chuckled the second time when they did.

Rin noticed where Ichika are looking at and began to shake in rage at the affection he's giving them.

"Then, both of you... begin!"

 **(HUA)**

The buzzer rang, and the two pilots start to take action.

 **(CLANG)**

The hand that instantly deployed Grip-ken was blown back by an invisible shot from the Ryuhou. He retaliated by quickly deploying the I.S version of Door-Ju.

He still doesn't know what he's going to name it, the shape and functionality is literally similiar to the real Door-ju.

Ichika aimed the gun toward **[Shen-Long** **]** 's Ryuhou and fired thrice.

 **(Gundam series beam effects 3x)**

The 3 shots head towards it's designated target, but when they were about to hit, Rin quickly took out Souten Gagetsu, combined them, and began to spin it like a cheerleader rod, blocking the shots.

"Hmph. Is that all?" Rin taunted as she boosted towards him.

Ichika shot more beam at her but the Chinese Representative easily maneuver through them with ease.

The male boost back to gain a bit of distance to fire more shots before charging forward, Grip-ken in hand.

Rin suddenly throws her weapon at him, the giant blade spinning like a boomerang, Ichika responded by charging the Grip-ken with a little bit of shield energy and deflect the incoming scimitar.

 **(CLANG)**

Souten Gagetsu flies up, but Rin followed it and quickly grabbed her weapon back, deattached them, and boost downwards.

The girl began to slash him repeatedly with expert two-handed sword skills, but Ichika blocked, dodged, and countered them all.

His danger sense rang, Rin's shoulder armor suddenly opened.

Ichika widened his eyes slightly in surprise as he quickly rotates the handle on his sword to the right.

 **(SWOOSH)**

He reappears behind her and slash her a couple of times in the back.

"KYAAH!"

Ichika kicked her hard that she flew a good distance away from him. Rin recovers and fly for a few meter in the air.

She narrowed her eyes at him and opened her shoulder armor again.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

* * *

 **(With Houki and Cecilia—02:36:59 PM)**

"That again, what was that...?"

Houki said as she watched Ichika dodge something and fly forward.

"Impact air cannons. It compresses the nearby air into a barrel and fire a shockwave like that of a ship artillery. They're 3rd Generation weapons like **[Blue-Tears]**." Cecilia seriously replied.

Houki continue to watch the live broadcast which shows Ichika slashing his red glowing sword at his opponent in which she blocked and counter with slashes of her own.

She may not show it, but she's quite anxious and scared for Ichika's safety and she hoped that nothing will go wrong.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—02:37:10 PM)**

Ichika boost back a bit and shoot Rin with Twin-door! He finally have a name for the gun!

The pig-tailed girl dodged the beam and shoot her Ryuhou in return. She caught a glimpse of happiness in Ichika's face before it morph back to seriousness as he dodged her shot. _'Huh? What he's thinking at...?'_ She thought.

As he evade Ryuhou's blast, words formed in his mind. _'She's good, she managed to balanced out the fight.'_ Ichika thought.

 _'However...!'_ The fifteen year old boy gathers a bit more shield energy, elongating the Grip-ken from 2m, to 5m and suddenly swing it at Rin.

 **(BOOM)**

"KYAAHH!" A small explosion happens, and out of it were **[Shen-Long]** with Rin screaming.

Ichika doesn't stop there, he pushed more energy into his sword, making it 8 meter in length and 2 foot wide.

The male boosted full speed towards his 2nd childhood friend, huge energy sword in hand.

* * *

 **(With Houki and Cecilia—02:37:17 PM)**

"Well, Shinonono-san, look like there's nothing to worry for, after all." Cecilia said, feeling relaxed that Ichika will win the match as she saw him streak to his opponent.

(¤_¤)

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—02:37:18 PM)**

 _'Sorry, Rin, but it's my win.'_ Ichika thought as he raised his sword.

 **(BOOM—THOMP)**

Something heavy and large landed in the arena, causing the ground to shake. Ichika froze and the energy blade subsided. Rin falls and landed without any other injury.

The male look toward the source of the sound. In the center of the arena, was an I.S sized unknown object which seem to fall down from the sky and managed to pierce the arena's barrier.

"Wh-What's going on?" Rin said through the private line, all confused while Ichika keeps his guard up.

"...Ichika! Did you hear that?! The match's suspended! Hurry up and return to the control zone!" Apparently, he pay too much attention to the unidentified object that he doesn't hear the announcement.

"The source in the middle of the stage is an Unknown I.S. Sealing the arena now."

"Nani!?" Ichika exclaimed.

"Hurry up, you idiot!" Rin shouted.

The male looked toward his friend and the unknown I.S.

 **(Gundam series beam effect)**

Rin gasps. "ICHIKA! WATCH OUT!" She yelled.

Ichika quickly dodged the infrared laser coming towards him.

 **(Gundam series beam effect)**

Another laser were shot, this time, it's heading straight towards Rin.

Ichika's eyes widened, he dashed using the booster in his back, creating a shockwave similiar to the Unknown I.S when it landed.

 **(BOOM)**

The male instantly appeared in front of Rin, blocking the laser with his blade.

Another laser was sent, but Ichika swing his sword at it, blocking it yet again.

Then multitudes of lasers were shot at them. Ichika widened his eyes. "Evasive maneuvers!" He yelled as he drop down and used his wheels to dodge the barrrage. Rin also fo the same thing, albeit slower than the red I.S.

Once the barrage stops, he observes the Unknown unit.

 **[I.S detected: Unknown.]**

 **[Generation type: Unknown.]**

 **[Battle type: Unknown.]**

 **[Armaments: Unknown.]**

 **[Equalizer: Unknown.]**

 **[Pilot's name: Unknown.]**

His eyes widened. _' **[Drive-Light]** couldn't scan it?!' _He thought, shocked.

The I.S' body was strange, the arms were abnormally long, all the way till below the waist, and there's no neck, shoulder or head that can be seen. And even more strange was that it has a 'full-body armor'.

Normally, the I.S will only deploy armors on some parts of the body like arms and legs, but that was only for weapons and flying. The defenses are all done by the energy shields, so the body armor is somewhat meaningless. But of course, there are I.S that carry physical defensive shields, but that that's just it. An I.S without even 1cm of skin revealed is something unheard of, well, except for his I.S, but even he doesn't have something to cover his head completely.

And also, the large size of the I.S means that it's not a normal one, including the arms which is over 2m long, and he can tell that the jet propulsion nozzles in all over its body were used to maintain its balance.

Its head reveals sensors that aren't arranged properly. There are also 4 holes on both sides of the forearms that allow it to fire the lasers.

"Kisama wa nanda?" Ichika glared at the black I.S.

...

The male narrowed his eyes at the lack of response.

"Orimura-kun! Huang-san! Leave the arena! The teachers will use their I.S to suppress it." Maya, who are uncharacteristically serious, said from the broadcast.

"No. I'll deal with it before the teachers arrive, the I.S broke through the barrier, so in other words, if nobody's going to be its opponent, it may end up attacking the audience." Ichika logically explain as he stand up straight and look towards Rin.

"Rin, you doesn't have a problem helping me, right?" The boy asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I'am!" Rin said loudly as she hovered to him.

"Orimura-kun! You can't! If something happens to any of yo-" Before Ichika could pay anymore attention, the enemy I.S began to charge at them.

Ichika dash to the right using **[Drive-Light]** 's wheel while Rin move her body to the left. "Oh? Seems like this guy's raring to go!" The pig-tailed girl exclaimed in excitement.

"Seems that way." The male grinned together with Rin as they stand besides each other, or float in the girl's case. "Ichika, I'll cover you with the Ryuhou, so go right in. You only have two weapons, right?" Rin asked.

"No. But to summon them, I need to sacrifice a lot of shield energy." Ichika said. "Saa, ikuzo!" He exclaimed as he dash forward.

* * *

 **(Control room—02:39:25 PM)**

"HELLO?! HELLO?! ORIMURA-KUN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? HUANG-SAN!?" Maya shouts.

"You don't need to shout, Yamada-sensei, if he said that he wants to fight, why don't we just let him do so?" Chifuyu casually says while holding a cup of coffee.

"W-WHAT!? ORIMURA-SENSEI! HOW CAN YOU CASUALLY SAY SUCH A THING!?" The greenette hysterically yelled.

"Calm down, and have some coffee. You're anxious because you lack sugar." The black-haired teacher said as she poured said powder into her coffee.

"...Erm, sensei, that's salt..." Maya pointed.

"..."

Suddenly stopping the spoon that's pouring salt that she thought was sugar into the coffee, Chifuyu puts the white pieces back into the container.

"W-why is there salt here?"

"Who-who knows? But, there's the oversized label 'salt' on it."

"..."

"Ah, so you're worried about your brother, no wonder you made such a mistake-" The green-haired bespectacled teacher stopped herself before she say something that could get her in trouble.

"..."

Silence, a very troubling silence.

Feeling that something bad may happen, Maya tries to change the topic. "Oh, yes-"

"Yamada-sensei, please drink this coffee for me.." Chifuyu requested.

"Huh? I-Is-isn't that the one you poured salt in...?" Maya asked nervously.

"Here." Chifuyu put the cup in front of her colleague's face.

Now facing the salted coffee being forced onto her, Maya can only weep as she accepts. "I-I'll take it, then..." Maya cried silently as she took the coffee from her fellow teacher's hand.

"The coffee is hot, so just gulp it down in one go."

"Uuu..."

 **(BAM)**

"Sensei! Please allow me permission to use my I.S! I can deploy it right away and help them!" Cecilia said as she burst through the door with Houki behind her.

Chifuyu looks at them in annoyance. "Have you ever heard of knocking? And even if I wanted to, look at this." She changes the intel screen.

"The barriers are set at level 4? And the doors are all locked... is it that I.S' doing?" Cecilia asked, dumbfounded.

"That's the case." Chifuyu nodded. "Because of that, we can't evacuate nor send support." Though the woman is saying this calmly, on a closer look, her hands are unable to unrestrain her anxiety as she knock the screen.

"If-if that's the case, why don't we ask for support from the government under the excuse of an emergency situation-"

"We've done that already. Right now, the elites who have trained for 3 years are forcefully entering the system. Once we get rid of the shields, we can let the squads attack." Having said that, the increasing anxiety by the people causes Chifuyu's eyebrows to twitch. Treating that action as a signal of danger, Cecilia restrains her emotions as she sit down on a chair.

The blonde sighed. "So we can only wait?" She said remorsely.

"What's the matter? We won't be sending you into the assault squad, so don't worry."

"Wh-What? What are you saying?"

"Your I.S armaments are suited for taking on many suits, it would be a hindrance when used to take on one enemy, while being along many other suits."

"Such thing! To say that I'm-" Chifuyu then started to throw a barrage of questions toward Cecilia.

"Have you done any combined training before? What was _that_ mission? Can you use a wide range weapon with others attacking it? What's the setup of the enemy? Did you think of what the enemy's level is? The suit's operation time-"

"I got it! That's enough!"

"Humph, its good that you get it." Giving an 'I surrender' pose, Cecilia shakes her hands to prevent Chifuyu from going on rattling about what seems to be an hour long lecture.

She sighs. "I'm really unhappy about my own ineptness." Due to fatigue, the sigh is even longer than the previous one.

Then the British noticed something.

"Are? that's strange, where's Shinonono-san?" In contrast to Cecilia who's looking around, Chifuyu looked sharply in a different direction. However, nobody has the time nor mood to realize this.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—02:42:31 PM)**

"ARGH! DAMN IT! JUST STOP DODGING! YOU...!" Ichika cried in frustration.

"Ichika! Kono bakayaro! Aim properly!" Rin yelled at him

 _"I'AM!"_

He have been attacking and shooting the enemy at angles, speed and precision that it was impossible to dodge for the past 3 minutes. However, the propellers output throughout the suit are extremely abnormal, so much that it actually took it less than 1 second to get away from his reach, and no matter how much Rin tries to attract its attention, it will prioritize reacting to his sudden movements and dodging it.

The pig-tailed Chinese girl gasps. "Ichika! Watch out!" She cried.

"Shit!" The male cursed as he used the wheels on his feets to avoid the many laser that come towards him.

What's even stranger about the I.S is that it will always counterattack after dodging, nothing else, and that intrigued Ichika heavily because normal people couldn't do the same tactic over and over again.

"Ahh, damn it! This guy's irritating!" Rin impatiently fires her Ryuhou but the enemy's arm swats the invisible shot.

Another thing is, it can see 360 degrees without turning its head and was able to see invisible shots like the Ryuhou.

"Grrrr!" Ichika growled in frustration as this was the second time that he is pushed this far. Unbeknownst to him, the circle in the chest armor of **[Drive-Light]** turned black for a brief second.

"Rin! How much shield reserves do you still have?" Ichika asked.

"About 179. You?" Rin replied. The lost of her shield reserves was actually the boy's fault, since he did wreck her up badly in the match.

"392" Ichika answered.

"Damn." The girl cursed, feeling like she lose a marathon run.

Ichika's eyes widened as he saw the Unknown I.S send another laser towards Rin.

The male dashed in front of her as he slash the laser.

"...Rin, did you noticed that the I.S only do one attack pattern?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking on that too, but I couldn't piece it out together!" Rin replied frustratedly behind him.

Ichika stared at the enemy I.S who just stand there doing nothing, as if waiting to be attacked. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he look at the I.S and Rin.

"Rin, cover me. I need to check something." Ichika whispered.

"What do you need to check?" The girl whispered back.

"Just do it!" He hissed.

Rin looked at him with uncertainty but then decided to place her trust on him. She responded by nodding at him.

"Now, follow me!" Ichika dashed forward to the enemy as Rin followed closely behind him.

The enemy I.S shoot another laser toward the male who uses the Grip-ken to slash down the laser.

The **[Drive-Light]** "s center turned again.

Ichika goes first as he entered the enemy's range of strike.

He bring a sideways slash toward the black I.S who jumped back, avoiding his attack. Rin boost from Ichika's back as they switch places and began to relentlessly slash the Souten Gagetsu at the unknown enemy who is still managed to dodge it.

 **(Gundam series beam effects 4x)**

Ichika shoots Twin-door four times from Rin's back as the girl distract it a little bit.

The unknown I.S boost back and escaped from their range as it began to charge another laser shot.

Ichika boosted high speed at the I.S, evading laser after laser with Grip-ken in hand.

After he's in front of it, the black I.S tried to get away from the male but Ichika rotates his sword's single handguard and reappears behind it as he jumped at the I.S' back.

The Unknown I.S made a dark beeping sound as the propellers activates and tried to shake the boy off by thrashing and flying wildly.

"Guh!" Ichika grunted as he hang on for dear life as he put his hands on the I.S' head.

Everyone was watching with thoughts on their mind. _'What is he doing?'_

The circle turned again.

The male grit his teeth as he pulled the head with all his might. "Grrrraahh-Ah!" The head came off, and everyone gasped in shock while Chifuyu narrowed her eyes.

It was revealed that the Unknown I.S have no pilot in it.

Ichika were send flying because of the momentum as he stabilize himself and look at his now headless enemy.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Yahari na." Ichika confirmed. "It was just a suit without a pilot."

The pilotless I.S made another beeping sound before jetting itself back near the edge of the arena and prepared another barrage of lasers.

"Even without its head, it still want to create trouble." The male muttered as Rin flies to him and took position.

"Ichika, what's the next plan?" The girl asked.

"Destroy every piece of it." He replied in a no-nonsense-tone.

Rin looks surprised by his voice but nodded.

"ICHIKA! DON'T DESTROY THE I.S!" Houki's voice can be heard across the arena, carrying a loud extended echo along the way.

"Houki?/Shinonono-san?" Ichika and Rin said in confusion as they look at the audio room.

"I SAID DON'T DESTROY THE I.S! IT HAVE A BOMB INSIDE OF ITS CHEST! I CAN HEAR IT!" She shouted.

"Nani!?/NANI!?" The two pilots exclaimed as they use their hi-zoom sensor to look at the enemy's chest better and enhanced their hearing to hear what Houki's talking about. They could see and hear a pulsing red light followed by a beeping coming off from its chest.

 _'Kuso, destroying it is out of the question now.'_ The male thought, feeling grim.

He didn't know how large the explosion is going to be and he is sure as hell didn't want to take any risk about it.

Unfortunately, the pilotless I.S has gotten attracted toward Houki's voice as It turn away its body from them and look at the audio room. Ichika's eyes widened in alarm.

"HOUKI!" He shouted as he dashed using the booster on his back to instantly appear in front of the room, creating a huge shockwave in the process and just in time to block the barrage of lasers, but with his body.

 **(Gundam series beam effects 44x)**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ichika started to shout in pain when the laser turned his shield reserves to 0.

Finally, the last laser hit him point blank in the chest, causing a huge explosion.

 **(BOOM** )

"ICHIKA!/ICHIKA!" Houki and Rin yelled while the audience gasps in horror, some of them even scream at this.

* * *

 **(Control room—02:46:47 PM)**

"ORIMURA-KUN!/ICHIKA-SAN!" Maya and Cecilia also yelled in their seats.

Chifuyu look at the screen with narrowed eyes, her anxiousness started to show itself, but everyone in the room doesn't notice this.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—02:47:50 PM)**

Houki and Rin watches as they see their love interest exploded in front of their eyes.

Suddenly, everyone saw a red figure flying into the sky, hitting the barrier of the arena before falling and crashing to the ground.

"ICHIKA!" Rin screamed as she boosted toward the male. After she's in his side, the girl kneeled down.

Rin gritted her teeth when she saw **[Drive-Light]** 's shield is nonexistent, meaning that Ichika's body has taken the full force of some of the lasers and the explosion.

Suddenly, Ichika's eyes opened slowly with his face grimacing to hold back the pain coming off from his body.

"Ichika?" He heard Rin's voice near him. Ichika opened his eyes bit by bit to cover the light from hurting his eyes.

"ICHIKA!" Rin screamed as she hugged the boy with tears in her eyes.

"ITE!" Ichika screamed back as he widened his eyes in pain.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS LIKE THAT!? I THOUGHT YOU DIED! DAMN IT! YOU IDIOT!" Rin cried into his shoulder as she hang on him for dear life.

"Oi! Rin! Stop it! You're hurting me-ITE!" Ichika shouted as he struggled desperately to get out from her hug.

Houki watched from the audio room as Rin hugged Ichika who are trying to get out from her clutch. Truthfully, she felt relieved that Ichika was okay, despite being hurt, he was okay, sure, she was jealous watching the Chinese girl hugged him, but she was more concerned for Ichika's safety, rather than her love for him.

As Houki continued to watch, she notices that the pilotless I.S has turn its attention from her and looking straight toward the hugging duo.

Houki's eyes widened in alarm as she quickly put her hand on the mic. "HUANG-SAN! MOVE!" She yelled.

Rin heard Houki's warning as she look towards the pilotless I.S, and before she know it, she was shot in the face.

 **(PRING)**

"KYAAHH!" Rin screamed as she was sent a few meter away from the boy.

"RIN!" Ichika yelled to her before he heard a whirring sound behind him. Turning back, he saw that the pilotless I.S is charging another laser toward him.

 _'Crap... at this rate, **[Drive-Light]** and I will...' _Suddenly, he noticed the circle on his chest turned black for a moment. "Huh..?" He blinked.

 **(Gundam series beam effect)**

Ichika snapped his eyes back to the pilotless I.S who had just shoot its laser to him.

He shut his eyes tightly and waited for his inevitable death.

 **(SHLENG)**

A silver sphere came from **[Drive-Light]** 's chest, covering him and deflecting the laser to the side, shocking Rin, Houki, the audience, and the one in the control room.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that he is not dead, but rather being covered in a sphere of light.

After that, a black light emitted from his chest soon enveloped every inches of the inside of the sphere before dispersing and showing that his I.S had changed.

The armor color had changed from red, to black again except this time it has a blue lines across the upper chest and a red one on the left shoulder armor who also changed from pointed, to a box-like shape. The armor piece on his thighs and upper arms also had changed to accommodate the new form. The spoiler/headphone mix is now gone and is replaced by a ski goggles shaped and colored to look like Type Wild's visor.

After the black light dispersed, the silver sphere wrapped around him, causing his bodysuit color to change from black, to silver. And then, his empty right shoulder produced a big transparent circle shield with the inside having electricity in it.

Overall, it was just like Drive Type Wild.

Ichika look at his new form in surprise. _'2nd Shift already? Or...?'_

The boy snapped back to reality when he heard the familiar charging sound as he slowly stand up. He also feel refreshed and having no more pain in his body for some reason except that he is still tired.

Ichika check the shield reserves for **[Drive-Light]**.

 **[Energy shield remaining: 800.]** Ichika bulged his eyes at that.

 _'800?! It has increased by 400?!'_ He thought with disbelief.

 **(Gundam series beam effects 45x)**

"ICHIKA! PAY ATTENTION!" Houki who snapped back from her shock yelled.

The boy snapped back to reality again as he look toward the pilotless I.S who had just shoot another barrage of lasers at him.

 _'Type Wild I.S version, huh? Well, let's see how the defense work.'_ Ichika thought as he put his right hand in front of his face.

 **(CLANK 34x)**

The lasers hit him one by one as some of them passed besides him.

Everyone stares at him like he's nuts at this except for Chifuyu in the control room who just crossed her arms and look at him with calculating eyes.

 **[Energy shield remaining: 737.]** Ichika blinked.

He blinked.

He blinked again.

Then, he grinned.

 **(BGM: Surprise Drive Instrumental)**

"Oh, you're so screwed now." Ichika said gleefully as he summoned the Grip-ken whose blade color has changed from blood red, to cyan blue.

Ichika charged at the pilotless I.S and noticed that he's slower than usual, figures, since Type Wild was the same after all.

The pilotless I.S sensed Ichika running towards it and began to shoot another barrage of lasers at him.

 **(Gundam series beam effects 45x)**

Ichika easily evade them all as he zig-zagged the lasers and also noticed that he was swifter in his move than what he would have thought but shrugged that off as he send a slash to the I.S who jump to the right, but this time, he won't let the damn thing dodge again!

Ichika rotates the Grip-ken handle to the right and he start to drift in an U shaped motion and stop behind it and in a burst of light, slashed through the I.S. He doesn't end there as he rotates the handle to the left and repeat the process.

After that, he rotates it to the right again but this time, Ichika's body start to spin in high speed and began to spin slash the I.S from every direction.

Houki's eyes widened as she saw the attack. _'That's!'_ She thought in surprise.

Unbeknownst to her, Cecilia who is in the control room was also having the same thought as her.

Once finished, Ichika noticed electricity coming off from its chest.

His eyes sharpened as he dashed one last time to the I.S, and send a powerful punch through its chest and reared back his hand with the bomb in tow.

 **(BGM: End)**

The pilotless I.S stopped moving after the bomb is taken and he noticed that it's spewing out electricity even more.

He recognized this as Ichika stayed calm and start to float in the air before boosting up.

Rin stares at his flying form. "What is he doing...?" She mutters to herself.

 **(Boom)**

Ichika pierced the arena barrier and to the sky as he keeps flying up and up.

Houki widened her eyes. _'Wait, don't tell me he's trying to do **that**!" _ She thought panickedly. _'Is he crazy?!'_

Everyone was muttering to themself on what the only male is doing.

* * *

 **(With Ichika—02:50:59 PM)**

Maya's face appeared on the left side of his visor, her face awfully serious. "Orimura-kun. What are you trying to do?"

"I thought it was obvious... I'm sending the bomb far away from the island." Ichika answered. And in a burst of light, **[Drive-Light]** changes back to its red form before boosting faster.

"But the explosion is not going to be _that_ big, isn't it?" Maya's voice is now on his spoiler/headphone.

"No, sensei, it's not big, it's... so much worse than that." After that grim words, the electricity gotten bigger.

Ichika narrowed his eyes because of the wind and the headphone part let out a thin black visor to cover it.

"Orimura-kun... you're not going to sacrifice yourself, are you?" A loud slam was heard.

 **(BAM)**

"EEEK!"

Ichika smiled, amused. "No, sensei, I doesn't have any intention on dying, I'm just delivering this thing, that's all."

Chifuyu's voice was heard next. "Ichika, I swear to god if you die, I'll find a way to bring you back to the land of the living and finish you myself, you hear me?"

The male laughed. "Like I said, Chifuyu-nee, I have no intention on dying nor getting beaten up by you."

"...Just come back, okay? We don't want to face the consequences of you dying nor do I want to see her crying in her room."

"Hmph. You underestimate me." Ichika said as he smirked and throw the bomb high into sky as he turned back and boost down.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

The explosion was like that of the one that hit Nagasaki 139 years ago as Rin, Houki, and the audience cover their eyes to protect it from the explosion's brightness.

And then the ground suddenly shakes due to the shockwave as some the staffs and students fall over while others hold on.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The ground stopped to a still, and forty seconds later, a black figure pierced the arena barrier, startling everyone and making them think that it's another one.

But that subsided when it's revealed to be Orimura Ichika crouching like a badass.

 **(BOOM)**

The Unknown I.S exploded behind the male as he quickly turned his head to look at it.

After a few seconds, Ichika stand up and heave a giant sigh of relief along with Rin and Houki with the two muttering 'Finally, it's over'.

* * *

 **(Control room—02:52:17 PM)**

Cecilia and Maya also sighed in relief with the latter feeling like a heavy burden has been taken off her chest.

Chifuyu just rolled her eyes, seemingly doesn't care. "Show off." She muttered.

If taken a closer look, they could see an outline of her lips curved into a little smile.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—02:52:20 PM)**

Ichika then heard clapping from the arena. He look up and see that the students was cheering him.

"ORIMURA-KUN, NICE!"

"GOOD JOB! ORIMURA-KUN!"

"WAY TO GO!"

"As expected from Chifuyu-nee-sama's little brother and Japan's number 1 detective."

"I know I made the right choice! Now give it to me!"

"Ahhh...~ he's such a hero...~"

"A hero! A hero!"

As the male stared at the audience, he was approached by Rin. "Well, look I lose, huh?" She said.

Ichika blinked. "Well, it's not like I complain, but, technically, we didn't officially won against each other, I almost got you, but I didn't win."

Rin shook her head "No, you didn't, but this battle has teach me something."

The male look interested as he look at her. "What is it?"

Rin look back at him. "Being friends is better rather than losing said friend." The girl smiles.

Ichika also smiles at this, but before he could open his mouth, Rin interrupt him. "And there's another thing."

He blinked as he look at her curiously.

"I'll become your bodyguard to prevent something like _that_ from happening ever again!" The Chinese girl declared loudly, referring to his state when he blocked a barrage of lasers with his body.

 _'...Bodyguard?'_ Ichika thought with disbelief.

Houki also has the same expression as the male as she heard the term bodyguard despite she's in a concealed room and the loud cheering from the large majorty of the student, she still could hear it.

"Umm... Rin-"

"STOP! DON'T SAY IT!" Rin interrupts as she thrust her index finger in front of his face. "You want to say you're really grateful for having me as your bodyguard, isn't?" She answered his question, or at least she was.

"Umm, no, what I want to say is-"

"Like I said, don't say it, I already know the answer."

"Umm... Rin." Ichika tried to say something but she doesn't give him the chance to as she keep on saying that she thought she answered his question.

Eventually, the male had enough. "WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADYYY!?" He shouted.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—underground—09:23:11 PM)**

Orimura Chifuyu continued to watch the video of the battle that almost end her little brother's life and resulting his I.S to change into some kind of transformation. She knew a Shift change when she saw one, and that wasn't it.

 _'Tabane, what exactly did you create for my little brother?'_ The woman has been pondering this question for a while as she continue to stare at the screen.

 _'And did you know that your creation almost kill us all?'_

"Orimura-sensei." A pop-up suddenly appears on another screen, showing Maya who is holding a laptop.

"You may enter." Chifuyu said.

The door opened, and Maya moves in with much more vigor than usual. "The I.S analysis is complete." The green-haired teacher said, getting straight to the point.

"Ah, so how was it?"

"Yes, it was just like what Orimura-kun said, its just a drone."

There are I.S technology that the world is still developing, and either or both these technology are remote control, stand-alone movements were used to commanding this. This is a fact that all the people related to the Academy were ordered to keep quiet.

"We don't know how it was operated. The bomb was also its core, and, you know what happened to it." Maya said.

"I see..." Chifuyu nodded as she focused back to the video.

* * *

 **(Unknown location—09:23:45 PM)**

In a room filled with various artifacts and trophies was a boy that looked like he's on his late teens and is sitting in a chair as he stared toward a picture depicting Ichika.

"Orimura Ichika. No. The new Kamen Rider Drive." The boy said slowly before he start to laugh.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!" The boy spread his arms, throwing the photo into a fireplace.

The boy stopped laughing as he quickly stand up. "FINALLY! I have a worthy opponent to challenge!" He exclaimed as he look to the fireplace and watch as the photo continued to burn.

"The super detective vs the super thief, what an interesting match, isn't it?" The boy said to himself before laughing again.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending: Re-Ray. By Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Mirai he leading to the future Kizutsukiore ta tsubasa Itami mo tsure te iku no sa Mabushiku hikaru re-ray Sekai no owari he to tsuduku nara Kumo no kirema ochiru hakumei kousen Umare ta imi o mina sagashiteru Kire ta yubisaki nijimu re-ray Makka ni moeru taiyou senaka uke te Furikaera nai aisare ta hibi no shoumei Aishite ta kimi o ude ni otoshi ta namida ha Boku no naka ni stay seigi to aku ha dare ga kimeru? Do you wanna remember? Bokura no hajimari o Mirai he leading to the future Mabushiku hikaru re-ray.**

* * *

 **A.N: If you didn't watch Infinite Stratos but watch Gundam, or didn't know the V.A, Uchiyama Koki are both the voice of Orimura Ichika and Banagher Links.**

 **15,953 words.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own this story and every OC in it, so if you want to create a Fanfic similiar to this or have my characters in yours, you need my utmost permission to do it. Everything else is not mine, especially Persona 5.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Why does the phantom thief exist?**

* * *

 **(2084: November 11)**

 **(Tokyo—Shibuya—08:19:20 PM)**

Police sirens could be heard across the busy road of the city.

A red 1992 Honda NSX and a black/purple Honda NM4 Vultus could be seen as they droves toward where the police cars was heading.

 _"My name is Orimura Ichika, I'm a fifteen year old police detective. Heh, surprising, isn't it? Ten years ago, I found an old journal dated back 70 years that contained information hidden from the world and was written by a woman named Sawagami Rinna."_

 _"Said information was recreated by an unknown person with currently unknown objective, and six years ago, a new super weapon called Infinite Stratos or I.S for short, was presented to the world by Shinonono Tabane, my sister's only best friend, Orimura Chifuyu, otherwise known as the Brunhilde and causing female to dominate society over male. However, I was able to use the woman only weapon by currently unknown means and forcing me to attend the I.S Academy as one of the staff said that I can't leave the school without the principal's permission."_

 _"How annoying."_

 _"And right now, I was given permission by the principal, ordered by the Japanese government to hunt, and capture the super thief, Kamen Lupin."_

 _"How did all this happen you may ask? Well..."_

* * *

 **(2084: November 11)**

 **(I.S Academy—Cafeteria—07:00:09 AM)**

It has been two days after the Unknown I.S incident, and the incident has caused a bit of an impact on both the I.S Academy, and Ichika's life.

The first result was the earthquake caused by the shockwave of the huge explosion just after the Academy finished regaining control of its security. It was quite big, the magnitude is 6.4 and has a potential tsunami warning.

Thankfully, the latter did not happen, but 4 has been killed and 30 are injured.

The second result is the press, due to the explosion that can be seen from the shore of the mainland, reporters have come to visit the Academy to investigate, as well as interviewing people that has seen the explosion.

Thankfully, the students has been ordered to keep quiet about the incident before they came and instead were told to say it was a weapon testing gone wrong.

However, it caused the Academy's reputation to drop moderately because of the explosion's aftershock.

The third result, however, revolved around Ichika. The male's popularity inside the Academy has gone up by a large margin, some of them are even calling him the Hero of I.S Academy for his work in defeating the Unknown I.S and saving the students body as well as the staffs from the ridiculously powerful bomb.

It has caused many problems for the male, however, his 2nd childhood friend, Rin, unexpectedly takes her self-proclaimed job seriously as the petite girl threatened those who are bothering him. Quite seriously, too.

The world's government has gotten even more interested in him and many companies and military are also more interested to recruit him.

It takes Chifuyu's and Maya's hand as well as many other staffs to take care of the more _extreme_ part of the group.

Ichika had also wonder himself on how Houki was able to hear the bomb while they couldn't at first but waved it off as a secret his friend have and don't want to intrude.

Right now, said male was sitting doing nothing with his palm on his cheek.

He sighed. _'Damn it, why am I suddenly dying to solve some case? Two days ago, I almost died and I want another thrill? What is wrong with me?'_

Ichika accidentally voiced his sigh in the open, causing his three friends to look at him.

"Ichika, what's wrong?" Houki asked.

"Yes, Ichika-san, are you feeling okay?" Cecilia asks in concern.

"Of course he is! He's not the type of person to suddenly feel down, after all." Rin rebuted the blonde British's words, causing her to glare at the former.

"Who asked you? Small chest." Cecilia countered, feeling smug that at least she's 2nd in the breast department.

Rin grew an angry vein in her forehead. Before she could do some payback, the male spoke. "Yes, I'm okay, don't worry about me. I'm just bored." Ichika quickly interrupted them before any mess could happen.

Houki raised an eyebrow. "Bored? Usually you're not the type of person to suddenly feel bored." She commented. "And after the incident too..."

"Hey! I'm a detective! So it was natural for me to get bored when there's no case around. And that was two days ago, and don't try to hide the fact that you're also bored doing nothing other than studying!" Ichika countered.

"...Touché." The Japanese pony-tailed girl muttered as she look away slightly.

"Ichika-san, if you're bored, you could've just ask the great Cecilia Alcott to get rid of your boredom." Cecilia said sensually as she sent him suggestive look.

"Oh, no you don't, you blonde haired harlot! I won't let you do anything toward the person who I want to protect!" Rin glared as she summoned **[S** **hen-Long]** 's gauntlet.

"Who are you calling a harlot?!" Cecilia glares at the smaller girl as she stood up.

Ichika sighed in exasperation. "I thought I told you two to not fight in public." He sends his own glare to the two girls.

At this, both back down. "Err... right. Sorry, Ms. Huang." Cecilia returned to her seat as she gave Rin a not so sorry look.

"Me too." Rin also do the same as she de-summon her gauntlet.

After that, they were quiet.

Then...

"You mean by 'protect', it means you want him yourself?" Cecilia raised her eyebrow.

"Why you-"

"Orimura Ichika, please come to my office immediately, I need to speak with you, now." Everyone including Ichika know that voice.

"What did you do?" Houki whispered.

"Sannā." Ichika who's also confused answered.

"If the headmistress want to speak with you, then it must be something important." Cecilia said with a serious look.

"You better go, Ichika, who knows, the headmistress will probably give you a case." Rin gave a reassuring joke. It works, though, as he chuckled a little and gave her a reply.

"Thanks, Rin, I needed that." Ichika sat up from his seat and start to head toward the headmistress office which is at the very top of the I.S Academy.

He was soon approached by his sister who is also the one who will escort him to the office since the entrance of said office has a code that only the staffs knows about.

"What did you do?" Chifuyu asked.

"Houki said the same thing, and my answer is, 'I don't know'." He answers.

"Hmm..." Chifuyu pondered a bit before continuing. "That's strange..."

Ichika looked at her. "What strange?"

"The headmistress usually never meet any students head on and she is very strict about it. It must be very important or the government told her so.'

"Most likely the second one.' Ichika guessed.

"How so?"

"You said that the headmistress is very serious about never meeting any students, it would be very out of character for her to meet her students by her own will."

"I said very strict, but I guess that can do." Chifuyu nodded before chuckling. "Always using that brain of yours." She muttered in amusement.

"Well, maybe that'll teach you a lesson to not hit me with that damned attendance book of yours." Ichika grinned as he put his hands on his hips.

The woman snorted at that. "Not going to happen, I'm still going to hit you like usual, whether you're a cop or not."

"Oh, come on, do you even care about your poor little brother's smart brain?" Ichika asked in a fake hurt voice as he grabbed his head.

Chifuyu stopped her walking as she turn her head to Ichika's who also stopped.

"...Nope." She answered nonchalantly before continuing her walk.

"Typical demon sister." Ichika muttered.

"I heard that!" Chifuyu yelled across the corridor.

As the siblings reached their destination which is a simple elevator that has a unique password machine, Chifuyu input the code in high speed which Ichika saw as 5-9-3-4-0-0-0. After that, the elevator door slides open.

"There, my job is done, I have to get back to work now. Ichika, I'm sure that you can do it alone, right?" Chifuyu asked.

The male snorted. "Who do you think I'am? I'm not famous for doing nothing."

The woman nodded. "Then, I take my leave now." She said as she walked away.

After she's well out of his sight, Ichika enter the elevator and the door closed itself.

 **(DING)**

* * *

 **(Headmistress' office—07:06:32 AM)**

The headmistress, Nanashi Ayuka was a woman in her early thirties with a slim figure and a face that look like she's still in her mid twenties, added with the typical Japanese black hair and eyes, and is wearing a glasses.

Right now, she is currently doing something that any other business man/woman, leader, head, politician, etc dread, and that is paperwork.

"Tch, damn those old coots... enrolling a boy who's also a famous police detective into my school and giving me one hell of a paperwork to finish... just because he can use the I.S doesn't mean that they have to be _that_ hyped." The woman grumbled as she rapidly signing up the paperwork left and right.

"And now, they asks me to release him from his so-called 'holiday' to capture the super thief, Kamen Lupin just because he stole one of their artifacts and resulting me more and more paperwork to finish." After she said that, her office elevator door opened and revealing the infamous student that she had called.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, glad to see our number 1 detective in person, I'm very happy that you answer my call earlier, it just shows that the rumors about you were true."

Ichika nodded in response as he walked forward. "So as I, Nanashi-kocho, now may I ask why did I called here for? If I remember, I didn't cause any trouble in this school." He stopped in front of her desk.

Nanashi just chuckled at his statement. "Oh, not to worry, Orimura-kun, I know that you are not the troublemaking type, the reason why I called you here, is because I'm going to release you from your 'holiday'."

Ichika blinked, 100% surprised. "What?"

"Let me rephrase that..." Nanashi said as she cleared her throat. "Orimura Ichika, I was ordered by the government to temporarily release you from the I.S Academy to hunt, and capture Kamen Lupin alive, or dead."

The male furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why? Why did the government ordered me this now? They could've just said it before." At that statement, Nanashi just chuckled again, this time, with no emotion.

"Well, they said that they didn't need your help, thinking that they can capture him by themself, they only ask you this because Lupin have stolen their most guarded artifact and thus, demanding me to release you from this school."

"Figures." Like the headmistress, Ichika also dislikes the government, not just because they send him into highschool again, but he's also know that some of them were corrupt and dirty bastards who's hiding behind a kind and caring leader persona.

"Isn't it? Now, I have said enough, you may leave now."

Ichika nodded as he gave his response. "Thank you for the info, Nanashi-kocho, I swear I will finish the case you told me." He bowed before taking his leave.

"Oh! And by the way..." The male stopped as he turned his head towards the older woman.

Nanashi looked at him. "You can use your I.S whenever and wherever you are. And also." The woman stands up.

"I couldn't thank you personally for saving the lives of everyone in this school two days ago, so about that... thank you." She bowed deeply.

Ichika look at her in surprise. "No! Don't bow! I only doing my job! That's all!" He shook his head as he frantically prompt her to stand up.

It works, the woman lift her body as she smiles at him. "But, still... risking your own life to safely throw away that bomb... despite being so young, few in this world has the same spirit as you."

"Ahh! Quit it! With enough courage and a little help, everyone can do the same height and even beyond that." The woman giggles.

"Orimura Ichika, you are one of a kind, are you?"

He smiles. "Nah, I'm just one of those guys with the stubborn sister." With that, he entered the elevator and gave her a salute.

 **(DING)**

* * *

 **(Corridor—07:08:58 AM)**

 **(DING)**

As the elevator opened its door, Ichika saw his friends in front of him, looking very worried and anxious sans Houki.

"How did it go, Ichika-san? You didn't go through any form of punishment, did you? Or worse, expelled!" Cecilia was the first to ask him such question which resulted her shins getting kicked by Rin.

"OW!"

"Of course he's not! Why did you ask him that kind of question instead of the good ones?!" The pig-tailed girl reprimanded.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I act like this!" Cecilia defended herself as she rubbed her shins, her face grimacing in pain.

"And besides, weren't you also want to react just as I do?" The blonde asked.

"No I'm not!" Rin denied forcibly.

"Guys, will you quit it? Ichika's about to say something." Now it was Houki's turn to reprimand them.

At that, the two stop arguing as they look at the boy.

Ichika nodded at Houki's direction in a form of appreciation as he exits the elevator.

"My answer is, no, Cecilia, the headmistress only want to talk with me." He said as he walk through the corridor as the three follows him.

Houki, along with Cecilia and Rin, raised their eyebrows.

"Talk? What kind of talk?" Houki asked.

"You three remember the news about the super thief, Kamen Lupin, right?" Ichika asked them.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rin boyishly asked.

"The thief?" Cecilia looks surprised.

"Well, the headmistress has been ordered by the Japanese government to make me temporarily leave this school and hunt down said criminal." The boy explained nonchalantly.

The three widened their eyes at this as they start to scream. "WHA-/WHA-/WHA-"

"Shush!" Ichika glares at them as he continued. "Don't make any scenes before I even left this school! I'm not going to appreciate it if you three send other students to flock over me."

The three girls calmed themself down as Houki asked something something important. "When will you come back?"

Ichika shrugged. "Don't know, it depends on Lupin's actions, if he was able to get away from me, then I will have to extend my search for him. If I was able to capture him right away, then I will return soon."

The three girls were silent at this as they took a moment to process the information.

Then, Ichika clapped his hands and breaking them out of their state. "Well then, let's just quit yapping and return to class!" He exclaimed.

"E-eh? Bu-but what about the case?" Cecilia asked.

"Nah, I just feel lazy to go this afternoon."

The girls couldn't say a single word at his remark.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—02:40:24 PM)**

The school has ended for the day, and every students are returning to their dorm sans Houki, Ichika, and Chifuyu who was still in the classroom.

"Ichika, let's go, everyone has starting to return to their dorm." Houki said as she stand at the side of the male's desk.

"No thanks, you go first, I need to talk with my sister." Ichika replied as he looked at her.

The girl's face turn into that of a realization as she nodded and head straight for the door.

After the students were gone, Chifuyu took the moment to speak with him. "What do you need to talk about?" She said as she looked at him.

"...Chifuyu-nee..."

* * *

 **(Class 1-1—02:42:12 PM)**

"I see..." Chifuyu nodded with folded arms as she heard her brother's explanation.

"...There's a private jet in the school hangar, I will inform one of the staff about this so you could fly back to the city." She stated.

"How fast is the jet to get back to the city?" Ichika asked.

"About 30 minutes. +."

"07:20 PM it is, then."

"Why is that?"

"Nothing, I just feel when I made it back, Lupin will make his move, but, I don't know, it could've just been me." The male said with a contemplating look.

"Then 07:20 PM it is." Chifuyu decided as she stood up. "Ichika, go back to your dorm, I will handle this matter." She said as she grabbed her books.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for troubling you." Ichika apologized.

"Don't be. We're siblings, after all." Chifuyu said with a smile.

"But still-"

"Stop it, you're a police officer, it doesn't suit you if you show that kind of emotion." The boy laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, thank you for everything, Chifuyu-nee, I'll meet up with you later." He waved as he walked away.

After Ichika leaves the classroom, Chifuyu sighed in amusement as she smiles and leave.

* * *

 **(Room 1025—02:48:09 PM)**

After Houki finished showering and changing her clothes, she heard the door clicked and opened by Ichika.

 **(Kacha)**

"Ichika? How did it go?" Houki asked as she turned her face to meet his.

"It went well, I'll be leaving at 07:20." He replied as he walk to his drawer and pick up his normal clothes before entering the bathroom.

"..."

"..."

"..."

After Ichika walked back out, he wipes his hair with his towel and comb it before shaking it and wipe it again before ploping down to his bed.

He sets the alarm to 07:10 before speaking. "Wake me up if something happens." He said before pulling the blanket over his body.

Houki watched as he sleeps before sighing to herself.

Two days ago, she almost killed Ichika by shouting to the mic in the audio room about the bomb, causing the Unknown I.S to focus on her instead and Ichika to protect her with his own body. She didn't know how he survived all those lasers and the explosion when his I.S' shield has gone to 0, perhaps the armor is stronger than she thought it was?

 _'But if I didn't tell him, then we're all going to die, Ichika Included.'_ Houki thought.

When she was young, she knew that she was not completely normal as the other kids. When Ichika and her were 5 years old, they once played Hide-n-Seek and somehow, she always found him not once, not twice, but _thrice._

She done this because she heard his breathing, but he didn't know that, and so, she kept it a secret to 'cheat' her way through the game.

If she concentrate enough, she could hear small things such as the tiny flow of the wind, the annoying buzzing of a mosquito, the brushing of small feets, and so on.

She first found her ability by accident when she was 4 years old, back then, her house is quiet, but then, a small thud draw her attention. It was quite loud, too, like someone falls on her house's front door.

She checks outside, but found nothing, but then Ichika with a bruised knee came with his sister.

She waved it off at first, but then the Hide-n-Seek incident happened.

They stopped playing it once he says. "Okay, this is ridiculous! Once is fine, twice is okay, but thrice?! It's no fun if you keeps finding me again and again!" It's only their first time, too.

Her parents knows about this, but they thought it off as a knack for finding someone they like. "Your mother was also the same to me." Her father says, much to Houki's anger and embarrassment.

She didn't know if her sis-that woman found out about it, though, she's always the sharpest of the family.

Young Houki always feel insecure about her ability to other kids, fearing that they will try to bully her if they found out, but Ichika had once said...

"Seriously? I don't understand why they mocks others because they're different. I mean, weren't they also like them?" Those words unintentionally wash away her worries and caused her to have a fuzzy feeling inside and accept her ability as a part of her.

 _'Anyways, I should be glad that he's still alive right now.'_ The girl thought as she go and dried her hairs off.

* * *

 **(Cecilia's room—02:49:08 PM)**

After finished showering, Cecilia with only a towel goes to her drawer and open it.

 _'Hmm... so Ichika-san's going to be gone for a while, huh?'_ She thought as she pick up an underwear and disrobe her towel as she wears them.

Then, she closed the drawer as she walked to her wardrobe and open it, wandering her eyes as she searched for a suitable clothes. _'I don't know how to feel about that...'_

She found one as she grabbed a dark blue sleeveless dress.

Her roommate, Takatsuki Shizune look at her weirdly in her bed due to her quietness. "Cecilia? What's wrong? Usually, by now, you had something to talk about."

She sighs as she closed her wardrobe, fully dressed. "It's nothing... it just, Ichika-san's going to leave the Academy for a while."

Shizune widened her eyes at this. "What!? For real?!" She exclaimed.

Cecilia nodded. "The Japanese government has a case for him that involves the thief."

"The thief...?" Shizune furrowed for a moment before her eyes widened in realization.

"You mean Kamen Lupin!?"

"Shhh!" Cecilia placed her index finger in front of her lips. "Don't shout! Or else, everyone's going to know!" She hissed at her friend.

Shizune snorted. "Oh, please, like they will care, as long as it's not Orimura-kun's name, we'll be fine."

The British girl couldn't deny that, she had seen firsthand how crazed Ichika's fangirls are that she had to shake her head at them. And it have become even larger due to the incident two days ago...

When _that_ happens, her body feels like she was falling through the floor, seeing Ichika's near death state, she almost feels like she was losing her mother all over again.

"I just don't know how to feel about him leaving, okay? It just... so sudden..." Cecilia looked down.

Shizune looked at her foreign friend and spoke. "I think you should be happy for him." She said.

"Huh?" Cecilia lift her head and stare at her incredulously.

"Don't get me wrong, but, that Orimura-kun... he's kinda like Orimura-sensei in a way."

"How so?" Cecilia looked surprised.

"Both have a job and responsibility of an adult, Orimura-sensei's duty is to guide and teach us into that adult, while Orimura-kun has a sworn duty to protect the citizens. Despite being the same age as us, Orimura-kun is heavily dedicated to his job, as seen to how he captures his culprit the past year." Shizune proceeds to tell her friend on how Ichika goes into dangerous stuff such as the live hostage rescue last January.

"...So, it made sense on why he looks unhappy the first day he attend here, he doesn't fit in highschool anymore, he's on a level beyond us." Shizune said, finishing her tale.

Cecilia were silent at this. "...Are you saying I should give up on him...?" She asked/muttered.

"No, I'm saying that you should be happy that he leaves this place, even if it's only temporary, he's finally back to where he belongs." The girl laid down as pulled her blanket over her body.

"Now that's finished, I'm going to sleep, see you next morning." Shizune then rolled to the side.

Cecilia were left alone to her thoughts as she stand up from her bed and shut the lights off.

* * *

 **(Rin's room—02:51:10 PM)**

"Calm down, Rin, calm down, he's going to be okay, he has a whole police force and that girl backing him up." Rin muttered to herself as she sits and hugged a bolster in her bed.

Her roommate just stared at her weirdly while holding her phone.

Rin pauses and looked at her which caused the girl to snap her head back to her phone.

The Chinese girl stared as she sighed.

Six years ago, she was apprehensive by the girl that keeps accompanying Ichika when they were kids, but now, after the deal, she doesn't know about her feelings about him anymore.

Oh, she still like him, but, not as much. Rin sighed again. "Did I really make the right choice...?" She wonders, she cursed her past self two days ago for forfeiting the deal, I mean, Ichika _did_ told her that neither of them had won.

When she was young, she was just a foolish brat back then, always and _always_ spoke her mind without thinking, and look where that has gotten her, she has made a lot of enemies in her country and stay in Japan, so much that she hear other parents told the other kids to stay away from her, and that's the reason why there's a rift between her parents' marriage.

Bullying was not a stranger to the pig-tailed girl, she had endured a lot of them since she was six, but when she goes to Japanese's school, that was the worst case she ever had in her whole life.

When she met Ichika during her stay as the Orimura's neighbor, she was indifferent, when she met him in school, she was surprised, but still indifferent, however, it came out as a shock when it revealed that he was a 7th grader instead of a 4th grader, meaning that he was her senpai.

He ocassionaly hang out with these redheaded siblings that she remembers as Dan and Ran who's family owns a restaurant somewhere.

At first, she treated them with hostility, but when three bullies came and gave her the worst one yet, Ichika came, he came in so dashingly cool by tapping one of the bullies' shoulder and say. "Hey? Did you three mind leaving her alone? You're... kinda bothering her right now."

It was the first kind of attention she ever had, the good one. However, the bullies recognized Ichika and demand him to leave by calling him a girly boy which, is not far from the truth.

In his early years, Ichika had always had a feminine look doubles with his slim and thin body.

It does not work, as young Ichika stood in defiance and threatened them if they did not leave her alone, he will tell the principal of their misdeed, and because of his reputation as Best Student, almost everyone will probably believe him.

One of the bullies snorted and said. "Well, if that's how it is, then we'll make sure you didn't say anything." With that, the three attacks him.

They failed, tremendously, Ichika puts them down with ease and the principal was called in.

Young Ichika smiled at young Rin and asks her if she was fine.

Unbelievably, she stutters and say yes.

And that's how her crush and friendship begins.

Ichika then introduced her to his family during a sunday morning.

Chifuyu-san scares her, a lot, she must've known about her reputation and tried to intimidate her with _that_ eyes and resulting the older girl getting scolded by Ichika.

However, that girl, she's different than the rest of the Orimuras, apparently, she was taken in by Ichika on a rainy day not too long ago. Her name was... her name was...

 _'Argh! Why can't I remember her name!?"_ Rin screamed in her head as she buried her face into her bolster and let out some funny noises.

Her roommate looked at her again.

Then, as if the gods has whispered to her ears, Rin's eyes brightened as she pulled her head.

 _'Risa! That what's her name was!'_ Rin thought in happiness.

Then, she looked beside her bed and saw her roommate staring at her.

"..."

"..."

They looked at each other for a while before the Chinese girl spoke up.

"What are you looking at?"

The girl quickly turn back to her phone.

Rin stared at her roommate's behavior as she sighed and get up from her bed.

 _'Why am I feeling hungry all of a sudden?'_

* * *

 **(Corridor—02:43:02 PM)**

As Chifuyu walked back to the teachers' lounge, she begin to think on how much her little brother has grown.

Ever since he came from their ungrateful mother, she knew she had to protect him from the world's danger, however, it seems destiny has other plans for him when Ichika suddenly has a dream of becoming a police detective, a job that has many difficulty and responsibilities.

His life has suddenly grow weirder ever since he turned 5, he came home tired and exhausted, has a sudden interest in running, a sharp intellect, and a huge interest in cars.

She knew that something has happened to him to cause such a drastic change like that, but his personalities... it made her think that she's just overthinking it and that Ichika are doing this because it is the way he is.

The display of quick maturity and talent has also caught her off-guard, but she just think it off as a result of being a hard worker.

Mamoru being suddenly smart? Her mind instantly goes to her brother teaching her.

When he graduate along with the girl, she was so happy for him that she let out a huge genuine smile in the open, but also sad in the inside that he will become like her, an adult with a job, and a truly hard one at that.

When he solves the kidnapping case along with Mamoru, her heart dropped when she knows that her brother's journey of hardship has started.

And so, everytime he goes on a case, she prays for his safety and hope that nothing will go wrong like the incident two days ago.

So, whatever her brother is hiding, no matter what he'd do, she will always be his sister, and she will always love him.

She made it in front of the door as Chifuyu opened it. "Ahh, Orimura-sensei! Welcome back." She heard Maya's voice and some other teachers welcoming her.

"Let's not waste anymore time here," Chifuyu said as she closes the door. "I have something to tell you all..." Her eyes glinted like an ice spike in a blizzard.

* * *

 **(Room 1025—07:10:00 PM)**

The alarm rings loudly in the middle of their beds as Ichika raised his hand to press down the annoying clock.

Houki shifted.

The male's eyes opened slowly as he rose up.

He rubbed his eyes first before moving it to his sleeping roommate.

"..."

He watched her for a few seconds before getting off the bed and go to his drawer as he head for the bathroom.

"..."

"..."

"..."

After walking out wearing his police detective suit, he wipes his hair with his towel before combing it down and shake it as he wipe it again and left it before grabbing a piece of paper from ontop of his drawer.

He write a note that says...

"Houki, as you can see, I've left the Academy right at the approximated time, please tell Cecilia and Rin that I've been gone at 07:20 PM."—Ichika.

With that, the male put the note in the sleeping table near the alarm before walking to the door.

 **(Click)**

* * *

 **(Corridor—07:14:35 PM)**

As Ichika walked through the school, he grabbed his phone and start to dial Risa's number as he pressed call.

 **(Ring... Ring)**

The male waited for an answer to come. Then finally...

 **(** "Moshi-moshi?" **)** Risa said from the phone. ("Ichika-san?")

"Nē, Risa, Are you still awake?"

("Yes, why?" **)**

"Wow, are you're still working? Usually, by now, everyone has been home already." Ichika commented.

 **(** "Yes, we've been working late ever since Lupin's fiasco started." **)**

He froze in his tracks. "You've been overworking yourself?" He spoke, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

 **(** "It's not like we can do anything about it." **)** Risa said as she yawned.

"Tsk, I'm sorry for calling you at this hour, then, but can you pick me up at the Haneda airport?" Ichika asked as he walked again, but faster.

 **(** "Pick you up?" **)**

"I've been tasked by the government to hunt down Kamen Lupin." He explained shortly.

 **(** "...I see, then, I'll ask chief to let me go immediately." **)**

"Thanks."

 **(** "You're welcome." **)** With that, Risa ended the call.

Ichika look at his phone for a second before pocketing it.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy's hangar—07:17:04 PM)**

After he made it to the location, Ichika sees his sister with another person along with the jet outside one of the hangar.

He quickly made his way to them which they noticed. "Orimura, this is Nakamura Yuri, she'll be the one who's going to send you back to the city." Chifuyu introduced with her strict teacher persona.

"Nice to meet you, Nakamura-san, I hope that we can get along." Ichika greeted as he bowed slightly.

His sister snorted at this. "It just a 30 minutes flight, it's not like you two will be spending time at the plane for who knows how long."

The male ignored this easily but the pilot was another matter.

"Oh, come on, Chifuyu-nee! You should know that my personality was like this from the beginning..." Ichika fake whined.

"Like I already said, that face wasn't suited for a police!" The woman glared.

"O-okay just calm down, sheesh, you're no fun." He muttered the last part, but Chifuyu could still hear it.

" _I'am_ no fun." She said coldly, her expression turn into that of a demon.

Ichika cringed at this, but thankfully, he was saved by the pilot. "U-um... I don't want to interfere, but, we're running out of time." Nakamura nervously said as she show them her watch which is now 07:18.

The fifteen year old's eyes widened as he quickly run inside the jet with Nakamura following suit.

The engine of the plane start to heat up, Ichika look over the window of the plane. With a goofy grin, he wave furiously toward his sister like a child on a sugar rush.

Chifuyu saw her brother waved at her childishly through the window, her eyes twitched, but waved back, albeit, on a more sedate pace.

After that, the jet start to move forward with its wheel before taking off.

 **(SHOOOOOOM)**

* * *

 **(Haneda airport—07:53:55 PM)**

As Ichika stepped outside the plane, he say his thanks to Nakamura before entering the aerodrome.

When he's inside, some people began to point and stare at him as well as murmuring to each other as he walked outside.

"Is that...?"

"He's here...?"

"I can't believe it!"

"He's going to capture Lupin, isn't he?"

As Ichika stepped out, he was immediately greeted by the sight of Risa waving at him with a red Honda 1992 NSX parked near her side along with Chase in a black and purple Honda NM4 Vultus.

Ichika grinned as he run full speed and pull her into a hug, surprising her and the people while the disguised Roidmude stayed motionless.

"Risa-chan! How are you doing for the last week?" Ichika asked excitedly as he spin her around like crazy. Around the two, everyone stares at them.

"Huh? I thought they said they weren't dating..."

"Maybe it was just recent?"

"I don't know..."

"They're cute, though..."

"Who is the one on the bike?"

Risa blushed in embarrassment as she saw people looking at them like they're a couple. "Ichika-san! Let go! People are staring!"

"Never! I just want to hug you forever!"

"Ichika-san!"

"Oi, oi, Ichika, will you stop that?" A familiar voice said from inside the red car.

The male finally released Risa, much to her relief as he immediately look through the window of said car who automatically opened itself.

He grinned happily at the sight of the familiar belt.

"Belt-san?"

"The one and only!" Said the belt in perfect english.

Risa's phone then ring, catching the attention of the two.

"Shun-san?" Risa said, surprised as she looked at her phone.

"Ichika-san, excuse me for a moment." Risa walked a few meters away from him.

As the young policewoman were busy answering her call, the fifteen year old boy took the time to converse with with the belt. "Ne, Belt-san, I heard from Risa that Chase had almost gotten destroyed by the four Roidmude generals." Ichika said as his expression return to normal.

"Yes, when that happens, I'm really thankful that it doesn't happen to him the second time, he barely made it out alive in that fight." The old scientist replied.

"...How did he do?" He asked.

"I'am fine, a majority of my systems have been badly damaged, but it's nothing that Krim can't fix." Chase answers unemotionally.

"That's right, I've repaired and replaces the broken parts, the next day, he is as good as new." Belt-san confirmed.

Ichika nodded slowly. "By the way, how many Roidmudes are left now?"

"Hmm... I think its about, 96." The belt answers.

"Still that many, huh?" He mused.

Belt-san continued. "I'm really concerned about the Roidmude's behaviour, they seem to attack rarely or just acting subtly, and at the time when you were kidnapped, Chase and I fought three Roidmudes that just seem to wander and not causing any trouble, not to mention 010's reaction when we destroyed 084, whoever remade the Roidmudes can still be saved, unlike Banno."

Ichika became silent as he think back of his first Roidmude kill and the mad scientist that create his own twisted version of Drive.

(¤_¤)

"Ichika-san! Kamen Lupin has made his move!" Risa yelled as she run at him.

In response, the two and one android's face grew serious as the young detective tightened his tie before entering the camouflaged Tridoron with Risa.

 **(Police sirens)**

* * *

 **(Tokyo—Shibuya—08:22:01 PM)**

Outside a museum, it was chaos, police cars was parked everywhere with several lights placed around the area as two and one reporter helicopter were flying with cops pacing back and forth. There's also a group of reporters standing behind the police lines.

One of the police helicopter has a chain strapped in its belly.

Inside the building, Shunjuji Getta with another policemen are conversing with each other. "This time, he will never get away!" The man exclaimed as he punch his palm.

"You've said that many times, sir." The cop reminded.

"Urusāi!" Getta barked.

"THERE HE IS!" Another cop yelled from outside.

"...Nani!?" Getta growled as he and several policemens run from the building. "Where is he!?" The lieutenant demanded as he look around the area.

"THERE!" The cop pointed his finger at the top of the museum.

The ground, along the chopper's spotlight, turned to the roof, showing a man wearing a white butler suit, a cravat, a high collared white cape, and a white crown-like mask placed around the eyes with intricate black lines. The man's hair is uncovered revealing a messy black hair that almost reaches his shoulders.

The man look at them for a few seconds before smirking and swiping his hand to the side.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Several policecars along with the spotlight exploded as many policemens screamed as they were blown back by the explosion.

The crowd gasps and scream at this as they took a few step back.

 **(BOOM)**

Getta and other lucky policemens cover their eyes as a police car explodes in front of them.

"That punk, playing his old tricks again!" The lieutenant growled as he look at the white wearing man.

The man jump from the building and at the same time, golden waves explodes around the area, slowing everything down sans the white wearing man who lands safely.

 _'Gurk! Donyori!?'_ Getta thought in disbelief as some of them and the crowds fall down in slowmotion.

 **(PTA)**

 **(PTA)**

 **(PTA)**

Three gunshot were heard as the bullets head straight toward the white wearing man.

The white wearing man calmly walk forward while dodging the bullets before running and jumping high from everyone's sights.

"LUPIN!" Getta roared in rage.

The white wearing man or Lupin lands on the other side of the chaos as he start to run away from the location.

As he keep on running, the road behind him were shoted, making him jump away.

 **(PTA, PTA, PTA)**

After he lands, Lupin look at the one who almost shot him and he saw the super detective, Orimura Ichika pointing the gun along with his partner, Mamoru Risa and Chase, who is holding the Break Gunner.

 _'Core 000.'_ He muses.

"That's enough! Lupin!" Ichika exclaimed as he glared at him.

"You were able to move around the slowdown, just who or what are you exactly!?" Risa demanded.

"..." Chase just stays quiet as he gave the thief a cold silent glare.

To their surprise, Lupin just laughed. "HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! Finally we met, super detective, Orimura Ichika. No, the new Kamen Rider Drive." The phantom thief said as he take off his mask.

Ichika and Risa widened their eyes in shock while Chase's body tenses.

"How... did you know about that?" Ichika asked in disbelief, ignoring the fact that they saw Lupin's face which is quite young, by the way, he looked like a few years older than the two teenagers.

"It's quite simple, actually..." Lupin started as Lupin Viral Core emerged from his breast pocket.

Risa's eyes widened in realization. "I see." She muttered.

Chase's eyes narrowes.

"What do you mean?" Ichika asked as he look at her.

"Ichika-san, when you were gone, the Lupin Gunner along with its Viral Core were missing suddenly, and it look like my hunch was right, Lupin! It's you, isn't?"

Lupin grinned at that. "Hoh, well, that's a nice hunch, miss." He commended as he grabbed the Lupin Gunner from inside his suit.

"Orimura Ichika, I would really love that we could start our match, but, duty calls." Lupin said as he put back his mask on and runs away before jumping a few times to get ontop of a building.

"OI!" Ichika yelled as he point his gun at him.

Lupin looks at him without any fear as he shoot his own gun in the air, calling one of the police helicopter with a chain attaches to its belly in which he grabs onto.

"KNOW THIS, ORIMURA ICHIKA! I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU AND TAKE THE TITLE KAMEN RIDER AWAY FOR MYSELF! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!" Lupin laughed madly as the helicopter take him away.

Ichika growled as he stared at the leaving chopper.

* * *

 **(2084: November 12)**

 **(S.C.T.P.D—04:18:34 AM)**

Everyone was busy welcoming Ichika back to the group when they hear a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAHHHH!"

They all stopped what they're doing as they look upstairs.

Ichika, Risa, Chase, Keira, Getta, and Yondo run up as the fifteen year old detective burst through the chief's office.

"Chief! What's wrong?!" Ichika exclaimed as the group follows him.

Risa, Chase, and Getta have their gun out as they point it at the chief's desk.

"We're finished!" Makura cried hysterically as he put his face and hands on his desk as he cries.

"Chief...?" Risa approached the man in concern as the three drop their guns.

The man's cries became silent.

"...The government..." Makura spoke up as he lifted his head. "The government has called, that if we did not capture Lupin this time, the SCULPT, will be disbanded."

Everyone sans Chase erupted into chaos.

"Dis-disbanded?!" Ichika let out in disbelief.

"Uso de sho?" Risa said weakly.

"This can't be happening!" Getta yelled. "We have to capture him at once!"

"Easier said than done!" Yondo countered. "Have you seen how Lupin evaded us all?! He's like a ghost!"

"AHHHHH! I don't want to lose my I.S! I've designed and customize that thing to perfection ever since I'd graduated!" Keira cried loudly.

"Heh! Don't worry, these three has seen that punk's face." The lieutenant move his hand at Chase, Ichika, and Risa.

Everyone stopped at that.

"NANI!?"/"NANDA TO!?"/"EEHHH!?"

* * *

 **(04:23:45 AM)**

"Mamiya Ren. He's a missing student from Shujin gakuen two years ago." Getta said as he throws down a file in the table of where the two teenagers are sitting.

Ichika pick the file up and open it, the picture depicted a more younger Lupin with shorter hair and thick glasses.

"Shujin gakuen... to, isn't that where that abusive teacher and principal were killed?" Risa mentioned.

"Aah, it's also the place where Lupin was first sighted, so that means you two might be up to something." Getta answered as Ichika spoke.

"Getta-san, what is this about a murder of an abusive teacher and principal?" He asked as he drop the file.

The lieutenant gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? Risa! You tell him, I have other things to do." Getta said as he walk away.

Ichika looked at Risa expectantly. The girl started. "2082, April 31th, at approximately 06:54 AM, a gym teacher named Amoshida Suguru who is also an olympic medalist was found dead in his office with a bullet wound in his forehead, his body was taken in by the police for autopsy and was revealed that he was murdered at approximately 09:11 PM."

The boy watched her as she continued.

"Surprisingly, some of the students in the school seems happy about his demise and confessed that Amoshida has been abusing his team and has commited other crimes such as, threatening, blackmail, sexual harrassment, and... rape..." She grimaces.

Ichika grimaced too. "It was one of his student, I take it." He guessed grimly.

Risa nodded. "A few days before that, Uzui Shiho, one of Amoshida's team, has tried to commit suicide on the school's rooftop, it was revealed that the teacher has called her friend, Amaki Ann, a half-American Japanese transfer to... have sex with him." The policewoman sighed heavily.

"Do I really need to continue this?"

"Nah, I think I got the gist of it." The male breathed out as he sit straight.

"So? What happened to the principal?"

"2082, September 5th, the same murder happened, this time, it was Obayakawa Honda who is in league with Amoshida on his office, 03:35 PM." Risa spoke.

He looks in surprise. "In that time?"

"Hai, however, the gunshot were loud, and Lupin was sighted by two passing civilians leaping out of the office's window right when the murder happened and, the next day, the student, Mamiya Ren, was erased from the face of the earth."

Ichika look at the file as he pick it up again. "So he snapped." He frowned in sympathy.

Risa looks at him, confused. "Eh?"

"Mite ro." He hand the file to the girl.

Risa took it.

"It seems before he transfers to Shujin, he was framed by the late Hido Masayoshi in a crime he didn't commit, apparently, he tried to save this woman who's Hido is trying to take advantage of but instead were apprehended by the police after Hido revealed himself as a powerful corrupt politician." Risa gasps at what she saw.

"His parents disowned and looked at him in shame, he was shunned by his neighbor and former classmates, his friends abandoned him, his school expels him, and then his parents send him off to this city after Shujin has taken an interest in trying to help the 'problem kid', which, is the cause of Lupin's birth. He must've had enough of how life treated him."

Ichika continued. "What happened to Hido? You remembered the murder of him two years ago, right? He was about to become Prime Minister but was killed of food poisoning in the road, his corruption were revealed afterwards."

The male lean back on his seat. "I still can't believe that a human can really go that far down." He sighed sadly at the mention.

The girl looks at him. "How exactly deep are you mentioning?" She asks warily.

"Go read him yourself, it's too many to even speak of." Ichika said.

Risa frowned.

They then heard giggles. The two looked at the source and saw Chase being held in both of his arms by two policewoman as the disguised Roidmude stayed emotionless.

Some of the policeman glared in envy at him.

"Looks like I was not the only one that was like that." Ichika commented.

"Huh?" Risa stared at him, looking surprised.

They then began to spoke for lost times.

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D—05:05:14 AM)**

Risa was honestly shocked to hear that Ichika has been through all of that in just a month.

"...Wow, that must have been tough." She remarked after regaining her voice. She can't believe that Ichika-san almost died, again.

"You don't even know what I'm feeling in those moments, I'm just glad that I've got a break from it." Ichika took a deep breath in his seat as he drink some water.

"But, still, can't believe that Lupin manages to steal those two, or does that Shift Car gone rogue...?" He wonders.

"Probably the latter, it look willing in his pocket." Risa mentioned.

"Right." He nodded.

Ichika chugged the water down and stood up. "Well, I have nothing else to say, I'll be in Tridoron if you need me." He said as he walked away.

Risa stood up and head towards the other direction.

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D—Parking lot—05:05:37 AM)**

The male walked outside and stared at the sky, it was really cloudy today, so much that he guessed that the sun will probably be covered for the entire day, Ichika continued walking towards the diaguised car.

He opened the door and get in. "Ah, Ichika. How are you doing?" The belt said warmly.

"Fine, Belt-san, I thought I came here to speak with you about I.S Academy." Ichika closed the door and stared at the red L.E.D face.

"Ah, right. So how was it?" Belt-san asked.

"At the first day, it was already gone bad, I've reunited with Houki, you know? My childhood friend since I was four, my class is 1-1, and my teachers were apparently Chifuyu-nee and a green-haired bespectacled woman named Yamada Maya..." The fifteen year old began to talk about his month in I.S Academy.

Up in the roof of S.C.T.P.D, Kamen Lupin or Mamiya Ren grinned as the Lupin Shift Car floated with a fancy message card beside him.

"...What...?" Belt-san spoke dangerously low when the boy talk about the event two days ago.

"Yeah." Ichika shrugged. "I don't know who send it, but whoever it is, I'll made sure to make them pay for the danger they put everyone into."

"Add me in." Belt-san growls. "That kind of action reminds me of Banno, willing to sacrifice everything just to meet his gain."

Ichika nodded. "And by the way, Belt-san, about my I.S..." The male shows the belt his right hand.

"Ah... right." Belt-san calms down as he stared at the bracelet.

The scientist scanned the seemingly harmless item only to get a blocked result.

"Yahari na, I need to do it in the Drive Pit to make it work." Belt-san said.

Ichika opened his mouth but was interrupted by a golden wave.

 _'Gurk! Golden waves?! Lupin!'_ He thought in shock as he unintentionally moves his head to the side.

He saw a white figure on the roof of S.C.T.P.D.

The slowdown happened only for a brief time as everything returns to normal again.

"Ichika-san! Taihen desu!" Risa then run out of the building as the male looked at her and back to the rooftop.

He saw no one there.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Class 1-1—05:13:10 AM)**

"Hmm...?" Cecilia stared at Houki walking inside the class alone. "Houki-san? Where's Ichika-san?" She asks curiously.

The Japanese girl stared at the British wordlessly as she grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and hand it to her.

Cecilia took it and read it. She then dropped her hands on the desk and sighed deeply. "So he's gone already, huh?"

Chifuyu and Maya walked inside as the greenette spoke. "Well, then, let's start the S.H.R." The bespectacled teacher smiled warmly at everyone.

The class goes into chaos as the girls talks about the only male.

"Sensei! Where is Orimura-kun...?"

"Don't tell me... he's got expelled?!"

"But why?! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

A loud slam was heard.

 **(BAM)**

"BE QUIET!" Chifuyu shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone obeyed as they look at their teacher.

The black-haired woman took a deep calming breaths as she look straight. "As you can see, Orimura is not with us right now, he's on a secret case ordered by the government. It is unknown on when he's going to return."

The class stared. Chifuyu's eyes twitced at the long silence.

One of the student spoke up. "It's Lupin, isn't it?" Everyone goes into chaos again.

"A detective vs thief?! That's exciting!"

"I've got to watch the news!"

"Oh, wow... that is just awesome..."

"I'm glad that I was born in this generation...~"

 **(BAM)**

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO BE QUIET!" Chifuyu send her death glare at the girls.

Few of the weaker ones peed themself while others just let out cold sweats.

Houki and Cecila gulped.

"U-umm..." Maya tried to speak which caused Chifuyu to look at her, glare still intact.

"EEP!"

"Yes...?"

It took a while for the greenette to compose herself to speak. "I-I th-think the-they un-un-understa-stand... Or-Orimura-se-sensei..." She stuttered weakly.

Chifuyu stared at her for a few seconds, causing the shorter woman to squirm before sighing.

She turned back toward the class. "Now, let's get this over with. Start the S.H.R!"

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D—05:14:20 AM)**

"This message were send to all police departments. I will steal the moved golden statue at November 13, 09:13 AM. Ace detective Orimura Ichika as well as all law enforcers out there, come and get me, if you can. Sincerely, Kamen Lupin." Ichika readed. He note that there's a sillhoutte of something beside the words.

 **(BAM)**

"Anoyaro! Does he ever stop mocking us?!" Getta growls.

"What do we do...? If we screwed this up, we're toast." Makura slumped in a chair nearby.

"I'll see if there's a golden statue that needs to be moved." Yondo said as he run to his post.

"We need to think this through! We have an entire day to prepare, enough to set up traps and decoys!" Keira spoke seriously.

"Ichika-san..." Risa looks at the boy. He nodded in response as he put down the message.

"Chief." Ichika turned to Makura.

The man instantly straightened up. "Everyone! Gather up!"

* * *

 **(Unknown location—09:09:10 PM)**

Heart, Brain, and Medic could be seen on a rooftop somewhere on the city. "Well, looks like he returned." The green themed disguised Roidmude sighed while looking at his tablet.

"Who?" Heart friendly asked.

"The red Kamen Rider." Brain showed his tablet.

* * *

 **The young Ace detective returned to capture the thief! First attempt failed!**

* * *

 **Lupin's new challenge.**

* * *

Heart look at it for a second before turning away again. "He's not going to be a problem, once he caught that criminal, he will return back to that island, right?"

A vein appeared on Brain's forehead. "How can you speak about something like that so easily!? That one helped the silver one destroy our kind, remember?!" He yelled.

"Brain." Medic warned as she step up.

"No. He's right, Medic, Heart, if those two keeps on living, more of us will die." Shinigami spoke as he climb up the stairs.

The female Roidmude glares at him. "Who asked you?"

Heart sighed warily as he look up. "Please, don't fight, my friends, we have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Yes. Such as destroying the Kamen Riders!" Brain spoke.

"No, I mean the next step." The red themed Roidmude corrected.

The green Roidmude were silent at this. "Are you saying that you want to use the thief as a distraction? Hoh, hoh, very cunning of you, Heart." Brain grinned.

Medic looked impressed at her leader while Shinigami stays emotionless.

"I did not say that, but, whatever makes you happy." Heart said as he looked in the distance.

 _'Happy? Huh?'_ The Roidmude thought emptily.

* * *

 **(2084: November 13)**

 **(Yokohama Bay Bridge—09:40:22 AM)**

A convoy truck being escorted by two police cars, two black and white Mercedes-Benz S600, and a red 1992 Honda NSX could be seen as they drove across the bridge with a news helicopter following atop them.

"To all units, the convoy is passing bridge 2, I repeat, the convoy is passing bridge 2." The radio announced.

Ichika calmly step his foot on the pedal as his eyes and ears scanned for possible movements and sounds.

His mind drifted to yesterday's events.

The chief's plan was to have two decoys driving from different locations towards Yokohama's art museum, Ichika are ordered to stay with the real convoy as Risa drove behind him on Tsurumi Tsubasa Bridge while Chase head for Kanagawa.

After that, Keira asks him to show her his I.S and got everyone's attention hooked.

He agreed, and everyone look in awe as Makura smiles proudly at him. Getta doesn't look impressed, but the boy can tell that was just him trying to act cool.

Yondo starts geeking, shouting how cool it looks and Risa's jaw dropped a bit.

Interestingly, Chase looks at him for a moment before turning away.

When Ichika prepares to hack into **[Drive-Light]** with Belt-san, he hestitated, thinking that Tabane has put other things into the I.S to counter it.

However, since they're in the Drive Pit, the scientist easily perform a full scan on the bracelet and revealed that Ichika's worries has been disproven. "That's certainly like her," The male said. "Always lax with her stuff."

And so, they hack into the system, studying the I.S to find out why the machine only react to females and why Ichika is capable of activating it.

They were a bit surprised when they found out it was a double cored I.S.

His families' mysteries were opened when Belt-san theorizes something and asked the boy to extract his blood and drop it on the bracelet. It activated, literally, the belt had to use their own version of Heavy Acceleration to stop the I.S from causing any damage and let Ichika calmly stop the huge red machine.

After that, they surmised that the Orimuras have something to do with the I.S and that Tabane knew or have something about them that they didn't.

It only add more fuel of his dislike on her.

Before the I.S, Ichika had always thought highly of the mad female scientist for breaking through his sister's cold metal heart, he respect her for being a sister to Houki, he respect her for being his sister's friend, he respect all of her despite her craziness, however...

At July 14, 2341 missiles almost struck Japan and the White Knight appears and decimate them all, the next day, Tabane introduce the I.S. He wasn't stupid, even at age 9, he could tell that it's too much of a coincidence and that it was a set up.

Because of that, almost all of his respect dropped down immediately, not only did she took the risk of killing millions of lives, including her family, she also changed society for the worse.

Instead of acting civilized like they always thought, most women in the world began to treat men even more worse than what they did to them, just because of the I.S. Such is the nature of humans, he guessed, and for that, he resent her for it.

However, he still respect her as a human being, so he still believed that she can be redeemed.

Ichika stared at the road as the crew leaves the bridge.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Cafeteria—09:41:08 AM)**

Everyone watched the live broadcast of their male idol leading ahead of his escort in the bridge.

Houki watched with worried eyes along with Cecila as Rin stared at the screen seriously.

The British noble opened her mouth. "Do you think Ichika-san can do it?" Cecila asked worriedly.

Houki speaks. "I don't know..."

"He has too!" Rin declared. "He has too..."

* * *

 **(Teachers' lounge—09:41:10 AM)**

The staffs watch in transfixion as the only male student on the school droves his old red car, leading the convoy to its destination.

"Why is his car's model so old? There is the latest one of the same type on the market." The question was directed towards Chifuyu who is folding her arms.

"..."

The woman did not answer.

The teacher sighed. "At least its rideable and fast." She muttered.

* * *

 **(Yokohama—09:46:05 AM)**

The team was now in the city.

"This is point A, Point A is clear, I repeat, point A is clear." Chase's voice could be heard inside Tridoron.

Ichika laughs. "That's a voice and words that did not mix with the person." He joked.

"Bridge 1... clear." Risa's voice could be heard next.

Belt-san looked serious. "Ichika, you remembered the plan, did you?" He asks.

"Mochiron da, there's no way I'll let such important thing to go unheard." As the boy said that, the four cars behind him exploded, thankfully, not completely as they flip to the side.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

"Nani!?" Ichika pulled the gear and hit the brakes as he widened his eyes in shock.

"Oooh!" Belt-san grunted as Tridoron were forced into a sudden halt.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Cafeteria—09:46:15 AM)**

Everyone gasped as the police cars explode to the side.

Houki and Cecilia looked at the screen with horrified eyes as Rin gripped the table.

* * *

 **(Teachers' lounge—09:46:16 AM)**

The staffs also looked with horrified eyes as they watched the broadcast.

Maya covered her mouth as Chifuyu gripped her arms in anxiety.

* * *

 **(Yokohama—09:46:17 AM)**

Ichika look over the window and gaped at the scene before him. "Minna!" He shouted.

"Ichika-san! Doushita no!?" Risa yelled through the radio.

The policemen slowly crawls out of their car as they helped their injured comrades out and began to run/limp away.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

The male force his head back into Tridoron as the cars finally explode.

"Ichika!" Belt-san called.

The detective look at the belt in question before seeing the convoy drove forward in high speed.

"Is that...?" Ichika opens his mouth in disbelief. "Grrrr... that son of a...!" He growls as he pushed the gear and slam his feet into the pedal.

 **(SCREEE)**

Tridoron accelerate quickly as it chase down the convoy.

Inside the truck, Kamen Lupin smirks at the mirror. "I hope you don't have any illness! This ride will be _very_ scary." He grinned at the driver who is stuck in the passenger seat with a duct tape.

The man's eyes widened in panic as he let out a muffled scream.

Lupin stared at the road as he smirks wildly. "Now, let's start this show on the road!" He punned.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Cafeteria—09:47:08 AM)**

Everyone now watch the chase going on in the city with various expression.

"IKE! ORIMURA-KUN!"

"GO CATCH HIM!"

"Why doesn't he use his I.S?"

" _This_ is what I'm waiting for!"

The three girls watched as everyone cheers for the male.

"...Wow... he sure has a lot of supporters." Rin feels like sweatdropping like one of those Anime/Manga characters as she stares at them.

"Yeah." Cecilia nodded. "It's like we're in this country's cartoons." The blonde voiced the pig-tailed girl's thoughts, causing Rin to look at her for a moment before turning away.

"It's Anime." Houki corrected defensively.

"It's still an _Anim_ ation." The British countered.

* * *

 **(Teachers' lounge—09:47:09 AM)**

"Holy! That car's fast!" The teacher that talk about Ichika's old looking vehicle took a doubletake as she exclaimed in shock.

Another teacher beside her chuckled. "Well, there's a saying to not judge a book by the cover." She remarked as she grinned in amusement.

"I guess the engine is the latest one, then-wait, WHAT!?" The others gasped in shock as they saw the parked civilian cars explode to the side, falling and blocking the young detective's car. That does not stop him as he swerve to the side and do it again as he dodge them.

A car exploded and start to drop in front of him, however, due to his fast speed, the male easily passed over it.

Even Chifuyu was widening her eyes at the thief's feat. _'But... how...? He can't be performing all of that, isn't it? He can't be **that** smart, is he...?' _The woman thought in bewiderment as she realized that her brother are currently facing a dangerous adversary.

Her heart quickened when an explosion happened in front of the 1992 Honda NSX as the car drove through it.

* * *

 **(Yokohama—09:51:34 AM)**

Ichika gritted his teeth in concentration as he pulled the gear a bit and dodged another series of car rain. _'Tsk! How did he do all of this!? He can't be **that** prepared, can he?' _He thought as he pulled back the gear and step on the pedal.

Lupin look at the car's mirror. He saw the Tridoron catching up to him. "Hmph, good driving, but can you deal with the next one?" He wonders.

Ichika saw the thief turn to the right as he follows him by drifting and slamming back his feet to the pedal.

Tridoron boosted toward the convoy who is heading forward under a highway.

An explosion happened in front of the truck, causing the civilians to stop their vehicle as it drove casually through the explosion.

Another one happened, this time, on the highway causing it to fall down with dust following.

Thankfully, everyone under and on it has passed safely and the other transportations on the highway has stopped moving.

The detective stopped Tridoron as he saw the convoy driving away from him.

Ichika look at the destruction and saw only that part has been destroyed.

He pushed the gear up and drove around it. _'At least he seems to care about the people, those three must've been the only one he killed.'_ He thought.

Lupin look at the mirror. He saw Tridoron chasing him again.

"Heh, don't think that was the last one, Mr. Detective, That was only the beginning." The thief said as he goes to the other side of the traffic, ignoring the driver's scream of panic doing so.

Ichika saw him goes to the right as he follows and avoiding every vehicle heading his way. His eyes twitched.

 _'Can this guy get anymore irritating?'_ He thought as he turned to the right and follows Lupin up the highway.

Then a part of the road barrier exploded, the size is enough for the convoy to fall in and panicking some people up as Lupin unexpectedly turned and drop down into the streets.

His eyes widened at this, but seeing no explosion, he assumed that the truck survived.

Ichika pushed the gear to the max as he step on the pedal, turned, and charged at the broken barrier.

The detective saw the convoy droving ahead as he flies through the air and pulled the gear.

Thankfully, the road doesn't seem to be too much crowded today as Tridoron lands safely.

 **(Crash)**

Ichika pushed the gear back and slam the pedal.

Lupin look at the mirror. "Well, I guess it's time to finish this." He said as he pulled the gear, slam the brakes, and turned the wheel to the left. The driver screamed with this act.

 **(SCREEE)**

When finished, he then reversed and adjust the truck before driving toward the young police.

The fifteen year old raised his eyebrows at this. "Huh? What he's trying to do?" Ichika said as he saw the driver taped in the passenger seat. "No... he wouldn't dare... does he...?"

When he saw the distance between them getting closer, he acted. "Apparently he is." The boy turned his wheel and dodged the truck as Lupin passed him.

He pulled the gear, slam the brakes and turned to the right.

Belt-san gasped. "Ichika-"

 **(BOOM)**

Tridoron's right under exploded just like the other exploded cars as it went flying.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Cafeteria—09:54:59 AM)**

Everyone screamed and gasped in shock as they saw the red car crashed a few times before stopping the way it supposed to be.

"ICHIKA!" Houki shout in horror.

"Ichika-san..." Cecilia covered her mouth.

Rin just stared at the broadcast, wide eyed.

The students followed.

"ORIMURA-KUN!"

"NOOOO!"

"Oh, shit."

"..."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The cafeteria goes into chaos.

* * *

 **(Teachers' lounge—09:55:02 AM)**

The staffs were too as they stood up with the exception of the one that teaches Class 1-1.

"AGAIN!?"

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"HE LOST!?

"WHY DIDN'T HE USE HIS I.S!?"

"You all remembered the slowdown two days ago, right? That has to be Lupin's doing!"

"You mean you tried to tell us that he has existed since ten years ago!?"

"Then why he didn't use that to steal the statue...?"

"Maybe it's just for the chase?"

Chifuyu just stays silent as her eyes were glued to the wreckage of her brother's car.

Maya looked concerned. "Orimura-sensei...?" She asked softly.

"..."

* * *

 **(Yokohama—09:55:09 AM)**

Lupin stopped the convoy as he turned off the engine and looked at the driver. "Hey, thanks for letting me borrow this, the cops will help you, so don't worry." The thief then opened the door and step out.

He walked toward the ransacked Tridoron, not minding the news helicopter that trailed them since the start of the chase.

"Well, that was fun. Let's do it again sometimes-oh." Lupin stopped himself when he saw that the detective has gone unconscious and bleeding.

He hummed. "Well, he's human after all, so makes sense for him to be knocked out." He said to himself as he tried open the door. Keyword: Tried.

He sighed. "Oi, oi, will you give up already, Mr. Belt?" He stared at Belt-san through the window.

The scientist glared. "Never! I don't know what are you trying to do but I will _never_ let you!"

"Dattara..." The Lupin Shift Car flies from his breast pocket and latched onto the car.

"You! What are you-grrrrrhggh!" Belt-san let out as he shut down.

Tridoron's safety has also deactivated.

Lupin grinned as he finally opened the door and closed it as he switch place with Ichika.

Then, he reversed the disguised car to the right as he pushed the gear forward and slam the pedal.

 **(VROOOOOM)**

* * *

 **(Manor—01:22:05 PM)**

Ichika opened his eyes bit by bit as he saw an old looking ceiling in front of him.

The male start to move his body but winced as small aching pains began to throb.

He tried to move his head a few times but couldn't.

Finally, he forced his body to sit up from the bed. "RAH!" Ichika yelled as pain come to his whole body.

Now sitting, he began to think on what happened.

He remembers turning Tridoron to chase Lupin and then a deafening sound came from under him.

And then-

"Ichika...?"

The boy's eyes snapped as he turned toward the voice.

He saw a familiar belt laying down with a glass of water and a couple of snack bars in a small table beside the room.

"Belt-san...?" Ichika spoke wearily. "What happened...?"

"For some unknown reason, Lupin has kidnapped us, whatever he's trying to do, I'm unsure, I hasn't seen him ever since he put down this snacks and treat your head. It's not poisoned, I assure you." Belt-san recapped.

The boy groaned in pain as he hold the said body part and found that it was bandaged. "How long was I-"

"About approximately three hour and a half. In anycase, Ichika, can you stand up?" He asked.

"I think so." The detective nodded as he forced his body to leave the bed.

"GRAHH!"

"It doesn't seem you do." The belt remarked.

"I'm fine as long as it's not crippling me or anything." Ichika grunted as he limped toward the small table.

He first grabbed Belt-san and put him on his waist, then, he drink the water and eat the snacks.

When finished, he walked to the door and opened it.

 **(Creak)**

The boy peeked for a bit before stepping out.

It seem that they were in a manor or some kind and that they were in the second floor.

"Wait... this place is..." Belt-san analyzed the surrounding house.

Ichika look down. "You know this place?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... yes, I think this is the place of where I hid away ZZZ." The scientist said.

"Wait, this place still standing?" The boy look up in surprise.

"I think that he wants to steal the title Kamen Rider, just like the last Lupin."

"But how did he knows all of that?" Ichika wonders.

"Yes, the question is... how did Mamiya Ren knows. Anyway, Ichika, keep going." Belt-san commanded.

"Hai." The fifteen year old complied as he go down the stairs. "This place is huge, I tell you that."

"And renovated." The belt added.

Ichika nodded in agreement as he looked around. "Yeah."

They search the manor together for a while and found nothing. However...

"There!" When they're in the library, they found a secret tunnel opened for all to see.

Ichika slowly walked to it as he readied his gun in his hands.

 **(Stomp)**

 **(Stomp)**

 **(Stomp)**

The tunnel echoed with his footsteps. The boy commented sarcastically. "I'm not being stealthy here, am I?"

"..."

The belt just stayed silent.

He sighed as the echo continued.

When they made it to the end of the tunnel, they were shocked by a large room with an insane amount of treasures all over it.

"Heh, finally you're here." They then saw Lupin walking to their sight while holding a piece of document.

Ichika point his gun at him.

The thief stopped.

Lupin spread his arms out. "Oi, oi, you don't need to point that gun at me, I just want to have a conversation with you for a bit before we fight." He smiled charmingly.

The detective look at the document warily. "What is that?" He gestured at his left hand.

The thief turned his head at it. "Oh, this? The reason why we need to talk." He flip the document towards him.

Ichika widened his eyes as he saw the content. "That's-"

"Yes," Lupin nodded as he smirks. "The secrets of the current Japanese government. They have been sitting in their seats for a long time, and I managed to gather their misdeeds in a single paper."

"So _that's_ what the _artifact_ is." Ichika realized.

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Artifact? This? Wow, they must be _very_ desperate if they called this piece of paper that." He then threw it casually. "Now then, Orimura Ichika, what I want is... I want you to stay away as I oust those fools." He declared.

The detective raised his eyebrow. "You think you can do it?" He inquired. "You know if that's happens, Japan will be in chaos for quite some time that it will become a headache."

"Hmm...? So it means you support them?"

"Oh, no, dear gods, no. However, they keep my group handtied, if I don't capture you or take that paper, they will disband us." Ichika said.

"Then I'll return it, as well as everything in here. After we fight." Lupin reached into his suit and grabbed the Lupin Gunner.

The detective Kamen Rider responded by twisting the Advanced Ignition and strapping his gun back. Belt-san made the usual noise. "And also, some of the important companies as well as the I.S Academy are being funded by the government, how will you replace them?"

"I know one who is clean and can be trusted." Lupin brought his hands closer.

"Yeah? Well, you need a lot more than that." Ichika then muttered. "I can't believe I'm talking with a thief."

Belt-san spoke up. "First of all, Lupin, are you a Roidmude?" The fifteen year old looked interested as he paused placing Speed on the Shift Brace who automatically lose its watch look and turned itself to the side.

Lupin grinned. "Oh, no, I'm human. Why do you ask?"

"How did you know about those events? The global freeze, everything?" He demanded.

"Oh, that was nothing. A little bit of researching and storytelling from my friend here is good enough." The phantom thief gestured to the Lupin Shift Car who showed himself.

"Now that is over..." Kamen Lupin pressed his palm on the muzzle of his gun.

A suspenseful jazz standby music played.

The detective narrowed his eyes as he finally placed Speed on the Shift Brace.

The two look each other.

Then...

"Henshin!/Henshin." Ichika pushed Speed while Lupin let go and hold the trigger as he waved his gun to the side.

Red circle of light surround the detective as he transformed into Kamen Rider Drive.

Several ring-like jewelry burst from the Lupin Gunner and into the air as they quickly come back and covered the thief.

 **["DRIVE: TYPE—SPEED!"]/[LUPIN!]**

An upbeat and suspenseful jazz music played together as the jewelries burst from the thief's body and a new form of Kamen Rider Lupin emerges.

Drive and Belt-san looked at him in shock.

First, the bodysuit is completely red and black on the biceps, that's normal, the chest armor is red, gold, and black with four different colored jewelries in the middle connected towards a belt holding a small satchel in his left ribs, a sideway belt with gold and purple gem, a satchel that has another gem in the middle, a jewel kneecaps, black handguards with golden lines, the same type as his shins armor, ringed feet, and a gloves with golden fingers

He has a frilly high-collared upper armor that has a film tape as the underlines with a long black cape, his head is missing the top hat and instead the golden line came down. His face are decorated with three golden horn with a diamond in the middle and coming down like a sideburn. He has blood red visor-like eyes and a silver mouthpiece.

Lupin grinned inside his helmet as he let out his Heavy Acceleration. "Surprised because it's not the way you expect? I was too, so I called this Lupin Ni. I will not call myself a Kamen Rider until I stole that from you." With that, Kamen Rider Lupin dubbed Lupin Ni or two in Japanese charged at the red Rider.

Drive tensed as he dodge a kick and counter it with a backhand punch to the chest as Lupin Ni brush it with his hand and tried to kick the race-themed Rider in the head.

Drive ducked the attack as he leg sweep Lupin Ni as the thief jumped a bit and kick him in the face as Drive block and hold it as he throws Lupin Ni into the wall, causing things to fall onto the floor and him.

Lupin Ni stands up and quickly shoot him with his gun. The red Rider blocked the energy shots with his right armguard.

The thief realized that the detective has no weapons. "Heh," He chuckled. "Let's take it outside, shall we?" With that, Lupin Ni blurred toward the tunnel.

"Oh no you don't!" Drive pushed Speed three times.

 **["SP-SP-SPEED!"]** Belt-san declared.

With that, Drive catch up with the phantom thief immediately as he grabbed his cape.

"Oi" Lupin Ni spins his body and shoot him. **[GUN!]** Lupin Gunner announced in a smooth voice, a complete opposite of the Break Gunner's and causing Drive to let go and block them. "Lay off the cape!" The thief glared inside his helmet.

The race-themed Rider were unfazed by this as he came at him and send a highspeed punch towards his head.

Lupin Ni step back a few times and dodged as Drive send a continuous attacks as he counter back with his own.

After quite some time fighting inside the manor, Drive's body came out through the door as Lupin Ni kicks him. "Uwagh!

The phantom thief follows as he rolled over when Lupin Ni tried to kick his body and quickly stand up.

Drive tried to punch him but the thief caught it. "Hmm...? C'mon, Mr. Detective, you _had_ to be better than this." Lupin Ni mocks as he gripped his hand tightly.

Drive growls as he summoned Door-ju and shoot him point blank.

 **(Beam effects 3x)**

"Ugh!" Lupin Ni staggers as he hold his stomach.

Then, the red Rider called Handle-ken as he slash him multiple times

"Agrh!" The thief's armor sparked as he stagger again but quickly recovers as he shoot him back with the Lupin Gunner.

 **(Beam effects 4x)**

Drive easily blocked them with his sword as he run at the thief.

Lupin Ni hurriedly placed his Shift Car into his gun. **[TUNE: LUPIN—BLADE!]** The back end of the Lupin Shift Car lurched, creating a knife as he caught the detective's attack.

"Heh! Now _this_ is what I'm talking about." He grinned as he counters back with his own combo of attacks.

Lupin Ni shot the red Rider in the chest as he staggers back.

"Iagh!"

The thief continue to shoot him as he walked forward as Drive's defense drop down and Ichika begins to feel pain.

Lupin Ni then charged his gun for a second as he let out a burst shot.

 **(BOOM)**

"UAAAGHH!" Drive were launched far into the front yard as he rolled a few times before stopping.

"Ichika! You okay!?" Belt-san yelled in concern.

"I'm fine..." Drive answered as he painfully stood up. He then saw his opponent running at him.

The race car-themed Rider quickly pulled Speed out of the Shift Brace and replace him with Wild.

 **["DRIVE: TYPE—WILD!"]** Belt-san announced

An urban hip-hop music plays. **[GO, GO, G-GO, ON, O-ON, ON, DO SOMETHING BIG!]** Somewhere close, Tridoron's tire let out a dune buggy's wheel as the large circle object flies towards the Rider.

 **[LUPIN SLASH!]** Lupin Gunner declared as Lupin Ni brought his right hand to his head and send a sideways energy blade at the now black colored Drive.

Drive, just in time, summoned Handle-ken again as he put Speed and cancel it by sending his own energy blade.

The blades stopped in the middle as Drive and Lupin Ni charged at each other as the tire finally came to his shoulder.

They fight with their sword/knife as Lupin Ni jumped back and shoot the detective with his Lupin Gunner's gun part.

 **(Beam effects 6x)**

Drive respond by slashing the air multiple times, creating energy blades that swallowed the shots and hitting the thief.

"AAGH!" Lupin Ni cried as sparks flies everywhere as he fall down harshly.

 **[DRIVE: TYPE—SPEED!"]**

"This is my win! Lupin!" Drive declared as he change back into his default form and twist the Advanced Ignition.

 **["HISSATSU:"]**

He then press the button and pushed Speed once. **["FULL THROTTLE—SPEED!"]**

Tridoron suddenly came from the back of the manor and into the front yard as it began to circle Lupin Ni in highspeed.

The thief struggles to stand up as Drive prepare himself.

Then, he run at the same speed as his car and launched himself into the circle.

"Ughh!" Lupin Ni grunted as the detective kick him and jump back into his car.

"GAH!" He gasped when the Rider does it again.

"Guh!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AGH!"

"GURK!"

"OCK!"

"OGH!"

Lupin Ni continued to grunt as Drive kick him twenty times as the Rider jump back to his car and prepares his last kick.

"HYAAAAAAHH!" He cried.

 **(BOOM)**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Lupin Ni screamed as he crashed into the wall and fall down. Surprisingly, his transformation's still intact.

Drive landed safely as Tridoron stopped beside him.

The standing detective look at the downed thief for a moment before stepping forward.

He then heard something drop behind him.

Drive stopped and turned around. He froze in shock and fear when he saw a Roidmude that he didn't want to face yet.

"Heart..." Belt-san let out in disbelief.

Lupin Ni look up and saw him. "002." He said before passing out due to exhaustion as his transformation finally dispersed, turning him back to normal.

Heart, in his Roidmude form, look on in sadistic happiness. **"Ah, what a coincidence! I was just taking a stroll until I heard the sound of a fight, imagine my surprise when I found you."** He spoke so jovially that Ichika shuddered in terror inside his armor.

 _'Okay... fuck!'_ The boy thought with a feeling of fear he never felt before.

The Roidmude look at the unconscious Lupin. **"And it seems you've managed to capture him, congratulations!"**

 _'He knows... double fuck!'_ The detective cursed as he realized the dangers if he survived this and just go back to I.S Academy.

 **"However,"** The usually friendly Heart turned deathly cold in his voice. **"I'm afraid that you can't bring him in personally."** With that, the dangerous Roidmude charged at him.

* * *

 **(01:40:39 PM)**

"AAAAHH!" Drive screams as he is thrown out of the gate and fall down to the ground. "Oof!" He grunted as he hurriedly stand up, just in time to hear Heart landing.

 **"C'mon! Is this all you can do?! Kamen Rider."** The red Roidmude taunted as he walked slowly towards him.

Drive took Speed out and placed him on the Handle-ken. The boy inside took a slash.

It didn't work.

He then replaced Speed with Flare and slashed.

It didn't work.

He switched Flare with Spike next.

It didn't work.

Then Shadow.

It didn't work!

Ichika sweated panickedly inside his armor as Heart had enough and run at him.

The Roidmude raised his fist. The boy tried to block the punch with his sword. Keyword: Tried.

Heart's fist broke Handle-ken's blade in half as he punched the Rider in the chest, causing Ichika to horrifyingly comically widened his eyes as he was sent a few meters flying into the air.

Drive coughed as he held his chest and falls as he skid for another few meters in the ground.

After stopping, he struggles to get up. _'Even Chifuyu-nee' strength are nothing compared to this!'_ He gritted as pure pain covered his torso.

"Ichika! You okay!?" Belt-san shouted.

Drive coughed. "N-No..."

Heart snorted in disgust and dissapointment as he walked towards the fallen red Rider. **"I can't believe my friends lost their lives to you. C'mon! Stand up! You're dishonoring them by not fighting serious! Me included."** The red Roidmude kick him while he's down, causing Drive to fly again for a few meters.

"AAGHH!"

Drive rolled as he stopped again. He clenches his fists tightly as he forcefully stand up. "RAAAAGH!"

He roared as he felt the pain rising like a huge wave. He endured it as he glared at Heart. "If it's a fight you want, then you'll get it!" He growls out. "DEADHEAT!"

At that, a Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid came quickly, striking the Roidmude in the back and landed in Drive's hand.

"It looks like we don't have any other choice," Belt-san muttered grimly. "Ichika! Do it!"

The race car-themed Rider flipped the Signal Bike part into the Shift Car and slammed him into the Shift Brace.

A type of music was heard and a lot of red electricity came out and covers Drive completely as his body shook from it.

The music stopped, and then...

 **["DRIVE: TYPE—DEADHEAT!"]**

A guitar solo was heard, followed by a zooming sound and a tire screech as a huge red circle surrounded the Rider, materializing the armor and letting out hot steam as they smashed into him, changing the bodysuit and armors.

 **(BGM: Don't lose your mind by S.S.P.D)**

First of all, his bodysuit has changed into that of Mach with white kneepads, white shins armor, and a padded right handguard. His chest armor are the same to that of Type Speed with the exception of the missing right shoulderpad that is being covered by a wheel with a blue and red barometer inside in the front, as well as a half white color on left pad.

His head is now white, red, and black, doubled with a red motorcycle helmet with two black lines on the chin and a spoiler.

Drive spread his arms out as he roared to the sky, his body emiting electricity and steam as explosions happens all around, small and large.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(Boom)**

 **(BOOOOM)**

 **(BO—OM)**

 **(BOOOOM)**

 **(BOOOOOOOOM)**

Heart held one of his hand to cover his face from a huge explosion as he gasped in shock.

 **"Ano chikara! Masaka!"** He let out in disbelief as an explosion happened below him, launching Heart into the sky.

 **"AAGH!"**

Drive then run at the flying Roidmude as he fall to the ground. Heart hurriedly stand up and that only caused him to meet a fist to the face, sending him a few meters away.

 **"Ugh!"** He grunted as he crashed and rolled.

 **(BOOM 8x)**

Heart hear each explosions coming at him fast as he sit up and grabbed the Rider's fist.

The red Roidmude then flipped him over as Drive immediately regained his balance and force his hand out as he backhanded Heart away.

 **"AGRH!"**

Drive twist the Advanced Ignition, causing the music to play again and make Belt-san let out a **["HISSATSU!"]**

He pressed the button. **["FULL THROTTLE—DEADHEAT!"]**

More electricity came out from his body and creating even more explosions as Drive run full speed just as Heart stands up again.

 **(BOOM 14x)**

"HAAAAH!" Drive cried out as he prepared an uppercut as red energy doubled with a massive amount of electricity covered his hand.

Heart saw this and proceed to block it with his arms.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

 **"AAAAAAAHHH!"** It didn't work as a giant explosion engulfed them both and Heart was sent flying high into the air, far away from where they are fighting.

 **(BGM: End)**

The explosion dispersed and Drive could be seen with his right hand clenches into a tight fist into the sky before he dropped down like a bag.

"ICHIKA!" Belt-san yelled as the boy's transformation dissapeared. Amazingly, he's still conscious, but it seems it's not for long as his eyes start to droop slowly.

"Belt-san..." He uttered out.

"Yes?!" The belt fearfully replied.

"Call... Risa." With that, his vision finally goes black.

* * *

 **(01:51:08 PM)**

Somewhere, Heart in his human form can be seen laying down in a grass as his eyes wide with disbelief and stared at the sky.

After a while, he finally uttered out. "Is he the one...?" Heart said to himself. "That battle... and my defeat..." He went silent again at this.

Then...

He laughed, not in madness, but in genuine happiness. "Finally! I've found my match, and... my key!" He continued to laugh. "I've never felt this happy before..."

With that, everything went silent.

* * *

 **(2084: November 14)**

 **(Heisei Yokohama Hospital—10:35:42 PM)**

Ichika opened his eyes bit by bit as he stared at a white ceiling. It seems he survived... shit. Heart.

He remembered, his conversation with Lupin, his fight with him, him almost dying again by Heart, everything.

He groaned to himself. _'Why does everything have to be so complicated...?'_ Ichika thought despairingly.

He then heard the door being opened and he turned his head to look at whoever it is. It was the nurse.

The nurse gasped when she saw him looking at her. She called the doctor first before approaching him.

"Orimura-keiji, how are you feeling? You didn't have any signs of pain, did you?" The nurse asked.

"Fine..." Ichika turned to the window. "Where is this?"

"Heisei Yokohama gyoin, desu." The nurse answered.

The door opened again, this time, it was the doctor. "Ah, Orimura-keiji, good afternoon." The doctor turned to the nurse. "How is he?"

"He said he's fine, sensei. No signs of ache at all."

"Hmm..." The doctor nodded. "Well, let's start, shall we?" He turned his head. "Nurse Aoyama, call his partner and tell her that Detective Orimura has awokened."

"Hai." Nurse Aoyama nodded as she took off.

* * *

 **(10:53:19 PM)**

The door were hurriedly slided open as the whole crew of S.C.T.P.D came in.

"ICHIKA-SAN! DAIJOUBU?!"

"ICHIKA!"

"KOZO!"

"ICHIKA-KUN!"

Makura along with Chase stays quiet as they paced normally towards his bed.

"Ah, minna, how are you?" Ichika asked them like they were not in the hospital visiting him.

"Why are you saying things like that...?" Risa wonders. " _We_ should be the one saying that!"

"That's right!"

"Yeah, Ichika-kun! Please be more considerate!" Yondo and Keira agrees with the female cop as they reprimanded him.

"Hai, hai." He sighed. "To answer your question, Risa. Yes, I'm fine, sensei said that I can leave this hospital after the next checkup at 2 PM."

The head forensic breathed in relief. "Yokkata, with all those injuries, I thought that you'll be stuck here for a month."

Getta spoke up. "By the way, how in the world did you get all those? Don't tell me it's Lupin's doing." The man narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Well..." Ichika trailed off. "Sort of." He shrugged with a nervous grin.

"That punk!" The lieutenant punch his hand hard.

"So those scorch marks in the area are his doing too?!" Yondo gasped. "Hidoi!" The informant exclaimed.

"None the less," Makura step up. "Despite being injured, our Ace Detective has prevailed yet again! Kamen Lupin may have surprisingly escaped from the ultimate justice, but he has returned _all_ of the treasure that he stole in his entire career." The chief looks at him.

"I don't know what you two are talking about at that time when you were captured, but thanks to you, the government has called off the disbandment of the SCULPT, and for that, we are all in your debt." Makura smiled proudly at the boy. Everyone too, as Keira and Yondo sent him a grateful look while Getta just nodded which resulted him to be kicked in the shin by the head forensic.

Ichika looked sheepish at the looks they gave him as he replied. "Oh, come on, you all, I work there too, so it's natural for me to save my position."

"Oi, Kozo! Just accept it! I got friends that love working in that building." Getta barked at the boy.

Said boy flinched back at the tone the lieutenant gave him as he responded by doing a slow nod.

Then, they were quiet for a few seconds. Ichika spoke to break the silence. "Hey... isn't this kinda familiar to when you all visit me in the Central Hospital three weeks ago?"

And just like that, the tension in the room lightened as the females giggle while the males grin and laughs with the exception of Chase who stayed quiet.

* * *

 **(Unknown church—12:21:40 PM)**

Heart pushed the door open as he walked inside.

"There you are!" Brain angrily exclaimed as he stomp his way towards him. "Where have you been?! Didn't you know that you missing for a whole day has caused some panics among us?!" He glared at the disguised red Roidmude.

Heart looks surprised. "Really? Oh, I'm sorry, Brain, I couldn't get back early yesterday because I have found something interesting about myself." He replied.

The disguised green Roidmude opened his mouth.

"And it's important, so hear me out." Heart quickly interrupted him.

Now Brain looked curious.

* * *

 **(Shibuya—Road—02:53:30 PM)**

Ichika and Risa are in Tridoron right now, stuck in traffic as they wait for the cars in front to move.

"This is bad, Risa." The girl heard the boy said that as she turned towards him in concern.

She saw him biting his lip and tightened his hold on the wheel. "They know, and if I return to the Academy tommorow, there is a chance that the Roidmudes will try to hunt me down, worst case scenario if the generals themself come after me." He sighed, mentally exhausted.

"You _could_ take me and the Shift Cars with you." Belt-san turned himself towards the young male.

"Yes, but you're far too noticeable, Belt-san, no offense, but the media caught you together with Chase six years ago." Ichika reminded the belt. "And remember, Houki somehow was able to hear the bomb outside the 3rd Arena in an encased room, if she hears you or one of the Shift Car, I'll be having a hard time explaining."

"But you didn't have much of a choice either, Ichika-san." Risa spoke up, causing the boy to look at her. "Keira-san told me a little bit about the I.S, an activation during Heavy Acceleration, wouldn't that caused more problems for you?"

Ichika stared at her. "Well, yes, but I'm not sure if I want to take the risk." He looked away.

Risa raised an eyebrow. "You're not sure?" She asked in surprise. "Usually by now, you already made up your mind." The girl commented.

"It's different this time, okay?!" He snapped at her. "It'll be like you finding us all over again and I don't want that happening again!" He took a deep breath to calm himself before raising his voice in frustration and stared out the window.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Finally, after a few seconds have passed, the male spoke up. "Wait, weren't Colorful Commercial can create illusions?" He turned his head at the belt.

"He can create holograms, videos, and sounds." Belt-san corrected.

Risa looked at him. "Ichika-san... are you-"

"Yes... that could work!" The boy grinned as he stared forward, just in time to see the cars in front move. "Haha!" He pushed the gear to one as he lightly step on the pedal.

Tridoron began to move. Ichika brakes when the other cars stop in their tracks. "GODDAMNIT! WHAT'S WITH THE TRAFFICS TODAY!?" He yelled out in frustration.

* * *

 **(2084—November 15—Sunday)**

 **(Haneda airport—09:04:14 PM)**

Ichika chatted with the crew inside the aerodrome as he waited for Nakamura to arrive. "...So that's, how my story in the I.S Academy goes." He smiled a little as he tightened his grip on his suitcase.

Keira winced. "Times sure change after I graduated from that place."

"I'll never understand teenage girls," Yondo shook his head. "They always act like that when they see the cool boys." He scratched his neck.

"None the less, don't take advantage of them, even if they're willing, alright kid?" Getta warned the boy. "Or I'll have to take care of you myself."

Ichika rolled his eyes. "You should know I'm not that kind of guy, Getta-san." He said rather irritatedly.

"Hey! You're still young, so anything can happen." The lieutenant tried to defend himself.

"Now, now, Shunjuji-kun, put your faith more in Ichika-kun, he loves his job too much to break a single rule." Makura chastised the man.

The chief turned towards the boy. "And take care of yourself." He smiled warmly.

Ichika smiled too. "Hai." He nodded as he take a look at Chase and Risa. "Chase!" He called the disguised silver Roidmude.

The purple wearing man turned his head.

"Protect everyone in my stead, okay?" Ichika said rather seriously.

Chase nodded without hestitation.

"Orimura-kun!" The boy heard his last name being called by someone familiar.

He turned his head and saw Nakamura Yuri waving at him.

"And there's my pilot." Ichika commented as he pick his suitcase up.

"Well, I'm going, I'll see you all soon." He said his farewell to his team as he walked away.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the boy was being watched by Brain who sat in the sidelines. "Hmph." The disguised green Roidmude scoffed as he activated his tablet.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending 2: Sayonara no Mukougawa made. By Matsuoka Mitsuru and the cast of Drive and Gaim.**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **the other side of goodbye**

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Song for you.**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **the other side of goodbye**

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Song for you.**

 **Yume wa yagate sameru mono dato Dareka ga itta**

 **Kirei-goto ja ikite yuke nai Dareka ga itta**

 **Furikaeru to osanaki boku ni Ano hi no Melody**

 **Bokura wa kono koe no kagiri Ima mo kono bashō kara**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **Kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **Bokura wa kono koe no kagiri Ima mo kono bashō kara**

 **Sayonara no mukōgawa made Kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **Hooh, hooh, hooh, hooh,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la laa laa la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la laa laa laa,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la laa la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la laa laa,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la, laa laa laa laa laaa.**

* * *

 **A.N: Boy, this has to be the longest chapter I've writened yet, I was hoping for it to end at 15,000+ like chapter 5, not 17,000+.**

 **17,748 words.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Infinite Stratos. Okay? Or the Gundam series, again.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Why is there another boy on board?**

* * *

 **(2084—November 15—Sunday)**

 **(Gotanda eatery—10:01:50 PM)**

"...So?"

"So... what?"

"C'mon, I'm talking about the all-girls school. There should be many good things over there, right?"

"Not really, in fact, you should say that there's many bad things over there."

"Oh, c'mon, stop lying, senpai."

"Believe me, Dan, ever since I came to that Academy, bad luck happens, and those girls also give me nothing but headaches! Everyday I go out from my dorm, everybody in the vicinity start to stare at me like I'm a piece of steak or something! It's really creepy, you know that?" Orimura Ichika tap the down dpad of the controller twice to avoid his friend's attack.

"Kuso!" The redheaded boy cursed as he accidentally do a move that he didn't want to.

"Yosh!" The young detective grinned as he tap triangle repeatedly.

"Shimatta!" Dan exclaimed as his character were send flying in slowmo as she land harshly into the ground. The screen turned toward Ichika's character.

"Kuso! I can't believe my hand betrayed me!" The redhead wailed as he sulked.

"And _that's_ why you should let it take a break for a moment." The black-haired teen grinned at his male childhood friend and former school junior smugly.

"But you were so close...!" Dan whined.

"You too, and now you're paying for it." Ichika smirked as he put down the controller and stretched his hands.

"At least I have my friends in there." He took a deep breath.

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Tomodachi...?" He asked cautiously.

"Ah, right, I didn't tell you about them yet." Ichika turned to the redhead.

"Onii! Lunch is ready! Come down and-" Opening the door, came in a female version of Dan.

"Ah, Ran-chan, hisashiburi janeka." The detective smiled at her.

"I-Ichika-senpai!?" The girl named Ran stutters in shock at seeing him. "W-what are you doing here!?"

The mentioned boy replied. "Is there something wrong with me visiting this place again?" He teased.

"N-No! Not at all!" As much as Dan enjoyed seeing his little sister act like that, he has a scolding to do.

"Hey, Ran," He called, looking rather annoyed as he stare at her. "Can you at least knock before coming in? I might be doing something inapropriate and you doesn't know about it."

"S-sorry!" The girl blushed in embarrasment as she quickly turned toward the other male. "If-if you're here, then... would-would you like to stay here and join us, s-senpai? You're not leaving yet, are you?"

"No. Lunch with you all seems good, it's been a while, right? So let's ignite some old memories!" Ichika declared humorously.

"Y-yeah, let's..." Ran smiled nervously as her palms began to sweat. "T-then, I'll be going." With that, the redheaded girl close the door and run downstairs.

"Ahh... natsukashi." The young detective smiled cheerily.

Dan exhales deeply. Ichika looked at him. "Hmm...? Doushita no?" He asked worriedly.

The redheaded boy turned to face his friend and former senior. "I know I shouldn't say this to you, but please don't take my sister away from us, or at least right now." Ichika rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that, Dan. I'm currently not interested in a relationship." He assured.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Let's go downstairs, then." The redhead nodded. "Yeah, but let me turn this off first."

After completing the task, they leave Dan's room and headed down through the back door.

"Ugh..." Dan let out a noise of disgust. Ichika peered behind him. "Oh dear." He muttered discreetely.

Sitting in the dining table, was Ran with a new look, however, someone else is there too. The stranger turned his head at them. He choked on his food when he saw the young detective.

"Yape." Ichika cursed quietly.

Dan palmed his face. "Baka imouto! Why did you bring him here?!" The older redhead groaned in exasperation.

"I couldn't just kick him out! The other tables are full and this is the only one we have left." The younger girl tried to explain herself.

"How long has he been here?" Dan gestured at the man.

"A while, I brought him when you were playing your last moment with senpai. Or did you?"

"U-umm..." The stranger looked uncomfortable at their conversation. "If you mind, sir, I could leave for you." He offered as he stare at Ichika with disbelief.

"Yes. Please leave, oh, and you don't need to pay." After Dan told him that, the man nodded as he quickly took off.

"Onii! That's rude!" Ran exclaimed angrily at her brother.

"What? Didn't you realize that we have an Ace Detective in our restaurant? It would be chaos if anybody find out. And he doesn't need to pay, so that's a bonus for him." Dan brush off his sister's look.

"But still! It doesn't feel right to kick him out... he was just trying to eat..." Ran looked sad.

The older redhead teen sighed. "I know, Ran, I know, I feel the same way, but remember, this room is family only, and Ichika-senpai here looks uncomfortable too, by the looks of it..." He turned to his friend.

"Anyways." He switch to his sister. "Let's stop moping and start eating. I'll help you with the dishes later." The two walked towards the table.

After the intense feeling in the room has passed, Ichika asked about Ran's new clothes. "Isn't it a bit cold wearing that?" He pointed out as he and Dan sit in the chairs.

"Ahh! This... umm..." The girl looks nervous.

"...How do I look?" She asks shyly.

"Cute. I like your hairstyle, by the way." The red-haired girl's face blushed.

Dan gave the young detective a dirty glare to which Ichika counters with a look that said "I'm just complimenting her! What's wrong with that?!"

"Oi! Are you three going to eat or just talk?! If not, then help out!" Gotanda Gen's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Ku! We're eating! We're eating!" The older redhead quickly grabbed his chopstick. The other two follow suit.

"Itadakimasu!"/"Itadakimasu!"/"Itadakimasu."

With that, the three teens split their chopsticks in two and pick their foods with it.

Grandpa Gen nods in apppoval when he saw them. "Good. Make sure you eat all of them. Including that guy's portion." He then get back to working.

After a while, Dan spoke up. "Oh, right." He look up from his food. "Senpai, tell me about your 'friends' in that Academy."

"Tomodachi?" That got Ran's attention. "What are you talking about, Onii...?" The girl asked curiously.

"Before you came in by rudely barging into my room, Ichika-senpai here is about to tell me about his 'friends' in that mech school." Dan explained to his little sister.

"EHH!?" Ran exclaimed loudly in shock.

"SHH!"/"SHH!" The two males shushed her.

Dan continued. "Yeah. So... senpai. Tell us." The redheads waited.

The detective started. "Well, I only have three of them so far, first is Shinonono Houki. You remember about her, right?"

"Your first childhood friend...?" Dan nodded sagely. "Of course. So you reunited with her there, huh?"

"Yep." Ichika took some food into his mouth. "We had a bit of a fight during the second day, but we reconcile soon after school."

"Hmm..." The male redhead hummed as he swallowed. "So? Who's next?"

"Cecilia Alcott. She's the England's Representative Candidate, when I first met her, she was a very annoying and snobby spoiled girl that has the mind of one of those women that hates men." The black-haired fifteen year old boy swallowed and drink some water before continuing.

Ran looked uncomfortable as her crush goes on.

"Our interaction starts when she approached me during second break, like the usual females these days, she demand me to lick her feet as well as pushing her achievement to my face." Ichika put some and chewed.

"Things go awry with her when the rest of the class nominate me as their representative." Dan and Ran winced.

"You're taking that job again?"

"Not by choice," The detective frowned. "I can't refuse either, so everything's kinda piled up on me on that day."

Ichika pick some rice with his chopstick and gobble it up. "And when that happens, Cecilia stood up and slams her desk, declaring that I'm not worthy of the position." Ran twitched.

"She then proceed to explain about how great the best of the best are in her own way that she got carried away by saying that living in Japan sucked." Dan twitched.

"Of course, I snapped, and in my irritated state, I say that her country's food is bad on the outside and the inside and mentioning their shameful award." The only girl in the table spoke her mind, much to the two's surprise.

"She didn't take that well, does she?"

"Yep." Ichika nodded. "And in her rage, she challenge me into an I.S duel. The one who wins become the class rep."

"So how is it?" Dan look excited for some reason.

"How was what?" He stared at his friend in confusion.

"The duel, how does it go?" Ran looked interested too.

"I lost." The two choked on nothing at that as they hurriedly grab their drinks.

"But not by defeat." He soon added. "The timer's a little broken on that morning, so I basically lost out of time."

"Damn." Ran cursed discreetely as some of the water stained her clothes.

"But you almost got her, right?" Dan turned back to face his friend.

"You guessed it." Ichika smirked. "And I was about to land my last attack, too..."

"Can you two wait here?" The redheaded girl stood up from her seat and went upstairs.

"Ahh... sure." The detective replied as they looked at her.

"...So what happens next?" Dan leaned forward.

" _That's_ where everything about her turned weird." Ichika crossed his arms.

"Huh? Weird how?"

"The next day, she absolutely goes into a sudden personality change, she still has that rich girl persona, thankfully, otherwise, I might think that something or someone has forced her to act like that." He continued. "She turned nice, apologized to everybody, and took a liking for me for some reason and gave me the Class Representative title."

"Damn." Dan whistled. "And she act like that after you almost got her?"

"I didn't think of that, but yes. I think so." Ichika nodded.

"Then who's the next girl?"

The detective look at him in the eye. "Rin." He answers.

"WHAT?!" Dan stood up. "Rin's there too?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Oi Dan!" Grandpa Gen called.

The other teen send him a small glare.

"S-sorry." The redhead sit back down and pulled his chair closer.

"...As I was saying-"

"I'm back! What did I miss?" Ran came inside wearing a new clothes as she walked towards the table.

One of Ichika's eye twitched.

Dan seen this and he quickly spoke up on his behalf. "Not much. Senpai just told me that the next day, this Cecilia girl goes into a sudden persona change. A good one." He added.

"Huh?" The girl sat down. "Is she bipolar or something?"

"Perhaps." The detective muttered, thinking about the blonde British three weeks prior. "Anyway, can I continue now?"

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Ran blushed in embarassment.

"Okay, where was I...? Ah, right. Rin."

"What about her?" The redhead girl spoke.

Ichika sighed. "She transferred in the next week after our duel." He answers.

"Oh." Ran turned wary. The other two noticed it.

"We were nice to each other at first, she got into a different class from me and came to visit the next day after her transfer." Ichika took a sip of his drink, the three completely forget about their foods as they continue to talk with each other.

"And then...?"

"She tried to impress me by trying to act cool, I messed that up and she stutters like crazy until Chifuyu-nee comes in."

"Wait, what's your sister doing in that school?" Dan raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Apparently, she got a job as a teacher in there, don't know when or how, though, she teaches my class alongside her co-worker, Yamada Maya."

"Is she hot?" The redheaded male asked eagerly.

"Huh?" Ichika blinked as he stared at his friend.

 **(PA)**

"Onii!" Ran hissed at her brother as she kick him in the leg.

"Ow!" Dan flinched as he took a hold of his leg that are in pain. "I'm just joking!"

The young detective watched as the younger of the two huffed and crossed her arms. He chuckled in amusement when a devious little idea came into his mind soon after. "To answer your question, Dan. Yes, Yamada-sensei is hot. She looked young, too, and can be mistaken as a student herself." Dan's eyes sparkled.

"Does she has huge-"

"Don't even think about saying it!" Ran glared.

"Yes." The detective grinned. The red-haired girl looked horrified.

"Ichika-senpai!"

He laughed out loud. "Calm down, Ran-chan, I'm just riling you up."

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Dan guffawed.

"Oi! Are you three finished yet?!"

The teens stiffened in their seats. "Um... no!" Dan called out hestitantly.

"Damnit! You brats! Do you even know how hard I make those things?!" Gotanda Gen came in angrily.

"Matte! Matte! Matte!" The three teens stood and back up.

"We'll finish it! We Swear!" Dan brought his hands up.

The old, but still in perfect condition man, stopped. "Hmph!" He snorted. "Fine! But this is your last chance! Eat it, or help out!" With that, grandpa Gen walked back to the kitchen.

The three sighed in relief.

"That was close..." Ichika breathed.

"Maybe we should eat first." Ran suggested.

"Yeah." Dan nodded. "It's getting cold, anyway." With that, they walked back to their chairs and eat.

* * *

 **(10:16:07 PM)**

"Gochizousama deshita."/"Gochizousama deshita."/"Gochizousama deshita." After finishing their lunch, they went back to talking again.

"Finally!" Ichika said as he leaned back with a satisfied noise. "Now where was I...?"

"The part where you say yes about your teacher's boobs." Ran looked terribly annoyed at her senpai when saying that.

Dan grinned perversely. "Right." He nodded. "So what happens next between you and Rin?"

The young detective started. "After Chifuyu-nee kicked her out, Houki and Cecilia goes nuts towards me and demanded an explanation until Chifuyu-nee puts them back in their place. They didn't focus in the class afterwards."

He continued. "During first break, we then head towards the cafeteria and were confronted by Rin. I greeted her by rudely saying that she's blocking the way."

"Ouch." Dan winced.

"Yeah, that was mean, senpai..." Ran chided him.

"Well, tell that to my past self, then. Not present me." Ichika copied his rudeness from back then as he crossed his arms together. "Anyway, we then start catching up with each other, but Houki and Cecilia stopped us from doing that, saying that we have training the next break and making Rin leave."

"After I defeat those two, Rin came in and brought me a towel and a sports drink, we continue our reunion from then. Without interruptions." Ran looked uncomfortable again.

"The reason why she had to leave back to China was because her parents divorced, you know?" The brother and sister was surprised at that. "After I tell her that Houki will not wait for the shower any longer, she freaks out." Apparently, Ran too as she hurriedly said.

"S-Shower?!" The redhead girl looked shocked. "Senpai! What do you mean!?" She stood up.

"Oi! Are you three finished?!"

Dan called out. "Haaai!"

"Ah, right, I did not tell you that Houki and I had to share the same room together." Ichika said.

"WHAT!?" Ran screeched.

"Oi Ran! Keep it down! Everyone can hear you from here!"

"Whoa, you worked fast, senpai!" Dan smirked.

"Urusai! Baka Onii!" His little sister glared.

"Don't worry, Ran-chan, we only just sharing a room, no other things involved." The detective assures as he send an annoyed look at the male redhead.

Ran stutters. "Bu-bu-but, why do you live together...?"

"Well, special circumstances required special solutions, that's what Yamada-sensei said to me." He recalled the green-haired teacher's word from three weeks ago.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" The other two looked confused.

"The government has to take a special directive, I don't know what they're doing about my room, but it will be prepared in a month." Ichika explained. "And a month has passed, so it's probably being set as we speak. Soon. Hopefully."

Ran sighed in relief. "So you two are just friends...?" She asked.

"Absolutely." The black-haired teen nod his head. "Why?"

"Nothing," The redheaded girl closed her eyes. "I'm just... glad."

Her brother gave her a weird look. "You know you're not doing a good at hiding your feelings, right?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Urusai!" Ran glared. "I'm not going to hide it if he knows! Right? Senpai?" She turned at him.

Ichika has an innocent look on his face. "Eh? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He asks curiously.

The girl cries. "Why are you two being so mean to me today?!"

The two boys laughed together. Eventually, Ran stopped her act and began to giggle alongside them.

Grandpa Gen looks at them and smiled. _'Ahh... friendship, reminds me of my old days...'_ He thought before he returned to the kitchen.

After a while, the three stopped laughing. "Well, this certainly has been fun, thanks for hanging out with us, Ichika-senpai." Dan smiled at his friend.

Ichika nodded as he smiled too. "Mmm. And I thank you for the delicious food your family makes."

They turned at the younger one. "What about you, Ran? Do you have something to say?" Her brother asked her.

"...I've decided." She said.

"Yes, what is it?" They looked at her in anticipation.

"I'm taking the I.S Academy entrance exam next year." The girl looked confident.

The two was now shocked.

"N-n-n-n-nandato!?" Dan practically screamed.

Ichika looked concerned. "Honki desu ka, Ran-chan? Why do you even want to go there? I mean, I know that you want to be with me, but I'm not going to stay there for long. I have other things to do." He said, thinking of his job and the Roidmudes.

"But Ichika-senpai doesn't know much about the I.S, right? So you couldn't possibly aced them like you did with other subjects." Ran point out.

"True." He muttered. "I don't really care much about the I.S."

"Then that means there's a chance that I could be with you." Now the girl looked even more confident.

"You don't know that, but, oh well, it's your decision, I can't force you to change it." He then felt Dan grabbed his shoulder and pulled his upper body under the table.

"Oi, you better graduate next year, got it? I don't want my sister to get into dangerous stuff." He whispered.

"Wakkata yo!" Ichika whispered back.

"Oi, what are you two doing under there?" Ran wonders as she popped her head down.

The males get up. "Nothing. Just talking about something important." Dan recovers as he gave his excuse.

"Yeah." Ichika confirmed it as he nods.

The girl stared at them. She then walked upstairs and come back with a piece of folded paper as she throw it on the table.

The older redhead pick it up and open it. "Gack!" He choked on his own saliva.

The detective looked concerned as he peered behind his friend. He choked too.

Dan quickly recovers himself before reading out loud. "I.S suitability test... result: A."

"Problem solved."

The older one looked at it for a little longer before speaking. "Please tell me this is a fake." He stared at his sister with pleading eyes.

"Nope." She answers. "And oji-chan alongside tou-san seems fine with it." She stands up and turned at her love interest. "So, Ichika-san, please be my senpai again." She bowed.

The young detective sighed. "I still believe that I'm going to graduate early like I usually do." He said.

Dan let out a frustrated sound. "ARGH! KAMI-SAMA! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!? DAD'S NOT EVEN HERE AND... ARGH! OJI-CHAN!" The redhead stomp to the kitchen.

Ran facepalmed at this. "Sorry about that senpai, We'll make sure to take care of him." With that, the younger girl walk off to handle her currently angry brother.

"A-ah." Ichika nodded as he watched her leave. The shouting match started. He then looked at a picture on the wall that depict a young woman with red hair and a smiling face.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Room 1025—09:37:40 PM)**

Ichika stared at the ceiling with tired eyes. He looked to the other bed to see the sleeping Houki. He stared at her for a while before turning at the calendar.

 _'The Individual Division Tournament starts tomorrow, huh?"_ The boy was not amused. _'It's like something wants to wear me down and kill me or something.'_ He thought bitterly.

As the name indicates, the tournament is individual for each students, everyone had to take part in it, and it'll be held for the entire next week because of how many the students are. Each grade has about 120 students in total, and as the Academy's structure is quite big and with so many classes, grades, and years, it makes sense for the tournament to be that long.

The purpose of the tournament was to assess the talent level of the first years, the growth and learning abilities of the second years, and the in-depth combat abilities of the third years. It's kinda like those olympic games,, impress the judges, and you get the score.

Ichika raised his right hand and stared at the innocent looking red bracelet. He think back of the conversation he had with Belt-san three days ago in the Drive Pit.

 _'Does it true that my family are related to the I.S? If so, then why did Tabane knows about them? And how?"_ He really didn't want anymore complicated problems to deal with, he already had enough, and this time it involves his parents. He _really_ just want to believe that their parents abandon them and has no more reasons.

He sighed. Well, no more thinking for him today, he has already gone through a lot the past six days. Time to go to sleep.

With that, the young detective closed his eyes as blackness took over him quickly.

* * *

 **(2084—November 16—Monday)**

 **(I.S Academy—Room 1025—04:45:49 AM)**

Houki hears breathing close beside her as she opened her eyes widely and turned her body around.

She saw her childhood friend sleeping peacefully and she look at him in happiness. _'Yokkata...! He's here, thank Kami-sama for that."_ When she saw his car explode and flipped a few times by Lupin, she was sure that she can no longer feel or hear her heart anymore, and then the criminal takes his car away...

She, alongside everyone, was in chaos back then, every first years, second years, and some third years she saw were in full-panic mode, it takes all the staffs in the Academy and Chifuyu-san to just calm them all down.

It worked, but not completely until further information was out about the missing detective. They were surprised about Ichika actually failed in capturing Lupin and only managed to convince him to return all of his stolen treasures back to the people in favor of a duel the thief wants. That's what he said in the interview.

Nevertheless, she's glad that her childhood friend and crush was back and safe.

Her eyes softened at him. _'He must've been very tired, I should let him rest for the day.'_ The girl get up and readied herself for the coming day.

* * *

 **(05:09:57 AM)**

Ichika slowly open his eyes as the sunlight finally gets him. He yawned as he turn his body around and crack his back.

"Urgk!" He flinched. The only male look his surrounding and saw a familiar looking five-star hotel room. _'Right. I return here yesterday.'_ He thought.

 _'Wait, what time is it?'_ Ichika turned to the clock. He widened his eyes in shock. "Kuso!" He shouted as the male quickly get up from his bed and readied himself.

Inside the suitcase that the detective has brought, Hooking Wrecker came out from the loose zipper and start pulling it completely open by using his hook. Several other Shift Cars flies out to different spots as Jacky F02 rises Belt-san out of the red suitcase.

He sighed in relief. "Glad that I'm out of that dark and uncomfortable place." He spoke to himself. "Now where's that boy at...?" The belt look around the room. He hears the shower running.

"That must be him." Belt-san turned towards the clock.

"Well, he's going to be late." He deadpanned when he saw the time.

Two minutes later, Ichika came out from the bathroom fully dressed as he stopped in shock at seeing Belt-san and the other Shift Cars out in the open.

He took a moment to see the room again and saw that they're thankfully alone.

"Ah, Ichika. Ohayo." The belt greeted as his L.E.D face smiled.

"Ohayo." The boy bowed his head a bit before looking at the clock. He bulged his eyes when he saw it. "Crap!"

He exclaimed. "Sorry, Belt-san! No time for us to talk!" With that, the male hurriedly goes for the door and close it forcefully.

Silence...

* * *

 **(Class 1-1—05:13:39 AM)**

"Sorry I'm late!" Ichika slide the door open and was greeted by the entire class along with two unknown students staring at him in shock.

He blinked at the two for a moment before snapping back as he slide the door again and goes to his seat.

As he sit down, everyone was quiet as they continue to stare. He moved his eyes towards the unknown students and quickly noticed that one of them is a male with blonde hair and the other is a small girl about Rin's size with silver hair and an eyepatch on her left eye.

Wait... male...?

Ichika widened his eyes as he stared at the blonde boy in shock, not noticing the silver-haired girl's look turned hostile at him.

"Ah, Orimura, glad to see you finally back to join us." Chifuyu acknowledge her brother's presence with a nod.

3.

2.

1.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!?" The whole class exclaimed.

"O-Orimura-kun?!"

"WHEN DID HE COME BACK?!"

"Yesterday...?"

"You have to be joking me..."

Cecila was open-mouthed at this as she turned towards Houki who didn't seem to be surprised. She narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know, didn't you?" She accused as she sent a sharp look at the Japanese girl.

Houki shrugged, doesn't seem to be affected by the look the blonde British gave her. "Yes, and why do I even want to tell you about him?"

Cecilia narrowed her eyes even more but relaxed herself and withdraws.

"Alright, everyone calm down-" However, they didn't seem to be listening to her. Chifuyu's eye twitched.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" The black-haired teacher glared at the class, causing the chaos to stop.

The silver-haired girl has a look of bliss on her face while the new blonde male look nervous.

"Today, we have two new transfer students in our class. You two, introduce yourself." Chifuyu step back to give some room.

The blonde started. "Mina-san, konichiwa, my name is Charles Dunois from France, I'm not too familiar with this country, so please spare me if I did something that might offend you all." The boy named Charles give a princely smile at everybody.

The class was mesmerized by his voice. "You have to be joking, right...? I mean, another one...?" One of the students were dumbfounded.

"Dunois...? Wasn't France's I.S company has the same name...?" Another mentioned.

"Yes, that's right. I heard that there's someone in the same situation as me here. So I transferred here from my country under my father's." The blonde boy replied.

Behind him, Chifuyu narrowed her eyes in suspicion while Ichika suddenly got a chill. _'His face... he's lying.'_ The black-haired male thought as observed the French.

"No way...!"

"Now we have two guys now?!"

"YES!"

"A famous detective and a company heir, damn."

"Yep."

Houki and Cecilia looked really surprised at this.

 **(SLAM)**

"THAT'S ENOUGH! SETTLE DOWN!" Chifuyu commanded the class as she drop her attendance book at the teacher's desk.

Silence...

The black-haired woman look satisfied as she turned at the small silver-haired girl.

"Now you." She sent her an expecting stare in which her brother noticed as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

The girl stand up straight like a disciplined soldier. "I'm Laura Bodewig."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Maya look nervous. "Umm... is that all?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Yes."

The Japanese students in the class mimic those things that happen in Anime.

They make their heads fall to the side as if being hit by a small stone.

"That's it? No polite afterwords? Okay."

"Rude."

The silver-haired girl named Laura turned her eyes at the detective. Ichika tensed as he finally sense the hostility emitted by the small girl.

"So it's you..." The girl walked towards him without hestitation.

Then, she raised her hand and prepares a quick punch.

Everyone was shocked.

However, Ichika easily caught it in his own hand. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked the silverette with dangerous eyes.

For a brief moment, Laura can see her instructor in him before she blink it away. "I can't accept it!" The girl glares. "You're her brother?! Don't make me laugh!"

"Huh?"

"Orimura. Bodewig." Chifuyu warns them.

The young detective immediately release his hold and the silver-haired girl back away.

"...Hmph." Laura scoffed aa she walked off to an empty seat, ignoring the stares the other students gave her as she sit down.

A stunned silence...

Maya quickly broke it with a nervous speech. "A-ahem! H-homeroom will end now. Everyone, please change up, we'll be doing I.S practice together with class 2 today. Dismissed!"

Chifuyu clapped her hands to prompt the class into action. "You heard her. Everyone! Move!" As simple as that, the girls quickly stood up and goes for the door.

As Ichika prepares to leave, the black-haired teacher approached him. "Orimura. Take care of Dunois. You're both guys, right?" Her eyes were filled with suspicion as she says that.

Her little brother nodded seriously before leaving completely.

* * *

 **(Corridor—05:16:17 AM)**

"Are you Orimura-san? This is the first time we've met up close. I'm Charles Dunois." The first thing the young detective has to encounter was his fellow male walking to him and introduce himself.

Ichika nodded in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you, Dunois-san, I'm Orimura Ichika, you can call me Ichika, if you want."

The blonde smiled in gratitude. "Arigato gozaimasu, in return, you can call me Charles. Say, since you're my senpai in here, did you know where the changing room is...?"

"The changing room is at the arenas, and we have to do that for every practical session in the future, you can change in the dorms too, but the walk from there to there is going to take too long." The detective answered.

Charles nodded. "Wait, weren't girls are going to be there, too?" The Frenchman mentioned the worrying question.

Ichika's face turned grim. "Well, let's hope no one's there yet. Come on!" With that, the two walked even faster.

As they walk, they were alarmed by a scream saying. "Rumored transfer student detected!"

"And he's together with Orimura-kun!"

The detective deadpanned. "Ahh, you've got be kidding me." He said as they keep on walking.

"Umm..." The blonde French looks nervous.

"I heard them! They're here!"

"Everyone who seen them, hurry and immediately surround them!"

Ichika sighed before turning at Charles. "Oi, can you run fast?" The detective asked.

The blonde nodded. "I think so, why did they act like that...?"

"It's because we're the only male in this Academy. Simple as that."

"Eh...?"

The footsteps become louder. "Kita, prepare yourself." Ichika narrowed his eyes and tensed as if waiting for battle.

"Orimura-kun's black hair is great, but blonde hair is great as well!"

"And his eyes are green and wide!"

"So completely different to Orimura-kun's black and sharp one~"

The detective relax himself when they did not found them.

"Are they always like this...?" Charles whispered. "It's as if they never met a guy before!"

"Well, not on for my first day, but a week and after that," Ichika made a gesture. "They all goes crazy."

"I see..."

After that, the two males goes silent.

"..."

"..."

"...But that's great." Charles said as he... is that giggling?

Ichika blinked in surprise. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's must've been hard to be the only guy in school, if that's the case, I had to be careful, then. Even if only one person is added, I feel relieved that it's you." The blonde smiled at him. "Thanks."

The detective relaxed again at this. "Ahh, yeah. No problem." He said as they keep walking.

 _'Why did I felt like I'm failing and unsatisfied about this? Like, what did I miss...?'_ The black-haired male frowned a bit.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—05:22:45 AM)**

"Ahh... crap." The detective look unhappy when he heard voices coming from inside.

"So... what do we do...?" The blonde Frenchman turn at his fellow male.

He sighed. "Guess we have to wait." He said before leaning at the wall. "I'll handle them if they approach us. Don't worry." He assured.

"Ichika?" The black-haired boy turned at the voice.

"Houki." Ichika stand up straight as he looked at her. "Are you about to change too?"

The Japanese girl stare at them warily. "Too? Wait, what are you guys doing here? I hope it's not what I'm thinking, or else..."

"No, no, no! We are waiting for our turn, the changing room is full, so we had to wait." Ichika explained themself.

Houki relaxed. "Well, then, if that's the case, 2nd Arena are not being used today, so you can change in there."

"Oh, alright. Thanks." The detective nodded at his friend.

With that, Houki walk off inside the 3rd Arena.

Ichika sighed. "Well, I guess we had to leave outside again, thankfully it's close." With that the two walked out.

* * *

 **(2nd Arena—05:23:38 AM)**

"Yikes, we're going to be late. We better hurry." As soon as Ichika and Charles enter in, the detective quickly unbutton his uniform and threw it on the bench. He then take off his T-shirt next.

"UWA!"

Ichika stopped. Is that a squeak he hear?

He turned back to Charles, shirtless as the French male tried to look away.

He made a confused expression at this. "Uhh... you okay, Char...?"

"Hu-Huh?! Y-yeah, I'm fine." The blonde blushed, whether that in embarrassment or...

The young detective look down at his extremely toned body.

Ichika sent a wary look at Charles. "Are you gay or something?"

Charles blushed even more. "N-no! I'm 100% straight!" The transfer student from France stammers.

"Then why are your face so red?" The black-haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"T-this?!" The blonde touches his face. "This is..." The Frenchman tried to say something but couldn't.

Ichika sighed. "Well, whatever your excuse is... hurry up, my sister won't be happy if we're another five minutes late." With that, the detective take off his pants and put it on the bench along with his uniform before opening the locker that contained his special I.S bodysuit.

"H-hai!" Charles opened a random locker that hold the usual I.S suit. He carefully look over at his fellow male and saw him busily putting on his bodysuit.

He sighed in relief before walking behind another set of lockers before undressing.

Unfortunately for the Frenchman, the detective has already put on his suit and is currently spying on him.

Ichika widened his eyes in shock when he sees him, or rather, _her_.

 _'Charles' a girl...?'_ The re-titled only male in the Academy thought as he look at the tightly bandaged breasts. _'So_ ** _this_** _is what I'm missing on.'_ He realizes. _'I've got to report this to Chifuyu-nee.'_ With that, Ichika return to his position, perfectly acting as if everything is normal.

"I'm finished! Are you...?" He called.

"Hai!" The detective blinked. _'That was fast.'_ He thought as he saw Charles(?) stepping out.

Ichika snapped back to reality when he sees her. "Ah, well, then, let's go." The male walked out of the changing room.

"Hai." Charles(?) nodded as she follows him.

* * *

 **(05:25:08 AM)**

"OSOI!" Chifuyu glared at them.

"Hai, hai." Ichika rolled his eyes as he kept on walking while Charles(?) trailed behind him. "Sensei, after this, can I talk with you for a bit? It's important." The detective send her a hidden message using his expression.

The woman paused a bit at this before getting back into action. "Of course, now move to your positions."

Ichika and Charles(?) nodded as they get to class 1' side.

"Ichika-san!" A familiar blonde British quickly run up and tried to glomp on him.

The male widened his eyes as he immediately switch places with Charles(?).

"UWA!"

"AAH!"

The two screamed as they fall to the ground. Ichika laughed. "Are you okay down there? Charles?" He grinned.

Cecilia hurriedly get off from the French as she perform a cough. "That was very unwomanly of me, Mr. Dunois, please forgive my unsightly act." The blonde noble help her fellow blonde up.

During this, Ichika wondered to himself about Ran's words. _'Maybe she_ ** _is_** _bipolar.'_ He thought.

Charles(?) gave the male a nasty glare as she brushed herself.

 _'She can play as a man really well, I give her that.'_ The detective noted.

"Anyways, Ichika-san, Dunois-san." Cecilia started. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, well, we entered the wrong arena." The boy replied.

"That's right." The disguised Frenchwoman nodded. "You see, Ichika and I didn't know that the 3rd Arena was full until his friend told us that the 2nd one is empty for today."

A hand tapped his back. Ichika turn around but a foot step on his, causing the male to recoil. "Guh!" He held voice back as he held his feet in pain.

"Geez, you worried me, you idiot!" Rin put her hands on her waist as she sent him an angry glare. "I thought for sure that you're going to die right there." She said, referring to his crash and kidnapping during the chase.

"Oh, hey Rin. How are you?" The detective gave a sheepish smile at the pig-tailed girl as he hold his foot.

"How are you, you said?" Rin has an incredulous look on her face. "Geez, you really are an idiot."

"Umm..." Charles(?) has an uncertain expression as she look at the unknown girl. "What do you mean about Ichika almost dying, miss...?"

Rin stared at him. "Oh, so you're the rumored male transfer student, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Lingyin Huang, but you can call me Rin. I'm the Chinese's Representative."

Charles(?) nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Rin-san."

"Ah, geez," The Chinese girl has an embarrassed look on her face. "Don't add san in it, just Rin is okay."

The French nodded again. "If you say so, Rin."

"Ah!" Cecilia gasped. "That's right! I haven't tell you my name yet!" She coughed. "My name is Cecilia Alcott, England's Representative Candidate. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dunois-san." She introduced herself as she brought her hand out.

Charles(?) bring her own and shook it. "The pleasure's all mine, Alcott-san. I'm Charles Dunois from France. Heir of the Dunois Enterprise." As she said this, a brief trace of uncomfort appear on her face and Ichika noticed it.

Cecilia frowned a bit. "You have quite a delicate hand for a man, Dunois-san."

"Ah!" Charles(?) looked panicked.

The British giggled. "Relax, I'm just jesting, Dunois-san."

"E-eh?" The disguised Frenchwoman blinked. "O-oh, is that so? Ha ha...!"

"Geez, you two are so boring talking like that." Rin remarked.

Cecilia's eye twitched. "At least it's not as boring as your chest."

Now the small girl looked angry. "Why you-"

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

 **(Swoosh)**

The three were hit by a familiar attendance book as Ichika ducked when it come for him. "Return to your positions!" Chifuyu barked.

* * *

 **(05:27:20 AM)**

"First, we'll be watching a practical battle that involves close range and shooting."

"HAI!"

Cecilia, Charles, and Rin held their hurting heads as Ichika stand beside them with his arms crossed.

Houki whispered beside him. "Are you not going to say anything to them?"

"Nope." He whispered back.

"Oh, okay." The Japanese girl return to her spot.

"Today, I would like to let everyone see a special battle, and there just so happen to be these two lively girls here. Huang! Alcott!" The black-haired teacher called.

Ichika winced.

"Wh-Why us...?" Cecilia has a look of despair on her face.

"You two have personal suits and training, so you can start the battle immediately. Now get out of there and come here, or else..." Chifuyu starts her scary look.

"This really sucks." Rin muttered as the two walked forward.

"Tell me about it." The blonde British agreed as she nods.

"Oh, you two need to buck up." The woman leaned to them. "And show that guy what you are made of." She whispered.

And just like that, the duo's fire were lit.

If Houki could sweatdrop, she would have done it as she hears her teacher.

Ichika looked at her. "What did she say?" He asked.

The girl looks at him. "She says to show you what they're made of." She answered.

"Oh, okay." The detective turned back at the two.

"This is the stage for me, the Representative Candidate for England, Cecilia Alcott!"

"That's right! It's a great chance to show everyone the difference in ability as a personal I.S pilot!"

Chifuyu smirked in satisfaction.

"Then who's my opponent? I'm alright even if it's against Rin-san."

"Hah! That's my line! I'll slaughter you!"

"No need to rush, idiots. Your opponent will be-"

 **(Kiiiiinnn)**

Houki widened her eyes.

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" She shouts as she run to the side.

Everyone stared at her with a bewildered look except Ichika.

"AHHH! PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A familiar voice called out to them.

Ichika's eyes widened.

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" He shouts as he summoned **[Drive-Light]** and brought his hands out.

Unsurprisingly, the girls around him followed his command.

 **(CRASH)**

"KYA!"

"URGK!"

The students gasped.

"ICHIKA"/"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA-SAN!"

"ORIMURA-KUN!"

A dark green I.S hit him as he and the culprit tumbled together for a few meters before stopping.

Ichika stared at the clear sky with a blank look. He then look at his chest to reveal Maya laying there. "I hope that is not on purpose, Yamada-sensei, because that is not funny." He grabbed the woman on the shoulder and threw her aside.

He caught a glimpse of panic and surprise in her eyes as he did so.

"Kya!"

The young detective brushed his I.S off before helping her up.

The green-haired teacher has an embarrassed and shameful look on her face. "I'm sorry about that, Orimura-kun, I hope I didn't hurt you." She bowed her head.

"No, but you almost did." Ichika frowned.

"ICHIKA-SAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Cecilia and Rin flies to them as the other students followed.

"Aah! Daijobu!" The male replies.

"Yamada-sensei, please be careful on making an entrance next time, I don't want Orimura to suffer an injury because of you." Chifuyu scolded her co-worker.

"Hai..." Maya looked down.

"Anyways, let me tell you all something." The black-haired teacher started. "Yamada-sensei here, was once a former Representative Candidate," The girls gasped in amazement. "Though she doesn't look like it, she is very dependable."

The greenette blushed. "Well, that was ages ago. And I never got past being a Representative Candidate..."

Chifuyu coughed. "Well, then, shall we start?"

"Hai!" Maya straighened up.

"Huh? You mean, it's us against her...? I don't know, sensei..." Rin look a little skeptical at the green-haired teacher.

"Relax, it'll work out." Chifuyu assured.

"Well, if sensei says so..." Cecilia readied herself as she flies up.

"Oi! Wait!" The pig-tailed girl yelled as she flies up as well.

Maya quickly followed them.

The other students, including Ichika who called back his I.S, return to their original positions.

"Are you ready?" The black-haired woman spoke through the comm.

"Ready!"/"Yes!"/"H-hai!"

"Then... begin!"

Ichika watched as the girls launched a preemtive attack at the greenette as Maya easily dodged them.

Chifuyu spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. "During this, Dunois! Please give details of Yamada-sensei's I.S."

Charles(?) turn back at the battle. "The I.S Yamada-sensei is currently using is a mass-produced **[Raphael-Revive]** from the Dunois Enterprise. It's a machine developed at the end of the 2nd Generation phase, but the specifications rival that of the early 3rd Generation machines. In terms of deployed mass-production I.S models, it was the last to be sold, but has the 3rd largest user-base in the world. Only 7 countries are permitted to create it, and 12 countries use it as a standard I.S. Most notably, because of the controls it can allow pilots to fit what they want. By changing the equipment, it can be configured for all types of combat, including close ranged combat, sniping and defending types, so there are many partnering companies working on it."

"Mm, that's enough for now." Chifuyu nodded in satisfaction. "Let's turn back at the battle." With that, everyone look up again.

"...I'm impressed, they managed to hold out as Dunois speaks." The woman muttered to herself as she and the other students cover their eyes when the sun appeared from the clouds. _'Must've been because of him.'_ She then thought.

Rin slash the green-haired teacher a few times as Maya boost back and dodged her attacks as she shoot Cecilia from that distance, causing the blonde girl to cancel her sniping and avoid it.

At the same time, Maya brought out a combat knife and block Rin's Souten Gagetsu with it. And then, she pulled her sniper rifle and shoot the girl point blank.

"Ughr!" Rin grunted as she was sent three meters away from the teacher.

Maya turned to Cecilia and shoot at the same time the blonde fires. The bespectacled woman leaned her body to the side as the laser passed by her and hit Rin instead.

"OW! Watch it!"

Maya's eyes turned cold and sharp as she stored her sniper in her shoulder and bring out a twin dark green pistols. "Yamada Maya. Targeted and Firing." With that, the woman stretched her arms to the side and unleashes a barrage of beams at the two.

Rin and Cecilia widened their eyes as they flew to each other without coordination, however, it was already too late to turn back now as the woman followed their movements and cornered them.

Then, Maya drop one of the guns as she quickly chucked a grenade at the two and fast as lightning, pulled out her sniper rifle and shoot.

 **(BOOOOM)**

The girls immediately fall to the ground with heavy thuds.

"Gurk!" Rin gritted her teeth as she lays down.

"Ow..." Cecilia groaned.

Everyone watched them as Maya floated down next to Chifuyu.

"Now, you all should understand the ability of the teachers, now. From this day until graduation, please show some respect to the staff members." The blackette clapped twice to divert the attention.

"The ones with personal frames are Orimura, Alcott, Dunois, Bodewig, and Huang. We'll be dividing the class into groups of 8. Personal machine users will act as leaders, got that? Split up now."

As soon as the woman said that, the 2 classes of girls rush over to Charles(?) and Ichika.

"Orimura-kun, let's work hard together!"

"Teach me what I don't know~"

"Dunois-kun, please show me your piloting skills."

"Hey, hey, can I join in too? Let me join you too!"

The two were speechless because of this as they tried to calm them all down.

Maya prevent herself from laughing out loud as Chifuyu's eyes twitched and she massaged her forehead. "These idiots... EVERYONE SORT YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY! YOU WILL ALL CHOOSE YOUR OWN GROUP LEADER! IF YOU ALL DON'T CALM THE FUCK DOWN, I'LL HAVE YOU CARRY I.S MACHINES ON YOUR BACKS AND RUN AROUND THE FIELD 100 TIMES!" She bellows.

And just like that, the girls who were surrounding them like ants all moved quickly and managed to get into their groups within 2 minutes.

Chifuyu took a deep, calming breaths before speaking. "I should have done this from the beginning. Really, they're a bunch of idiots." Beside her, Maya gave a sorry look towards the girls.

"...That's great. I'm in the same group as Orimura-kun! I'm really grateful for my own surname...~"

"...Cecilia-san... She just lost so badly..."

"I'll be in your care, Rin-san. Please tell me more about Orimura-kun...~"

"Dunois-kun! You can ask me about anything you don't know! Also, I'm still single!"

"..." Charles(?) did not say anything to that.

Ichika look at the German transfer student and her group, or rather, her reluctant group.

"Then, please listen up. Each group is to take one training suit. There are 3 **[Uchi-Gane]** and 2 **Revives** , so each group, please decide on the type of frame you like the most."

"Ichika." The boy turn his head at the voice. "I'll be in your care." Houki said to him.

The detective nodded. "Aah."

"Orimura-kun! Teach me how to pilot an I.S!"

"Aan, this I.S is really heavy! I never lifted anything heavier than chopsticks..."

"I remember that the practical lessons require 2 people in a group. Orimura-kun, let's go."

"Hey, hey, it's great to have a personal I.S, right? I'm so envious of you people...~"

Ichika take a deep, dreadful breath first. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered as he took a reluctant step towards the girls.

* * *

 **(Infirmary—05:51:06 AM)**

The three girls, Charles(?), Chifuyu, and Maya were watching the unconscious male in concern as the doctor finished her checkup.

"How is he? Sensei." Chifuyu asked seriously.

"He's fine, he's just exhausted. Must've been due to his last case he did not sleep well." The doctor said.

The one who watched the chase turned sour as Charles(?) look at them in confusion.

"So that's it?" Cecilia asked hopefully. "He's just tired?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. I'll be sure to tell the headmistress about his condition. Don't make him do any heavy stuff such as I.S piloting, or else, it'll take longer for him to recover."

"Ermm..." Ichika opened his eyes slowly as the three girls including Maya gasped in joy.

"ICHIKA!"/"ICHIKA!"/ICHIKA-SAN!"/"ORIMURA-KUN!"

"Are...?" The doctor blinked in surprise. "He's awake already? I thought for sure that he'll awaken at 3 PM."

"W-what?" The young detective's vision become clear. "Min'na? What happened? Why am I here?" He look around.

"You passed out in the field, Orimura. Out of exhaustion." His sister explained.

"Oh."

Charles(?) look at the doctor. "Sensei, can he leave now?"

"Yes. Just make sure he stays rested, okay? From this day onward, you'll be his roommate in the new dorm."

"Wait," Ichika blinked. "It's finished?" He asked.

Chifuyu nodded. "Aah. Your room number is 0. I'm sure you two can guess where it is, right?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, Orimura, go back. We all have other things to do." The woman crossed her arms.

"Ah, but first, about that talk..." The detective mentioned.

"Yes. Of course, everyone, please leave us for a moment."

The girls/womens nodded as they goes for the door.

 **(Click)**

"...I said leave us!"

"Eep!"

"Aah!"

"Whoops."

"L-let's go, guys!"

One running sounds later.

Chifuyu stare at her brother with an expectant look. "Well...?"

Ichika started. "Chifuyu-nee, Charles is a girl, I saw her bandaged chest when we were changing."

The blackette frowned. "A corporate spy." She deduced.

The fifteen year old detective nodded. "Yes. And to disguise herself as guy means..."

"You and your I.S are her target." Chifuyu now looked worried. "But how did they know about **[Drive-Light]** 's abilities? We made sure that it stays a secret."

"Uhh... sorry if I say this, but, why did my I.S also become a target...?"

His sister explained. "The Dunois Enterprise, they have been having trouble on creating a 3rd Generation I.S for the past few years, so much that the company's reputation dropped severely."

Ichika got the gist of it. "Ah, I see." He nodded in understanding.

"So what are you going to do about her?" The black-haired woman waited for his answer.

"I'm going to confront her and make her explain herself when I had the chance," He decided. "I feel like there's something more behind this, someone that young should not be doing spy work without some interesting reasons."

Chifuyu nodded. "Very well, Ichika. I leave her to you." The woman turned and walked away.

She stopped.

"...Ichika?"

"Yes?" The detective's attention was brought up.

"...Don't push yourself." With that, Chifuyu left the infirmary.

Ichika smiled at her words as he get up from the bed.

* * *

 **(Dorms—05:56:31 AM)**

It said, Room 0.

"How the hell did I or everyone didn't notice this the past month?" The only male question himself the other students as he proceed to enter his new room.

* * *

 **(Room 0—05:56:34 AM)**

As the boy entered in, he bulged his eyes in shock when he saw the interior.

Forget the five-star looking room, this one has the luxury of a royalty befiting of a prince! Not to mention, his baggage and items are in there, too.

 _'Those people sure overdid themself.'_ The fifteen year old detective thought as he closed the door and walked to his bed. He found a note laying there.

He pick it up and read it.

 **"Orimura-kun, I commend you for not hiding and running away from us when you had the chance to, you truly are a responsible young man. How's your room? Nice, isn't it? I thank you for your hard work on getting those old coots of my back, I truly appreciate that. The transfer of Dunois-kun was pretty sudden, so we had no time in getting the stuff like you do for him. Anyways, best of luck in staying in my Academy, perhaps you'll graduate early like you always do as your record says."**

 **Sincerely, Nanashi Ayuka, headmistress of I.S Academy.**

Ichika look at the normal bed and objects in his room. He then put down the note and starts to open his red suitcase. He found that Shadow, Mixer, Traveller, Wrecker, and Belt-san has gone missing.

He sighed. "Of course. Of course he will do that." Commercial then come out and honk towards him. "Oh, Commercial, how are you doing?"

The orange and yellow Shift Car activates his ability. Belt-san's voice was heard. **"Ichika, I'm going out to explore for a bit, do not worry about me being spotted, I've brought a couple Shift Cars to back me up."** With that, Commercial stopped.

He sighed again. "Well..." Ichika jumped into the luxurious bed.

"Whoa! It's crazy soft!" He exclaimed as he bounced a few times.

He heard his phone rang. The boy grabbed it from his pocket.

A message from Risa. He blinked in surprise as he tap the screen.

* * *

 **Risa**

 **"Ichika-san, how are you doing? I hope I'm not interrupting something." :-)**

* * *

He smiled. Typical Risa.

* * *

 **"Just the usual day, with a little bit of spice, want to hear? I promise it's worth your time." ;-)**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"Sure, I don't have anything else to do for ten minutes anyway." :-)**

* * *

Ichika tapped.

* * *

 **"Well, first thing first, there are two new transfer student in my class, one from Germany, and one from France. The one from German is one of Chifuyu-nee's old military cadets and she** _ **really**_ **dislikes me for some reason." :-\**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"Carry on."**

* * *

He typed.

* * *

 **"You're not going to believe this, but the one from France is a corporate spy from the Dunois Enterprise named Charles Dunois, if that is even her name. She was sent here by her father to find out why I was able to use the I.S and getting** [Drive-Light] **'s data."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"Wait, what? And Charles? Isn't that a boy's name?"**

* * *

He tapped.

* * *

 **"Yes, she was disguised as a male to 'easily' get past my defences, that did not work, obviously, I'm planning to confront and make her explain herself later, she's our age, Risa, she has to be involved in something else, just like we are with Belt-san."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"Be prepared for anything when you do it, okay? I don't want to hear anymore stories about you almost dying."**

* * *

Ichika smirked in amusement.

* * *

 **"I can't promise you that, one way or another, bad stuff will probably happen to me next week. Anyways, continuing on, we had a practice together with class 2 just now, as always, Cecilia and Rin are at each other's throat until Chifuyu-nee cames in. She then decides to make everyone watch on how much skilled the teachers are to make the girls respect them. Yamada-sensei was chosen, and her opponent were, well, Cecilia and Rin."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"She easily defeated them, right?"**

* * *

Ichika snorted.

* * *

 **"Easily defeat them? No. She** _ **absolutely**_ _ **destroys**_ **them! Without getting hit! Well, I'm sure they could have last longer if those two had good relationship and coordination."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"So what happens next?"**

* * *

Ichika typed.

* * *

 **"Well, here comes the suck part, Chifuyu-nee orders everyone who has a personal I.S, including me, to teach the other students on how to properly pilot an I.S. With my condition, I'm sure you can guess the next part, right?"**

* * *

It was silence for a full minute.

* * *

 **"You passed out."** **:-|**

* * *

He grinned as he quickly typed.

* * *

 **"Spot on! Nice work, Risa." :-D**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"It was nothing. So what happened when you woke up?"**

* * *

Ichika tapped.

* * *

 **"Well, I was in the infirmary, surrounded by my friends, Charles(?), Yamada-sensei, Chifuyu-nee, and the doctor. After that, I tell my sister about Charles(?)' true gender, she... didn't look happy about the Dunois Enterprise knowing of my I.S' ability, she then ask me on how I should deal with her, which, you'd already knows."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"Then...?"**

* * *

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **"Then, I was sent into my new room, it's quite fancy if you ask me, kinda like I'm living the life of a prince, maybe you could visit and check it out yourself." (~_^)**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"Jeez, Ichika-san, you don't bring a girl over to a guy's room unless they are married or in a relationship." X-(**

* * *

He laughed out loud.

* * *

 **"Or maybe we are...?"**

* * *

The reply was quick.

* * *

 **"What's gotten into you? You rarely act like that towards me."**

* * *

The boy pouted.

* * *

 **"Oh, come on, Risa! Can I act like myself when I'm talking towards the girl I like?" :'(**

* * *

A split second reply.

* * *

 **"I should have ended it right there, (¬_¬) now I have to face the annoying you."**

* * *

He typed back.

* * *

 **"Fine, fine, I'll stop." (¬_¬) "Though, I warn you, it's going to be boring." :-P**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"I think I could deal with it." :-D**

* * *

Ichika rolled his eyes again. With that, they continue to chat away for the next 9 minutes.

* * *

 **"Okay, Ichika-san, I have to go now, get a good rest."**

* * *

He quickly typed.

* * *

 **"Take care of yourself."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"I will."**

* * *

After that, his phone stopped receiving the messages. Ichika stretched.

 **(Cra-cra-cra-crack)**

"Ite!" He winced.

The male then sighed as he open his emulator.

* * *

 **(06:10:50 AM)**

Ichika stopped playing his game when he heard honking.

"This structure and the I.S is definitely most interesting." A familiar voice said. "Though, strangely, I can't seem to find Ichika anywhere. Just where did that boy went...?"

The window slide open as Belt-san and crew came inside.

"Huh?" The belt was dumbfounded when he saw the missing male in the luxurious bed. "Ichika? What are you doing here?" The old scientist approached him.

"Belt-san? When did you left?" Ichika get up.

"At about 05:50:06 AM. Now answer my question, what are you doing here?" He repeated.

"I passed out due to exhaustion, the doctor said I can skip school today, said that I need a huge rest."

Belt-san hummed. "Hmm... it seems Heart's beating took a lot of you more than I thought it would, anyways, I'm impressed with everything in here, Ichika, the future is really interesting to look at."

The boy chuckled. "You're saying that now?"

"Well, it's totally a different thing to see something with your eyes instead from the screen, oh, wait," The belt stopped himself.

"BUHA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Ichika laughed like crazy.

Belt-san made an annoyed sound. "You can stop now, Ichika-kun."

"S-sorry," The detective stopped as he grinned. "It just-"

"Yes, yes, I know, my eyes are basically a screen, I know." Ichika prevent himself from laughing again as he sighed loudly.

"So what happens during your day? Is it the usual?" Belt-san asked curiously.

"Nope." The boy proceed to tell the belt his story.

"Hmm..." Belt-san seem to think on something. "So she's going to be here this afternoon?"

"Yup" Ichika replies. "That means you and the Shift Cars need to get back to my suitcase, sorry, Belt-san." He sent an apologetic look at him.

"That's fine, I know how much your identity means to you." The belt replies.

"Anyway, maybe you sbould take a nap, you need to take a rest, after all."

"Yeah," Ichika nodded. "I'm starting to feel tired, please wake me up if something happen." With that, the boy lift his blanket and turned the other way. "Uhh... can somebody close the blinds? It's really hard for me to sleep with that amount of brightness."

He heard one of the Shift Car closing said blinds. "Thanks." After that, it was silence.

* * *

 **(06:40:22 AM)**

Ichika opened his eyes as he awoke from his short slumber.

"Hmm?" Belt-san turned over. " Ichika? That was fast." He commented.

"Belt-san?" The boy rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"06:40:29 AM." The belt answered.

"As I thought," He sighed. "I'm not really that tired." The detective look at the old scientist. "If you're still active, what did you do for the past thirty minutes?"

"I connect myself to the Drive Pit to check if there's any slowdown happening somewhere or Chase using the Signal Bikes."

"From here?" Ichika blinked in surprise. "Wow, so how did it go?"

"Nothing on both sides."

"Oh."

"How about you? Since you're now awake, maybe you could go out and eat, I mean, you have nothing to do here, right?" Belt-san offer some thought.

"Well, that's true..." The boy trailed.

"Then go! Life is so much better than being cooped up in a room." The belt encouraged.

"Ugh, fine, fine." Ichika get up from the bed and head for his drawer to pick up some clothes before going towards the bathroom.

After finished showering and changing up, he walked to the door. "I'm going." He spoke quietly before heading out.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria—06:44:14 AM)**

Ichika walked inside as he is greeted by a bunch of students.

"Orimura-kun! Hello!"

"Orimura-kun! Daijoubu?!"

"Orimura-kun!"

"Orimura-kun!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he goes for the counter lady. However, a familiar pig-tailed girl blocked his way. _'Huh, deja vu.'_ The male thought as he stared at Rin who is holding a sweet and sour pork.

"Ichika! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!" The girl chided him, causing his other friends and Charles(?) to look at him.

"Ichika!"

"Ichika-san!"

"Ichika!"

"Step aside, Rin, you're blocking the way." The girl recoiled.

He snickers.

"That was a joke, Rin, I already rested, I'm just not tired enough and now I'm hungry." The Chinese Representative Candidate's eyes perked up.

"Then-"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!" Cecilia and the others came to him.

Rin glared at her. "Hey! I just said that!"

The blonde ignores her, causing the petite girl to twitch as Ichika tells his situation.

She, along with Houki, perked up. "Then let's eat together!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Y-yeah."

"Umm... can I come with you guys? If you don't mind, that is." Charles(?) quickly added when they gave her the look.

"Sure. But why, though?" The three girls looked disheartened when they hear his answer.

"It just..." The disguised Frenchwoman look over her back to see a bunch of students staring at her with various expressions.

"Oh, okay." Ichika hold back his laugh with a smile. He turned to his friends. "Though, what about my food?" He questioned.

"Don't worry! You can eat ours!" Rin assured.

"Huh? But-"

"She said don't worry, right? So let just go already!" Cecilia grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"Oi! Don't don't drag me like that! Oi!"

The other three follows.

* * *

 **(Room 0—03:11:09 PM)**

Charles(?) enter her and Ichika's room as she gasped in shock at seeing it. She recomposed herself as she closed the door and turned towards the sleeping male. She looked at him with remorse.

 _'I'm sorry, Ichika.'_ The girl apologized in her head as she approached him and grabbed a thin red bug from her pocket and gently put it on the bracelet.

In the darkness, Shadow was watching her.

With her job finished, the blonde finally goes for the shower.

Ichika peeked one eye at her before nodding at his suitcase. The Shift Cars that carried Belt-san instantly moved towards the boy as the belt gave the bracelet a quick scan.

"Okay, put it on, Ichika." The old scientist said as one of the Shift Car pushed a cable that connects the belt.

The detective nodded as he pick it up and plugged it at his I.S.

Belt-san began to neutralize the bug and cover it with a false signal.

Ichika look over the bathroom.

"Okay. Done." Belt-san finished his work as the fifteen year old quickly un-plug the cable and the Shift Cars starts to carry their creator back to the suitcase.

After that, the boy went back to bed as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **(2084—November 21—Saturday)**

 **(I.S Academy—Room 0—02:40:01 PM)**

Ichika was showering as the hot water continued to drop on him. _'Hmm... it's almost been a week already, maybe it's time that I confront Charles about her identity.'_ The male thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him. The young detective immediately turn around and saw a French blonde-haired girl walking in naked with only a towel in her hand.

The girl stopped in her tracks and both stared at each other with a shocked look.

"I-Ichika...?" The girl let out Charles(?)'s voice from her lips and she widened her eyes as realization comes in.

"C-Charles...? Is- is that you...?" Ichika bulged his eyes at her body.

"AAAHHH!" Charles(?) screamed as she quickly covers herself with her towel and shut her eyes.

"Gah! Sorry!" The fifteen year old boy turned to look at the wall like a lightning strike.

"SORRY!" The girl closed the bathroom door and ran back to their room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well... that happened." The only male said to himself with disbelief.

* * *

 **(02:44:34 PM)**

Ichika crossed his arms as he stared at the girl sitting in her bed intensely. Charles(?) looked down.

The male spoke up. "Explain, Charles. If that is even your name." The interrogation begins.

"..."

Ichika sighed. He expected this. "Would you like some tea?" He proceed to ask the unexpected question.

"H-huh?" The blonde-haired girl look up in surprise.

"I said 'Would. You. Like. Some. Tea'?" The detective repeated with more clarity.

"Ah... erm... sure." Charles(?) nodded hestitantly.

With that, the boy walked away to make her tea.

Once finished, Ichika walked back to her and hand the tea. "Kore, ki o tsukete, atsui da." The male warns her.

"Ah, mmm." Charles(?) nodded as she took it with both of her hands. She pulled them back quickly as soon as they touched the cup.

To her amazement, she saw Ichika turn the tea around and hold it the other way. "Hayaku." He grimaced. The girl quickly took it as the male immediately rubbed his hand on his pants.

"Itetetetete." The male winced.

"Are you okay?" Charles(?) couldn't help but to ask in concern.

"Yeah, it's fine, I knew that's going to happen to me." Ichika replied as he continued. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Eh...? Ah, sure."

"Thanks." The young detective proceed to sit down on the bed next to Charles(?).

"...So, why did you disguise yourself as a male?"

Charles(?) goes quiet again at this. "...I'm not going to get away from this, am I?" The girl asked knowingly.

"You're right about that." Ichika nodded. "Now, answer."

"My true name is Charlotte Dunois, I've been sent here by my 'father' to observe you and to sent data of your I.S back to France." The only male noticed how she spoke of her father with distaste and proceed to mention it.

"You said the word father as if you hated him." The girl wasn't surprised by his observation as Charlotte chuckled bitterly. "It's simple, it's because I'm an illegitimate child."

That answer was unexpected because Ichika blinked in surprise and stared at her for a while. "Oh."

Despite this, she continued. "It was 2 years ago, back in 2082, my mother left me a note after she dies, telling me to go and meet the CEO of the Dunois Industry and explain my ties and relation to him. I did, and surprisingly, he doesn't seem to care about me, only seeing me as a tool rather than a daughter." She made a pause to her speech.

Ichika furrowed his brows at this as she continued.

"It got worse than I expected, his first act was to send me to see if I can pilot an I.S, I did, and he was _satisfied_ that I had a high amount of I.S aptitude and thus, made me an unofficial test pilot. Those were the last time I actually spoke and seen him."

The boy finally interrupted her. "Why are you telling all of this?"

Charlotte turned her head towards him. "It's because I want you to know." She answered.

"What?" Ichika blinked at that.

"Let me continue first." The sixteen year old girl turn back to her tea. "Because of the treatment my 'father' gave me, I usually stayed and sleep somewhere else, I was only summoned once into the mainhouse and it was _horrible_!" Charlotte tightened her hold on the cup and tried to keep her face straight at the memory.

"The real wife abused and call me names, the servants look at me like I'm a plague, my half-sister treat me with scorn. It was miserable, I always wonder why mom send me off to that guy, even to this day." She began to laugh softly at herself.

"After a while, the company has started to face a crisis."

"Yes, I know, Chifuyu-nee told me about it." Truthfully, the young detective was uncomfortable by the emotion the girl was letting out but doesn't show it by giving an apathetic words.

Charlotte turn her head to face him. "Now you see? But now that I had been found out and the bug that I had planted in your I.S doesn't seem to work, my mission has failed, right from the start." The girl bowed her head. "I'm sorry, for lying to you and your friends."

Ichika turn his eyes at her. "You didn't tell me why you said all of that to me." He mentioned.

"Ah, right." The blonde chuckled. "How silly of me for almost forgetting that." Charlotte raises her head. "The reason why I'm telling you all of that is because I've seen who you are, Ichika."

The detective tensed in shock at her words.

"I can see through other people pretty easily, you know? Whether they are good or bad, and I can see overwhelming justice in you. A person that wants to wipe the unjust of the world clean." She finally answered.

The male sighed as he relaxed. "Ah, fukushu, ka?" He spoke. He could see that.

The girl look at him. "I didn't say that." She said innocently.

"..."

"..."

"...Wakkata." Ichika decided.

"Eh?"

"I can help you with your problem, _and_ , your revenge."

Charlotte just stared at him in complete confusion.

He sighed. "As much as I hate doing this, _and_ call _her_ , you're young, and shouldn't have to deal with this kind of problem until you're past twenty. At the moment, we'll use Clause 21 of the special directive." Her eyes widened in recognition.

"But after that?" She asked.

"All of it finished, trust me, it'll be three birds in one stones." He smirked assuringly.

Charlotte giggles. "It's supposed to be two birds, Ichika, not three."

" _Three_ birds, Char, 1 is your problem, 2 is the company, and 3 for my satisfaction."

"It's still not correct, though."

"Shut up."

The two began to have their moments as they have fun together.

* * *

 **(Room 0—02:52:49 PM)**

 **(Knock knock)**

"!"

"!"

"Ichika-san, are you there?"

 _"Yes! I'm here! Hold on a sec, Cecilia!"_ The male called in perfect English, surprising the two girls as he turned toward Charlotte. "Go hide in the bed." He whispered to her.

The Frenchwoman nodded as she do what her roommate says.

Ichika stood up and calmly goes for the door as he opened it.

 **(Click)**

Cecilia snapped back to normal as she saw her ideal man in front of her. _"You didn't tell me you could speak English."_ She smiled sweetly at him as she uses her native language.

 _"Oh,"_ He shrugged. _"You didn't ask, back when I was in elementary, there's this teacher that couldn't just stop using English, it confuses some of the students to death."_

Inside the bag in Ichika's wardrobe, Belt-san let out a muffled chuckle.

The British giggle at that before noticing Charlotte sleeping in her bed as she switch back to Japanese. "Oh? He's already asleep?" Ichika turned his head around.

 _'Nice going, Char!'_ The boy cheered in his mind. "Oh, yeah, he must be very tired if he sleeps that fast, I just spoke with him a while ago."

 _'Half truth half lie, huh? Ichika, you're not bad.'_ Charlotte thinks.

"Is that so?" Cecilia continue to smile.

"Anyways, Cecilia, what did you need?" The boy waited.

"I just want to ask you if you already had dinner, if not, we can eat together at my room, Shizune are currently visiting her family and will not return until tomorrow.

"Well, to answer your question, Cecilia, I-" He was interrupted by a familiar red wave as the two starts to move in slowmotion.

"Ugrk!" Ichika widened his eyes in shock.

"Ugh!" Cecilia slowly starts to fall forward toward the only male.

Surprisingly, it only lasted for 1 second as they easily regained their footing.

The dorms became filled with noises due to the quick slowdown.

"I-is that the so called heavyness...?" The blue sniper spoke, dumbfounded.

Ichika, however, narrowed his eyes. _'_ This _are what I'm fearing of.'_ He thought.

"Hold on a sec." The secret Rider told his friend as he goes for the window, 'accidently' kicking the wardrobe along the way.

Inside, Belt-san quietly ordered the Shift Cars to ready themself.

Ichika opened the window to observe outside, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he close it back.

"Ichika-san, doushita no?" Cecilia ask him with concern.

The male shook his head. "No, it's nothing, I'm just being paranoid."

The blonde British look at him weirdly before two familiar voices came towards them.

"ICHIKA!/YOU?!" Houki and a partial summon Rin exclaimed at the same time.

The Japanese girl run past the British girl as she move inside the room while the Chinese girl stop in front of the blonde.

"Daijobu!?/What are you doing here!?" Houki asks him while the other two start to argue.

Ichika stared at his childhood friends. "Mm." He nodded in response. "I'm alright, but, why are you two here?" He spoke loudly so that it can be heard by Rin.

The pig-tailed girl responded. "Why are we here?! Are you an idiot or something?! We're here to make sure you're okay!"

"Jeez, Rin, no need to be so loud, Charles are sleeping right here." The boy told her.

"Eh?" The girl look toward the other bed. "...Oh." Rin blushed in embarrassment.

"Now, since you two knows I'm okay, please leave, you too, Cecilia." The three girls open their to protest but his next words silenced them. "I'm pretty tired for today and in need of rest, and Cecilia, I already had dinner, I'm sorry." The two asian girls turned their attention towards the european.

Houki slowly step outside as she close the door behind her and the three began to argue.

Ichika sighed as real tiredness start to hit him as he turn to face Charlotte. "Char, are you okay?" The boy asked her.

"Y-yeah," The French blonde nodded. "I'm just shocked that such phenomena exist." She said.

Ichika nodded. "Yeah, I know," He kicked the wardrobe again as he goes for a drink. "It was surprising to me too when it happened the first time ten years ago,"

Charlotte look at him in surprise. "That's... strangely long for a phenomena."

"Yeah," The boy turned the light off. "I know, it's strange, and we can't do anything about it." Ichika walked to his bed.

"But it has to have a source! Ichika, I've seen the recent news that an armored man and a monster robot fighting, _while_ the slowdown happens." The detective narrowed his eyes as he put the blanket over himself.

 _'Chase.'_ He thought.

"That can't be natural!"

"Natural or not, I'm actually really tired, Char, can we continue this topic tomorrow?" The male turned to his female roommate.

Charlotte frowned. "I guess we can." She relented.

"Thanks." The boy turn around to the other side as he saw a couple Shift Cars flies out the window.

 _'I'm counting on you all.'_ Ichika thought.

* * *

 **(Room ?—04:30:07 PM)**

"..." Laura Bodewig was currently laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling while her roommate sleeps beside her.

 _'This darkness... it reminds of_ that _place.'_ She thought to herself.

Three years ago, she couldn't capable of thinking deep like this, she was a mindless soldier, born in a cold, metal tube and was trained right away when she was capable of walking, Laura Bodewig, was just a name with no real significance behind it, at least, until _she_ appears.

Orimura Chifuyu, the one who helped her from her fear of being discarded, a failure soldier, she was the only reason why she's still here in here in this world, alive, breathing. _Strong._

That woman was her _light_ , her _hope_ , her _**idol**_. Someone who she _strive_ to be.

However, that _guy_ , he's _unforgivable_ , famous detective or no.

 _'Instructor, you don't have to worry, I'll free you from the chains holding you back.'_ With that, the silverette closes her eyes and sleeps.

* * *

 **(2084—November 23—Monday)**

 **(I.S Academy—Class 1-1—05:06:01 AM)**

"I-is that true?!"

"You're not lying, are you?"

"I'm telling the truth! It's the hottest, coldest topic in the school! If you're victorious in this month's Division Tournament, you can really go out with Orimura-kun and Dunois-kun!"

"EHHHH?!"

"Oh, stop lying, you...~!"

"Hottest, coldest, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means it's hot with us girls and cold with the guys."

They then heard the door being slided open.

"And it's _really_ hot when we find out!" Ichika and Charlotte enter the class.

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

The young detective looked terribly annoyed. "That rumor is false, and should be taken down immediately."

"EEEEHHHHH!?

"S-so it's just a rumor...?"

"I told you it's a lie! You shouldn't spread it in the first place! Now Orimura-kun and Dunois-kun are angry at us, look!"

The only male crosses his arms as he stared at them while Charlotte just gave them an amused smile.

"A-auu..."

Cecilia and Rin looked sheepish at being found out.

"I-I think I should return to my seat now..." The British walked back.

"I-I'm just investigating! I'll return to my class now." The Chinese runs away as she passed the two.

Ichika just sighed. "Jeez."

Charlotte just cover her mouth as they goes for their seats.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Corridor—05:58:59 AM)**

Ichika was walking casually as his mind think of yesterday's event.

From the Shift Cars' report, there are no Roidmude sighted on the island, however, Belt-san caught a familiar reading.

 _'Brain, where are you?'_ The male thought as he passed by a blonde staff.

Roidmude attacking I.S Academy are what he really feared at the moment, especially Heart, there's nothing he could do to prevent the chaos from happening when he and him fight.

And-

"...Why are you a teacher here!?" A loud familiar voice came from inside class 1-1, interrupting his thoughts and making him stop.

"What a headache." Chifuyu's voice followed. "Don't let me repeat this again. I have my duties to perform, that's all."

"What kind of duties can you possibly have in this small, far-east country?!"

"..." Ichika just listened.

"Please, Instructor! Please come back to Germany to guide us! You can't even show off half your abilities here!"

"...Oh?"

"The students here are not worth teaching!"

"And why is that?"

"They aren't prepared enough. They have too little sense of danger, they think that I.S are a trendy thing, those low-class people aren't worth the time for Instructor to teach the-"

"End of the line, little lady."

"Urk...!?"

The little brother sense the familiar dangerous presence his big sister were radiating as he tilted his head a bit.

"To think that you believe you're superior to others after I left you two years ago... hmph, impressive."

"I-I'm-"

The presence rises.

 **(DING-DONG-DANG-DONG)**

"It's time for lessons, now go."

With that, Laura burst through the door and quickly runs away, not even sparing him a glance as she did not seen him.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." His sister's voice called to him. He smirked.

Ichika took a step back and met their matching eyes. "Sorry, but I can't help it."

Chifuyu just chuckled. "Alright, then, move along, you don't want to be eliminated on the 1st round, and don't forget to work hard, you hate staying in this place, aren't you?"

"Wakkata yo!" The boy waves as he walk away.

The black-haired teacher chuckled again as she goes back to her work. She then realized. _'He doesn't closed the door...'_

* * *

 **(06:02:03 AM)**

After a while of walking alone, Ichika were reunited with Charlotte.

"Ah, Ichika, are you going for the special training today?" The disguised girl asked while smiling.

"Char." The boy acknowleged. "Yes. I remember that the only arena that can be used is-"

"The 3rd Arena." Houki finished out of nowhere.

The other two jumped in shock/surprise as they looked at her.

The Japanese girl raised an eyebrow. "Was that necessary?"

"Houki, I didn't see you there." Houki rolled her eyes at his response. "Whatever, let just go already." The pony-tailed girl walked off.

"Hmm...?" Ichika raised his eyebrow. "What's with her today?" He wonders as he look towards his first childhood friend.

"Don't know," Charlotte shrugged. "In any case, she got a point, let's go before it's too late." The disguised Frenchwoman walked forward.

Ichika agrees as he nods. "Mm."

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—06:06:07 AM)**

As they approached their destination, they saw a lot of students rushing towards the arena in haste.

"What's with them?" Ichika wonders.

"Should we check it out?" Charlotte pointed at the gate to the spectator's stands.

The male nodded. "Aah."

Just as the the two started walking, an explosion inside the arena occurs.

 **(BOOM)**

Two figures rose from the smoke together as they gaze directly at the center of the arena.

"Rin? Cecilia?" Ichika blinked in surprise.

"C'mon!" Charlotte runs forward as the boy quickly followed her.

Once they're inside the spectator' stands, they saw that they were fighting Laura with her black I.S, **[Schwarzer-Regen]**.

"Laura." The male mutters.

"It looks like those two are at disadvantage." Charlotte pointed. Ichika turned his eyes from the silverette.

He grimaced. "You're right." His two friends' I.S were severely damaged and some parts are missing, in contrast to the eye-patched girl's, who, only suffered a little bit.

They then saw the two make their next move.

"EAT THIS!"

 **(Klank)**

Rin make **[Shen-Long]** open its shoulder as it shoot its load. However, the silverette weren't moving at all as she crossed her arms.

"Hmph, do you really think a gust like that will even make a dent to my I.S?" Laura raised her right hand and nullified the invisible shot when it impacted her.

"Huh?" Ichika and Charlotte widened their eyes in surprise.

"Che!" Rin gritted her teeth in frustation as she check her shield reserves.

 **[179]**

Her eyes twitched.

Laura then shot out a connected blades from her shoulder armors as the small girl made them do complicated moves before it was deflected by Cecilia' sniping.

The girl from Germany raises an eyebrow.

Her partner look at her in surprise. "...Thanks." She muttered out.

"No problem." The British deployed her BITs as she concentrate and made them charge at the silverette.

"Hmph." Laura scoffed as she raised her hand again. This time, the drones stopped.

Cecilia, seeing the chance, immediately snipe her. However...

"Muda da!" The silverette quickly rolled her hand and clenched it at the blonde.

Suddenly, Cecilia's BITs turn around and began to relentlessly shoot its master.

The British's eyes widened in shock as she tried to dodge.

 _'What?!'_ The girl thought, dumbfounded. _'She can control my BITs!?'_

"Hyaaah!" She heard Rin boosting forward toward their opponent.

Laura stopped her control as she deployed her wrist mounted plasma blades to counter the pig-tailed girl.

 **(Clank—bzzz)**

Rin glared at her. "You...!"

Her opponent merely raise an eyebrow.

The Chinese Representative back off as she start to repeatedly slash the silverette who also do the same.

Neither of them hit each other, only their weapons, doubled with skillful dodgings.

Ichika look at his friend in amazement.

"I didn't know she is this good with her swords." Charlotte heard the male said that.

Laura then body charge the girl as she push her a bit before deploying another plasma blades from the back of her wrist, creating a tonfa as she uses them to land six perfect slashes.

"Kah!" Rin was sent flying, her shield finally 0.

"Rin-san!" Cecilia cried as she deployed another four of her BITs and position all eight of them around her. She brought her sniper to her face and raised the missile pods on her waist.

"You...!" The blonde got a lock on.

Laura looked at her with interest.

Cecilia fires.

The BITs and missiles fires as well.

The silverette raise both of her arms.

 **(BOOM)**

Cecilia continue to hold the trigger until the last of her missiles were fired and her BITs return back to her.

The British gazed at the huge smoke covering the small girl.

However, when it finally cleared, Laura could be seen frowning with her I.S showing moderate damage.

"...My turn." With that, the girl charge at the blue I.S.

Cecilia readied herself as Laura deployed two of her cable blades and another two from her waist.

The blonde fifteen year old boost away as she tried to keep her distance while sniping the silverette.

"I told you, it's useless!" The cable blades slash the sniper away and quickly wrapped around Cecilia as they bring her to the small girl.

She then began to ruthlessly slash her shield away.

Ichika, Charlotte, and the other students gaped at her brutality.

Once **[Blue-Tears]** ' shield is completely gone, Laura slammed her opponent to the ground beneath her. She then start to stomp on her repeatedly.

Ichika and Charlotte widened their eyes.

"BODEWIG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ichika shouted.

No answer.

"YOU BITCH!" Rin came running towards the black I.S as she jumped on Laura's back.

The girl easily release herself from Rin's hold before throwing her down along with Ceclia as the armament on her right shoulder armor aim itself at the two.

Ichika saw red.

The fifteen year old detective summons **[Drive-Light]** and immediately deployed the Grip-ken as he charge up the sword with full power, creating a 15 meter beam blade.

Wasting no time, Ichika boosted toward the arena as he slash through the barrier, destroying it unintentially.

Charlotte followed soon after.

Laura stared at the two girls laying down beneath her feet. "Hmph. Sayonara." She said uncaringly as she charge up her railgun.

She then heard an enraged voice. "ENOUGH! YOU!" The girl canceled her shot as she evade a huge red long beam saber that look like the Instructor' sword when she was in the Mondo Grosso.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw him but widened when he glared and point the 15 meter blade at her.

This time, she could definitely see the Instructor in him.

"Char! Get Cecilia and Rin to safety!" The male kept his eyes toward the silverette.

Charlotte nodded as she goes for the two with her orange **[Raphael-Reborns]**.

"I-Ichika... -san..." The blonde noblewoman uttered out weakly.

"I-Ichika..." Rin followed as their I.S dissapate.

"Save your breath, you two, you will be alright." The disguised student picked them up gently.

"D-damn it..."

 **(Cough)**

With that, Charlotte flies off.

"All of you! Go inform the teachers!" Ichika's stern voice rang through the arena as all the girls minus Houki run off.

"...You! Why did you that?!" The male demanded.

The image vanishes and Laura quickly regained control of herself as she shrugged. "I'm just taking out the weak, that's all."

"That's not your real reason and we both know it!"

"..."

"..."

"...Yamero, omae-tachi." A familiar voice cooly said from their side.

Ichika and Laura turn toward the voice.

"Orimura-sensei?/Instructor!" They inquired/exclaimed at the same time as they saw her walking casually to them.

The black-haired woman stopped and move her head toward the silverette. "Bodewig, come with me." Her eyes says that she is in no mood to deal with insubordination.

Laura grimaced. "Hai." She deactivate her I.S.

Now Chifuyu looked at her brother. "Orimura..." She gave a strange pause. "...Good work."

Laura widened her eyes in shock and Ichika raised an eyebrow.

The woman turned around. "Bodewig. Koi." With that, she walked away.

The small girl breaks out of her stuppor as she glared at the male before following.

Ichika stared at her leaving figure before looking around the place.

Houki just watched from the sidelines as she clenches her fists.

* * *

 **(Infirmary—07:29:01 AM)**

The only male in the school stared at his injured friends.

"...This sucks! I can't believe you watched that!" Rin moaned in despair.

"OW!"

The British agrees beside her. "Tell me about it."

Ichika sighed. "Honestly, you two, must you all think of something so trivial? You two had just almost died, be thankful that I managed to save you before anything unwanted happen."

The two girls met each other in the eyes.

 **(Click)**

"Heh, it must be embarrassing to lose in front of the person you two like." Charlotte's voice come in as she close back the door and gave them their drink.

The two injured girls blushed and shouted. "W-WH-WHA-WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I-I-I WASN'T TRYING TOO HARD! IT'S UNCOMFORTABLE HEARING YOU MAKE GUESSES LIKE THIS!"

Charlotte just laughs. "Hai, hai, here, cold Oolong tea and red tea for you two beautiful ladies."

"H-humph!"

"I-I'll accept it relucantly, then!"

Cecilia and Rin snatched the tea the blonde Frenchwoman gave them as they chug it down.

"Oi, oi, calm down, you two, drink it slowly." Ichika tried to tell them.

He was ignored.

He sighed. "So! There are three bad news!" The boy informed them.

The other three looked at him.

"1, is that there is no good news."

The three had varying reactions on that.

"2, is that Cecila will be staying here for a full week."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, sensei said that you have the worse injuries out of the two of you but your I.S helped mitigate that damage."

The blonde British just groaned.

"If it helps, I could visit you every day." Ichika offers.

The girl brightened up.

"Yes! Please do." Cecilia says happily.

However, Rin does not. "I'll come, too. I don't want this harlot to do anything to you." She frowned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU FLAT-CHESTED FREAK!?"

The Chinese girl snapped. "I SAID-"

"HAI! HAI! YOU TWO STOPPED IT BEFORE WE HAD TOO!" Charlotte and Ichika summoned their I.S' hands.

"..."

"..."

The two glared daggers at each other before huffing.

The other two sighed as they dispersed the metal appendages.

"...So, Ichika. What's the third news?" Charlotte turned to her roommate.

"The third news is we can't use the arenas until 30th November." The male crossed his arms.

"...What about that bitch?" Rin asked.

"Language." Ichika warned her.

"You mean Laura? No, we haven't heard of her yet." Charlotte shook her head.

"Hmph. Good, I hope she's expelled." Cecilia snorted.

"On that, I agree with you." Rin nodded.

The four were silent for a moment.

Then...

 **(Don) (Don) (Don) (Don) (DONG)**

"W-what is that sound...?" Cecilia blinked.

Ichika and Charlotte were the most calm at this as they knew what it was.

"Char. Can you please...?" He requested his roommate.

The disguised girl nodded as she stand up and goes for the door.

 **(Click)**

"Ah! Dunois-kun!"

"Are Orimura-kun there too?"

The Frenchwoman raised her hands to silence them.

"...Is there anything I can help you?" One of the girl quickly handed her a registration form.

"What is this?"

"In order to make the battles more interesting, the Individual Division Tournament this year will be done in pairs. Henceforth, all those without pairs will have a partner selected for them in the lottery. The deadline is..." Silence.

"...Umm... I forget." The girl said sheepishly.

"Damn it, Takata!"

"Anyways! Dunois-kun, please pair up with me!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Erm..." Charlotte looked uncomfortable. She turned towards the male sitting crossed arms with his eyes closed.

"Ichika, help me out here...!" He heard the disguised girl whisper to him.

Unfortunately, one of the girls hear that.

"Orimura-kun's there!"

"Orimura-kun!"

"Orimura-kun!"

"Orimura-kun!"

Ichika stood up. The three girls inside look at him as he strod off toward the door.

Once beside Charlotte, he took the registration form and ripped it in two in front of them.

Everyone widened their eyes.

The boy coldly stared at them. "Leave. I don't want _any_ of you to become my partner."

Silence...

Then, one by one, the girls run off.

The three girls that is his friends gaped at him.

 _'So... cool...'_ Rin thought.

 _'That's my darling.'_ Cecilia looked proud.

 _'Wow...'_ Charlotte snapped out of her stuppor.

"I'm pretty sure that will stop most of them from flocking to you." She smiled.

"Good. The less the better." Ichika closed the door and sit back down.

After a while, Rin spoke.

"Hoo-"

"Dame. Gomen, Rin, but I already decide to partner up with Char." His voice and expression return to normal as the Frenchwoman looked at him

The pig-tailed girl pouted.

Cecilia remembers something. "Ichika-san, what about my I.S?"

The male shook his head. "It has exceeded Phase 3."

"Oh..." The British looked down.

Charlotte bring up something. "So why did you fight against Laura anyways?"

"She attacked us first!" Rin got up.

"OW!"

"And insult our country, too." Cecilia recalled.

"Ah." Ichika nodded.

"...Soo..."

"Ichika." Charlotte stood up and gain everyone's attention. "We should be going." She pointed to the clock at the wall.

"Ah, right." The fifteen year old detective stood up as well. "Anyway, Rin, Cecilia, I hope you recover soon."

"Oh, I will, she's not." Rin point her thumb toward the blonde British, causing her to growl.

"Right." The male said dryly. He turned to Charlotte. "Ikuzo, Char."

She nodded. "Hai." With that, they both goes for the door.

 **(Click)**

"..."

"..."

"...Soo..."

* * *

 **(Outside the dormitory—03:02:17 PM)**

After dinner, the detective and the spy return to their room.

"On the infirmary, Ichika, thank you." Charlotte spoke softly.

"It was no problem." The boy waved. "And Char, you can stop using a boyish voice when we're alone, you know?"

"Hm, well, I once think of that, but before I came here, I had to study a boy's movement and mannerism in order to avoid showing my real identity, so it may be impossible for me to change it back." The girl looked conflicted.

"Ah, well, I guess I'm too." Ichika said.

"Eh?"

"I mean, Char is a masculine name? Isn't it? No matter what, I couldn't stop calling you that for some reason."

"I-I see..." Once they're in front of room 0, Ichika spoke.

"You can go in first, I need to call someone back home."

"Ah, sure. Thanks." Charlotte uttered the last part quietly.

 **(Click)**

Once she's inside, the male walked outside.

Ichika goes to a random bush and pick Belt-san up.

"Ichika, how are you feeling?" The scientist asked.

"Nervous." The detective answers as he put him on and turned the Shift Brace to the side.

He then brought out his phone and go to Message.

* * *

 **Brain**

 **"Meet me in front of your dorm, Orimura Ichika. At 03:00:00 PM."**

* * *

A sound of footsteps. **"...Hmph. You should be."** An unfamiliar but definitely male's voice said.

Ichika turn around and saw him.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending 2: Sayonara no Mukougawa made. By Matsuoka Mitsuru and the cast of Drive and Gaim.**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **the other side of goodbye**

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Song for you.**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **the other side of goodbye**

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Song for you.**

 **Yume wa yagate sameru mono dato Dareka ga itta**

 **Kirei-goto ja ikite yuke nai Dareka ga itta**

 **Furikaeru to osanaki boku ni Ano hi no Melody**

 **Bokura wa kono koe no kagiri Ima mo kono bashō kara**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **Kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **Bokura wa kono koe no kagiri Ima mo kono bashō kara**

 **Sayonara no mukōgawa made Kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **Hooh, hooh, hooh, hooh,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la laa laa la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la laa laa laa,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la laa la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la laa laa,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la, laa laa laa laa laaa.**

* * *

 **A.N: How about that?! You Gundam lovers?! I'm sure you love the many references, right?!**

 **17,431 words.**


	9. Chapter 9: How is there another Rider?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Infinite Stratos. These two belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **(2084—Monday—November 23)**

 **(I.S Academy—Dormitory's front—03:04:10 PM)**

"Brain." Ichika says warily.

The green Roidmude enforcer stopped in front of him with his hands behind his back. **"Hmph. Here I was, trying to keep Heart away from you and instead, you were his evolution key."** He unleashed his Heavy Acceleration. **"How annoying. And you're late by four minutes!"**

The detective twist the Advanced Ignition and took Speed out and place the miniature sports car on the Shift Brace.

"Henshin!"

 **["DRIVE: TYPE—SPEED!"]**

The upbeat jazz music plays as armors formed around him and crashed, transforming Ichika into Drive again.

 **"And I** _ **hate**_ **waiting."** Brain finished.

"Ichika, hold out your hand and think of Handle-ken." Belt-san says.

The Rider did not question him as he did just that with his right hand, and surprisingly, the neon blue blade materialized just like when he deploy his weapons on **[Drive-Light]**.

"Huh, neat, when did you apply this?" Drive took a battle stance as he and Brain circle each other.

"The day when you're in the hospital." The scientist answered.

 **"It is impressive that you managed to beat Heart, however, it won't happen again when I bring you to him!"** The brain-themed Roidmude begin his attack.

His first move was to walk forward as he shoot multiple green energy balls from his right palm, causing Drive to dodge to the side as the Rider summoned Door-ju with his left hand and shoot him.

Brain casually kept his palm up and block the lasers as he turn himself into a green aura to safely get into his opponent's range.

The Roidmude's Tactical enforcer solidified his body as he made a high kick at the Rider in which Drive counters with the Handle-ken.

Drive tried to made a sideway slash toward Brain's stomach but the Roidmude jumped back and avoid it. The secret hero continued by shooting Door-ju but Brain spins around and block it with his cape before countering with another volley of green energy balls.

Drive blocked most of the balls with the Handle-ken as some of them passed by him before quickly inserting Flare inside his sword.

Drive sends a barrage of flame slashes toward the Roidmude, but however, it turn out to be a bad idea as Brain simply caught them all and absorb it before combining it with his own ability.

Drive and Belt-san gasped as a giant green flaming ball was formed on Brain's right palm. The android calmly put his left hand behind his back.

"Ichika, run!" The belt shouted.

 **"Too late."** The brain-themed Roidmude slam the fireball down to his feet, creating a large green explosion in the process.

"UAGH!" The red Rider cried as he was sent flying.

 **"Hmph."** Brain scoffed before walking forward, his right hand joining his left. **"How weak."**

Drive struggles to stand up but couldn't. "W-what is this?!" He groan. "My body's tightening up!"

 **"It's poison, my own special kind, there is no cure for it, but don't worry, it's not going to kill you, it'll simply paralyze you for the next three hours."** Brain picked his enemy up by the collar of his armor before turning into the green aura as he began to fly with Drive.

"Wait! If you take me out of the I.S Academy without the Headmistress' permission, I'll blew up!" The Rider tells him.

 **"Oh, don't worry of it, I've already taken care of the problem."** Brain's disembodied voice was heard as they continue to fly away.

* * *

 **(Headmistress' office—03:06:18 PM)**

Nanashi Ayuka can be seen sprawled in her desk, not breathing at all.

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Sky—03:06:20 PM)**

"...What...? You..." Drive was shocked to hear that.

 **"You don't need to worry about her death, I gave her a painless one, she didn't even know she were poisoned."**

Inside, Ichika gritted his teeth in anger.

If Brain were in his human form, he would have raised an eyebrow at the Rider. **"Hmm...? Don't tell me you're angry at me for killing her, I thought you would be grateful that I helped you escape this prison."**

Drive wisely stayed quiet.

 **"...Hmph. Fine, then, let the poison do its work."** The green aura passed through the invisible barrier that would have killed an unarmored or I.S-less Ichika if it wasn't for Brain's doing.

* * *

 **(Tokyo—Unknown abandoned warehouse—05:59:40 PM)**

"Hmm...~ hmm...~" Medic can be seen doing a ballet dance as Shinigami stand guard near the entrance while Heart sit behind her. He look giddy.

"I don't think I could wait anymore..." The disguised red Roidmude's shoulders began to shake. "I'm too excited!"

The nurse/ballerina mix stopped her dancing and looked at him. "Heart-sama, please, calm down, I may doesn't like Brain, but I knew him long enough to know that he will come at his designated time." The woman stare at him with her large, doe eyes.

However, Heart doesn't seem to be fazed by it as he stands up. "Shinigami, my friend, what time is it now?"

"05:59:51." The black clothed Chase answered again.

"Only nine seconds left-wait, no! Eight, no!" As Heart tried to catch up with time, Shinigami saw a familiar green aura carrying an unconscious famous detective, Orimura Ichika followed by multiple toy cars as he step aside to let them through.

"Brain! And..." Heart turn his gaze toward the human on his friend's arm and the toy cars who landed themself on the ground.

The green Roidmude solidified himself before dropping the boy like a sack of potatoes.

"Ehh... so this is Orimura Ichika, huh?" Medic approach the unconcious young detective as she crouch down and gently turned him on his back. She giggles.

"He really _is_ cute." The female Roidmude began to poke him on the cheek. "But not as much as Heart-sama."

Brain looked at her in disgust before walking towards his leader. _True_ leader.

 **"I brought what you wanted, Heart,"** The Roidmude revert himself back to human form.

"Excellent!" Heart smiles widely as he pat his friend on the shoulder.

Brain tried to look indifferent as he push his glasses back up but everyone can see that he was happy at the attention.

The red Roidmude turned his own attention at the sidecar toy on the ground as he grab it. Deadheat can be seen struggling before it was subdued.

"You and him will help me in getting my evolution." Heart grins. "Medic!"

"Hai. Heart-sama." The nurse/ballerina mix stands up as she change into her Roidmude form.

"Saa, hajimari o?" Medic turn her gaze towards the other Shift Cars as all of them quivers.

"..." Belt-san were strangely quiet during the trip and all of this.

* * *

 **(06:15:11 PM)**

Ichika woke up with a groan.

"Ichika! Daijoubu kai?" Belt-san immediately asks him.

"Belt-san...?" The detective mumbles in confusion as he blink a few times to get a clearer view.

"Guh?!" The fifteen year old began to remember everything as he quickly stand up and looked around. He then saw the whole Roidmude enforcers together in their human form, standing a few feet away from him.

"Ah, so you has finally awaken at last." Heart has a friendly smile on his face as he approached the boy.

"Heart..." Ichika eyed the red Roidmude warily as he readied his guard.

"We met again, Kamen Rider, I'm sure you can deduce the reason why Brain captured you here, right?" Heart never stop his smile as they met eyes.

"...You want me to fight you so that you can achieve your next evolution." The young detective never lower his guard down during all of this.

"Right on!" The disguised Roidmude picked something up from his coat pocket. It was Deadheat. Heart then throw the Shift Car/Signal Bike mix into the boy's hands.

"The reason why you're here is that I want to fight you." The Roidmude nodded to himself as he began to walk around. "During my defeat, _and_ the fight I realize something, I was happy." He stopped.

And turned around to face him again. "And I want to feel that emotion again." He finishes. "How about it, Orimura Ichika? Will you fight me with that form?" Heart pointed at Deadheat. "Refuse, and they will be destroyed." He gestured his other hand towards the other enforcers.

Ichika turn his gaze from Heart to the three and saw the Shift Cars in a formation with a caduceus marking imprinted on them.

He widened his eyes as he saw them before narrowing it. He return his gaze towards Heart.

"Fine. But there's two problems with me fighting in this form." Ichika raised Deadheat so that the leader of the Roidmude can see it.

"Hoh? And what's that?" Heart curiously inquired.

"Deadheat and I didn't match together, everytime I transform with it, I always tire rather quickly. And I can only have a few minutes on using that form before I lose control." The detective explains.

Heart took that in consideration.

"However," Ichika's eyes glinted. "I can use the blue one over there and can still fight you equally, if not, beat you." The Roidmude narrowes his eyes at him.

The boy refuses to flinch.

"Don't, Heart, the F1 Formula one are solely focused on speed, he will use it to take his gimmicks and run away from us." Brain informed while still looking at his tablet.

Heart smirks while Ichika looked dejected. "And _this_ is why I trust you, my friend, we'll fight using that form." The disguised Roidmude raised his hands.

The human boy sighed. "At least I tried." Ichika twist the Advanced Ignition and flipped the bike part into the car.

"Ichika..." Belt-san called.

The male looked at him curiously.

The red L.E.D face dissapeared and was replaced by a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Ichika raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Heart smiles. "What a wonderful partner you have, but can we start our fight now?"

The detective snapped back to action at that as he put Deadheat into the Shift Brace.

 **(Crackle)**

Electricity came out from the Shift Car/Signal Bike mix.

"Henshin!" Ichika brought his hands forward before rotating them left clockwise and snapping them back to the sides as he spread his legs a little bit.

 **[DRIVE: TYPE—DEADHEAT!"]**

A guitar solo and a tire screech later, the young detective were transformed into Drive Type Deadheat.

Heart grins wildly as he change into his Roidmude form.

 **(Crackle, crackle, CRACKLE)**

 **(BOOM)**

 **(Boom)**

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOOOM)**

 **(BOOOOOOOM)**

Explosions happened all around the warehouse as Brain, Medic, and Shinigami cover their faces as another explosion appears in front of them.

 **(BOOM)**

Drive and Heart stares at each other as fires began to spread due to the flammable junk before they begin their assault.

"HAAAH!" Drive prepares a powerful punch alongside Heart who coated his fist with red energy.

 **"HOORAH!"** Their punch connected together.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOM)**

* * *

 **(I.S Academy—Chifuyu's room—06:18:19 PM)**

Orimura Chifuyu slumped in her chair as she sighed in frustration and anger.

Three and a quarter hours ago, a Heavyness strikes the whole Academy, it was quite a long one, too. And after that, Charlotte, the disguised girl from France reports that her little brother had gone missing, nowhere to be found and that a sign of battle has taken place in front of the dorm.

The seriousness of the girl's voice brought her in as she goes to the location and saw that she was speaking the truth. She then check on Ichika's I.S, **[Drive-Light]** ' signal.

There was nothing.

She hurriedly began to call her brother's number after that but found out that it was also dead.

It mades tracking him nearly impossible.

Even worse, she finds out that the Headmistress, Nanashi Ayuka was found dead in her office due to an unknown cause at the moment. And right now, she's the late older woman's subtitute, much to her massive dismay as she wants to go rescue her brother just like she once did three years ago.

Granted, the Germans helped her in locating his whereabouts in return of going to their country and train their soldiers for a whole year.

After that, she finally comes to a conclusion that, _that_ organization has kidnapped her little brother _again._

 _'How? How did they get inside this place unnoticed?'_ The blackette put a hand on her head.

So the slowdown, those monster androids, and _that_ armored man are part of _that_ group?

But... why would he fights those robots if he's one of them?

Chifuyu groaned. She absolutely _hates_ something that doesn't make sense.

* * *

 **(Tokyo—outside the burning warehouse—06:22:48 PM)**

Drive punched Heart in the face once more, causing the red Roidmude to be sent backwards by a few feet.

Inside the helmet, Ichika panted in exhaustion.

 _'Kuso! I don't know how I will get out from this!'_ The secret hero thought as he gritted his teeth.

Five minutes ago, after both punched each other's fists, Drive and Heart began to relentlessly try to overpower one another. The two were equal at first, that is until the next four minutes.

 **"Hmm...?"** Heart rubbed his face. **"That doesn't even hurt."** Ichika grimaced at those words.

 _'He gotten even more stronger than before.'_ The boy thought grimly as he watched the Roidmude crack his neck. _'Is this it?'_

Then at that moment, Deadheat released countless of red electricities as Drive gripped the tire on his chest.

"Guh! No! Not yet!" The Rider desperately tried to keep himself together. "DEADHEAT!"

Heart just looked at him in interest. **"So you're not lying when you have a problem, how unfortunate."** The leader of the Roidmude walked forward.

"Gurk!" Driva gasped as the tire began to crack.

Then...

 **(ZOOM)**

A white/silver blur was seen speeding towards the three enforcers, catching them off guard as it took all of the Shift Cars before heading towards the red/white Rider.

"Ack!?" Ichika widened his eyes as he found himself being carried away by the familiar blur.

 _'Chase?!'_ The detective thought in surprise.

As soon as his opponent were gone, Heart just stared off into the distance to where they run off to.

 **"...What?"**

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—06:23:52 PM)**

Mach Chaser dropped Drive at the nearby chair as the race car-themed Rider deactivate his transformation.

Ichika panted as he forced his body to relax. "Arigatou... Chase, you really saved my life over there."

Mach Chaser deactivate his own transformation as the Human-Tyoe Roidmude stared at him. "It is no problem." He replied in his usual voice.

"Hoooh..." Belt-san whistled in relief. "Glad to see that my plan worked." The scientist said.

"What?" Ichika looked down tiredly. "You mean that's thumbs up was an assurance?" The boy asked incredulously.

 _"Exactly."_ The belt confirmed in English.

"...Aaaahhh, man, how am I going to explain to everyone about this?" Ichika groans in his seat.

"We'll think about it in the morning, right now, you need to rest." Belt-san unclasped himself from the boy's waist.

"Aah, I think you're right." Ichika put the scientist on the table as he stands up.

"You can sleep in here, you know?" Belt-san said.

"Nah, It's fine, our house are only a few meters walk from here." The boy goes for the door.

"Hmm... if you say so." The belt relented.

Ichika nodded. "Then, I'm going." With that, the young detective walked out.

Belt-san watched as the teenager closed the door behind him. "I wonder how much of your life's going to change because of this event, Ichika? I'm worried." He mused to himself.

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—06:28:17 PM)**

Ichika looked at the locked gate in front of him.

"..."

Looking around, he didn't saw any neighbors on the familiar grounds he stood in. And that's good.

The fifteen year old boy crouch down a bit before jumping high and does a front flip as he land in front of his door.

Ichika stands up and release a loud sigh before knocking on the door.

* * *

 **(Risa's room—06:28:26 PM)**

The fifteen year old girl immediately wakes up as soon as she heard the knock.

Risa sat up on her bed and look at the clock.

 _'What...?'_ She tiredly rubbed her eyes as she goes on alert mode. _'Why would somebody be awake at this time of hour? And how did they passed the gate?'_ The young policewoman leave her comfortable bed.

 _'It must he Chase.'_ She tried to assure herself as she goes to grab her gun, just in case.

 **(Knock knock)**

"Hai! I'll be right there!" Risa raised the gun forward towards the door.

She unlocked it.

 **(Click)**

Opening it, she immediately point the gun at the unknown visitor's face and was greeted by surprise on both sides as it revealed to be Ichika who widened his eyes and slowly raised his hands up.

"Ichika-san?!" Risa's jaw dropped.

"Risa." The male smiled nervously as he looked at the gun in her hands. "Can you please put that down?" He asks.

The girl immediately did that.

"But how?!" The fifteen year old policewoman step aside to let him through as she closed the door.

"Long story short: Brain kidnapped me from the I.S Academy to send me to Heart so that he can fight me with Deadheat but Chase saved me at the last moment." The boy soon collapsed on the familiar sofa. "Ahhh, I'm so glad to be home again." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"Brain?" Risa goes towards the kitchen to grab a drink for her partner.

"Aah," Ichika replied with his eyes still closed.

After filling the glass with water, the girl quickly came back towards the male. "Here." She handed him the drink.

"Hm? Ah, arigatou." The detective took it and immediately chug it down.

"...Ah," The fresh feeling in his mouth returned as he handed the glass to Risa. The policewoman takes it.

"Damn, I'm tired." Ichika mutters as he stood up. "Risa, you can go back to sleep now, I'm going to take a quick shower." The male I.S pilot walked away.

Risa nodded at him before going towards the door to lock it back.

* * *

 **(2084—Tuesday—November 24)**

 **(Drive Pit II—10:00:01 AM)**

A figure can be seen sneaking towards the spare Mach Driver Honoh.

The Signal Bikes nearby start to react when they sense a familiar feeling.

The figure stops and looked at them.

"Shhh..." He shushed them as he grabbed the driver.

He then sneak back to the door and leave.

All the miniature bikes followed soon after.

Neither Belt-san nor Chase woke up during this.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—02:11:14 AM)**

"Hmm..." Belt-san hummed to himself in the darkness as he stared at the three holographic screen in front of him.

 _'These empty boxes... it's like something were meant to be there...'_ The belt goes to the result of Risa's blood test.

 _'It matched.'_ He concluded in thought as he compares **[Drive-Light]** 's data to the young girl.

 _'And...'_ He goes towards Ichika's. _'It's not, but how could he activate those machines if it doesn't match at all?'_ Belt-san took the matching part to the I.S box.

He frowned when it says it the same thing again.

After a few moments, the belt delete the female data on the I.S and replaced it with the boy's test.

Perfect match.

He then took back the female and combine it together with the male.

Corrupted.

Belt-san frowned.

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—Ichika's room—02:37:19 AM)**

Ichika opened his eyes as he wakes up.

The memories came back as he look at the clock. He sighed.

 _'It looks like I can't get a good sleep.'_ The boy mused to himself before sitting up and leave his bed.

He then goes for the door.

 **(Click)**

Once outside his room, Ichika walked downstairs, not even bothering to check on Risa's.

The detective sighed as he took a drink before grabbing the keys and heading out from the house.

He unlocked the door.

 **(Click)**

And closed it.

He then opened the gate.

 **(Creak)**

The boy closed it back before pocketing the keys.

With a straight face, Ichika move forward.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—02:42:30 AM)**

The young teen walked inside the garage/autoshop and saw Belt-san staring at three holographic screen filled with words he didn't understand.

"Belt-san?" Ichika called softly.

The belt jumped at the unexpected voice as he quickly turn around.

"Ichika? You're still awake?" Belt-san looked at him in surprise.

"No, I slept for a little bit." The boy walked forward and looked to his left to see Chase sleeping on a chair.

"We're both on the same page, then." The belt turn himself back to the screen.

"What are you doing?" Ichika watched as the old scientist work.

"I think I found out why you're able to use the I.S and why other men cannot." His eyes widened. "But you won't like it." The young teen stepped forward.

"Tell me." His face were serious.

Belt-san gestures at the screens. "This," He turn to his left. "Are the result of your blood test. To the right are Risa's." He goes to the middle. "And this, are the data of your I.S."

"I have a theory that one of your parents are the original creator of the I.S." Ichika's face hardened.

"Why do you think of that?" He asked somewhat hotly.

The scientist sighed. "I told you you won't like it." The belt continues. "The reason why I came to that reason is because of how different you are from Risa's."

"Isn't that obvious?" The fifteen year old boy look at him in confusion.

"Yes, and that's why it doesn't makes sense." Belt-san re-compare **[Drive-Light]** 's data and Risa's result. "You are so different from each other that you shouldn't be able to use I.S at all, but somehow, you can. Think clearly, Ichika." He then show the detective his own result.

The teenager just stared at it.

The belt then reset the screen and put his result on the I.S' screen.

The boy keep looking at it blankly.

Belt-san erase the female data.

"..."

"Now you see?" The old scientist said. "This theory is still a theory unless I have your sister's blood."

That snapped the boy back as he grimaced at the thought. "Yeah, I can't see that happening at all. She's too smart."

"Or, you can ask the creator herself directly." Belt-san gave him a second option.

"..." Ichika were quiet at this as he think first.

It is obvious already that Tabane knows his identity as evidenced by **[Drive-Light]** 's existence, but is he truly ready to confront her? After all, Ichika knew that she was a smart and powerful person with her knowledge of seemingly everything.

"...Can we just forget about me for the time being and focus on fixing the balance instead?" The fifteen year old weakly asked.

The belt made a dissaproving noise. "This is just a test, Ichika. The real configuration will be a lot harder than this." Krim frowned at him. "And even if I can, I won't do it unless I know what I'm dealing with and how to perfectly handle it."

"..." Ichika sighed. "I can't escape from this, am I?"

"No. Think of this as one of the test of your life, you had to accept something you really don't want to." Belt-san said.

He sighed again. "...Fine, I'll think about asking her." The boy relent.

"Good." The scientist let out a satisfied sound as he make the screens dissapear. "And when you do, try to deal with her accordingly."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Belt-san breaks the ice. "Soo... why do you come here, really? Is it to plan an excuse of your kidnapping?" He take a guess.

Ichika look up. "Hai."

And with that, their conversation returned to normal as they exchange ideas with each other.

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—05:45:57 AM)**

"...I already called Chifuyu-san just now and tell her that last night, you escaped here, Ichika-san, I'm sure you can take care of everything by yourself now, right?" Risa asked her partner outside of the front door.

Ichika nodded. "Aah," He says.

"Then, I'll be going now." The young policewoman walked to the gate and enters Tridoron.

"Ki o tsukete ne!" The boy called.

The girl did hear that as she turn to him in acknowledgement.

 **(Vrooom)**

The detective watch her go before a ring from his phone interrupted him.

 **(BGM: Surprise Drive Accoustic ver)**

The boy quickly closed the door and walked to the table to pick it up.

The caller was his sister, Chifuyu.

He pushed the green button.

"Hai. Moshi moshi?" Ichika brought the phone to his ear.

 _"Ichika, are you alright?"_ He hears his sister's worried voice.

"Aah, daijoubu, I escaped when I got the chance and came home." The boy sit down.

 _"Yes, I know, Mamoru already explained everything to me."_

"Why call, then?"

 _"Are you serious?"_ Chifuyu's voice turned incredulous. _"Is it wrong for an older sister to worry about her little brother?"_

"Hai, hai, gomen." Ichika apologizes before continuing. "Anyways, how's the situation over there?"

 _"It was terrible, the headmistress died due to unknown poison, the staffs were send out to look for you ever since the news spread, the students panicked, especially your friends, and I was forced to be the acting head. As you can hear, it's pretty bad."_

"Wow," He winced. "We all had a rough day." He commented.

 _"Yes, yes, we had. Anyway, Ichika, stay put, Nakamura will come over to you in two hours."_

"Got it."

 _"See you, then, and be careful."_ With that, Chifuyu hang up.

Ichika lowered his phone down and go to home screen.

Then, he placed it down on the table and go to the bathroom.

* * *

 **(Front gate—05:55:07 AM)**

As Ichika closed the gate, the familiar voice of his neighbor rang around the area.

"Ara! Ichika-kun! What are you doing here?" The boy turn towards the voice and saw Arima Maiko carrying bags of foods, the 35 year old housewife around next door.

He smiled warmly at her. "Ohayou, Maiko-san, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," The woman waved. "It's just the usual, boring housewife duty, nothing changes. Though, weren't you supposed to be in that Academy?" She asked curiously.

Ichika were about to answer but the woman interrupted him.

"Oh, I know! Judging by how you came out from your home... you want to see Risa-chan again! Aren't you?!" She guessed excitedly.

The detective were dumbfounded by this but laughed it off on the outside.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Well, she _is_ my partner after all." The boy give a fake grin.

"Honestly," The woman shook her head. "I always wonder why you two weren't in a relationship by now, living alone together is always a sign that something is up."

"I already told you, Maiko-san, Risa and I has been living together ever since we were nine-" The housewife interrupted him again.

"Yes, yes, I know the story, I've said this before, and now I'm repeating it again. It's really a good thing that you brought her in, Ichika-kun, a beautiful girl like her deserves much more." She says.

"Yes, yes, she did." Ichika frowned at the memory of when he first met his partner.

"Anyways, I gotta go, can't just standing here talking all day, " Maiko lifted the bags up. "Have a nice day yourself! Ichika-kun!" And left.

The boy stared at her for a bit before finally heading to his destination.

* * *

 **(Unknown place—06:00:13 AM)**

Brain sighs. "Mattaku, no matter how hard I think, I can't understand that guy." He scrolled down on his tablet.

"Hmm...?" The green Roidmude pushes his glasses up.

* * *

 **I.S Academy's Headmistress murdered!**

* * *

 **Orimura Ichika missing.**

* * *

He smirks. "Now then, how will he deal with this, I wonder?"

A beep interrupted him.

He check the notification.

"...What?"

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—06:00:58 AM)**

Ichika enters the garage/autoshop again and saw Belt-san panicking around.

"Beruto-san?! Doushita?!" The detective quickly walked up to him.

The belt turned. "Ichika! Taihen da! Mahha gia wa...!"

The boy waited preparedly.

As if on cue, the Heavy Accelaration alarm rang.

The two looked on in shock.

"Roidmude attacks!? In the morning!?" Ichika raised his voice incredulously.

"Tonigaku! Ichika! Ikuzo!" Belt-san called.

"Aah!" The boy grabbed the scientist and head out.

As he runs, The secret hero pull out his phone and call Risa.

* * *

 **(S.C.T.P.D—06:01:49 AM)**

The young policewoman was currently chatting with her fellow female as they talk about Ichika.

Then at that moment, her phone rings.

"Ah, gomen." Risa smiled apologetically to them as she pick up her phone and look at it.

"Who is it?" One of the woman asked curiously.

"Ichika-san, desu." The fifteen year old walked away.

Once she's in a good distance, the girl answer the call. "Hai. Moshi moshi?"

 _"Risa!"_ She hears her partner's urgent voice. _"Bring Tridoron as well as Chase! We have a Roidmude attacking!"_

Her face turned serious.

"Wakkata, we'll be right over soon." The girl ended the call.

"Chase!" The Human-Type Roidmude hears the familiar voice calling him.

He turned around.

Risa stopped in front of him. Face dead serious.

* * *

 **(Tokyo—06:09:10 AM)**

A western cowboy-themed Roidmude was currently running from something or someone as he jump through obstacles on a very cluttered, unfinished building.

He was then get an unexpected boot in the head from out of nowhere, causing the monstrous robot to fall down screaming.

A white, silver-ish figure watched him lands as he immediately jump to follow.

The Roidmude heard someone hit the ground as he quickly stood up to confront him/her.

Only to get shot in the face.

 **"GUH!"**

A definite male voice chuckled.

"Heh, heh, got you." The figure look up.

It was a Kamen Rider, a reversed version of Mach Chaser.

 **(BGM: Full Throttle)**

The new Rider pointed his finger at the Roidmude. "Tsuiseki!" He spins around and punched his palm. "Bokumetsu!" He then extravagantly stretched his right arm to the side. "Izure mo..." The Rider look at the android again. "Mahha!" And make a pose.

The Gunman Roidmude just stared.

Chaser Mach then spins his arm like a rotating wheel and raised his right leg. "Kamen Rider...!" He continued his pose. "Mach!" And made a salute towards the Roidmude.

 **"Didn't you already do that before?"** Gunman asked him weirdly.

"Yes, but the readers wants me to do something flashy for my first appearance," Chaser Mach looked at _you_. "Right?"

 **"Huh?"**

"Never mind what I just said," The Rider stands straight as he look back at his opponent. "There's no running away this time!"

The Roidmude raised his gun.

Chaser Mach run full speed at the android, punching Gunman away as the cowboy-themed Roidmude staggers and tried to retaliate by giving a kick.

Chaser Mach easily stepped aside and dodge it before punching him in the face. Getting in a position he wants, the Rider gave a rapid kick toward the Roidmude.

 **"Guh!"**

 **"Gah!"**

 **"Agh!"**

 **"Ugh!"**

 **"Agh!"**

 **"Geh!"**

 **"Kah!"**

The white/silver Rider kick him one final time. "HOORYAAH!"

 **(BOOM)**

 **"AAAAAAHHH!"** Gunman screams as he was sent flying a few meters away.

It was at this moment that Tridoron and Ride Chaser came in and saw the battle.

"What?!" The three people inside the car gaped.

"Kamen Rider... Mach...?" Belt-san spoke disbelievingly. He then saw the Rider press the Boost Igniter four times as he summons the Zenrin Shooter and walked towards the Roidmude in a familiar way. "That movement..."

Ichika opened the door and get out as he pulled Speed. "Ikuzo! Chase!"

The purple wearing Roidmude bring out Signal Mach.

"Matte! Omae-tachi!" The belt suddenly stopped them.

"Eh?" The young police detective look down in shock. "Nande?!"

"I want to see something. He seems... familiar." Belt-san observe the old/new Rider.

Ichika, as well as the others, start to watch the fight intently at that.

Chaser Mach then zig-gagged toward Gunman with his full speed to confuse his aim as the white/silver Rider spin the front wheel of the gun and slash the Roidmude upwards.

 **["ZENRIN!"]**

 **"Uaaaaghh!"** Gunman screams as he was rocketed up.

"Heh, heh," Chaser Mach grins inside his helmet as he raised the Signal Landing Panel and bring Signal Chaser out.

Chase narrowed his eyes when he saw the Signal Bike.

Chaser Mach then replaces it with Signal Kaksarn.

 **["SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN—KAKSARN!"]** Mach Driver Honoh called as an alternative electronica music plays.

The wheel on Chaser Mach's right shoulder glows and a multi directions sign appears on it.

The Rider press the Boost Igniter four times.

 **["KAKSARN!"]**

Chaser Mach jump high as he followed the Roidmude and spins the Zenrin Shooter again.

 **["ZENRIN!"]**

Once in range, the hybrid Rider then beat Gunman with the muzzle of his gun repeatedly and in a very fast motion.

 **(BOOOM)**

 **"Aaaagghhh!"** The cowboy-themed Roidmude fall down again.

Chaser Mach followed suit.

"Heh. Ez." The Rider raised the Landing Pad and pulled Kaksarn out before replacing it back with Signal Chaser.

 **["SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER—CHASER!]** A heavy metal guitar solo was heard as the tire on his right shoulder return to normal.

Chaser Mach then raised the Pad again and pressed the Boost Igniter once as he close it back.

 **["HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE—CHASER!"]** The Cylinder Amplifier let out purple flames as the white/silver Rider perform a running jump and made a flying kick towards the Roidmude.

"HAAAAAH!" The person inside cried out as the distance between them getting closer.

Gunman briefly look up before he was kicked through.

 **(BOOOOOM)**

Chaser Mach slide down the ground flashily as he made quick stop, stand up, twirl, and made a pose as the explosion happens behind him.

 **(BGM: End)**

The core 017 float a little before exploding, too.

Ichika and Risa were awestruck at this.

"Sugei/Sugoi." The two mouthed.

Belt-san and Chase just stared at the Rider, both having different thoughts.

 _'Just who is he?!/So that is my... past.'_ The other two thinks.

Chaser Mach then bring his helmet up. "Hoooh." He released a satisfied breath as steam were also released from the Shutter Face Guard. "Man, that was tiring."

He then raised the Signal Landing Pad, pulled Signal Chaser, and close it back again.

 **["Otsukare."]**

Belt-san gasped in shock when he sees the person underneath.

"Go!?"

* * *

 **(06:13:15 AM)**

On a distance somewhere, Brain, in his Roidmude form, had just arrived to see the demise of 017.

 **"Hmph, the trouble is just getting bigger and bigger, Heart, what are you going to do now?"** The green enforcer glanced at Chase.

 **"Hmm..."** Brain hummed as ideas began to form inside his big head.

* * *

 **(06:13:22 AM)**

The person who transformed into Chaser Mach turned around when he heard someone spoke his late grandfather's name.

"Hmm...? Ah!" He gasped when he saw the Drive crew.

The person seemed to be in his teens, about 16 or 17, had brown hair that has the front slicked back and the side bangs left untouched. He has a camera hanging on his neck, wearing a red shirt that has a sword picture, a white hoodie with two red stripes, and an ordinary blue jeans coupled with a white sneakers.

Ichika, with Belt-san strapped in his waist, approached him. "So you're the one who stole Mach's gear." He stopped as he glared at the older boy and crossed his arms.

The guy blinked as he looked at him incredulously.

"Stole?" He began to laugh. "HA! HA! HA! HA! It's not stealing if it's mine." The unknown grins mockingly at the young detective.

"Nandato!?"

The old scientist just stared at him. "Go, is that you?" He asked.

The older teen blinked as he look down. "Ah, so you're Krim, huh? Ojii-chan talks a lot about you." If he were human, the belt would have blinked.

"Ojii-chan?"

"Belt-san, weren't Go's the original Mach?" Ichika look down.

"Sou da!" The mysterious guy grinned. "He's my grandfather."

Ichika widened his eyes. "WHAT!?" He shouted.

"Grandfather..." Belt-san were dumbfounded.

"That's right. My name is Shijima Kensuke, you can call me Ken, if you want." Ken introduced himself.

He then looked at Chase. "So that's the guy ojii-chan was trying to revive, huh?"

"Revive? What do you mean?" Belt-san asks him.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Ken brushed the question off.

The older boy began to stretch his arms out. "Boy, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" He grinned.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—06:24:50 AM)**

"...Ojii-chan? He died about a month ago." Ken answers casually as he take another bite of his pizza.

"Oh." Belt-san mouthed.

"It was to be expected," He shrugged. "He was getting old, too old, in fact. Our families were always surprised by his persistence in living."

The belt let out an amused chuckle. "That does seem like him." The scientist mournfully said.

"Anyways," Ken finish his slice as he turn around and looked at Chase.

"Ne, kimi," The older teen brought out Signal Chaser. "I think Ojii-chan would want you to have this back." He handed it towards the Human-Type Roidmude.

Chase stared at the Signal Bike as he slowly reached to grab it.

However, Ken took it back. "But first, you must give mine." He brought out his other hand.

Chase took out Signal Mach and handed it to him without complain. Ken handed his.

"By the way, how did Go have that? When I first woke up, I noticed that Signal Chaser is the only one missing." Belt-san spoke.

"Well, I remembered the story of how Ojii-chan defeat my great-grandfather. When..." He looked at Chase who is busy inspecting his miniature signature bike. "This guy, was destroyed, he vowed to restore him back to life, said that he was his best friend."

Belt-san's L.E.D face turn into a smile at that. "So he finally accept Chase, huh? Thank goodness."

"I didn't understand what's going on between the two, but I guess it's very important." Ken took another slice as he put it in his mouth.

"Krim. I'm heading out for a moment." Chase started to walk towards the door.

"Hmm...?" Mach's secret identity look at him weirdly as he saw the Roidmude close the door. "...What's with him?"

"Perhaps, he has some thinking to do." Belt-san mused.

"Maybe..." Ken took another bite.

Ichika looked at his Shift Brace that is being disguised as a watch.

"Only one hour left until I were sent back to I.S Academy." The boy mutters as Risa leaned her head to look.

Ken widened his eyes when he saw their position as he quickly prepares his camera.

"And I think my time with you today is almost up." The girl said before a flash surprised her and her partner.

The two look up and saw the older teen grinning at them with his camera in hand.

Ichika and Risa looked at each other in confusion. "What was that for?" The younger male asks.

"Sorry, but that was perfect. See?" Ken turn his camera around for the two teens to see the picture. Both widened their eyes.

"Oooh, you're a pretty good photographer too!" Belt-san says in an amazed tone when he sees the picture.

"Right?" Ken grins.

"Oi, you better not show those to the media." Ichika warned.

Risa nodded in agreement.

Ken stopped.

"... Hmm... maybe I'll think about it." The two younger teens stand up.

"NO!/NO!"

The photographer laughed. "Relax, I'm just joking." The grin returned.

The two sit back down.

"Taku..." The detective sighed.

While all of this is happening, Belt-san's smiley face never left.

 _'Hmm... it's like time never changes.'_ The scientist thought happily.

"So," Ken leaned forward. "How are you able to use the I.S?"

* * *

 **(06:28:09 AM)**

Near a river somewhere, Chase, with the Ride Chaser beside him, was still staring at his Signal Bike on his hand.

Then footsteps was heard around the area.

The Human-Type turn his head to the side and saw Brain walking to him with his hands behind his back.

 **"Seeing Shinigami on the enemy' side is definitely a weird sight."** The Tactical enforcer said as he stopped.

"Brain." Chase stared at him as he turn his body to face him.

 **"If my guess is correct, you too, are a Roidmude, am I correct?"** Brain asked.

"..."

 **"Why allied yourself with them? Why don't you side with your own kind?"** The green Roidmude questions. **"Heart will always accept you, even if you have the same face as our Shinigami."**

Chase began to think of his reason to exist.

"...The reason why I was created in the first place was to destroy all of your kind and defend the human race." The Human-Type stated blankly.

For a moment, Brain felt a pang of pity towards his enemy in front of him before it was replaced by a cold feeling.

 **"I see."** The brain of the Roidmude released his hands and raised his right as green energy surrounds it. **"In that case, dissapear!"** He launched his attack.

Chase tensed his body as he jumps backward to his bike as explosions happens from where he just stand.

The Human-Type Roidmude landed near Ride Chaser as he quickly took out his exclusive Chaser Driver from it.

He put it on his waist and raised the Signal Landing Pad.

He then bring the Signal Chaser out but stopped himself just as he was about to put it in and stared at it.

 **"Why are you stopping?"** Brain launched another volley of energy balls at him.

Chase look up and widened his eyes before jumping again.

This time, without hestitation, the Human-Type Roidmude put his Signal Bike in.

 **["SIGNAL BIKE!"]**

And then closed it.

 **["RIDER—CHASER!"]** A heavy metal guitar solo was heard as purple circle surrounds him and parts formed in the air before crashing.

 **(BGM: Spinning Wheel)**

 **"Hmm...?"** Brain looked at the new form with some surprise.

Kamen Rider Chaser jumped high and does a frontflip as he land in front of the enforcer and began to assault him with quick kicks and punches.

Brain blocked and dodged some of it but he was soon overwhelmed by how skilled Chaser is at landing his attacks.

 **"GAH!"** The green Roidmude was sent flying when Chaser kicked him hard in the stomach.

The silver Rider stretched his right hand to the side as Ride Chaser's front right portion opened up and release the Shingou-Ax as the pedestrian crossing signal-like weapon flies to him.

Chaser took hold of it and run full speed towards the recovering Brain as he run and slash him multiple times.

Brain grunted in pain as he rolled to the side to avoid another slash.

 _ **'Tsk, it's like fighting Shinigami, I never thought it would be this hard.'**_ The Roidmude raised his hand as he prepares a massive energy charge.

As Chaser comes in, Brain launched his attack.

Surprisingly, the Rider easily cut through the large energy shot, causing two different explosions to appear behind him.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BOOM)**

Brain gasped in shock at this but unable to do anything as Chaser finally get into range and slash him multiple times with the axe.

Chaser then bring out the Break Gunner as he start to do a combo by shooting the Roidmude enforcer, causing him to stagger back.

The silver Rider slash him again a few times before kicking him away.

 **"GUH!"**

Chaser raised the Signal Landing Pad on his Driver as he pulled Signal Chaser out and place it on the Shingou-Ax before pressing the red button.

 **["MATTEROYO!"]**

Chaser slam the axe deep into the ground below as he called Proto-Speed and placed it on the Driver.

 **["SHIFT CAR!"]**

He closed it.

 **["TIRE KOUKAN—HAYAI!"]**

The wheel on his back began to spin uncontrollably as Chaser prepares his footing.

He then began to run fast as he drifted around Brain and shoot him a couple of times.

A few seconds later, Shingou-Ax finally calls as the light turn green. [ **"ITTEIYO!"]**

Chaser stops drifting as he immediately goes for his weapon and pick it up.

He then charged at Brain who forced himself to stand and raised his arms up as he slash through him.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BGM: End)**

Chaser made a full stop as the explosion happens behind him.

Once it dispersed, the tactical mind of the Roidmude can be seen struggling to stand up.

He panted. **"...Che! Defeated like this... how humiliating."** He glared at the silver Rider before turning himself into a green aura and flies away.

Chaser looked at the fleeing aura as he raised the Landing Pad and pulled Proto-Speed out as he close it back.

 **["Otsukare."]**

Chase de-transformed himself as Signal Chaser flies into his hand.

He stared at it again for a second before walking to Ride Chaser.

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—07:24:03 AM)**

A knock was heard.

"Orimura-kun! Are you in there?" The voice of Nakamura Yui called.

"Hai!" Ichika, wearing his I.S Academy uniform and holding a briefcase, came down the stairs as he open the door.

The woman smiled at him while wearing a professional suit. "There you are," She said. "Shall we go?" She gestured at the fancy car outside the gate.

The male pilot nodded. "Aah." After that, he walked forward with the woman following behind.

From a distance, Ken snapped a picture of him getting inside the car.

The older teen looked at his camera.

"Hmm... you're really are unique, Ichika, I wonder what ojii-chan will say about you as the new Drive if he were still alive...?" Ken said to himself.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending 2: Sayonara no Mukougawa made. By Matsuoka Mitsuru and the cast of Drive and Gaim.**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **the other side of goodbye**

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Song for you.**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **the other side of goodbye**

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Song for you.**

 **Yume wa yagate sameru mono dato Dareka ga itta**

 **Kirei-goto ja ikite yuke nai Dareka ga itta**

 **Furikaeru to osanaki boku ni Ano hi no Melody**

 **Bokura wa kono koe no kagiri Ima mo kono bashō kara**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **Kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **Bokura wa kono koe no kagiri Ima mo kono bashō kara**

 **Sayonara no mukōgawa made Kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **Hooh, hooh, hooh, hooh,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la laa laa la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la laa laa laa,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la laa la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la laa laa,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la, laa laa laa laa laaa.**

* * *

 **A.N: Soo... this chapter was finished in almost a month because I played PUBG Mobile, sorry about that, if anyone of you want to play together, or, discuss the story in there, I goes by the name Sporalis.**

 **As you can see of the lack of character description, I quit. I'm not good at doing description, it's more trouble than I think it's worth.**

 **8,336 words.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Kamen Rider Drive, Infinite Stratos, or the Gundam series.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **(Chapter 10: Why did Laura Bodewig attacks?)**

* * *

 **(2084—Tuesday—November 24)**

 **(I.S Academy—07:46:08 AM)**

In a dark room, Orimura Chifuyu was currently talking with a couple of people on a screen.

"Orimura Ichika has been found and is being transported back as we speak." The black-haired woman spoke.

 _"You must increase the security levels! We can't let this incident happen again!"_ One of the people said.

"Me? If I recall, I'm not the Headmistress of this Academy." The teacher said.

 _"You are now."_

"Then I quit, find someone else to suffer the fate, I don't want to be stuck doing paperwork all day." Chifuyu crossed her arms defiantly.

 _"What?! Listen here, you-"_

 _"Hitsogi-san, must I remind you that we have to keep things civilized and controlled as possible?"_ Another one asked.

 _"I agree."_ Said a female voice. _"As the only woman in this group, I find your demands and paranoia... questionable, as a member of the government."_

 _"I have to disagree with you two this time, Aguruchi-san, Kietsu-san, guarding Orimura Ichika and his I.S from other nations and **those** group is our most top priority." _ Another said.

"You two know that you are treating my brother like he is some kind of helpless princess, right?" Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "And besides, if words ever got out that the Academy is actually imprisoning him rather than helping him, imagine the scandal, you and this place together."

 _"They won't."_ The one named Hitsogi assured miftly.

 _"As you say, Hitsogi-san, but I say let him has his freedom, the boy did say that he escapes the capture and came home, correct?"_

 _"A rash move, but I guess he didn't know anywhere else to go or any quick option to return to us."_ The only female of the group says.

 _"This is ridiculous!"_ Hitsogi raged. _"What if he didn't escape!? That boy is still far too young! He could make any big mistakes at that time!"_

 _"You mean the boy that has stayed on the top of his class, in every **single** school?" _Aguruchi raised an eyebrow.

 _"That-"_

 _"The one who joined the law at age 14?"_ Kietsu added.

 _"He-"_

"The one who almost officially beat a Representative on his first match?" The blackette began to count. "The one who saved the Academy from the pilotless I.S? The one who managed to free himself from the kidnapper's grasp? Alone?" Chifuyu smirked.

 _"You-"_

 _"Orimura-san has made all the correct points, Hitsogi-san, if you think that Orimura-kun still need our protection, then let see how he fares on the upcoming Individual Division Tournament."_

 _"...Fine! But if you're wrong-"_

 _"Hitsogi, shove it. I'm getting tired of your annoying loud voice."_ Kietsu massaged her forehead.

The man sputtered.

"Then I believe this meeting's over." Chifuyu nodded professionally.

 _"Yes it is, Orimura-san. Have a good day."_ With that, the screen turn itself off as the lights came back on.

The black-haired teacher closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Good day my ass." The woman muttered.

The door behind her opened.

 **(Click)**

"How is it?" Yamada Maya asked as she stepped inside.

"The usual." Chifuyu shrugged tiredly as she turn around and walked.

"Oh." The greenette step aside to let her fellow teacher go through the door.

She followed soon after.

"So how's everything? Did anything happened when I'm there?" Chifuyu asked as they walked back to their lounge.

Maya shook her head. "Iie, the class continued without a problem, though, they seem to be not as bright as before."

"Figures." The woman in suit snorted.

"This doesn't make any sense," The bespectacled teacher spoke, catching her attention as she continued. "About the slowdown, I mean."

Chifuyu sighed. "It's best that we leave that matter alone for a while, the more you think of it, the bigger the headache."

Maya blinked. "I-is that so...? I-I never noticed..." The two adults continue their walk.

* * *

 **(2084—Monday—November 30)**

 **(I.S Academy—3rd Arena—09:54:57 AM)**

Life for Ichika has been pretty hectic after he came back to the Academy.

The students, expectedly, but not welcome, cheered for his return like he was their prince or something, the only welcoming grace he had was his friends, but even one of them has made an unwelcome move that he didn't approve of.

After that, he has been told that he's been given a one day break and is ordered to meet the subsitute Headmistress that is his sister to report.

He, without questions, immediately did that as he head for the elevator that goes to the office and input the number 5-9-3-4-0-0-0 on the terminal and goes up.

Once inside, he was greeted by his tired but relieved sister as he walked forward and began his report, albeit, with the made up excuse.

In return, Chifuyu told him about the government's idea on the Individual Division Tournament. If he won, I.S Academy will bring down the barrier and let him do as he please, however, if he loses, Ichika will have to stay here until his graduation day.

That only motivated the boy to win the tournament.

And now, the detective watched the officials from the boy's changing room television as the camera shows the government from all over the world, researchers, enterprise representative, other people, etc, all sitting and waiting for the match to start.

Chifuyu is still the subtitute Headmistress of the Academy, much to her massive dismay.

Laura, who is revealed to only have a week worth detention as well as brutal workouts courtsey of his sister, also begun to openly express her dislike of everyone, especially him.

He easily deduced it was because she can't be teached anymore by his sister as she was busy keeping the Academy afloat.

"There will be people scouting the 3rd years and others checking the progress of the 2nd years after their training. Though the 1st years shouldn't be affected, I guess they will be noticed if they get to the top few positions in the tournament." Charlotte said on the other side of the room as she change into her I.S suit.

Ichika was quiet as he began to think of the position.

He then spoke. "...The true meaning of the tournament is not to show off, but rather how you handle your enemy."

"Hmm...?" The blonde Frenchwoman hummed curiously.

Ichika explained. "In my personal opinion, I.S are supposed to be machines that should help humanity as a whole, its many useful capabilities could do many things, using it mainly on sports feels..." He trailed off.

Charlotte nodded in understanding. "I get you, Ichika, there is also a couple of groups in the world that realized the true potential of the I.S, so you're not alone." She tried to assure him.

"But not much." The male pilot crossed his arms and frowned. After the talk with Belt-san about his parents, he's been getting more and more apprehensive of how the I.S was being used by the world, as, in a way, they are kind of his inheritence.

"Something is bothering you." Charlotte finally confirmed to herself.

Ichika nodded without shame or hestitation.

Over the couple days living together in the same room, his relationship with the disguised girl has gotten almost become that of him and Risa, he guessed it's because of the way the blonde girl reminds him of himself. Both are raised by a single and loving figure, both are dragged into adult matters at a young age, both know how much cruel the world can be, and on top of that, she's the only normal and reasonable one on the female only academy. His friends are okay, but sometimes, they can act like the majority of the other students.

"Will you tell me about it?"

He shook his head apologetically. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"That's fine, I can wait."

The boy smiled.

 _That_ is one of the reason why he likes her the most.

"Alright, I'm ready." Charlotte came out as the two summoned their I.S.

Ichika grunted in shock as he stares at the tv screen.

The Frenchwoman look at it.

"Oh..."

* * *

 **(09:55:59 AM)**

"..."

"..."

Located next beside the boy's changing room, was an air-conditioned changing room that was overcrowded with students.

Laura Bodewig and Shinonono Houki could be seen watching the tv with mixed emotions in there.

 _'My first opponent is Ichika? How could this happen...?'_ Houki thought as she bites her lip.

The Representative of Germany just grinned gleefully.

 _'Is this fate?'_ Laura thought as excitement build up within her. _'Well, whatever it is, just you wait, Instructor, I will_ free _you.'_

On the day when the tournament format was switched to a double battle, she continued to wonder whether she should ask Ichika to partner with her, and by the time that happen, he was already with Charles.

After that, she was left to think of what to do next, and once the deadline of the lottery ended, she, along with the silver-haired girl, was forced to take the lottery, making them the only one to use it.

 _'This is the worst.'_ The pony-tailed girl sighed. _'I'm not going to last a minute against a serious Ichika, let alone Charles.'_ One thing she learned when training with her childhood friend, is that he never hold any punches back. She could try to depend on Laura, but she doubted that the short girl will listen to her nor help her at all.

While Cecilia, Rin, and Ichika was improving everyday with their personal I.S, she just stayed behind and not making as much progress as the other three, and that frustrates her.

Also, after seeing how the silverette almost try to literally kill the two Reprentatives, she doubted that she will survive the match.

 _'Maybe I should forfeit...'_ The girl thought deppresively.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—09:59:01 AM)**

The crowd watched in anticipation as the four contestants float besides each other, or in Ichika's case, stood.

"Hmph, sure saves a lot of time meeting in the first round." Laura says.

"..."

 **[I.S detected: Raphael-Reborns** **.]**

 **[I.S detected: Schwarzer-Regen.]**

 **[I.S detected: Uchi-Gane.]**

The male pilot cracks his neck. "Char, you remember the plan?" He asked.

"Hai." The French Representative nodded.

"Then, get ready." The four waited for the timer.

 _'Hopefully this time, it's not going to screw us over.'_ The male thought.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The buzzer rang.

The visor covered his eyes as the male immediately boosted towards Houki.

The girl widened her eyes and blocked a high speed kick with her sword.

 _'Kurk!'_ Houki gritted her teeth as she staggers back.

 **"OOOH! AN AMAZING START BY ORIMURA ICHIKA-KUN! THE MATCH HAS JUST BEGUN AND OUR RESIDENT STAR STUDENT HAS MADE HIS FIRST MOVE!"** The announcer began her commentary.

The crowd cheers as other important figures start to speak with one another.

It doesn't end there, as Ichika made a boosted leap back and send the Japanese girl flying a few meters.

Laura aimed her railgun mainly at the male but Ichika shouted out. "CHAR!"

"I won't let you!" Charlotte summoned her Buster Rifle and shoot a charged laser beam at the small girl.

The silverette cursed as she cancel her aim and raised her left hand to deflect the beam.

 **"AMAZING TEAMWORK! IT SEEMS THAT THE BOYS TEAM ARE ON THE LEAD RIGHT NOW!"**

Ichika took the chance and boosted towards Houki who was still recovering as he summoned Grip-ken and charged it with small amount of shield energy as it turned into a decent length, blood red beam sword.

 **"AH, THE DIVIDE AND CONQUER TACTICS! HOW WILL THIS WORK AGAINST OUR GIRLS TEAM?!"**

Laura narrowed her eyes when she saw it but was interrupted by the French.

"You need to pay attention to your enemy better." Charlotte was already in front of her as she summoned a cylinder that released an orange beam sword and swing it downward.

"I don't need to hear that from you!" Laura blocked the sword with her wrist mounted beam blade as she glared at the disguised girl with her single eye.

The blonde wasn't fazed.

 **"THE MATCH HAS TRULY BEGUN FOR THE GIRLS, AS FOR ORIMURA-KUN..."**

Ichika took a slash toward his childhood friend as he run away.

"Gurk!" Houki stumbles.

The male come back and hit her again.

"Ah!"

The red I.S repeated this again and again until her shield level are zero.

 _'Gomen, Houki, I'll make it up to you later.'_ Ichika thought as he made one final slash.

 **(Crackle)**

Houki stumbles a little bit as she chuckled.

 _'Of course, of course this would happen...'_ She thought before the **[Uchi-Gane]** was engulfed in an explosion.

 **(BOOM)**

 **"A QUICK FINISH BY OUR STAR! ONLY BEATEN BY THE ACADEMY'S FORMER, THE ONE AND ONLY ORIMURA CHIFUYU! SHINONONO HOUKI HAS BEEN DEFEATED AND COULDN'T GO ON, HOW WILL LAURA BODEWIG HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF FIGHTING TWO SKILLED PILOTS?!"**

The silverette scoffed. "Hmph, good riddance, she will only get in my way." Laura tried to stab her opponent's chest but Charlotte deflected it.

"You know this is a team battle, right?" The blonde Frenchwoman took a slash but the small girl counter it as she deployed her cable blades.

"I don't need teams, nor any help at all." Laura made the blades goes forward but Charlotte boost back.

"Then you are doomed to always fail." The Frenchwoman shoot another beam from her Buster Rifle.

The eye-patched girl narrowed her visible eye as she raised her hands to deflect it.

And at that moment, Ichika came running and made a jump as he swing downwards at her back.

Laura's eyes sharpened as she made all six cables to go behind her and block his attack.

 _'Char, now!'_ He thinks.

 _'Got it!'_ The girl deployed four orange fin-like BITs from her back booster.

"IKE! FIN BITs!" Charlotte made the BITs fly and surrounds Laura.

The silver-haired girl widened her eyes as she realized what's going to happen next.

 _'Shit! I'm cornered!'_ The girl quickly flies up, just in time to evade six laser beams aimed at her.

 _'Mora ta!'_ Ichika puts more shield energy towards Grip-ken, enlarging the sword even more.

Laura made a shocked sound.

* * *

 **(Observation room—10:00:15 PM)**

 _ **(BOOM)**_

 _ **"A QUICK FINISH BY OUR STAR! ONLY BEATEN BY THE ACADEMY'S FORMER, THE ONE AND ONLY ORIMURA CHIFUYU! SHINONONO HOUKI HAS BEEN DEFEATED AND COULDN'T GO ON, HOW WILL LAURA BODEWIG HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF FIGHTING TWO SKILLED PILOTS?!"**_

"Hmph."

"Waah, sugoi ne! They managed to work together like that after just meeting each other for two weeks!" Maya marveled at the two males' capabilities as she watched the battle footage alongside her co-workers and subsitute Headmistress.

"Yes, Orimura-kun as well as Dunois-kun is indeed amazing, they definitely have the skills and talent for piloting I.S." One of the staff said.

"Ahh, I remember your first match, Headmistress, it was superb and surprising." Other mentioned.

"That was nothing, it was simply luck and intuition, and stop calling me that, I'm not the official one." Chifuyu crossed her arms in irritation.

"Luck and intuition, huh? Yeah right. I remember very clearly at that time where you simply stay in place and defeated Makimura in one swing."

"Like I said, luck and intuition." The blackette waved.

"The reason why the format of the tournament changed, was because of the incident three weeks ago, right?" Others chatted.

"Yes. Though I haven't heard about the specifics, that's most likely the case, they do it because they're worried that it might happen again and a team battle experience are required to handle the threat, just like Orimura-kun and Huang did."

"Ehh... then too bad that Bodewig seem uninterested in cooperating with others."

"But, the 1st years enrolled just last month, right? Besides, it's not like a war is happening..."

"And that is the case, Shimada-san." Chifuyu joined in as she spoke, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Eh?"

"Wait... you mean that a war is really happening right now!?"

The room turn into panic mode.

"No! What I mean is... this year, we have several students that have their own 3rd Generation frames, when they're facing a mysterious enemy who suddenly appeared, what should they be worrying about?" The woman asked them, despite knowing who really send the pilotless I.S.

Silence...

Then...

"Ah! So they want them to team up and defend themself together." One nod her head in understanding.

The room calmed down.

"That's right." Chifuyu nodded. "Forget about the pilots, they want to protect the 3rd Generation I.S that were issued, however, since we have a limited amount of combat capable staffs, it would be hard to do just that. And so, the principle is to make them learn how to defend themself alongside each other, which is why, mock battles like this are needed more than the usual." She finally finished.

Everyone look in awe at her speech.

Maya then spoke.

"You're definitely more than capable on becoming our Headmistress." She said, amazed.

The blackette snorted at the compliment.

"Hmph."

"Prioritising machines over lives, how despicable." One spoke.

"That's how the government is, I guess..." Another massaged her neck.

On the screen, Laura can be seen struggling with her opponents.

 _'Now, Laura, how will you handle this, I wonder...?'_ Chifuyu thought when she saw her former trainee cornered.

The entire room gasped in shock at what happens next.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—10:01:04 PM)**

Laura's body froze midway as she felt an unfamiliar feeling coursing through her.

Huge amount of electricities then began to appear from **[Schwarzer-Regen]** and start to drain **[Drive-Light]** 's shield.

Ichika widened his eyes as the cable blades start to trash around, carrying him for the ride.

 **"WHAT'S THIS?! AN UNEXPECTED MOVE FROM BODEWIG?!"**

"AAAAH!" He cried out as he struggles to free himself. "Char!"

At that moment, the disguised girl came in and cut all the six cables with her beam sword.

"Woah!" Ichika grunted as he hit the ground. "Thanks, Char." He got up.

"No problem." The blonde smiled all naturally.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Laura screams as **[Schwarzer-Regen]** melted, engulfing the small girl in a black goo.

"W-What's going on?!" Charlotte and everyone look on in shock at this.

"Sanna!" Ichika yelled through the screams.

 _'That does_ not _look like **[Drive-Light]** 's Shift change.' _The male thought as he saw the goo drop down to the ground and beat like a heart.

The mass of goo then began to take shape into something similiar to Ichika.

The boy widen his eyes slowly.

"Are wa..." He uttered.

Laura Bodewig's I.S had turn itself and the pilot into the form of Chifuyu with the I.S that his sister used when she was in the Mondo Grosso. "Majika yo?"

The crowd goes into roar.

Everyone who knew his sister narrowed their eyes when they see the form.

 **"ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME OR DOES BODEWIG TURNED INTO A COPY OF ORIMURA CHIFUYU?!"**

Charlotte seem to hear that as she turn to her partner. "Ichika, do you know something about this?" She asked him.

The boy's eyes never leave their opponent. "That is Orimura-sensei when she was in the Mondo Grosso and her I.S Kurazakura." He tsked. "How annoying."

"What!?" The blonde widened her eyes.

The Chifuyu imitation look at them and boosted as it raised the black Yukihira Niigata and took a swing.

Charlotte boost back to avoid it but Ichika choose to raise his sword and block it.

 **(CRENG)**

 _'That style of attack...'_ He thought.

Red clashed against black, as the male glared coldly at the fake and call the observation room through his headphone/spoiler.

Maya's voice came in.

 **"Urgent emergency! All matches are suspended! Situation's at level D. Teachers are to deploy to suppress the target! All guests and students, please evacuate! I repeat..."**

"Orimura-sensei, what is Bodewig's current status?" He asked.

* * *

 **(Observation room—10:01:23 PM)**

Everyone was surprised to hear the male pilot's voice.

"Negative," Chifuyu lowered her to head to the mic. "I think she's unconscious. Orimura, what are you trying to do?"

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—10:01:25 PM)**

"I will neutralize her." Ichika pushed the fake Chifuyu away but the imitation was relentless as it came back and made another slash to which he which he responded by boosting back.

 _"Orimura-kun, not this again!"_ He can hear Maya's panicked voice.

 _"'I'? You mean you're going to fight her alone?"_ Chifuyu inquired.

 _"EHHH!?"_

The boy speak to Charlotte.

"Gomen, Char, but I have the most experience with Orimura-sensei's fighting style, you'll just be a burden, no offense." He sents an apologetic look at the Frenchwoman.

The girl smiled and shook her head. "None taken, but at the very least, let me transfer my shield energy to you."

"If it's instant and not require any attachment whatsover, then it's fine. If not, then forget it, I don't think we'll have the time for that." Ichika prepares himself for another assault from the black imitation.

The fake Chifuyu boosted towards the young detective and continued its attack as Ichika blocked, dodged, and countered them all.

 _'Orimura... whatever you do, do_ not _hit her with your Grip-ken."_ His sister's voice says.

"Eh?!" Ichika widened his eyes in surprise at that. "Demo nande?!" He ducked underneath a swing as he summoned Twin-door and shoot the fake point blank.

He missed.

 _"I just got a feeling that something bad will happen if you do that."_ The male pilot block a slash to his legs.

"Well that's great." He said sarcastically before countering it by trying to send the sword flying upwards.

He failed.

The imitation Chifuyu caught the fake Yukihira by the hilt and strike Ichika with it.

"Gurk!" The fifteen year old was knocked bacwards as the faker turn the sword around and made a following slash.

Ichika barely dodged it.

"Grrr..." The boy growled in frustration as he boost back.

"Can somebody study that thing?! I need to know what I'm really facing here!" Ichika began to shoot the black imitation as the fake Chifuyu run up to him and zig-zagged the shots.

 _"W-we'll try..."_ Maya's voice come in before the link was cut off.

"Tch!" The young detective change **[Drive-Light]** into Type-Wild as he de-summoned Grip-ken. "Time for a drift," He tells himself before charging forward.

* * *

 **(10:06:09 PM)**

Ichika has been stalling the imitation Chifuyu for five minutes straight without stopping any single bit for the information to come in and now, he's beginning to feel exhausted and almost low on shield energy as he had been hit a few times.

"Is it done yet?! Jeez!" The boy summon a round shield and block a slash from the fake Yukihira Niigata and counter it with a push from the shield as the round object's front open up to reveal missiles and other artilery stored inside.

He aimed the shield at the fake and brought Twin-door beside it.

He fires.

Lasers, as well as bullets and missiles were released as barrages of destructions were unleashed on the imitation.

The imitation Chifuyu runs to the side to avoid it as it began to circle the male and getting closer towards him.

The pilot of **[Drive-Light]** tried his best to follow its movement, but everytime he do, the black fake goes even faster until it eventually got into his range.

"Ah, mou!" Ichika dropped his current weapons to the ground as they de-materialized and quickly re-summoned Grip-ken as he charge a little amount of shield energy into it and swing at his opponent's incoming sword.

 **(CRENG)**

"Grrr..." The boy growled as he hold himself together.

Then at that moment, Maya's face appeared on the left side of his ski goggles-shaped visor, face dead serious.

 _"Orimura-kun, we've got it, the reason why Bodewig-san's I.S goes into this is because of the Valkyrie Trace system that lets the user copy a Mondo Grosso contestants' move and skills."_ The woman looked conflicted. _"But...'_

"But what?!" Ichika began to block and dodge his enemy's attacks.

The green-haired teacher flinched a bit in surprise due to his tone. _"...It's faulty, once the system is used, it almost has no armor whatsover, so any powerful energy attacks like your Grip-ken could most likely kill the pilot inside."_

Ichika grimaced at the information.

"I wanted you all to get some information to easily beat this thing, not tell me it's more complicated than that!" The detective instantly turn back to Type-Speed as he boost back as far as he can.

 _"I'm so sorry...'_ Maya's voice seem hitched, much to his exasperation.

He took a deep breath as he stopped at the edge of the arena.

 _'Okay, Ichika, think.'_ He thought.

 _'Powerful energy attacks like my Grip-ken could stop that thing, but at the cost of Bodewig's life.'_ The fifteen year old prepares himself when he saw the imitation coming. _'Weak energy and physical attacks definitely could hurt it, but I don't see any dent or markings on the armor.'_ He stepped to the side and swiftly dodge a swing.

 _'Then the only way is...'_ Ichika think of Type-Technic and its abilities.

He went to call the observation room as he boosted away.

"Orimura-sensei, can one of the staffs hack the **[Schwarzer-Regen]** from a distance?" The boy ask.

* * *

 **(Observation room—10:06:49 PM)**

"As far as I know them, no. The only one who knows how to do that is...' Chifuyu trailed off.

 _"Wakkata, never mind, then."_ She hears her little brother said that.

"Orimura, what are you planning?" The older sister narrowed her eyes in wonder.

 _"You'll see."_ With that, the connection is cut off.

The black-haired woman hummed in irritation, much to the fright of some of the staffs.

 _'Whatever you're trying to do, Ichika, it'd better not be reckless.'_ She gripped her hands tight while hiding it in a crossed arms position.

Though, Maya notices it from the corner of her eye as she hold back a smile.

* * *

 **(3rd Arena—10:06:54 PM)**

Ichika stares at the incoming imitation, he forgets the anger he felt towards the girl that almost killed his friends in cold blood, right now, he sees her as a victim of something beyond her control and needed saving.

He closes his eyes.

(-_-)

And then open them back.

"I got it now." The boy raised his hands to his neck and mimic tightening his tie. "My brain is in Full Gear." He looked at his opponent calmly. "Koi, Technic."

With those two words, the circle on his chest turned bright green as it does the same thing when he first transformed into Type-Wild.

Everyone who's still watching look on in shock.

Charlotte, especially, as she thought that the same thing happened to Laura is also happening to Ichika as well.

But that worried thought was put down to rest when the green light dispersed and showing **[Drive-Light]** in a new form.

Its armor color is lime green this time, and seem to be based on a garbage truck.

 **(BGM: Surprise Drive Instrumental)**

"Saa..." The visor slid down, creating a full helmet. "Hittopashiri tsukiayo." The young detective summoned Twin-door and began to shoot his designated 'targets'.

In Ichika's eyes, the visor let out many quick info of the battle such as temperature, time predictions of where and when he shoot, enemy's position, predictions of outcomes he'll take, etc, as he processed them all in perfect succession.

The detective shoot the imitation as it zig-zagged to avoid it. However, Ichika already knows its movements as he shoot again, this time, it hit its target.

The black imitation of Chifuyu tries to do some aim confusion while getting close to him but the male already shoot it with very accurate precision.

Seeing that doesn't work, the imitation just boost forward.

Ichika stays calm at this as he stop firing and keep his position.

Once in range, the imitation Chifuyu does her signature move that has defeated many pilots in one slash in the past.

But the fifteen year old pressed the third button on the back of Twin-door as the doors on his gun opened up and a car door-shaped energy shield were released as it blocked the attack.

The boy raised his left hand and the fake suddenly froze in place.

The small circle on his helmet glowed as it released a holographic keyboard in front of him.

His left hand began to work.

Ichika hacked into **[Schwarzer-Regen]** easily and in a fast movements as everyone gaped.

Once finished, Ichika then summoned the Grip-ken as he charge it with replenished shield energy.

 **[Shield: 720.]**

 **[Shield: 670.]**

He swung the Grip-ken upward.

The red energy sword slashed the frozen imitation as markings could be seen before electricities began to appear.

Ichika de-summoned his sword as he pressed the first button on Twin-door as an energy ladder of all things materialized on the muzzle as he press, and hold the trigger.

The ladder move forward, going inside the fake as its back forcefully opened itself as the ladder carries an unconscious Laura far away from her I.S.

The imitation Chifuyu then exploded, engulfing the boy in it.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BGM: End)**

Once the explosion dispersed, Ichika closed the doors and bring Laura down to the ground gently as he sighed in relief.

"Phew, thought that'll be gone for forever." The boy raised his visor up. He then saw something on where the **[Schwarzer-Regen]** stood.

"Hmm...?" He stares at it.

It's Laura's right garter belt.

"...Nope. Not touching that." He shook his head as he walked toward the unconscious girl.

He stares at her sleeping face as his expression softened.

He calls the observation room. "Threat neutralized. Bring the medics in."

 _"Who gives you permission to order us around like that?"_ Ichika hears his sister's annoyed but relieved voice.

He smiled and shot back. "Me, of course." He grinned.

 _"Cheeky brat."_ Despite not seeing each other directly, Ichika can clearly see his sister smiling.

* * *

 **(Infirmary—12:14:00 PM)**

Laura can be seen laying on one of the bed, face troubled.

The door opens, and Chifuyu comes in.

"Instructor! I-" Laura widened her single eye as she sit up and speak but the woman raised her hand.

"Bodewig, relax yourself, your body are still not in a good condition yet." She interrupted sternly.

The silver-haired girl stiffened before folllowing the instruction.

"...Yes."

Chifuyu just sighed. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm..." The girl paused. "Fine."

"Liar, you're worse than my brother." The woman took a seat.

Laura stiffened again when she heard the word 'brother'.

A few seconds later, she opened her mouth.

"...How is he so strong?"

"Hmm...?" Chifuyu raised her eyebrow at that question. "You mean Ichika? You had to ask him yourself if you want the answer, I, myself didn't really know what keeps him going, but I'll take a guess." She said.

"...Instructor..." Laura began.

"Hm?"

"Can you... tell me your reason again?" The eyepatched girl hestitantly asked.

Chifuyu nodded as she smiled. "Like I've said three years ago, my brother is my source of strength, he's my only family in this world, the one who keeps me living, don't tell him I'd said that, though."

"Family...?" Laura look up in wonder. "I... never had one, so I couldn't understand the feeling you've experienced, Instructor..."

"Then look for one." Chifuyu tells her, surprising the girl with that answer.

"Huh?"

"I had mine, Ichika had his, now it's your turn, having power without reasons is a waste of breath, in my opinion." Laura contemplates at the explanation.

"Laura, let me tell you something." The black-haired woman shifted in her seat.

The girl was brought back when she hears the Instructor calling her by first name.

"Do something you want to do, be free, with the way you're living right now, you'll eventually become the thing that you feared before you met me." Laura widened her eye in surprise.

"Go to somewhere you've never been, go and meet different kinds of people, though, if it's the unseemly one, you can go and do whatever you want to him." Chifuyu chuckles. "The point is, Laura Bodewig, live like a normal girl, not as a super soldier from Germany, but as yourself. Can you do that?"

The silverette suddenly began to tear up, but she hold herself together as she wear her usual face, it's failing, though.

"I... I want to see him." Laura said.

"I don't hear your answer yet." Chifuyu gave a teasing smile at her student.

The girl nodded. "Yes, instructor."

"Good." The blackette stood up. "But next time, call me Orimura-sensei instead of that."

Laura nodded again.

With that, the woman goes for the door to call her brother.

A few minutes later, Ichika comes in.

The boy stared at her. "What do you want?" He asked her rudely.

Laura looked at him in the eyes. "I want to apologize." She said.

Ichika blinked.

"Huh?"

"For almost killing your comrades, and, treating you like you're a weakling." The girl look away as an embarrassed expression marked her face.

The fifteen year old male was dumbfounded but then chuckled.

"Is that all?" He asked amusedly.

"There is one more thing." The girl turned to him again. "How are you so strong?"

Ichika thought of that question.

"Hmm... I guess it's because of my need to protect my friends and family." He answered.

"Tomodachi...?" Laura blinked. "Kazoku...?"

"Not just them only, I want to protect the people living in this world, bringing criminals to justice, that is what keeps me going. You are also one of the people living in this world, so that means I'll protect you too, even if you almost killed Cecilia and Rin."

The silverette thought of that answer. "That is..."

"You can think whatever the heck you think, but to me, that is why I'm alive here, it's my job-no, _my_ duty." Ichika look through the window outside.

"I think it's wonderful." Laura's lips curved upward as she rest her head.

The boy looked at her and smiled gratefully. "Arigato na."

The girl then closed her eyes as she go to sleep.

 _'So that's his reason, huh? Orimura Ichika. I... want to learn more from you.'_ With that, her mind drifted away.

On the outside world, Ichika panicked when he saw her eyes closing but calmed himself when her chest rises up and down.

He released a breath. "What a weird girl." He shook his head amusedly at the silverette before going for the door.

* * *

 **(2084—Tuesday—November 31)**

 **(I.S Academy—Cafeteria—02:21:56 PM)**

 **"The tournament is called off due to an unexpected situation. But as the tournament is related to the tracking of individual data, all the matches in the first round will be continued. Please check the changes in locations, dates, and times on the PD-"** The tv was turned off by someone.

"Mm, it's just like what you said, Char." Ichika slurped his sea-salt flavored ramen.

"Isn't it? Ah, Ichika can you pass me the chili powder, please?" The disguised Frenchwoman asked.

The male put his chopsticks down and goes for the spicy seasoning. "Here." He push it across the table.

"Thanks." Charlotte took it.

The two finished their food in silence.

"Gochizousama deshita." Ichika clapped his hands together as he put down the chopsticks for good.

He then heard some of the girls' deppresed chatterings.

"Our chance... to win... gone..."

"Date... wasted..."

Some of the girls began to cry as they ran out. "WAAAAAHH!"

Ichika just sighed tiredly at their persistence in believing the rumors. "Those girls sure don't know how to quit." He remarked.

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "I've also noticed that the girls who runs away from you last week has returned to being your fans." Even she had to shook her head at her fellow females' antics.

"Are you serious?" The boy widened his eyes incredulously.

The blonde nodded again. "You can take a look at them over there." She nudged her head.

Ichika turn around and saw the familiar group of girls from last week.

They look back towards him to which he responds by turning his head away.

He sighed. "Is there any way to end this completely somehow...?" He asked himself.

Charlotte put a hand over her mouth to prevent a girly giggle from showing and instead, cover it with a princely laugh. "You're a strange guy, Ichika, any men would revel in this sort of things."

"I thought you knows me enough that I'm not like that, Char," The detective frowned. "I'm not looking for a relationship, I have other important things to do." He says, thinking of his duty as Kamen Rider Drive.

"Hai, hai, I've heard of this already." The blonde girl casually waved, keeping up to her male persona.

Ichika rolled his eyes as he saw Houki on the other seat staring at nothing. He stood up.

"Excuse me." The boy approached his childhood friend.

"Yo, Houki. Yesterday's match... sorry about that, but I had to do it." Ichika stopped beside her as he put his hands on his pockets.

"..."

He continued. "How about this to make it up? We'll go out together when I had the chance."

At that, every girls including Houki and Charlotte looks at him in shock.

"...What?"

"WHAT!?"

"EHHHHH!?"

"The childhood friend card always wins!"

Houki suddenly stood up and began to choke him.

"Gurk!" Ichika widened his eyes in shock as he instinctively grip his hands on hers. Unfortunately, she's quite strong, so it takes the male a little bit of time to unfree himself.

"RE-REA-REALLY!? RE-REAL-REALLY!?" The girl shouted to his face.

"Grrr...RAAAH!" The detective puts a massive pressure on Houki's wrist, causing her to flinch and let go as he quickly flip her on her back and put her down.

"WAH!"

 **(CRASH)**

Ichika coughed as he massaged his neck while the other hold his childhood friend's arm. "What the hell! Houki!? Are you really trying to kill me!? Forget about that date! I'm out!" The male let her arm go and rushed off. "Char! Ikuzo!" He called as he walked out.

The blonde Frenchwoman blinked in surprise before snapping back and follows.

All eyes turned to Houki as they looked at her with varying thoughts/emotions.

The kendo nationalist let out an unsure and nervous. "Err..."

* * *

 **(Corridor—05:35:17 PM)**

The detective and the corporate spy walked through the hallway in silence.

Charlotte finally speak. "That's seem to be out of character for you, Ichika. That's a little harsh to what you did to her."

"Well, I can't help it," Ichika shrugged unapologetically. "Of all the things my childhood friend did to me when I finally tried to offer her something she really wants, is to choke me."

"Well..." The girl thought of it for a moment. "...I guess I would do the same." She reluctantly agrees with herself.

"..."

Charlotte spoke again. "Ichika?"

"...Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Ichika stopped and turned his head at his roommate in interest. "Sure. What is it?"

"At that time during the match, did we just heard each other's voice in our heads? Or is it just us?" The girl turned towards him.

The detective thought of it for a moment. "I don't know... during that strategy, I don't think I.S can have an ability like that. I mean, it is a machine, after all. A man-made technology."

"Then it's us?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I guess so," Ichika nodded. "I mean, Risa and I practically lived together, and we basically know how to comumunicate without speaking. I think we are the same, just, a little bit enhanced, I don't know how, though."

The disguised student nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see."

They then heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Ah, Orimura-kun! Dunois-kun! You're here. Are you two okay? I hope my collegues didn't treat you badly." Yamada Maya asked as she stops in front of the two.

Ichika nodded as he smiles. "We're fine, the questioning was not that long anyway, how about you? Yamada-sensei? It must be tiring for you to continue recording, right?"

The green-haired woman shook her head slowly. "Iie," She smiles back. "I'm already used to such work, don't worry about me, I'm a teacher, after all." The greenette raised her chest up.

The male respectfully kept his eyes on her face. "The feeling is mutual, then." He nodded. "By the way, what are you doing here? Are you on break?" Maya shook her head again.

"No, there is still more that I have to do." The woman slumped. "I came here to bring good news for you two." The young pilots blinked.

"Good news...?" Ichika asked curiously.

Maya nodded. "Hai."

"What is it?" Charlotte prompted.

The green-haired teacher looked at the sole male. "Orimura-kun, the government has finally decided to let you go, from this moment onwards, you are now free to leave the Academy after school."

The boy lets out a happy grin at that. "Yosh!" He pumped his fist gleefully.

The two females giggles/chuckled in amusement at his antics.

"Congratulations, Ichika." The blonde Frenchwoman smiles warmly at her happy roommate.

"But! You have to remember to come back to the Academy for lessons, or when you're sick. Failure to meet these conditions will cost you your freedom once more." Maya told him seriously.

The young detective straightened up. "Hai!"

"You said 'news', that means there's more." Charlotte pointed out.

The greenette smiles. "You are right, Dunois-kun, in fact, I have two more good news for you to hear."

"What is it, then?" Ichika relaxes himself.

"The second is that Orimura-kocho will return to being our teacher starting tomorrow, the government has finally found a good replacement for our late Headmistress." The bespectacled woman fixed her glasses up.

The male chuckled at the thought of his sister returning back to work. "Well, gotta prepare ourselves, then. Don't want our favorite teacher to notice our dropping grades." He joked.

Maya gave a forced smile at the 'favorite teacher' part. "T-that's right. Better study to avoid it, then..."

Charlotte continued. "What's the last one, Yamada-sensei?"

The green-haired teacher felt like crying at the French's attitude.

 _'I thought French males are supposed to be charming and comforting!"_ Despite her thoughts, Maya opens her mouth.

"Thirdly, you'll love this one. Starting today, the boys' bath is opened!" The woman clenches her fists and gave a victory pose. Her breast bounces.

Ichika falters for a second and his roommate gave him a dirty look for that. "Is... is that so...? But I thought we had to wait till next month..."

"That's because they had to check the boiler of the baths today, so you two weren't allowed to use it. But now that the inspection's done, there's no need to prevent you guys from using it!"

The detective and corporate spy looked at each other for a second before turning back to the woman.

"Then, perfect timing, my body deserves a hot relaxment after all the events that had been happening the past two months." The fifteen year old boy put a hand on his hip as he says that.

Maya nodded. "Well, that concludes the good news, now I have to return to work." The woman slumped

Ichika looked at her in sympathy as he put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed. "Good luck, Yamada-sensei."

Charlotte spoke up. "So where is this hot bath located?"

Maya look up. "First of all, go and get your clothes, I have the key to the bath, so I'll be waiting for both of you in the boys' changing room." With that, the green-haired teacher walked away.

The two students were silent as they looked at her quietly.

Then...

"Well, this is awkward, I don't think we could go separately on this one." Ichika remarked.

"I could always go and refuse the offer," The blonde Frenchwoman said.

"Bad idea, Char. As one of Japan's most popular spots, it is a must for foreigners to go and try it out, otherwise, we might think that you didn't enjoy your stay here." The male countered.

"I could lie to Yamada-sensei that I have other things to do." The girl argued back.

"What kind of things?"

"It's an excuse, Ichika."

"Everyone will ask us why we keep using it separately."

"Err..." Now Charlotte looked unsure.

Ichika sighed. "C'mon, Char, it's not like we haven't see each other naked before." The Frenchwoman blushed at the memory. "And besides, I promise not to look, the steam and water will obscure my vision, too, so that's a bonus in your favor."

"...Promise...?" The girl bit her lip nervously.

The detective nodded. "Promise. With the swear of a true police."

"Then, let's go." Charlotte sighed before walking away.

Ichika followed after.

The two were silent along the way.

* * *

 **(Boys' changing room—05:54:06 PM)**

The green-haired bespectacled teacher heard footsteps coming towards her.

She look to the side and smiled.

"Ah, there you two are! Please enter!" The woman graciously opened the door for them.

"Arigato gozaimasu, sensei." Ichika nodded gratefully at his teacher as he and Charlotte walked inside.

"Take your time...~" Looking excited for some reasons, Maya closed the door back.

 **(Click)**

"..."

"..."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the male finally spoke up.

"Okay, maybe this is not a good idea at all." Ichika said so to himself as he scratched his head awkwardly.

Charlotte sighed. "I told you so. I'll wait here until you're finished, you go on ahead."

"Eh?" The boy blinked. "Oh, okay, then. I'll make it quick, I promise."

"No, no, no," The blonde Frenchwoman shook her head as she waved her hand. "Take as much time as you need, I don't like staying in water for too long, anyway. Besides, you're the one who faced a harder life, so you deserved it the most."

"Oh, okay, then. Thanks, Char, I'll pay you back for this next time." Ichika goes to the corner of the room and undressed himself as he wrap a towel around his legs and neatly fold his uniform and placed them on his locker before walking towards the bath.

"...You don't need to." He heard his roommate said that as he shut the door.

* * *

 **(Academy's baths—05:55:10 PM)**

"Holy..." Was all the young detective could say as he stared at what's in front of him.

Just like his and Charlotte's room, the bathing room has been made fitting for a royalty. There was a very large bath in the middle, two medium-sized baths that had massaging and air-bubbling functions on the other side, one hinoki bath, a sauna, a body shower, and even a waterfall-style massage water pillar. It was insane.

"Jeez..." Ichika shook his head in amazement as he thought of the workers that made this. "They really outdone themselves on this one." Without further ado, the male stepped his foot down and slowly slid in the large onsen until only his head was shown.

"Ahhhhh..." The fifteen year old boy closed his eyes as the hot feeling began to engulf him. He then began to stretch and massage himself.

Ichika sighed as he start to reflect.

Ten years ago, he would've never thought he'll become of who he is now. Knowing that monsters and other things exist in this universe as well as becoming a part of it, still baffles him until this day.

He always wonder what will become of him when he didn't overshoot his old soccer ball towards the abandoned driving school. Will he still met Risa? Will he still become a detective along with her? Or, perhaps, his life will continue on normally just like everyone else in the world.

So many possibilities...

Still, he would have to guess that almost every one of them is him attending this Academy, his parents starting the I.S really shocks him, he didn't think that he was a part of the family that changes the world, and their abandonment has begun to peak his interest, something that he will never even think of. Why did they do it? Did something else happen? Or are they just one of those people who can't handle the pressure of being a parent? If so, then why can't his sister remember any of them? Everything just didn't make sense.

He tried calling that woman to explain to him over and over again but always hestitates, and he hated himself for that one.

He would have to confront her literally when he got the chance.

Ichila then heard the door opening. He turn his head.

 **(Click)**

Charlotte comes in while wearing only a towel. The male widened his eyes due to her sudden appearance.

"Char?! What are you doing?!" He hissed at his roommate.

The disguised girl looked at him. "Yamada-sensei's coming."

"What?!" The detective look over the door. "Are you serious?!" He asked incredulously.

The blonde nodded. "Positive."

"You've got to be joking me..." Ichika massaged his forehead.

A shadow appeared behind the door as Charlotte stick against the wall.

"YAMADA-SENSEI! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I HAVE TO ARREST YOU FOR TRYING TO PEEK ON YOUR OWN STUDENTS!" The detective shout out.

"EEK!" The shadow flinched. "I-I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!" The shadow ran away as the two heard the door outside slammed shut.

 **(BANG)**

"..."

"..."

Ichika and Charlotte sighed.

"Can't believe she dared to try and do that." The true male muttered.

Charlotte just nodded.

Ichika turn his head at her. "Why are you staying here? She's gone, right?" He asked.

Suddenly, the Blonde Frenchwoman has a full blown blush on her face when she finally realized the situation that they were in.

The girl instinctively open her mouth to scream but her hand quickly prevented that as she forced herself to calm down.

Ichika just stared at her.

After a few seconds, Charlotte slowly lowers her hand and spoke.

"Can I join?" She asked shyly.

If the male could sweatdrop, he would've done it now.

* * *

 **(05:59:17 PM)**

After a few minutes of adjusting and getting used to each other's naked presence, Charlotte opens her mouth.

"Ichika?" She started.

"...Yes?" He asked miffly.

"About your promise a week ago... how will you do it?"

"Don't worry about it for now, you're going to see it very soon. After all, the plan is already in motion." The male answered calmly.

"Is it really?" Charlotte blinked in surprise.

Ichika nodded.

"..." The blonde girl were silent for a few moments before continuing.

"...If that's the case, then there's no reason for me to hide my real identity." The fifteen year old boy blinked in surprise.

"Eh?" He looked at her for a second before realizing what he's doing and snap his head back to its original position.

Charlotte looked at him, face neutral. "Why are you so surprised? You said that the plan is already in motion, right? Then that means I have to play my part."

"No, it's not that," Ichika shook his head. "It's just that, how-"

"Will I explain myself. I know, you don't have to worry, I've been trained for this sort of stuff." The Frenchwoman assured him.

"Urgh..." Ichika grimaced as he think of the consequences. "...Alright. If you say so." He forced himself to relax.

"..."

"..."

After another few minutes of silence, Charlotte spoke up.

"So! What are your plans for next day?" She ask him.

* * *

 **(2084—Wednesday—December 1)**

 **(I.S Academy—Class 1-1—05:13:01 AM)**

"Go-Good morning, everyone..." Maya tumbles in as she came inside the classroom.

She pointedly look towards where Ichika was seated who noticed her look at him as he tried to made himself look innocent before turning at the whole class.

"Umm... how should I say this...? Charles Dunois will be no longer with us starting today." Cries of shock, outrage, and hysterics were heard soon after the woman said that.

"WHAT!?"

"D-Dunois-kun is..."

"WHY!?"

"Is it temporary? Please tell me it is...!"

"S-Settle down, everyone!" Maya panickedly calm down the students with her next words. "What I mean is, Charles Dunois is not what you all think she is..."

Everyone stopped.

"Wait, what?"

"She?"

"Isn't Dunois-kun a guy...?"

"Wait a second..."

Maya continued.

"Please, enter..." Her voice seem downtrodden.

 **(Slide)**

"Sorry to intrude." The familiar tone says as she comes in.

Everyone minus Ichika gasped.

Wearing the normal standard female uniform of I.S Academy, Charlotte smiled at every students in front of her. "My name is Charlotte Dunois. Pleased to meet you all." She bowed.

"Haa... I still can't believe Dunois-kun was a girl this whole time... now I have to reassign dorm rooms again..." The greenette sulked.

"WHAT!?"

"T-This has to be a joke! Right!?"

"WAAAAA!"

"I knew I felt something weird when I first saw her."

"Hold on a minute! Did Orimura-kun knows about this?! And for how long?!"

"And weren't the bath was being used by both of them yesterday?"

 **(Chatter)**

 **(Chatter)**

 **(Chatter)**

 **(Chatter)**

The only male sighed due to this.

" _This_ is what I'm fearing of," He lamented as he rest his arms on the desk and put his left hand on his cheek. "And I feel like it's about to get worse..."

"Well, I'm sorry about all of this." Charlotte apologizes as she approach him.

Ichika looked at her. "You know you still act like Charles, right?" He remarked, noting her speech and posture.

The girl look down to herself. "I guess it's because of my interactions with you, despite revealing my true identity to everyone, Charles' persona will always stay."

"That... can't be normal." The boy blinked. "Are you sure you can't get back to your past personality? I mean, technically, you're still masquerading as someone that doesn't exist."

Charlotte hummed as she thought back of her old self. "I don't think so. I don't even know if I want to."

"What kind of an answer is that?" Ichika wondered incredulously.

At that moment, Houki and Cecilia step in between each other, their face can't be described.

"Ichika. What's the meaning of this?" The Japanese girl gazed at her childhood friend.

"Yes, Ichika-san. Please explain it to us." The British smiled.

"..." Ichika just stared at both of his female friends with a blank look.

 **(SLIDE)**

"IIICCHHIIIKKAAA!" A familiar voice shouted inside the classroom.

A wearied expression started to show itself on the young detective's face as Rin partial summoned **[Shen-Long]** 's gauntlet and charged at him with righteous fury.

At that moment, his face sharpened.

The boy stood up and summoned **[Drive-Light]** 's right arm as he use it to try and block his 2nd childhood friend's metal fist.

However, before that could happen, someone unexpected came in with her I.S deployed and stopped Rin's attack herself.

Everyone gasped in shock as Ichika raised an eyebrow.

"You..." Cecilia and Rin narrowed their eyes.

Laura Bodewig ignored them both as she turn her head toward the male.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she let go the pig-tailed girl's hand.

The boy watched her carefully. "Aah, though you know I got it handled." He de-summoned his I.S hand.

The silverette gave a respectful nod as she de-summon her I.S back into its stand by state before walking to her seat.

Everyone including Ichika just stared at her.

At that moment, Chifuyu choose to came in.

"Alright! Whatever you all are doing, stop it right now. Come to the entrance, the new Headmistress wants to introduce herself." With that, everyone snap back into action as they leave the classoom one by one.

Ichika and his friends stay together as Laura passed by them.

"Orimura-sensei, Yamada-sensei. Can you two go on ahead? We'll catch up soon, we promise." The detective said.

The black-haired teacher looked at him. "Alright. But make it fast."

Ichika nodded. "Hai."

With that, the two womens walked out of the classroom.

Rin spoke up.

"Wow, I know you said that she regret every actions she make during the past month, but it's like she's a different person completely!" The petite Chinese girl sat down.

Cecilia nodded in agreement. "Yes, her personality change is similar to what happened to me two months ago."

"It does, isn't it?" Ichika agrees with the British's words.

"Ichika, what did you say to her yesterday? Truly?" Houki asked him.

"I told you, I just said that she regret everything she had done, that was her reason for Chifuyu-nee to come and get me." The male insisted.

"Well, there's no point of trying to figure her out, what matters the most is... is that Laura has changed for the better." Charlotte smiled.

At her voice, the three girls glared at her, causing the Frenchwoman to flinch.

"Oh, yeah... we forgot about you." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. Now that we're free for a while, Ichika-san. Please explain." Cecilia smiled.

"Yes, Ichika. Explain." Houki gripped her childhood friend's shoulders.

"..." Charlotte just stay silent.

Ichika sighed.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending 2: Sayonara no Mukougawa made. By Matsuoka Mitsuru and the cast of Drive and Gaim.**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **the other side of goodbye**

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Song for you.**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **the other side of goodbye**

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Song for you.**

 **Yume wa yagate sameru mono dato Dareka ga itta**

 **Kirei-goto ja ikite yuke nai Dareka ga itta**

 **Furikaeru to osanaki boku ni Ano hi no Melody**

 **Bokura wa kono koe no kagiri Ima mo kono bashō kara**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **Kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **Bokura wa kono koe no kagiri Ima mo kono bashō kara**

 **Sayonara no mukōgawa made Kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **I say, wanna sing my song**

 **Hooh, hooh, hooh, hooh,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la laa laa la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la laa laa laa,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la laa la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la laa laa,**

 **la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la, laa laa laa laa laaa.**

* * *

 **A.N: Almost another month... yeah, playing PUBG Mobile with friends is addicting. Anyway, please review the story, or else, I'll divert my full attention toward something else.**

 **10,285 words.**


	11. Chapter 11

Work in progress.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Infinite Stratos. Or Gundam. Yes, it's officially a triple crossover now due to the mech theme. These three belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Opening: Surprise Drive by Matsuoka Mitsuru.**

 **Ameagari break Cloud sukima-kara**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**

 **Accel fumikome**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin'High mezameru you na**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **(Chapter 11: Why did the bombings took place?)**

* * *

 **(2084—Wednesday—December 1)**

 **(I.S Academy—Cafeteria—05:53:43 AM)**

The new Headmistress' introduction was brief and quick, her name was revealed to the students as Oake Mirai. A 25 year old, serious looking woman. She reminds Ichika of one those female officers he had met in the field.

And after the introduction was finished, everyone return to their classes, and from there, everything flows normally once again.

And now on 1st break, Ichika and his friends were currently eating together as usual with an unexpected extra student.

"What the hell are you doing here with us?!" Rin loudly spoke her mind as she glared at the eye-patched silverette who just sit near Ichika.

Cecilia also does the same while the others just looked at her.

Laura calmly swallow her food as she answered.

"Is there something wrong with me eating together with you all?" She asked as she look at Rin in the eyes.

"Yes! If I recall, you're not one of us!" Rin glared.

The silverette raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but If I perfectly recall, _you're_ the one who are not one of _us_."

"That's not what Rin is trying to meant." Cecilia glared.

Laura made a surprised noise. "Oh?"

"She meant you're not invited! First of all, you act all hostile towards Ichika-san and everyone else, second, you've insult both of our countries and tried to kill Rin and I during the training and severely broke my I.S, thus, preventing me from participating the Individual Division Tournament!"

Charlotte spoke up. "You would still not going to show in the tournament because of the incident, though." She pointed out.

"That too!"

"She was a victim in all of that, Cecilia." Ichika admonished his British friend. "Don't you heard? Someone from her military installed something dangerous inside her I.S."

"But...!" Cecilia looked betrayed as she turned to him.

"So this is a matter of my past self, huh?" Laura closed her visible eye in thought.

"You don't need to apologize to everyone else, Laura. I know it'll be hassle for you, but at least, apologize to these two over here." The male geatured towards Rin and Cecilia.

"Already on first name basis, huh?" Houki narrowed her eyes at him.

Ichika raised his arms out. "Hey, it's just like what Char had said, she has changed for the better, and we're fellow classmates, and I can't always call her by her last name when we're already acquainted."

The three girls sent a jealous glare at Charlotte who raised her hands up. It seems they're still bitter about the fact that she's the only one who got personally close to Ichika. Both in body and mind.

"Very well." The silverette opens her eye as she gazed at the two girls.

"Eh?/Huh?/Huh?" Everyone looked at the petite soldier.

"Cecilia Alcott. Lingyin Huang. I apologize for what happened a week ago, I was out of line at that time, I hope you two have what it takes to forgive me. If not, then that's fine." Laura brought her hands forward as she stared at them emotionlessly.

Everyone was thinking. _'What the heck?/hell...?'_ as they gazed at the second small girl.

Laura waited.

"Well..." Cecilia coughed. "If you ask like that, I guess that's fine, I forgive you." The blonde shook her hand with the silver-haired soldier.

Rin, however, does not look as forgiving as she looked at her with distrust, despite the fact that Laura now turn her hand toward her.

"..."

"..."

After a while, Laura dropped her hand.

"I see." She nodded acknowledgedly.

"Oi, Rin." Ichika shot his second childhood friend a look.

The Chinese pig-tailed girl ignores him.

"I don't trust you, all of that, was prepared, isn't it?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"..."

"Ichika! You're the qualified detective here, so back me up in this one!" Rin called.

His friends looked at him.

The male can be seen hestitating for a moment as he sighed and opened his mouth.

"...Laura..." He turned towards the silverette. "...What happened?" He asked as he looked at her carefully.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well?" Rin raised an eyebrow as she continue to wait.

Ichika stand up.

Everyone looked at him.

"Minna, give us a few minute, please?" The detective goes over to Laura's seat. "Laura, follow me." He tapped the girl's shoulder as he walk towards the entrance.

The military super soldier stood up and followed him without question.

Everyone stared at them as the girls looked at each other.

* * *

 **(Corridor—05:55:04 AM)**

The male stopped in front of a unique looking vending machine as he put two 100¥ coin each inside the slot and tapped the button for Ptera grape and Kujaku lychee.

 **["PTERA CAN! KUJAKU CAN!"]**

The two soda were pushed down as Ichika crouch to grab them.

"Kore." The boy throw the grape flavoured drink towards Laura who easily catch it as she looked at the can.

Ichika opened his lychee flavoured beverage as the hissing sound briefly came from the opening as he sit down on a bench and took a drink.

The male stopped drinking. "Aaah." He looked at the silverette. "Well? Are you going to drink that?" He asked her.

At that, the eye-patched girl quickly open her can up and took a sip.

Satisfied, Ichika lean back to the bench. "So, what with the sudden interest?"

Laura blinked as she looked at him and put her soda down. "I don't understand." She says truthfully.

"What I mean is..." The detective looked at her in the eye. "What's with you suddenly joining us? You usually eat alone."

"..." Laura looked like she want to answer but couldn't seem to muster the courage to.

"Come on, this hallways are usually packed with students, rare chances like these should never be passed up." The petite girl thought of it for another few moment.

Ichika waited patiently despite this.

Then...

"I want to find my reason," Laura began. "I want to live my life as a normal girl, Instructor told me that, with how I live right now, I..." She suddenly paused.

However, the male just nodded in understanding, catching the girl's attention.

"Wakkata." He said unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Laura blinked in confusion.

"What you're trying to say is... you want to find a reason to live, something to keep you going." Ichika stared at her with a pointed look. "Very well," He stood up.

The silverette look up at him.

"Laura Bodewig." Ichika brought his right hand forward.

The petite soldier looked at it for a while.

"..."

Then, she raised her own and shook it.

"Welcome to the crew." The male pilot smiles slyly at his hidden meaning.

The girl just stared at him with wonder in her eye.

 **(DING-DONG-DANG-DONG)**

* * *

 **(Class 1-1—06:01:52 AM)**

Someone tapped Ichika on the shoulder once he step his foot inside the classroom.

Laura doesn't seem to notice his stop as she kept walking to her seat.

He turn around and saw Houki looking at him with her usual face. "Oh, Houki. What is it?" The young boy asked his childhood friend curiously.

The Japanese girl frown at him. "What did you two talk about?" She was soon joined in by his other friends.

"Yes, Ichika-san. We need to know." Cecilia nodded.

"C'mon! Spill it already!" Rin impatiently tapped her foot.

"I admit, I too, were curious about to why she came to us, assuming you managed to make her talk, of course." Charlotte coughed into her hand.

The male stared at them for the briefest of moment. "Well, to answer all of your questions, yes, I did manage to make her talk," He revealed.

Surprisingly for him, they looked unsurprised.

"And? What did she say?" Houki probed.

"She says she want to find a reason to live." This time, they all blinked.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Rin called out in confusion.

The others wondered in agreement except for Charlotte who soon realized what the young detective was trying to meant.

"It's kinda like my own reason," Ichika explained. The clueless girls stared blankly at him.

"My reason to live in this world is to bring criminals to justice and saving as much lives as I can. Hers is yet to be found, she joined us on breakfast because she want to know more about me." The three stiffened. The boy noticed.

"In a platonic way, I'm sure." He covered as he put his hands on his pockets. "Anyways, the point is, Laura wants to find her reason, and I've obliged to help her find it in any way I can, so all of you, please bear with her." Ichika sent a look towards Rin.

Charlotte nodded. "We understand, we will also go and try to help her when we can." The blonde Frenchwoman said.

"What?!" Rin gawked at her. "Hell no!"

"Well, you don't need to if you want," Charlotte looked at the petite, pig-tailed girl. "However, we will see Laura joining us often for the next three years, and I can't let Ichika do this alone, the more the better, right?" The young spy smiled at him.

The male shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you want."

"Hmm..." Cecilia began to think for a moment. "If you're going to join in, then, count me too!" The blonde British let out a haughty voice. "After all, there's no better advice coming from others than mine!"

Rin snorted. "Yeah, right." She murmured.

"Did you say something? Rin?" The Representative of England asked her.

"No, it's nothing." The Chinese Representative waved casually.

Houki was silent as she heard of everyone's choice. She looked toward where Laura was sitting.

"..."

"...ouki, doushita no?" Ichika asked his 1st childhood friend in concern.

The girl snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She lied through her teeth.

The young detective look behind him and stared at the silver-haired girl for a second before looking back at his clearly troubled friend.

 _'Houki, just what is wrong with you? You've been acting like this ever since the tournament was announced.'_ He thought worryingly.

"Yare yare, so this is what I see after returning from my boring job," A familiar voice said.

Ichika ducked.

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

 **(PA)**

The familiar attendance book hit the back of his friends' head precisely.

"A couple of students blocking the door." Chifuyu gazed at them coldly.

Behind her, Maya waved nervously.

"O-Orimura-sensei!" The girls widened their eyes in shock and fear.

"C-Chifuyu-san..." Rin stuttered.

"It's Orimura-sensei." The woman glared at the pig-tailed girl who flinch back. "Now go back to your class!"

"H-Hai!" Rin nodded frantically as she run through the corridor.

The only male stared at his sister's eyes unflinchingly. "Glad to have you back, sensei." He said that to her as if he wasn't talking to one of the strongest woman in the world.

His sister nodded professionally. "

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play Ending 3: Full Throttle. By S.S.P.D.**

 **Mataseta ne Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen junbi wa ii?**

 **Mada mitaiken no Shock kimi ni misete ageru**

 **Tatoereba It's an Amazing Circus! totsuzen ni**

 **Machi ni arawareta magic dare mo toriko ni naru**

 **Mokuteki hataseru nara Eye-for-Eye Justice**

 **Piero wa chotto kowai sa**

 **Sou iu mono seija double face?**

 **Tobase tobase**

 **Signal ga ore no spotlight**

 **Tobase tobase**

 **Oitsukasenai kono speed**

 **Tobase tobase**

 **Omota me na kuuki kakimawase**

 **Tobase tobase**

 **Dore mo izure mo mahha no supiido**

 **Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai**

 **Break wa nai Full throttle**

* * *

 **A.N: Fun Fact, Ichika's I.S were actually meant to be the Snow White, but with how ridiculously powerful the Twin Buster Rifle is, it was taken down for story balance.**

 **... words.**


End file.
